This New Life - Tome 1 : On the Road
by Magdalyn88
Summary: Bella a choisi de rester sur la route, comme pour respecter une promesse. Un tout petit détail va changer sa vie, l'obligeant à revoir ses priorités. Malgré ses peurs et ses doutes, elle va rencontrer ceux qui pourraient être sa famille. Arrivera-t-elle à accepter cette Nouvelle Vie ? Quand une aventure peut changer le destin de plusieurs personnes ... JELLA / AH / RATED M.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour, bonjour !**_

 _ **Ça y est, je suis de retour après une année légèrement compliquée ! J'en profite pour vous souhaitez une bonne et heureuse année 2018 !**_

 _ **Je souhaiterais partager avec vous une nouvelle histoire qui sera le premier tome de "This New Life". Je ne peux pas encore vous dire combien de tomes seront présentés, vous aurez la surprise (comme moi d'ailleurs lol !)**_

 _ **Pas de vampires, ni de loups-garous dans cette histoire mais des humains au caractère bien trempe ! Le rated M est de rigueur, surtout pour le langage et les allusions sexuelles. Les lemon arriveront réellement dans le deuxième tome.**_

 _ **Comme pour mes précédentes histoires, je publierais une fois par semaine.**_

 _ **Je vous laisse découvrir le premier chapitre et vous retrouve en bas.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 1**

La vie est faite de choix. Ça, nous le savons tous et nous restons maîtres de nos décisions, enfin... en théorie. Si j'avais écouté mon père, je serais actuellement shérif adjoint de la bonne vieille ville de Forks. Je serais certainement mariée à Jacob Black et j'aurais au moins 2 enfants qui joueraient avec leurs amis à la Push.

J'étais en pleine introspection pour savoir à quoi ressemblerait ma vie si mes choix avaient été autres. J'étais assise sur mon lit, dans le cagibi qui me servait d'appartement et je tentais de décider de mes options.

Je n'avais pas eu la chance de connaître ma mère qui avait préféré fuir cette ville pluvieuse et froide du nord de l'État de Washington. Elle n'avait eu aucun scrupule à nous quitter sans même vouloir m'emmener, ni proposer à mon père de la suivre. Je ne pouvais pas dire que mon père était insensible. Il s'était occupé de moi, surtout quand il avait compris que je faisais tout pour lui plaire. J'avais demandé à prendre des cours de karaté dès l'âge de 5 ans pour être forte comme lui et quand j'avais eu l'âge de tenir un fusil, vers 10 ans, il m'avait entrainé, arguant que j'aurais un bon bagage pour le rejoindre.

Je savais qu'il avait toujours espéré avoir un garçon et qu'il avait été déçu par moi, une simple fille d'une banalité affligeante doublée d'une maladresse frôlant le handicap. Je ne dépassais pas le mètre soixante, même avec des talons et mes yeux marrons étaient - à mon goût - aussi ternes que mes cheveux bruns. Je m'étais toujours dit que lorsque je marcherais dans les traces de mon père, je serais respectée pour mon engagement au lieu d'être dénigrée pour mon physique peu flatteur.

En entrant au lycée avec mon amie Angela, j'avais découvert que je pouvais me démarquer pour ce que j'aimais et je m'étais mise à rêver d'écriture. J'avais tenu mes projets secrets de tous sauf de mon amie et j'avais informé mon père juste avant la cérémonie de fin de cycle. Charlie avait été plus que déçu quand je lui avais annoncé que je voulais me lancer dans une carrière littéraire après le lycée. J'avais découvert le pouvoir des mots et j'avais abandonné le rêve de mon père pour embrasser le mien.

Il m'avait carrément menacé de me renier si j'acceptais d'entrer à l'Université de Seattle pour ma maîtrise en littérature. Ses menaces ne m'avaient pas fait changer de cap. Après tout, j'avais travaillé dur pour y arriver et j'avais même pris un petit job chez les Newton pour avoir de l'argent de côté. Jacob avait été le deuxième à me faire du chantage pour me faire rester à Forks et il avait utilisé les mots les plus pourris pour me garder. Il espérait que "Si tu pars, je te quitte ! Tu ne mérites pas mon amour" allait suffire à me faire rester. Cela m'avait fait mal mais j'avais décidé de mener à bien mes rêves avant de penser aux autres. Angela avait été mon seul soutien et nous avions été en maîtrise pendant trois ans, ensemble. Ses parents ne m'appréciaient pas car, pour eux, j'étais celle qui éloignait leur bébé de la maison. Nous avions décidé toutes les deux de passer outre les interdictions parentales et nous avons eu la chance de passer trois années fabuleuses et riches en enseignements.

Durant cette période, j'avais découvert que les hommes pouvaient nous apporter du plaisir sans relation suivie et je m'étais laissé aller à ce travers avec délice. Jacob fut oublié rapidement et j'avais pris conscience de mon corps sous la langue honteusement habile et le doigté fantastique d'Edward Cullen. Je savais que je n'étais pas la seule à passer dans son lit mais je m'en foutais tant qu'il continuait à s'occuper de mon intimité avec application.

Dès que nous fûmes diplômées, vint la question de notre avenir professionnel et Angela me proposa de fêter ça en organisant un road trip en partant de Seattle jusqu'à San Diego. Avant de prendre ma décision, j'avais voulu en parler avec Edward, certaine qu'il avait de l'importance dans ma vie. Il m'avait tout simplement dit que je pouvais bien faire ce que je voulais et qu'il s'en foutait. Il m'avait même dit qu'il désirait se stabiliser et se mettre en couple. Lorsque je lui avais demandé pourquoi il ne voulait pas l'envisager avec moi, il m'avait tout simplement dit " _Voyons Bella, on ne s'engage pas avec les jouets. Il faut savoir rester à sa place_.". Je lui avais collé une claque devant tout le monde avant de partir rejoindre ma seule amie et notre voiture pour notre voyage. Nous avions beaucoup ri de la tête de mon plan cul. Il s'était retrouvé au sol, sur son fessier si sexy en se tenant la joue avec sa main. Il avait l'air si choqué que je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que de prendre une photo pour mémoire.

Nous savions toutes les deux que c'était notre dernier acte inconsidéré avant de rentrer dans la vie active. Une bonne façon de terminer notre vie estudiantine. Maintenant, j'en étais arrivée à regretter cet acte qui m'avait mené à perdre la seule personne qui avait de l'importance à mes yeux. Je secouai la tête pour éviter de retomber dans la spirale négative qui m'engloutissait à chaque fois que je pensais à Angela. Cela faisait 3 mois qu'elle n'était plus avec moi et la tristesse qui avait envahi mon cœur prenait le meilleur de moi. Je passai la main sous mon lit pour tirer une des caisses qui me servaient de rangement et récupérai le carnet qui nous avait permis de retracer notre voyage sur la côte Ouest.

Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais pas réussi à l'ouvrir, me contentant de caresser la couverture où trônait une photo de nous deux assises sur le capot de sa voiture. Ses parents la lui avaient offerte pour la féliciter de l'obtention de son premier diplôme. Nous avions ri de leur choix pendant quelques semaines. Après tout, quel parent logique achèterait une décapotable pour une jeune fille vivant à Forks, État de Washington ? Monsieur et Madame Weber l'avaient fait.

J'inspirai un grand coup pour me donner du courage et saisis la couverture pour ouvrir le carnet. La première page correspondait à ce que nous voulions faire, une sorte de prologue à notre escapade, avec une carte où nous avions tracé une ligne rouge sur la route que nous avions parcouru. Nous avions quitté Seattle le Premier Octobre 2014. Notre objectif était de prendre notre temps et surtout d'aller vers le soleil pour l'hiver. Nous en avions toutes les deux marre du froid et de la pluie.

Je suivis du bout du doigt la carte et la route rouge partant de Seattle pour passer par Tacoma et Olympia. La première étape avait été Portland. Ce n'était pas ce qui avait le plus éloigné de chez nous mais nous n'avions pas voulu faire trop de kilomètres dès le premier jour. Après tout, nous avions tout notre temps. Je tournai à nouveau la page pour effleurer les photos que nous avions faites en partant. Il y en avait une de nous deux devant le panneau de Seattle, avec le Space Needle à l'horizon. Il y avait aussi un cliché montrant la voiture "Sammy" qui avait été remplie par nos affaires et des provisions alimentaires comme de l'eau, des biscuits et quelques fruits, histoire de garder un certain équilibre. Nous étions, toutes les deux, des rebelles qui voulaient faire attention à leur ligne.

Ensuite venaient des photos de nous au volant, sur la route, dans Tacoma où nous avions fait escale au musée d'Art ainsi qu'au zoo de Point Defiance et devant l'Hôtel de ville. Nous avions même pris une photo du Cheney Stadium et Angela en avait envoyé une à son ami Ben qui portait le même nom. J'étais persuadée qu'il allait finir avec mon amie après notre voyage... Ils allaient tellement bien ensemble. Il avait été inquiet de savoir deux femmes seules sur la route mais nous l'avions rassuré. Après tout, j'avais une connaissance assez développée du karaté en étant ceinture noire troisième dan.

Je ne lui avais jamais mentionné que je ne pouvais pas me servir de mes connaissances comme ça, contre des simples voyous qui ne savaient pas se battre. Je savais qu'ils auraient juste la trouille en me voyant faire quelques mouvements. J'étais persuadée que ce serait suffisant. Nous devions respecter un certain code moral et j'en avais fait mon credo. Heureusement pour moi, la pratique du karaté m'avait apporté équilibre et assurance en moi, ce qui me permettait maintenant d'arriver à marcher sur des surfaces planes sans me vautrer au sol en trébuchant sur un poil ou un coup de vent.

Mon portable sonna, me ramenant au présent et je refermai mon livre pour le remettre à sa place puis attrapai mon téléphone pour éteindre mon réveil. Je devais aller travailler dans moins d'une heure et je devais me préparer. Un coup d'œil à l'extérieur m'apprit qu'il faisait grand soleil, ce qui me fit sourire légèrement. Je m'éjectai du lit d'un bond et me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain pour me doucher. J'attendis que l'eau soit à la limite bouillante pour passer sous le jet et saisis mon gel douche ainsi que mon shampooing. Cinq minutes plus tard, je quittai la pièce enroulée dans deux serviettes et ouvris mon placard pour choisir ma tenue. Nous étions en plein mois d'août et il faisait une chaleur infernale.

Après avoir passé un string, je sélectionnai un short en jeans assez court et un caraco moulant blanc. Ensuite, je démêlai mes cheveux avant de les attacher en un chignon flou. Je fis un rapide tour d'horizon de mon appartement, enfin si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi. J'avais dégoté ce cagibi à mon arrivée à San Francisco. J'avais à disposition une pièce d'une dizaine de mètres carrés et une salle de douche minuscule. Je n'avais même pas de quoi me faire à manger. Le seul avantage était que je me trouvais à quelques minutes de mon boulot. Je travaillais comme serveuse au Texan Lair sur Jefferson Street.

J'avais trouvé ce boulot à mon arrivée sur place, après le décès d'Angela. J'étais venue ici car elle adorait tout simplement cette ville et c'était ma façon personnelle de penser à elle. Elle m'avait souvent dit " _On va réaliser notre rêve Bella. On finit notre voyage et on vient s'installer ici. Tu pourras écrire les pieds dans l'eau ton futur Best-Seller et moi je donnerais des cours d'histoires aux enfants._ ". En passant devant le bar qui se trouvait dans un bâtiment fait de briques rouges, j'avais vu la pancarte 'Help Wanted" et j'avais passé la porte, proposant ma candidature. Garrett, le responsable du bar avait accepté à grand renfort de clins d'œil d'une lourdeur sans pareil. Il m'avait expliqué que son patron lui donnait carte blanche pour l'embauche du personnel de jour. Je n'avais pas réellement compris pourquoi il avait précisé cela mais je m'en foutais royalement, après tout je cherchais juste un travail...

Je laçai mes espadrilles en soupirant puis récupérai mes lunettes de soleil avant de quitter mon appartement. Le bâtiment où il se trouvait été pas trop mal d'un point de vue extérieur et me permettait de pouvoir dire que je vivais dans un lieu décent même si je trouvais qu'habiter dans moins de 20 mètres carrés n'était pas vraiment décent pour moi. Je me retrouvai donc sur le trottoir de Leavenworth Street et enfermai au fond de mon cœur mon mal-être et ma tristesse pour devenir Izzy, serveuse d'un bar texan.

Après une marche d'une dizaine de minutes, je fis un arrêt dans un snack pour récupérer mon repas, c'est-à-dire un sandwich au poulet que j'avalai en deux temps, trois mouvements puis repris ma route vers mon lieu de travail. J'avais encore le temps de boire un coup avant de débuter mon service. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la gigantesque façade qui accueillait le bar et comme toujours, je me demandai ce qui pouvait bien se trouver à l'arrière de l'établissement.

Je n'étais pas une tête en mathématiques mais il était assez aisé de comprendre que le bar n'occupait que le tiers de tout le bâtiment. Je ne savais même pas si ça appartenait au propriétaire du Texan Lair. Je passai les portes en bois en retirant mes lunettes et inspirai un grand coup pour m'imprégner des lieux. J'adorais faire ça car j'y retrouvais toujours les mêmes odeurs, celles du café et du whisky. Je m'installai sur un tabouret attendant que Garrett arrive.

-Salut beauté !

-Salut Garrett. Tu veux bien me faire un café ?

Il se détourna pour me le préparer et je sortis un billet pour payer. J'avais conscience de faire ça tous les jours mais j'avais besoin de cette routine pour ne pas avoir à réfléchir. Je préférai fonctionner en mode automatique, cela semblait m'aider à ne pas souffrir. Je sirotai mon café en détaillant mon lieu de travail et notai qu'il y avait peu de personnes en ce début d'après-midi. J'aurais sans doute le temps de nettoyer les tables correctement avant l'arrivée des clients.

J'avais été surprise quand j'avais passé les portes de ce bar pour la première fois. J'avais découvert une reconstitution parfaite d'un saloon avec un plancher bois superbe. Le bar en lui-même prenait tout le mur de gauche. Il y avait un grand miroir entouré par des étagères où se trouvaient des verres et des bouteilles de whisky de toute sorte. Il y avait également une machine à café qui m'avait tout simplement effrayée au début. De l'autre côté du comptoir se trouvait une bonne quinzaine de tabourets recouverts de cuir noir sur l'assise. Le restant de la salle était fait de plusieurs estrades, créant de la profondeur à la pièce avec des tables partout. Les autres murs -en brique rouge - étaient recouverts de décorations allant de tableaux montrant le désert texan jusqu'aux cornes de taureau, sans oublier les selles de cheval, les lassos, les fouets et les lampes à pétrole.

Je quittai mon tabouret pour me rendre aux vestiaires et rangeai mon sac puis retournai derrière le bar pour relever Garrett. Ce dernier essayait de me draguer depuis mon embauche, trois mois plus tôt. Je n'avais jamais accepté ses avances car d'une, il était mon supérieur et de deux, je ne voulais pas être un autre jouet pour un autre homme. Un seul avait suffi à me conforter sur l'opinion que j'avais des mâles. Tout était fait pour leur propre plaisir et au final, ils étaient toujours ceux qui décidaient de vie ou de mort dans le harem qui les entouraient. Je ne voulais plus de cela.

En réalité, je n'envisageais pas de me lier à un homme prochainement. J'avais expérimenté le sexe sans conséquence et bien que friande des sensations ressenties, cela ne m'avait rien apporté. Je ne recherchais plus ce genre de relation. Je voulais qu'on m'aime pour moi, autant pour mon intellect que mon physique et non parce que je savais sucer divinement ou parce que j'acceptais la sodomie ou les plans à trois.

Un livreur entra dans le bar, mettant fin à ma tirade sur les hommes et leur comportement primitif et je vis Garrett réceptionner un petit paquet. J'aperçus le nom de mon employeur et reportai mon attention sur mon café. Le patron de ce bar, un certain Monsieur Whitlock, n'était jamais là et avait embauché un ami pour l'aider. Pour tout dire, je ne l'avais jamais vu depuis que je bossais ici. Garrett était le seul intermédiaire que j'avais avec la direction et cela me suffisait. J'imaginai facilement la lourdeur du propriétaire quand je voyais le comportement d'un de ses amis.

-Alors beauté. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Oui Garrett. Parfait.

Je récupérai un plateau pour aller desservir les quelques tables maintenant vides puis j'abandonnai Garrett sur place pour travailler. Il continua à parler dans le vide et je fis un détour vers la sono pour baisser un peu le son car je ne voulais pas finir mon service avec une migraine. Dès que j'eus terminé de récupérer les verres, je plaçai le tout au lave-vaisselle puis pris un seau et une éponge pour aller récurer les tables. Chacune avait un plateau en marbre noir et les traces d'alcool se voyaient bien.

-Tu as repensé à ma proposition ?

-Laquelle ? Parce que je ne tiens pas un carnet avec le détail et vu le nombre, j'en oublie certainement.

-Celle de ce soir. Je suis invité à une soirée. Veux-tu m'accompagner ?

Je posai mon éponge dans le seau d'eau pour le retourner et penchai la tête sur le côté en soupirant.

-Non Garrett. Je te remercie mais je ne veux pas, comme les autres fois.

-Oh allez... s'il te plait... Juste une fois !

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'une montagne de muscle entra dans le bar en prenant la parole.

-T'as jamais réussi à saisir le sens de tact, man !

Garrett se retourna et se rua sur le mastodonte pour une étreinte virile. Je roulai des yeux en retournant à mon nettoyage de table. Les deux hommes n'étaient pas franchement discrets dans leur discussion mais je tentai d'occulter leurs paroles.

-Alors Em' ! Quoi de neuf ?

-Tout va bien. Ça faisait un bail !

-Carrément... Tu es arrivé quand ?

-Ce matin. Fallait que je passe voir mes potes en rentrant.

Deux bimbos blondes qui venaient régulièrement entrèrent et s'installèrent à une des tables du fond. Je ramassai mon seau pour aller le vider derrière le bar et me hâtai d'aller les saluer.

-Salut les filles ! Vous avez choisi ?

-Salut Izzy ! Oui, fais-nous ta spécialité.

Je leur fis mon plus beau sourire et un clin d'œil puis je retournai derrière le bar pour préparer mes cafés. J'étais devenue une véritable barista et je m'éclatais à trouver le mélange parfait tout en faisant des dessins dans la mousse juste avant le service. D'après Garrett, j'assurais le show et faisais venir une nouvelle clientèle, ce qui plaisait au boss.

-Izzy, je voudrais te présenter un ami, Emmett. Em', je te présente notre serveuse, Izzy.

Je me détournai de ma machine pour lui faire un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus commercial en le saluant.

-Bonjour Emmett. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

-Comme d'hab' pour moi Beauté.

-Je prendrais pareil.

Je terminai les cafés des bimbos et allai les servir puis retournai au bar préparer deux Irish Coffee. Je les préparai toujours avec un whisky vieux d'une vingtaine d'année et veillai à arrondir son amertume avec un café 100% arabica. Je saisis ensuite ma cruche et mon lait entier pour le faire bouillir et récupérai la crème que je plaçai au-dessus de la boisson. Je saupoudrai le tout de chocolat en poudre puis plaçai les deux verres devant les hommes.

-Comment va Rose ?

-Bien. Elle n'aurait loupé la soirée pour rien au monde. Tu viens aussi si j'ai bien compris.

-Oui. Je voulais qu'Izzy vienne mais elle ne veut pas...

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil pour qu'il comprenne que je détestais qu'on parle de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, surtout quand j'étais présente dans la pièce. Il allait rajouter quelque chose mais fut interrompu par son ami.

-Oh putain ! Nom de... Izzy ! Ton Irish déchire ! Je n'en ai jamais gouté d'aussi bon ! C'est une perle que tu as dégotté Garrett !

-Ah, tu vois, je te l'avais dit.

Je lançai à nouveau mon super sourire commercial avant de me détourner pour voir arriver une bande de mec faisant beaucoup de bruit. Il semblerait que ma journée commençait plus tôt que d'habitude. J'attendis qu'ils s'installent à l'une des grandes tables rondes puis j'y allai.

-Salut les gars !

-Eh Izzy salut ! Tu te joins à nous après ton service ? On va chez John pour regarder un match de baseball.

-Désolée mais j'ai autre chose de prévu. Une autre fois peut-être. Je vous sers quoi les gars ?

-6 Bud.

-C'est parti.

Si on m'avait dit, un an plus tôt, que je finirais serveuse d'un grand bar de San Francisco, j'aurais ri au nez de celui qui me l'aurait dit. J'étais devenue l'exacte opposée de celle que j'étais auparavant et je n'arrivais pas à définir si cela me choquait, ou me perturbait. Moi qui m'imaginait devenir écrivain, je me retrouvais à servir des bières comme si c'était ma passion. Je secouai la tête pour me reconcentrer sur ce que je faisais. Il fallait que j'arrive à retomber dans mon mode automatique, ce qui m'évitait de souffrir.

-Izzy ?

-Oui, Garrett.

-Pourrais-tu faire la fermeture ? Joy vient de me prévenir qu'elle est malade.

-Ouép, pas de soucis.

Au moins, je n'aurais pas à réfléchir de trop et réussirais peut-être à m'endormir sans ressasser mon road trip. Peu de temps après, Emmett reçut un message et se leva immédiatement. Garrett le suivit et ils me saluèrent tous les deux avant de se diriger vers la porte présente dans le fond du bar. Un panneau "Privé" y était accolé et menait certainement à une autre partie ou au bureau du boss. Je n'y étais jamais allée et je ne m'y intéressais pas, ça ne me regardait pas.

Je terminai mon service à 2 heures du matin, complètement fatiguée avec un mal de pied épouvantable. Je raccompagnai les derniers clients jusqu'à la porte et laissai le gardien fermer l'entrée à clé. Garrett m'avait expliqué que c'était une exigence de Monsieur Whitlock. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ses serveuses travailler seules, en pleine nuit sans mec pour assurer la sécurité. Même si le bar était select, il y avait toujours des connards là pour se bourrer la gueule et foutre le bordel.

-C'est bon Nathan, tu peux y aller. Je termine juste le ménage et je rentre.

-Tu voudras que je te raccompagne.

-Non, je vais aller sur la plage. Un bain d'eau de mer me fera peut-être du bien aux pieds.

-Comme tu veux. Bonne nuit Izz' !

-Bonne nuit Nath.

Je sortis l'aspirateur après avoir lavé toutes les tables et remontai toutes les chaises pour avoir de la place. Dès que j'eus fini, je lavai le sol avant de vider le seau, d'éteindre la sono et les lumières, puis retournai aux vestiaires pour récupérer mon sac. Je passai par la sortie de service en déposant la caisse dans la trappe prévue à cet effet puis fermai la porte à clé, me retrouvant à l'extérieur. Une énorme berline noire passa à mes côtés au ralenti mais je ne m'en souciai pas, je ne relevai même pas la tête. Je partis à grandes enjambées vers la baie et retirai mes chaussures en arrivant dans le sable.

Il faisait encore assez chaud et il y avait pas mal de monde sur la plage. La voix de mon amie résonna à nouveau dans ma tête " _C'est tout simplement le paradis Bella !_ ". Je secouai encore une fois la tête puis me posai face à l'océan. La lune parait l'eau d'un millier d'éclat et je souris devant ce spectacle magnifique. J'étais bien là, au calme avec le bruit du ressac pour seul compagnon. Le rire d'une jeune fille me fit tourner la tête et je suivis des yeux un homme riant aux éclats en train de courser celle qui devait être sa petite amie. Ils avaient l'air si heureux... Je fermai les yeux pour ne plus les voir et inspirai un grand coup avant de me relever.

Je marchai pendant quelques minutes dans l'eau tiède puis je me décidai à rentrer pour dormir un peu. Je n'essayai même pas de me rechausser et nouai les lanières de mes chaussures ensemble puis les plaçai sur mon épaule, comme un sac.

Personne ne semblait choqué de voir une femme marcher pied nu dans la rue, cela m'avait toujours amusé d'ailleurs. Je veillai à ne fixer personne pour ne pas susciter l'intérêt de mâles tordus mais marchai sans me presser, après tout qu'est-ce qui pouvait m'arriver ?

En arrivant chez moi, je passai par la salle de bain pour me doucher puis m'étalai nue sur mon lit, sombrant dans un sommeil que j'espérais réparateur.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Alors ? Dites-moi tout … Que pensez-vous de cette Bella ? J'attends vos impressions et vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant !**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Je suis contente de voir que cette nouvelle histoire vous plait et surtout qu'elle puisse vous surprendre ! Je pars effectivement dans un autre registre et j'aime ça. Histoire de ne pas trop vous habituer aux mêmes sujets lol ! Y a que le couple qui ne change pas trop… Après tout, je suis dingue de ce pairing !**_

 _ **J'en profite pour vous remercier de vos commentaires et de vos mises en alerte. Je pense à vous aussi mes petits guests ! Je ne peux pas vous envoyer de petit mail alors merci également à Liilyee, Laetitia 38, LumiLove et Haylin25 !**_

 _ **Voici donc le deuxième chapitre, le rythme est encore un peu lent mais j'essaie d'y inclure tout ce qu'il faut pour la suite !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 2**

Encore une autre semaine qui arrivait à son terme pour une majorité de personne alors que pour moi, c'était le début. Je travaillais à l'inverse de tout le monde et cela m'allait bien. J'avais le lundi, mardi et mercredi pour me reposer puis je travaillais du jeudi au dimanche de 15 heures à 21 heures ou jusqu'à la fermeture. Tout dépendait de mes collègues. Il y avait Joy qui était malade au moins une fois par semaine et Sarah qui faisait ça pour payer ses études et qui venait quelques heures deux fois par semaines. J'étais la seule qui s'investissait dans son travail et Garrett avait veillé à ce que ma paye soit revue à la hausse.

Ce weekend était censé être placé sous le signe de l'affluence au bar car c'était l'anniversaire. Cela faisait 5 ans qu'il était ouvert et des animations étaient prévues. Cela allait du karaoké, à des démonstrations de danses country, jusqu'au taureau mécanique. Garrett m'avait donné un chapeau ressemblant à un Stetson et m'avait expliqué que je devrais faire correspondre ma tenue. Heureusement que j'avais des jupes en jeans pour compléter l'ensemble. Mon couvre-chef était fait en feutrine marron clair et une bride de cuir nattée rouge contournait toute la tête.

Mon téléphone venait de m'annoncer que je partais dans une heure pour le travail et je me ruai sous ma douche pour me préparer. Dès que j'eus fini, je nattai mes cheveux afin qu'une tresse tombe de chaque côté de mon cou. Une fois satisfaite de ma coiffure, je me maquillai légèrement puis passai ma jupe en jeans avant de mettre un chemisier sans manche cintré. Le tissu était fait de carreaux noir, marron et rouge et s'arrêtait pile sur la ceinture de ma jupe. J'avais conscience que pour parfaire mon look, je devais mettre des bottes mais je n'arrivais pas à m'y résoudre au vu de la chaleur extérieure.

Je quittai mon appartement, le chapeau sous le bras en ce vendredi après-midi et passai par le snack pour me restaurer. Je débutai ma journée à 18 heures et je savais que je n'aurais pas le temps de manger plus tard. Je me fis plaisir en achetant une part de lasagne et me dirigeai vers mon lieu de travail.

En arrivant, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde et je me plaçai en bout de bar pour manger rapidement. Garrett était déjà en train de préparer le punch qui allait être offert et il vint me saluer comme tous les jours.

-Salut Beauté ! Tu veux un verre ?

-Je reste au café. Peux-tu m'en préparer un ?

-Bien sûr !

Il déposa une tasse devant moi et continua ses mélanges tout en me parlant.

-Tu nous chanteras une petite chanson ce soir ?

-Je ne pense pas non et toi ?

-Pourquoi pas, si tu viens avec moi.

-Tu peux toujours rêver...

Du coin de l'œil, j'observai l'animateur en train d'installer son karaoké. Je retournai à mes lasagnes et les terminai rapidement en buvant mon café. Garrett s'était rapproché et lorgnait sans vergogne sur mon décolleté.

-Tu veux de l'aide ?

-Euh... non... Tu n'as pas mis de bottes ?

-Vas-y change de sujet... Non, je ne compte pas m'enfermer les pieds par une chaleur pareille !

Je scrutai mes chaussures du haut de mon tabouret et tentai de me convaincre qu'elles pouvaient convenir. Après tout, elles avaient la même couleur que le chapeau et les lanières remontaient légèrement sur mon mollet. Appelons-les des bottes ajourées. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge m'apprit qu'il était quasiment l'heure pour moi. Je m'éjectai de mon siège pour aller ranger mes affaires puis passai derrière le bar en plaçant mon chapeau sur la tête.

Garrett m'avait prévenu qu'il servirait avec moi jusqu'à la fermeture et nous avions décidé que je resterais derrière le bar tandis qu'il assurerait le service en salle. Je savais que j'aurais à l'aider, s'il y avait trop de monde, pour nettoyer les tables avant de placer de nouveaux clients. J'organisai mon espace de travail à ma manière en attendant les premiers clients et m'assurai que j'avais assez de monnaie pour faire l'appoint. L'animateur était en train de faire ses essais son et je soupirai en me disant que je devrais investir dans les boules Quies pour mon propre bien. Le clan des bimbos débarqua au grand complet et se plaça à leur table habituelle. Garrett s'empressa d'y aller pour pouvoir faire le coq, ce qui me fit rire, surtout lorsque j'aperçus la mine dépitée de mon responsable.

-Elles veulent ta spécialité...

-Logique... Je vais aller les servir.

Je me hâtai de préparer six cafés et récupérai la mousse de lait pour faire le dessin sur le dessus de la boisson. Pour l'anniversaire, j'avais même prévu de faire une étoile en hommage pour le Texas dont le surnom était " _ **État de l'étoile solitaire**_ ". Je récupérai ensuite mon plateau pour aller servir les blondes en souriant.

-Salut les filles ! Comment ça se fait que vous êtes toutes là ?

-On vient se rincer l'œil.

Je dus leur faire une tête intriguée car elles me répondirent en soupirant.

-Monsieur Whitlock vient ce soir et il était plus que baisable...

-Si vous le dites...

-Non... je te jure. C'est le mec le plus viril que j'ai jamais vu... J'aimerais qu'il m'accepte dans son lit, même pour un soir. A ce qu'il parait, il est torride.

Je dus me retenir de leur demander si elles avaient besoin de bassines pour la bave qui allaient couler de leur menton et me contentai d'un sourire en retournant au bar. La soirée allait être compliquée si le bar était rempli de chattes en chaleur et cela me fatiguait d'avance. A 20 heures, le bar était plein à craquer - sauf la table plus haute sur les estrades - et l'animateur commençait à appeler les premiers amateurs de karaoké. Pour ma part, j'avais chaud et mal aux pieds. J'envisageai même de terminer pieds nus la soirée. Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas le faire si je voulais espérer garder une taille à peu près convenable. C'était le drame de ma vie...

Je sursautai en voyant une grande main frapper le bar et je relevai la tête pour découvrir un Emmett souriant face à moi.

-Salut Izzy ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Bonsoir Emmett. Tout va bien et vous ?

-Tu... s'il te plait. Je ne suis pas un vieillard.

-Ok... Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien ! Tu veux bien nous préparer tes supers Irish ?

-Bien sûr. Tu en veux combien ?

-On est 5.

-Pas de soucis et vous êtes où ?

-A la grande table du fond.

Il me montra la table sur l'estrade, celle qui était restée vide depuis le début de la soirée. J'opinai pour lui répondre et me détournai pour préparer mes mélanges. Garrett passa derrière le bar pour préparer une autre commande et je me concentrai sur mes verres. Nous utilisions de grandes tasses transparentes qui permettaient de voir les différentes couleurs. Je commençai par mettre un fond de crème de whisky puis préparai une cruche de café et en versai dans chaque verre. Je rajoutai ensuite du whisky avant de mettre de la mousse de lait dans laquelle je dessinai un W entouré d'une étoile. Je saupoudrai le tout de cacao en poudre et plaçai les tasses sur un plateau. Je le plaçai sur ma main, en équilibre et le montai au-dessus de la tête pour naviguer dans la salle bondée. Lorsqu'Emmett me vit arriver, il me sourit en sachant que je venais pour eux. Je souris également en me plaçant derrière le Cowboy qui me tournait le dos.

-Bonsoir Messieurs, Dames. Bienvenus au Texan Lair.

Cela pouvait faire un peu protocolaire mais Garrett m'avait assuré que je devais faire ça quand c'était des gens inconnus qui arrivaient dans le bar. Il y avait trois hommes et deux femmes autour de la table. Je détaillai leurs tenues et notai qu'ils avaient respecté le thème Western. Emmett était installé juste à côté de moi et avait passé son bras sur le siège de sa voisine, une blonde pulpeuse au visage réfrigérant. Elle était habillée d'un long jupon noir et d'un corset rouge. Elle me faisait penser aux filles de joie qu'on trouvait dans les saloons. Elle me toisait d'un regard noir et je ne me départis pas une fois de mon sourire en pensant très fort "Je t'emmerde connasse". A côté d'elle était assise une autre blonde, beaucoup plus petite, avec un sourire adorable sur le visage. Elle était habillée en jeans et portait une chemise dans le même style que le mien. Elle tenait la main d'un grand gars aux yeux verts et aux cheveux blonds, longs et lisses. Même celui qui me tournait le dos était blond. C'était un autre clan de blond. Il n'y avait qu'Emmett qui dénotait. Je plaçai un verre devant chacun sans réellement les regarder et me reculai en gardant mon sourire.

-Bonne soirée à vous.

Je retournai derrière mon bar et observai les bimbos qui bavaient littéralement en scrutant le groupe que je venais de servir. Le Monsieur Whitlock devait être l'un d'eux. C'était vraiment hallucinant, je venais de servir mon patron et je n'avais même pas été capable de dire lequel il était. Je grimaçai en entendant les cris stridents de la chanteuse qui massacrait tout simplement " _Chasing Cars"_ de Snow Patrol. Il ne fallait pourtant pas hurler pour chanter ça...

Emmett vint près d'une heure après pour commander 5 autres Irish et je les préparai rapidement pour les apporter à la table. Garrett gérait assez bien les autres tables et je l'en remerciais. Grâce à lui, je pouvais me contenter de rester derrière le bar, où je marchai pieds nus. Aucun des membres de la table du boss ne me parla lorsque je vins remplacer les verres mais je leur souhaitai "Bonne dégustation" avant de retourner derrière mon comptoir en espérant que la chasse aux canards allait bientôt prendre fin.

Les deux blondes de la table Whitlock allèrent chanter en gloussant comme des dindes et elles choisirent " _Man ! I feel like a woman_ " de Shania Twain. Elles faisaient le show à elle deux et avaient de belles voix. Elles regardaient leur homme, comme si la chanson leur était destinée et je jetai un coup d'œil à la scène en souriant. Même le troisième s'était tourné vers l'estrade mais je ne voyais que son profil, caché derrière son chapeau de Cowboy. Un menton fier et viril avec une barbe blonde naissante. Lui aussi avait des cheveux longs mails ils étaient ondulés et tombaient sur ses épaules musclées.  
 **  
** _ **Let's go girls! Come on.**_ _  
(Allez les filles ! Allons-y.)_

 _ **I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright**_ _  
(Je vais sortir ce soir, je me sens bien)  
_ _ **Gonna let it all hang out**_ _  
(Je vais m'éclater)  
_ _ **Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice**_ _  
(Faire du boucan crier à tue-tête)  
_ _ **Yeah, I wanna scream and shout**_ _  
(Ouais je veux hurler et crier )  
_ _ **No inhibitions-make no conditions**_ _  
(Sans aucunes entraves sans conditions)  
_ _ **Get a little outta line**_ _  
(Sortir un peu des rangs)  
_ _ **I ain't gonna act politically correct**_ _  
(Je ne vais pas être politiquemeent correcte)  
_ _ **I only wanna have a good time**_ _  
(Je veux juste avoir du bon temps)_

 _ **The best thing about being a woman**_ _  
(L'avantage d'être une femme)  
_ _ **Is the prerogative to have a little fun**_ _  
(C'est la possibilité de s'amuser et...)_

 _ **Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady**_ _  
(Oh, oh, oh, être totalement folle - oublier que je suis une dame)  
_ _ **Men's shirts-short skirts**_ _  
(Chemises d'hommes - jupes courtes)  
_ _ **Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style**_ _  
(Oh, oh, oh, vraiment s'éclater - ouais, le faire avec style)  
_ _ **Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction**_ _  
(Oh, oh, oh, entrer dans l'action - ressentir l'attraction)  
_ _ **Color my hair-do what I dare**_ _  
(Colorer mes cheveux - Faire ce que j'ose)  
_ _ **Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel**_ _  
(Oh, oh, oh, je veux être libre - me sentir comme je me sens)  
_ _ **Man! I feel like a woman!**_ _  
(Mec ! je me sens comme une femme !)_

Emmett et l'autre blond étaient tous les deux morts de rire et sifflaient leur femme qui faisait de gros clins d'œil en souriant. Je remis mes chaussures pour aller nettoyer quelques tables puis plaçai les verres dans le lave-vaisselle en écoutant la fin de la chanson. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser ce qui pinça mon cœur, me rappelant que je n'avais plus ça. Mon unique amie n'était plus là pour chanter avec moi. Elle m'avait même trouvé une chanson pour le jour où je voudrais en foutre plein la tronche à Edward... Le jour où je voudrais avouer qu'il m'avait fait souffrir...

Dès que la chanson fut finie, les filles retournèrent à table et je blêmis en entendant mon nom être appelé. Garrett me souriait de toutes ses dents en agitant la main comme une marionnette de merde. Je lui avais dit que je ne voulais pas chanter mais il me forçait la main et je ne pouvais pas reculer, surtout quand quasiment toute la salle me regardait. Je lui jetai un regard noir en avançant vers l'estrade pour attraper le micro.

-Tu veux chanter quoi ?

-Halestorm. _It's Not You_.

L'animateur hocha la tête en sélectionnant le morceau dans sa base de données. Je n'allais même pas jeter un coup d'œil au texte, je le connaissais par cœur. A la place, je plantai mon regard dans celui de mon responsable en espérant qu'il comprenne. La musique démarra, fort, et je souris de plus bel.

 _ **I'm in love with somebody**_

 _(Je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un)_

 _ **Found someone who completes me**_

 _(J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui me complète)_

 _ **I'm in love with somebody, oh yeah**_

 _(Je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un, oh ouais)_

 _ **And it's not you**_

 _(Et ce n'est pas toi.)_

 __ _ **Feed my finger, whatcha gonna do?**_

 _(Regarde mon doigt, comment tu vas faire ?)_

 _ **See, these lips are all done talkin' to you**_

 _(Regarde, ces lèvres ne te diront pas un mot)_

 _ **I don't mean to bruise your ego**_

 _(Je ne veux pas vexer ton égo)_

 _ **But I've had you nailed down for so long**_

 _(Mais je t'ai cerné depuis longtemps)_

 _ **And I don't see your name on my tattoo**_

 _(Et y a pas ton nom gravé sur ma peau)_

 _ **Hope you understand, it's been a long time coming**_

 _(J'espère que tu as compris, y a longtemps que ça mijote)_

 _ **It's for the best, no offense**_

 _(C'est pour ton bien, sans vouloir t'offenser)_

J'entendis clairement le rire d'Emmett et observai le visage défait de Garrett. Dans tous les cas, j'espérais qu'il m'ait compris et surtout qu'il allait arrêter avec sa drague à deux balles. Dès la fin de la chanson, j'abandonnai le micro pour me réfugier derrière le bar et récupérai mon plateau pour reprendre mon boulot. Je n'osais même pas regarder dans la direction de mon Responsable. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais fait ça, c'était certainement le meilleur moyen pour que je paume ce boulot et j'en avais besoin pourtant...

La suite fut beaucoup plus calme, m'aidant avec mon stress. Le grand blond qui tournait toujours le dos à la salle se leva, suivi des quatre autres, dans une synchronisation parfaite et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte privée présente dans le fond de la salle. Les amateurs de musique continuèrent à chanter pendant deux bonnes heures avant que Nathan leur demande de sortir. Dès que le bar fut fermé, j'abandonnai pour de bon mes chaussures derrière le comptoir et je récupérai mon plateau pour débarrasser les tables sans regarder Garrett. J'espérais qu'il ne me fasse pas chier avec ça et aussi qu'aucun morceau de verre n'allait rencontrer mes pieds. Après mon troisième voyage, il se décida tout de même à se planter devant moi, le regard sombre.

-Pourquoi as-tu chanté ça ?

-Parce que tu me l'as demandé…

-T'aurais pu choisir autre chose…

-T'aurais pu me laisser tranquille aussi. Écoute Garrett, je n'ai rien contre toi mais malgré tout mon tact et ma patience, je ne peux plus supporter ton entêtement. Je suis là pour travailler et uniquement pour ça. Je ne cherche pas à me caser, ni à tirer un coup pour une nuit, ni même un plan cul régulier. Si tu ne peux pas saisir le concept, dis-le-moi et je donnerais ma démission. Je ne veux pas avoir à bosser comme ça.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Emmett apparut, comme un cheveu sur la soupe et posa la main sur l'épaule de mon responsable.

-Tu viens Garrett ? On t'attend. Izzy ?

-Oui, Emmett ?

-Pourrais-tu préparer d'autres Irish ? Garrett va les prendre pour nous.

-Bien sûr.

Il se détourna en embarquant Garrett et ils discutèrent dans un coin en attendant que je prépare 6 boissons. Dès qu'elles furent prêtes, ils quittèrent la pièce, me laissant seule pour le ménage.

-Oh, Izzy, dernière chose…

-Oui…

-Tu as une belle voix.

Je me contentai de sourire en continuant mon ménage et me hâtai de finir pour rentrer chez moi. J'avais peur de ce qui allait se passer le lendemain. Je lavai en un temps record et j'éteignis les lumières avant de sortir par la porte de service. Je levai la tête vers le ciel en inspirant profondément, comme pour me débarrasser de toutes les odeurs du bar et commençai ma marche vers la baie. C'était devenu un rite pour moi. Je n'étais d'ailleurs pas pressée qu'il pleuve car cela ruinerait ma tradition.

Après mon détour sur le sable, je traversai la route pour rejoindre mon appartement. J'aperçus la même berline noire que la semaine précédente mais l'ignorai en accélérant légèrement. Dès que je fus chez moi, je me ruai sous la douche et en sortant, je récupérai une bouteille d'eau pour m'asseoir sur mon lit. Je saisis mon carnet de voyage pour reprendre ma lecture. En soupirant, je retournai à la page concernant Portland et pris le temps de regarder chaque détail de chaque photographie, comme pour retourner dans le passé.

 _-Allez Bella ! Fais pas ta timide ! Chante !_

 _-Non Angie ! Je ne veux pas chanter ça ! On verra plus tard._

 _-Bon, je la mets quand même…_

 _La musique de Kelly Clarkson emplit l'habitacle et elle se mit à chanter à tue-tête en rajoutant Edward de temps à autre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire mais gardai le silence, même pendant le refrain. Nous arrivâmes à l'entrée de Portland au même moment._

 _-Allez, zou ! C'est parti pour le selfie souvenir._

 _Nous sortîmes pour nous prendre devant le panneau de la ville avant de chercher notre hébergement pour les jours à venir._

Les photos suivantes montraient notre hôtel, loin d'être luxueux mais pas cher et qui nous avait permis de rester une semaine dans la ville. Nous avions pu visiter pas mal de choses en commençant par notre fameux détour par l'Hôtel de Ville. Nous nous étions ensuite promenées dans le jardin japonais avant d'aller à Rocky Butte pour profiter du point de vue. Nous avions aussi visité un musée avant d'aller voir un film d'auteur au Hollywood Theatre. Heureusement que nous avions prévu un budget assez large car nous n'avions pas prévu de nous restreindre pour notre voyage.

En jetant un dernier coup d'œil à mon portable, je m'aperçus qu'il était tard et j'abandonnai mon carnet pour dormir. Je sombrai bien vite dans un rêve où Angela était toujours présente et où nous vivions notre idéal, celui de vivre ensemble à San Francisco. Elle était même en couple avec Ben pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Mon téléphone me réveilla comme tous les jours, sauf que cette fois-ci c'était un appel. Je répondis sans vraiment ouvrir les yeux.

-Oui...

-Bonjour Isabella.

Je fis un saut dans le lit en entendant la voix de mon père. Je me raclai discrètement la gorge avant de répondre.

-Bonjour Papa. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien. Je voudrais savoir où tu es.

-Toujours à San Francisco.

-As-tu changé d'avis ?

-A propos de quoi ?

-Ton avenir...

-Pourquoi veux-tu vérifier ?

-Parce que Jacob est d'accord pour te reprendre malgré ton comportement malsain.

-Il peut toujours courir et ça vaut pour toi aussi !

Je raccrochai en grognant et me rallongeai en pestant. Mon père appelait une fois par mois pour voir si j'étais revenue à la raison mais c'était la première fois qu'il me parlait de Jacob. Je ne savais pas à quoi il jouait mais ça ne me plaisait pas. Peut-être avait-il comme mission de me rappeler mes mauvais choix aussi souvent que possible... Il venait de me flinguer un rêve merveilleux pour me dire que mon ex avait l'obligeance de m'accorder son pardon... Mais qu'ils aillent se faire foutre !

Je me levai, rageuse, pour m'habiller afin d'aller courir un peu. Maintenant que j'étais réveillée, je ne pouvais pas envisager de rester enfermée à l'intérieur. Dès que je fus vêtue d'un short, d'un débardeur et de mes baskets, je quittai mon appartement pour aller courir le long de l'océan.

Au bout de deux heures, j'étais en âge et j'avais mal partout mais j'étais heureuse, soulagée. Je remontai chez moi pour me doucher et je me décidai à aller au bar pour boire un coup. Je ne travaillais pas avant 18 heures mais je voulais essayer de parler avec Garrett pour arrondir les angles.

Je m'en voulais d'avoir été aussi brute avec lui. Après tout, il était sympa avec moi malgré sa lourdeur et il ne méritait pas mon énervement. Il était en train d'arranger les tables pour faire de la place pour la piste de danse. L'animation "Danse Country" était prévue pour le soir même.

-Salut Garrett.

-Bonjour Izzy. Tu es là vachement tôt.

-Je voulais parler un peu avec toi... Tu veux bien ?

Il termina sa tâche puis rejoignit le comptoir en me servant un café. Il n'avait pas souri une fois et je soupirai pour me donner du courage.

-Je suis désolée pour hier. Je ne voulais pas être aussi brutale avec toi.

-Tu aurais dû me le dire tout simplement...

-Cela fait plus de trois mois que je travaille ici et je t'éconduis systématiquement mais tu continues à me draguer. Je ne voyais pas comment faire autrement.

-Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas envisager de passer du bon temps avec moi ?

-Je te l'ai dit hier soir Garrett... Et sans forcément rentrer dans les détails, sache juste que j'ai connu ça et que ça ne m'a rien apporté. J'ai donc décidé de vivre ma vie autrement.

-Ok, je te promets de ne plus faire mon lourdaud. Tu me pardonnes ?

-Bien sûr.

Je me penchai pour saisir sa main dans une étreinte amicale puis reportai mon attention sur mon café. J'étais tout simplement contente d'avoir pu régler ce différend avec mon responsable et néanmoins ami. Je ne connaissais pas beaucoup de monde ici et bien que je ne veuille pas me lier, je chérissais ce que j'avais.

Je passai finalement tout mon après-midi assise au bar avant de passer par le vestiaire pour me changer. J'avais même été acheté à manger pour nous deux comme signe de paix. Je savais déjà que la soirée allait être aussi chargée que la veille et j'espérais qu'elle se passe aussi bien...

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Bon… j'ai bien conscience qu'on ne peut pas parler de rencontre mais c'est déjà ça ! Bella a vu notre cow-boy favori…**_

 _ **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'attends vos impressions avec impatience !**_

 _ **Bonne semaine à tous et rendez-vous mercredi prochain !**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Je suis contente de voir que cette histoire vous plait ! Déjà pas mal de suppositions et questions, et je vous en remercie : ) ! J'en profite pour saluer nos guests MC et Lumilove pour leur review.**_

 _ **Je vous laisse découvrir le troisième chapitre avec encore un peu plus de découverte… Je sens que vous allez aimer certaines personnes encore plus et que vous allez en détester d'autre aussi lol !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 3**

Notre weekend anniversaire touchait à sa fin et j'étais tout simplement éreintée. J'avais pour projet de dormir durant trois jours sans envisager de sortir. La soirée "Danse Country" avait fait venir de nouvelles personnes et avait rempli le bar jusqu'à la fermeture. Garrett avait compris mon message et avait arrêté ses clins d'œil, ce qui m'arrangeait à merveille.

Il m'avait également dit que Monsieur Whitlock avait adoré mes Irish Coffee ainsi que le décor que j'avais fait sur chacun d'eux. Il attendait même de moi que je lui en fasse dès qu'il était présent. Garrett les amènerait pour moi.

J'étais en train de tester le taureau mécanique avant l'ouverture du bar et j'étais morte de rire de me faire éjecter. C'était bien la première fois que je riais autant depuis plusieurs mois et j'étais obligée d'admettre que ça faisait du bien.

Garrett alla ouvrir les portes à 18 heures et je terminai mon tour de rodéo avant de me prendre mon poste. Je fus éjectée encore une fois et j'eus même du mal à me relever tant je riais. Je m'arrêtai d'un coup en découvrant Emmett et le grand blond bouclé face à moi. Je me recoiffai rapidement puis remontai sur mes talons.

-Bonsoir Messieurs !

-Salut Izzy ! Tu t'essaies au rodéo ?

-Fallait vérifier l'état de marche de l'appareil et je me suis portée volontaire. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

-Ta spécialité...

Je retournai au bar en me rendant compte que je n'avais pas entendu le blond et que je n'avais toujours pas réussi à voir son visage à cause de son maudit chapeau. J'aurais bien voulu savoir si les bimbos avaient raison le concernant.

En deux temps, trois mouvements, je préparai deux Irish et les plaçai devant eux sur le comptoir. Garrett s'était installé à côté d'eux et ils discutaient d'une soirée privée ou un truc dans le genre. Je n'écoutai pas vraiment et me dirigeai vers l'animateur pour lui ramener son thé glacé.

-C'est bon Justin, tout est prêt ?

-Oui, je suis paré. Tu as fait la rencontre de Monsieur Whitlock ?

-Euh non...

-C'est l'homme au chapeau.

-Enchanté de le savoir.

Je retournai derrière le comptoir pour faire ma mise en place pour la soirée sous le brouhaha grave des trois hommes assis derrière moi. Le bruit des portes me fit tourner la tête pour saluer les nouveaux arrivants et je manquai de m'écrouler en découvrant qui était entré.

Ils étaient trois et s'installèrent à la première table en souriant. J'allais devoir la jouer finement pour ne pas alerter Garrett et pour éviter l'esclandre qui allait arriver. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe devant mon patron. Je me plantai devant eux pour les saluer.

-Bonjour Messieurs. Bienvenue au Texan Lair.

-Bonjour Bella. Assieds-toi avec nous.

-C'est Izzy maintenant et non, je ne vais pas m'asseoir. Que voulez-vous boire ?

-Toi...

Je soupirai devant son jeu qui ne m'amusait plus et me détournai sans attendre de réponse pour aller chercher des verres et du Jack Daniels. Je retournai à la table et servis trois shooters puis cherchai à m'enfuir avant qu'il ne reprenne son jeu à la con. Il m'attrapa le poignet, manquant de me faire perdre l'équilibre et je le toisai, mauvaise.

-Lâche-moi Jacob ! Tout de suite.

-Oh allez Bella... J'ai fait toute cette route pour te ramener à la maison. Ta punition a assez duré.

Je fronçai les sourcils devant son affirmation, pas vraiment certaine de comprendre ce qu'il disait.

-Ton père a du te prévenir. Je suis d'accord pour te reprendre.

-Et tu as eu besoin de tes potes pour ça ? Toujours aussi trouillard à ce que je vois...

-Tu sais que tu ne dois pas m'énerver.

Il était en train de hausser le ton et j'avais clairement entendu les tabourets se déplacer derrière.

-Pouvons-nous nous voir pour en parler après mon service ?

-Non, je veux régler ça maintenant. Tu t'es maquée ou quoi ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que je sentis une main chaude se poser sur mon épaule et je sursautai en tournant la tête. Monsieur Whitlock, mon patron, était juste derrière moi et pour la première fois, je pouvais voir tout son visage. Ses yeux gris me transpercèrent et je déglutis lorsqu'il releva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation. Une tension inconnue et envahissante faisait vibrer les muscles de mon dos. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça en présence d'autres hommes. Je savais que j'aurais à y repenser plus tard, quand je serais seule.

-Tout va bien Izzy ?

-Ou... Oui Monsieur Whitlock.

Jacob se leva au même moment et je me retrouvai cernée par des géants. Mon ex était aussi grand que mon patron et j'avais l'impression d'être une naine tout simplement.

-Je règle un souci avec ma femme, Monsieur. Je vous prierai de nous laisser.

-Je ne pense pas non. Vous êtes ici dans mon bar et cette personne travaille pour moi. Si vous voulez lui parler attendez qu'elle termine.

-Hors de question.

La suite se passa au ralenti et je sentis la main de Jacob pour m'attirer à lui. Son autre main se serra en poing pour aller frapper le visage de mon patron. Ce fut à cet instant que je sentis l'haleine de mon ex et je me rendis compte que nous étions dans la merde. Il était ivre, tout simplement et je savais qu'il était mauvais dans ces cas-là.

Monsieur Whitlock esquiva la frappe pendant que Garrett et Emmett s'occupait des amis de mon ex et je tentai de me défaire de sa poigne pour sortir. Je devais l'attirer à l'extérieur pour éviter la casse. Qu'il cherche à me frapper, je m'en foutais. Je lui réservai une prise bien particulière.

Il me lâcha finalement pour s'occuper entièrement de mon patron et je me retrouvai propulser dans une table. J'allais certainement avoir un hématome sur le front mais je me relevai rapidement en retirant mes chaussures. Garrett et Emmett avait maitrisé ceux que j'avais reconnu comme étant Sam et Paul. Je m'approchai de mon ex par derrière et sans même le prévenir, je lui assénai un coup de talon dans le genou pour le faire tomber. Monsieur Whitlock le lâcha immédiatement et parut surpris par mon action.

Je devais être plus blanche qu'habituellement et mes yeux devaient être plus foncés. Je n'aimais pas m'énerver de la sorte mais c'était un cas particulier. Je m'accroupis devant lui alors qu'il grognait sa douleur en se tenant le genou.

-Tu vas m'écouter Jacob Black. Je ne vais pas le répéter une autre fois. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, que ce soit ici ou même n'importe où, en fait. Tu peux dire à Charlie que je ne reviendrais jamais dans votre patelin de plouc. Tu ne me récupéreras jamais. Dernière chose, si tu t'avises de me toucher encore une fois, je te démonte la tronche.

Je me reculai quand il se leva, supporter par ces potes et je sentis que j'étais entourée par les trois hommes qui avait pris ma défense plus tôt.

-Je pense qu'il est temps de partir, Messieurs.

La voix de mon patron avait claqué comme un fouet et je me tassai légèrement, ayant peur qu'il me vire. Jacob cracha à mes pieds et je serrais les poings pour ne pas bouger. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et se retourna en souriant.

-Oh... au fait... Comment va Angela ?

Ce fut le mot de trop et je lui sautai dessus comme une furie. Mon poing frappa sa mâchoire et je repris mon élan pour lui défoncer le nez, le faisant tomber au sol. La scène devait être surréaliste vu de l'extérieur. Un grand bonhomme de près de deux mètres en train de se faire botter le cul par une petite femme de moins d'un mètre soixante.

-Va te faire foutre Jacob !

-Tu n'as manqué à personne à son enterrement, salope.

Je reculai comme s'il m'avait frappé, prenant conscience de notre public et je baissai la tête pour ne rencontrer le regard de personne tandis que Jacob rigolait comme un âne, fier de m'avoir blessé.

-Je...

J'abandonnai tout le monde sur place pour me ruer dans les vestiaires. Il fallait que je parte d'ici, que je sois seule quand les larmes allaient arriver. Je me retrouvai dehors et me mis à courir pour rentrer chez moi. Je savais que je devais prévenir Garrett mais je ne pouvais pas le faire tout de suite.

-Izzy !

Je ne me retournai même pas et continuai ma course à travers les rues de San Francisco, dégainant mes clés devant mon immeuble et gravissant les marches quatre à quatre. Mes poumons brulaient à cause de ma course et des pleurs retenus. Je claquai la porte de mon appartement et me couchai sur mon lit, la tête dans l'oreiller pour étouffer mes pleurs. Mon portable sonna pendant près d'une demi-heure mais je n'y répondis pas. Je devais déjà gérer ce que Jacob m'avait dit. Il m'avait fait plus de mal avec ses paroles qu'avec ses poings. J'aurais même préféré ça...

Je dus m'endormir car je fus réveillée par des coups martelés à ma porte d'entrée. Chose extrêmement bizarre car personne ne savait où je vivais. Je me relevai pour aller ouvrir et fus surprise de voir Emmett en face de moi.

-Que fais-tu là ?

-Je ne pouvais pas te laisser toute seule.

Il me semblait soucieux, comme si je lui importais mais je ne voyais pas pourquoi il s'inquiéterait pour moi.

-J'ai l'habitude... Je suis désolée d'être partie mais il valait mieux. Laisse-moi juste deux minutes pour me rafraîchir et je vais revenir au bar.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui...

Je gémis en découvrant mon visage dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Je ressemblais à un raton laveur avec mon maquillage qui s'étalait sur mes joues et j'avais un gros hématome sur le front. J'allais avoir du mal à le cacher et tentai de le faire en appliquant une quantité généreuse de fond de teint.

-Ça y est je suis prête.

Je savais que j'avais des excuses à présenter et je me donnai du courage pour commencer immédiatement.

-Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé. J'espère que Monsieur Whitlock ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur.

-T'inquiète Izzy, il ne mord pas.

J'eus droit à un clin d'œil. Je souris devant son geste et tentai de ne pas sursauter quand je sentis son bras se poser sur mes épaules.

Nous quittâmes mon immeuble et retournâmes au bar. Cela me faisait bizarre d'être d'accompagnée par un homme qui était présent pour autre chose que le sexe. J'étais carrément perturbée par ce qui venait de se passer.

Il était 20 heures lorsque je passai la porte d'entrée du bar et je fus surprise de voir mon patron en plein service, derrière le comptoir. Je me hâtai de le rejoindre et baissai la tête, morte de honte.

-Je suis désolée Monsieur Whitlock...

-Pas de mal Izzy. Nous en reparlerons après la fermeture.

Je souris pour le remercier et pris mon plateau pour reprendre le travail. Je sentais son regard sur moi mais je fis tout mon possible pour ne pas y penser. J'avais peur de ce qu'il allait me dire après.

La soirée passa à toute vitesse et je fus surprise de voir qu'Emmett resta jusqu'à la fin. Il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un garde du corps et suivait chacun de mes déplacements avec vigilance.

Le taureau mécanique remporta un grand succès et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en voyant les bimbos s'écrouler au sol moins de deux secondes après le début du tour. Elles tentaient vainement de rester à leur avantage en lançant des œillades langoureuses au patron du bar qui n'en avait strictement rien à foutre.

Dès que les portes furent fermées, je me hâtai de tout ranger comme à chaque fois puis retournai vers la table où il était assis. Il buvait un Irish, accompagné d'Emmett et Garrett. Je ne savais pas comment me comporter alors je restai debout pour attendre qu'il me parle.

-Prenez un siège Izzy.

Je m'empressai de m'asseoir et rivai mon regard à celui de mon patron. Il était très impressionnant et vraiment large d'épaule. Ses cheveux ondulés retombaient devant ses yeux, créant des ombres sur son visage. Ses sourcils étaient un tout petit peu plus foncés et formaient deux lignes parfaites, donnant l'impression qu'il se les épilait. Ses yeux gris étaient mystérieux et envoutants. Son nez droit allongeait son visage et ses lèvres étaient bien équilibrées. Elles formaient actuellement une ligne dure et je craignais de découvrir ce qu'il allait me dire.

Je vis sa pomme d'Adam remonter le long de sa gorge, comme s'il déglutissait avant de parler. Il se recula dans son siège en croisant les jambes et se décida enfin à parler. Il donnait l'impression de tout maîtriser et cherchait certainement à faire comprendre aux autres qu'il ne voulait pas se faire mener.

-Avant tout, je voudrais savoir si vous allez bien.

Du bout de son doigt, il pointa son front, certainement pour me rappeler que mon hématome était toujours visible.

-Oh, oui tout va bien. Un peu d'arnica pendant quelques jours et il disparaitra.

-Vous êtes adepte de l'arnica ?

Il semblait surpris d'apprendre ça et je fronçai les sourcils pour lui répondre, désireuse de clarifier la situation.

-Oui. J'ai tendance à me cogner partout et je dois prendre de l'arnica surtout si je veux éviter à mon entourage de se faire arrêter pour coups et blessures.

Un bref sourire passa sur ses lèvres avant qu'il reprenne son sérieux pour continuer.

-Je voulais également vous prévenir que nous avons appelé la police pour le tapage fait par les trois hommes. Votre nom n'a pas été mentionné pour l'instant mais si vous le souhaitez, vous pourrez aller porter plainte.

-Merci pour cette information. Je voudrais en profiter pour vous remercier d'avoir pris ma défense.

-Je défendrais toujours mes intérêts, Mademoiselle.

J'hésitai entre le remercier à nouveau ou lui signifier que je ne faisais pas réellement partie de ses intérêts mais je préférai me taire pour éviter de m'enfoncer.

-J'ai noté que vous saviez vous défendre.

-Oui, je pratique le karaté depuis l'âge de 7 ans.

Il sourit à nouveau puis posa la question que je redoutais.

-Qui était cet homme ?

-Mon ex.

-Et Angela ?

-Je préfère garder cela pour moi Monsieur.

Il haussa un sourcil me faisant comprendre qu'il n'appréciait pas ma dérobade mais il eut la gentillesse de ne pas insister.

-Je voudrais également vous rassurer sur votre emploi. Vous faites de l'excellent travail et notre établissement a une notoriété toute neuve grâce à vos cafés. Je voudrais d'ailleurs faire appel à vos services pour une soirée privée qui aura lieu mercredi soir.

-Ce sera avec plaisir Monsieur.

-J'aurais besoin de vous pour 2 heures à partir de 18 heures. C'est une soirée habillée, veillez à mettre une robe noire.

-Que devrais-je faire ?

-Vos meilleurs cafés Mademoiselle. Garrett vous expliquera tout ça, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Ce fut sur ces bonnes paroles que je quittai le bar pour rentrer chez moi et Garrett m'accompagna jusqu'au bas de mon immeuble et nous parlâmes quelques instants.

-Tu voudrais bien me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé avec le fameux Jacob ?

-C'est mon ex. Il vient de la même ville que moi et voulait qu'on se marie. Dès que j'ai terminé le lycée, j'ai voulu partir pour étudier la littérature et il m'a dit que si je partais, il ne m'attendrait pas. Il était tellement sûr que j'allais changer d'avis qu'il est devenu aigri... C'est la première fois que je le vois depuis mon départ, i ans.

-Et Angela ?

-C'est ma meilleure amie. Elle voulait faire un Road Trip après l'Université. C'est comme ça que j'ai atterri ici.

-Tu sais, si tu veux parler, je suis là. Je te jure que je ne te draguerais plus, j'ai compris ma leçon mais je sais qu'on a tous besoin d'amis.

-J'ai du mal à donner ma confiance...

-J'ai tout mon temps. On peut être ami à ton rythme.

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire avant de plaquer un baiser sur sa joue.

-Bonne nuit Garrett et merci.

-Bonne nuit Izzy. Je t'appelle demain pour t'expliquer comment la soirée privée va se passer.

A peine arrivée dans mon appartement, je me ruai sous la douche en espérant que cela pour effacer les paroles de Jacob puis me couchai nue et encore mouillée. Je dus mettre moins d'une minute pour m'endormir tant j'étais fatiguée.

Mon rêve me mena dans la voiture d'Angela. Elle était au volant et ses cheveux volaient dans le vent. J'étais à ses côtés, les pieds passés par la fenêtre et nous chantions une chanson qui passait à la radio. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrêta et saisit ma main pour attirer mon attention.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas ta faute ?

Je sus instantanément de quoi elle parlait et surtout, je savais que ce n'était pas vraiment un rêve.

-Comment veux-tu que j'arrive à y croire ? J'aurais dû t'obliger à rentrer.

-Mais je ne t'aurais pas laissé faire. Rappelle-toi que c'est moi qui aie pris la décision Bella. Ne laisse personne te convaincre du contraire...

-Tu me manques mon amie...

-Moi aussi mais ne t'enferme pas dans la tristesse. Tu sais bien que la vie est trop courte pour la gâcher. Tu as de belles personnes autour de toi, il suffit de les voir.

Elle posa un baiser sur ma main avant de redémarrer et je me réveillai à cet instant, en pleurs. Je savais qu'elle avait raison mais c'était si facile de croire que j'étais la fautive. On dit souvent que la culpabilité était le fléau des survivants et j'étais parfaitement d'accord.

 _Je te promets d'essayer Angie..._

C'est avec cette nouvelle conviction que je me levai pour aller courir un peu. Il était temps que je me décide à vivre plutôt que d'essayer de survivre en attendant l'arrivée de la grande faucheuse. Il y a certainement chose qui ne changerait pas car je ne voulais toujours pas être un jouet pour les hommes mais je pouvais, au moins, essayer d'avoir des amis et d'être heureuse.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Alors … J'avais raison ? Vous en détestez vraiment ? lol ! Et que penser de Jasper ? Raahhh que de mystère … J'attends vos commentaires, suppositions, questions en reviews… J'ai même hâte de vous lire !**_

 _ **En attendant, passez une bonne semaine et rendez-vous mercredi prochain pour la suite.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Je saute partout en voyant que mon histoire vous plait ! Y a les reviews, les mises en alerte … Continuez, j'adore vous lire ! Je vous remercie de me laisser un petit mot ! Je n'oublie pas les guests non plus !**_

 _ **Que diriez-vous de rentrer dans la tête de Jasper ? Histoire de comprendre un peu plus qui il est … Allez, je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir…**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Outtake 1 - La Rencontre**

 **POV Jasper**

Cela faisait 3 mois que Garrett me bassinait avec son Izzy, la nouvelle serveuse du bar. J'en entendais parler tous les jours ou presque. Ça me gavait prodigieusement mais je ne disais rien parce qu'elle avait l'air de bien faire son travail et surtout, elle semblait rigoureuse. Elle n'avait encore jamais été absente et relevait par cela le niveau.

J'avais ouvert le Texan Lair, 5 ans plus tôt à mon arrivée sur place. J'avais eu envie de changer d'air en quittant mon Texas natal, au décès de mes parents. J'avais embarqué avec moi mon frère, Peter, et ma sœur, Rosalie. Ils étaient en couple et leur moitié avait suivi. Nous étions donc une bande de 5 amis qui profitaient de la vie. Garrett nous avait rejoints lorsqu'il avait entendu parler de notre escapade au bord de l'océan.

Emmett était coach sportif et Rosalie bricolait des voitures. Cela surprenait toujours tout le monde mais elle était excellente dans la mécanique. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait toucher mes voitures. Peter était patron dudit garage où Rose œuvrait. Que voulez-vous, les Whitlock aimaient travailler en famille. Charlotte, elle était secrétaire et s'occupait des rendez-vous et des ventes de voitures.

J'étais le seul à ne pas travailler vraiment avec eux. J'avais acheté un énorme hangar sur Jefferson Street avec un projet bien précis en tête. Je voulais mon bar avec accès privé pour mon côté sombre. Enfin pas si sombre que ça... J'étais un dominant et je voulais à tout prix avoir mon propre cercle, mon donjon si vous préférez. J'étais invité régulièrement à Houston dans les cercles d'amis mais il y avait plusieurs choses qui me dérangeaient. J'avais ma propre vision des choses et je tenais à la concrétiser moi-même, sans la tutelle d'autres maîtres.

Mon Frère et ma Sœur avaient trouvé l'amour dans notre monde mais moi, je préférais rester seul. Je voulais pouvoir m'amuser sans contrainte avec des femmes qui voulaient devenir mes jouets. Attention, cela ne voulait pas dire que je me servais d'elles au sens propre. J'étais et serais toujours l'esclave de mes soumises, leur instrument pour atteindre le plaisir. Tout était question d'équité. J'attendais d'elles qu'elles s'abandonnent à moi et je m'engageais à leur faire découvrir le plaisir de l'orgasme dans tous les sens du terme. J'adorais contrôler la perte de contrôle.

San Francisco était un des berceaux du monde BDSM et nous avions énormément de personnes qui venaient fréquenter l'Antre Texan ( _ **Texan Lair**_ ). Le bar public me servait à faire du fric tout simplement. Mes invités ne passaient jamais par ce côté-là, ils ne voulaient pas boire un verre avec des non-initiés qui voulaient s'essayer à des pratiques inconnues. Nous n'étions pas des assistantes sociales, ni des professeurs pour jouvencelle en attente de plaisirs différents ou de nouvelles expériences. Je détestais les midinettes qui se masturbaient le cerveau à grand renfort de lectures jugées SM en se disant qu'elles aimeraient s'essayer aux fessées déculottées. Je n'acceptais que les Dominants expérimentés et les Soumis connaissant réellement la définition de notre monde. Les Dominants en formation pouvaient aller où ils le souhaitaient, tant que c'était loin de mon cercle. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas assistante sociale.

Pour l'anniversaire du bar, Garrett avait organisé tout un weekend de festivités sur le thème du Western et j'avais accepté avec entrain. J'étais chauvin et j'adorais qu'on mette le Texas en avant. Rose m'avait tanné pour qu'on aille à la première soirée afin de participer au karaoké. Emmett lui avait dit d'une manière plus que sérieuse que si elle chantait, elle finirait attachée à la croix de Saint André pendant le restant de la soirée. Ce qui n'allait pas manquer sachant que ma sœur adorait se soumettre à son compagnon, tout comme Charlotte avec Peter d'ailleurs.

Nous arrivâmes au bar vers 20 heures et l'endroit était bondé, ce qui me fit sourire. Nous allâmes nous installer à notre table sous le regard de toute la salle. J'aperçus un troupeau de pouffe qui bavait en essayant d'attirer mon attention et je soupirai en me plaçant délibérément dos à la salle. Emmett arriva quelques instants après et s'installa à mes côtés en tapant la table de sa grande paluche.

-J'ai commandé des Irish. Vous allez voir, ils déchirent.

Lui aussi était tombé amoureux des boissons servies par Izzy et j'étais maintenant pressé de les découvrir également. Il était passé par le bar un soir avant de me rejoindre et avait gouté ses cafés. Il m'en avait parlé pendant plus d'une heure avant de me dire que Garrett avait des vues sur la serveuse. Cela m'avait fait sourire car je me disais qu'il avait peut-être enfin trouvé une partenaire de jeu.

Le bruit de ses talons se fit entendre mais je ne bougeai pas en scrutant ma famille pour voir ce qu'ils en pensaient. Le visage de Rose se ferma comme à chaque fois qu'une femme arrivait près d'Emmett. Il était fidèle mais elle était plus que jalouse. Cela me faisait rire, souvent. A les voir comme ça, on pouvait penser qu'elle le dominait mais c'était l'inverse qui se passait. Si elle s'était rembrunie c'est que la fameuse Izzy était intéressante physiquement parlant. Charlotte, elle, fit son plus beau sourire, ce qui était rare. Elle savait juger les gens au premier abord et se trompait rarement.

-Bonsoir Messieurs, Dames. Bienvenus au Texan Lair.

Sa voix était douce mais ferme. Cette femme devait savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle resta derrière moi et déposa les boissons devant chacun en s'assurant de ne toucher personne. J'aimais sa façon de nous servir. C'était très professionnel.

-Bonne soirée à vous.

Elle n'attendit aucune réponse et retourna certainement derrière le bar. Emmett était déjà en train de boire, tout comme Peter et les filles parlaient entre elles. Mon frère attira mon attention en levant son chapeau. Nous étions habillés comme quasiment tous les jours et pour une fois nous ne dénotions pas. Notre gestuelle était naturelle et passait inaperçue, nous permettant de converser sans se faire remarquer.

-Tu as vu le verre Major ?

Il m'appelait comme ça depuis notre enfance. Nous avions rêvé d'être militaires tous les deux et il aurait dû être mon lieutenant, après tout j'étais l'aîné bien que nous fussions jumeaux. J'avais gardé ce grade pour me faire nommer en tant que Dominant. Ça cadrait bien avec ce que j'attendais en séance. Je baissai la tête pour découvrir le verre. C'était une grande tasse transparente qui laissait apparaître plusieurs strates de liquides allant du beige clair pour la crème de whisky, au noir du café pour finir par du blanc pour la crème de lait et je me retrouvai bouche bée en voyant le dessus. Notre serveuse avait pensé à tout ce qui pouvait rappeler notre patrie. L'étoile solitaire du Texas y était et le W de notre nom aussi.

Je portais la boisson aux lèvres et ne pus retenir un gémissement devant l'explosion de saveur en bouche. Le mélange était parfait. L'amertume du whisky était enrobée par le café qui devait être un 100% arabica et la crème adoucissait le tout. Garrett avait raison, tout simplement. Je n'en revenais pas qu'il ait dégotté une barista digne de ce nom pour mon établissement.

Le karaoké était une torture pour les oreilles et j'étais plus qu'heureux de boire de l'alcool pour me sentir légèrement euphorique. Je n'avais jamais entendu une aussi mauvaise reprise de Snow Patrol. Emmett se leva à nouveau en se frottant le ventre.

-On va avoir besoin d'une autre dose pour supporter ça. Irish pour tout le monde ?

-Ouép !

Il disparut rapidement et revint aussi vite. Izzy le suivit de peu et nous débarrassa avant de mettre les nouveaux verres devant chacun d'entre nous puis elle sortit un "Bon dégustation" terriblement tentant avant de partir. Rose et Char' rigolaient comme des dindes et se levèrent pour aller chanter. Emmett jugea bon de lui rappeler les conditions encore une fois. Je savais qu'ils venaient d'entrer dans leur jeu. Leurs scènes débutaient toujours par une mise en garde du Dominant et un acte de rébellion du soumis. Heureusement que mes esclaves ne faisaient pas ça avec moi... Elles n'auraient pas la chance de le faire une deuxième fois.

-Rose... n'oublie pas les conséquences.

Elle lui tira la langue avant de courir sur scène récupérer un micro. Je me tournai pour les regarder, tout comme mon frère et mon ami. Nous rigolâmes durant toute la chanson en les entendant brailler qu'elles pouvaient bien faire ce qu'elles voulaient sans conséquence. Emmett se frottait les mains en pensant certainement à la suite de la soirée et je ris doucement en sachant que nous allions rentrer tard, vraiment tard.

Elles revinrent s'asseoir, embrassant leur homme et je fus surpris de voir Garrett aller voir l'animateur. Quelque seconde après, ce dernier saisit le micro pour appeler le prochain chanteur.

-Izzy ?

Je me retournai, comme à peu près toute la salle pour la scruter et je pouvais dire qu'elle ne semblait pas heureuse d'avoir été appelée. Elle sembla se redresser, comme si elle avait remis ses chaussures avant de quitter le comptoir puis elle traversa toute la pièce d'un pas conquérant. Garrett ressemblait à un gros débile en souriant comme un tordu. Elle attrapa le micro en disant ce qu'elle voulait chanter puis riva son regard noir à celui de mon ami. Je reconnus la chanson assez vite et je planquais mon sourire derrière mon doigt.

 _ **I'm in love with somebody**_

 _(Je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un)_

 _ **Found someone who completes me**_

 _(J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui me complète)_

 _ **I'm in love with somebody, oh yeah**_

 _(Je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un, oh ouais)_

 _ **And it's not you**_

 _(Et ce n'est pas toi.)_

Le message était assez clair et Garrett semblait tout simplement dépité. Izzy avait une voix magnifique et j'en profitai pour la détailler sans être vu. Elle était petite, de la même taille que Charlotte, et avait de très longs cheveux bruns avec des reflets noisette, qu'elle avait natté de chaque côté de sa tête. Le chapeau lui allait parfaitement et elle avait fait un effort pour être dans le thème. Même ses chaussures, qui n'avaient aucun rapport avec le Western, étaient parfaites. Les lanières qui enserraient ses chevilles m'amenaient à envisager d'y poser des menottes pour la contraindre. Ses jambes étaient fines et musclées, ses fesses étaient rebondies et parfaitement moulées dans une jupe en jean usée. Sa chemise cintrée laissait apparaître sa taille fine et son décolleté laissait deviner une poitrine qui méritait d'être agacée. Son port de tête démontrait qu'elle était énervée et je la trouvais tout simplement sexy, forte et sûre d'elle. Rien à voir avec les bimbos qui bavaient sur moi à la table d'à côté.

 **** _ **I know who you think you are**_

 _(Je ne sais pas pour qui tu te prends)_

 _ **Sorry I've turned you on**_

 _(Désolée de t'avoir rejeté)_

 _ **But I'm kissing you off**_

 _(Mais je ne peux pas t'embrasser)_

 _ **Lines of whiskey and cigarettes**_

 _(Ta signature est le Whisky et les cigarettes)_

 _ **But not enough to make me forget**_

 _(Mais pas assez pour me faire oublier)_

 _ **I got someone who has raised the bar**_

 _(Je connais quelqu'un qui tient un bar)_

 _ **I heard it all before**_

 _(J'ai déjà entendu ça avant)_

 _ **Stop spinnin your wheels**_

 _(Arrête de délirer)_

 _ **You'll use the door**_

 _(Tu devrais sortir)_

 _ **No hard feelings**_

 _(Sans rancune)_

Emmett se mit à rire assez fort pour que tout le monde entende et Garrett sembla assez mal à l'aise de s'être fait remettre en place par une femme. Elle abandonna son micro pour retourner derrière le bar et ne regarda pas une fois mon ami. Charlotte attira notre attention pour parler doucement.

-Je l'aime bien cette fille ! Tu as bien fait de l'engager Major, en plus ses Irish sont trop bons.

-Oui tu as raison, chérie !

J'avais pris l'habitude d'appeler Rose et Char' de cette manière. Elles étaient d'ailleurs les seules à bénéficier d'un petit nom. Je n'étais pas pour les familiarités. Peter embrassa sa femme et je les observai quelques instants avant de parler.

-Allons jouer.

Sans un mot de plus, je me levai, suivi par mes amis et nous quittâmes la salle par la pièce accédant à mon bureau. J'étais le seul à pouvoir aller dans les deux parties de mon établissement grâce à cette pièce.

Nous fîmes notre entrée dans mon donjon et je saluai brièvement chaque membre présent. Les jeux n'avaient pas encore débuté et tous étaient en train de boire un verre. Ce n'est pas parce que nous faisions partie du milieu BDSM que nous étions des animaux barbares débutant une orgie dès que nous nous retrouvions.

J'avais encore la saveur de l'Irish d'Izzy sur les lèvres et je réfléchissais à comment la revoir rapidement. Il fallait que je trouve une excuse pour qu'elle vienne ici. Je ne pouvais pas aller au bar pour lui parler. Je ne cherchais pas d'amie, j'avais ce qui me fallait et ça me suffisait.

Maria, Irina et Kate vinrent se placer devant moi en fixant le sol mais je n'y fis même pas attention. Je venais de trouver un nouveau challenge et il fallait que je la soumettre rapidement. Je n'étais pas du genre à me lier à quelqu'un avec un contrat, en fait c'était même l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'avais voulu ouvrir mon cercle. Je trouvais ça débile d'entrer dans un donjon avec quelqu'un d'attitrer. Je voulais pouvoir choisir en arrivant en fonction de mes envies du moment.

Un contrat était proposé aux soumises et soumis qui franchissaient la porte de mon donjon. Ils pouvaient soit attendre un dominant exclusif ou être à disposition chaque soir. Les trois qui étaient présentes face à moi allaient en séance avec tous les dominants qui le désiraient mais cela ne dépassait jamais un maître par soir. Elles ne donnaient pas dans l'orgie et je n'étais pas pour non plus.

Certains des dominants, venants ici, aimaient les scènes publiques et j'avais fait construire une grande salle qui pouvait devenir à peu près tout de la cuisine à la salle à manger en passant par la chambre jusqu'au garage. Nous avions une ribambelle de meubles qui pouvaient être utilisés et déplacés à volonté. Les gens venaient avec un scénario et je leur offrais le décor ainsi que les figurants si besoin. Il m'arrivait même de regarder avant de partir moi-même en scène privée. J'étais bien conscient que cela pouvait choquer les personnes extérieures à notre monde mais je m'en foutais comme de ma première fessée. Les gens pouvaient bien me juger, cela ne changeait pas ma vie.

Toute personne qui franchissait les portes de mon antre devait présenter un bilan sanguin complet afin que je puisse vérifier qu'ils n'avaient pas de maladie sexuelle transmissible et j'exigeais que toute pénétration soit protégée, même quand il s'agissait d'accessoires. Il n'y avait que la fellation qui pouvait se faire non protégée et cela uniquement si les deux participants étaient d'accord avec ça. Ceux qui n'adhéraient pas au principe étaient raccompagnés à l'extérieur sans sommation.

Emmett avait emmené Rose pour qu'elle se prépare pour la soirée. Il était du genre à tenir la boîte où les effets de sa compagne devaient être rangés et il ordonnait ce qui devait être ôté dans un ordre précis. Ensuite, il lui disait comment s'habiller puis lui plaçait les accessoires utiles pour leur séance.

Ils n'étaient pas exhibitionnistes et faisaient toujours leur scène en privé, dans une petite salle du donjon. Par contre, Emmett obligeait sa compagne à aller dans la Play Room en tenue. Elle était toujours couverte en passant devant nous. Je n'avais jamais vu Rose nue, c'était une histoire de respect. Ce soir, je vis ma sœur en corset de cuir. Son intimité ainsi que sa poitrine étaient cachées et elle avait un collier autour du cou.

Je m'installai au bar avec Peter qui avait exigé que sa compagne lui serve à boire de bouche à bouche. Elle était à sa disposition et devait attendre que nous ayons fini de discuter tous les deux. Je savais qu'ils allaient s'éclipser plus tard et seulement à cet instant, je choisirai mon esclave pour la nuit.

Emmett revint, une bonne demi-heure plus tard, torse nu, et souriant. Il vint s'asseoir avec nous et regarda le bar en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je boirais bien un Irish moi... Franchement Jazz, tu devrais demander à Izzy de venir avec nous.

-Garrett ne va pas s'en remettre si on lui pique sa Izzy...

-Je m'en fous ! T'as vu comment elle l'a remis en place ? C'était trop fort !

-Elle a du caractère, c'est indéniable. Tu veux bien aller en chercher avant qu'elle parte ?

-Oh oui mon ami !

-Ramène Garrett aussi. Il a besoin de se détendre le garçon.

Dix minutes plus tard, Emmett réapparut avec Garrett et un plateau rempli par des Irish Coffee. Je récupérai le mien rapidement pour me perdre dans le gout fantastique de cette boisson. Peter nous quitta peu de temps après pour aller s'amuser avec Charlotte et Emmett prit deux boissons pour rejoindre ma sœur.

-Je peux te parler Jasper ?

-Bien sûr Garrett, installe-toi.

-Je voudrais te parler d'Izzy.

Je levai la main pour l'arrêter, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il allait dire. Il était vexé et voulait se venger en la virant. Il avait fait exactement la même chose avec la serveuse précédente qui l'avait éconduit.

-Non Garrett. Je ne la vire pas. Elle fait du très bon travail et je la trouve même sympa de t'avoir gentiment remis en place. Elle aurait pu faire pire et tu le sais. J'étais d'accord pour l'autre mais pas elle.

-Mais, je...

-Tu rien du tout ! Elle continue avec nous, point final. Choisis une des trois là pour occuper ta nuit mon ami.

Je me levai sans attendre de réponse de sa part et fit un signe à Maria pour qu'elle me suive. J'avais envie d'une brune ce soir. A défaut d'Izzy, je prendrais la mexicaine.

Après une séance particulièrement intense où je me retrouvai avec des courbatures, j'étais rentré chez moi pour me reposer. Nous avions prévu de faire une excursion dans le désert pour faire du buggy avec Peter et Emmett. Nous avions même dormi sur place. Ce petit interlude loin de la ville m'avait fait prendre conscience que je devais me rapprocher d'Izzy. J'en avais marre des femmes sans caractère, je voulais de la nouveauté.

Un plan s'était même mis en place et je savais que je voulais lui proposer de venir servir au bar du cercle pour nos débuts de soirée. Cela allait me permettre de voir sa réaction face à mon monde. Je saurais déjà si elle avait des prédispositions pour me suivre dans mes scènes. Garrett allait surement me haïr mais je m'en foutais.

Je décidai d'aller au bar dimanche à l'ouverture, vers 18 heures, pour parler à celle qui allait devenir mon nouveau jouet et Emmett désirait m'accompagner juste pour boire un de ses Irish. Il était en train de devenir accro...

En passant les portes, j'eus la chance de voir Izzy en train de chevaucher un taureau mécanique et je dus m'ajuster en observant ses hanches suivre le mouvement de la machine avec souplesse. C'était une raison de plus de vouloir m'amuser avec. Je voulais qu'elle fasse du rodéo sur ma queue.

Elle se fit éjecter et elle chuta au sol, sur le tapis, en riant à gorge déployée. Ce son était tout simplement magnifique et j'aperçus brièvement ses yeux brillants avant qu'elle prenne conscience de notre présence. Elle se releva en tanguant et lissa ses longs cheveux du bout des doigts.

-Bonsoir Messieurs !

-Salut Izzy ! Tu t'essaies au rodéo ?

-Fallait vérifier l'état de marche de l'appareil et je me suis portée volontaire. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

-Ta spécialité...

Elle se dirigea vers le bar et je suivis des yeux son trajet. Elle portait un petit short moulant encore une fois son cul et je serrais le poing en pensant à ce que je pourrais lui faire. Dans un ballet parfaitement millimétré, elle nous prépara nos boissons avant de les placer devant nous sur le comptoir en souriant.

Elle alla ensuite servir l'animateur et parla avec lui quelques minutes. Emmett sautillait sur son tabouret à côté de moi en me regardant l'œil lubrique.

-J'ai l'impression qu'elle te plait Major.

-Oui... Je vais lui proposer de servir de l'autre côté. Je veux voir si elle peut jouer avec nous.

Je continuai à l'observer en train de préparer son espace de travail pour le soir puis elle alla servir des clients qui s'étaient placés à l'une des premières tables. Elle mit plus de temps que d'habitude et je me rendis compte qu'elle semblait tendue. Une voix grave me fit tourner la tête et je me levai pour aller voir si tout allait bien.

-Tu sais que tu ne dois pas m'énerver.

Je m'avançai, suivi de mes amis pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Izzy semblait mal à l'aise et ses épaules s'étaient voutées, comme pour se protéger.

-Pouvons-nous nous voir pour en parler après mon service ?

-Non, je veux régler ça maintenant. Tu t'es maqué ou quoi ?

Je posai ma main sur son épaule, souhaitant semer le doute dans l'esprit de l'homme en face de moi et surtout pour soutenir mon employé. Elle sursauta en se retournant et riva ses yeux aux miens. C'était la première fois que je les voyais d'aussi près et j'aurais pu lire les tréfonds de son âme sans problème.

-Tout va bien Izzy ?

-Ou... Oui Monsieur Whitlock.

Avait-elle conscience que sa voix faisait vibrer l'air entre nous ? Savait-elle que de l'électricité crépitait dans le bas de mon dos ? Ressentait-elle la même tension sexuelle que moi ? Je notai que celui qui devait être son ex se leva mais je n'arrivai pas à quitter ma contemplation. Cette femme était belle et renforçait mes convictions. Elle devait venir s'amuser avec moi.

-Je règle un souci avec ma femme, Monsieur. Je vous prierai de nous laisser.

-Je ne pense pas non. Vous êtes ici dans mon bar et cette personne travaille pour moi. Si vous voulez lui parler attendez qu'elle termine.

-Hors de question.

Cet Indien de pacotille commençait à me taper sur le système, surtout quand il attira Izzy vers lui et qu'il balança son poing pour me frapper. J'esquivai sans mal et aperçus Emmett et Garrett s'occuper des deux autres. Ma serveuse continuait à tirer sur la manche de son ex pour le faire sortir mais il ne bougeait pas, bien trop occupé à vouloir me tabasser. Il lâcha finalement Izzy, qui alla rencontrer le marbre d'une des tables. Cela me mit encore plus en rogne et je me ruai sur lui pour le cogner.

Quelques secondes après la belle brune arriva par derrière l'Indien, face à moi et lui asséna un coup de talon dans le genou. Il tomba au sol en grognant et Izzy s'accroupit devant lui pour lui parler à voix basse. Je n'arrivai pas à comprendre la teneur de ses propos mais j'entendis le ton froid et tranchant de sa voix.

Elle se recula quand il se leva, supporter par ces potes et je me hâtai de la rejoindre avec Emmett pour la protéger, bien qu'elle n'en n'ait pas vraiment besoin.

-Je pense qu'il est temps de partir Messieurs.

J'avais utilisé ma voix de Dominant pour bien lui faire comprendre qui était le patron et je sentis Izzy frissonner à côté de moi. L'Indien cracha au sol avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

-Oh... au fait... Comment va Angela ?

Si quelqu'un m'avait dit un jour que je verrais une petite jeune femme frapper un homme comme une pro, je n'y aurais pas cru. J'étais pourtant obligé d'admettre qu'elle y arrivait très bien. Elle lui défonça le nez, le faisant tomber au sol.

-Va te faire foutre Jacob !

-Tu n'as manqué à personne à son enterrement, salope.

Elle recula comme si elle avait été frappée, puis se retourna vers nous en baissant la tête tandis que l'Indien riait comme un désaxé.

-Je...

Elle ne dit rien d'autre avant de partir en courant vers les vestiaires. Elle était pieds nus et la seule chose que j'arrivais à penser pour l'instant c'est qu'elle pourrait se blesser.

-Emmett ?

-J'y vais.

Je reportai mon attention sur Garrett et d'un geste, je lui ordonnai de bloquer les portes pour empêcher les lourdauds de sortir.

-Bien Messieurs. Ils sembleraient que vous soyez venus ici pour foutre la merde. Je vais donc appeler la Police.

Les trois connards se contentèrent de sourire en s'asseyant et j'appelai les flics afin qu'ils viennent les cueillir. Emmett revint en me disant qu'elle était partie certainement chez elle, en courant.

-Va la chercher Em'. Son adresse est dans son dossier dans le bureau.

Il opina pour donner son accord et quitta la pièce après avoir fusiller du regard les trois Indiens. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu réagi comme ça. Il portait sur lui le regard que Peter et moi avions pour Rose quand nous voulions la protéger, un regard de frère pour sa sœur.

Les flics arrivèrent moins de dix minutes plus tard et furent embarqués menottes aux poignets. Je décidai de servir au bar en attendant car je voulais voir Izzy. Il fallait que j'arrive à lui parler. Il était 20 heures lorsqu'elle passa la porte d'entrée du bar et elle se hâta de me rejoindre en regardant le sol.

-Je suis désolée Monsieur Whitlock...

-Pas de mal Izzy. Nous en reparlerons après la fermeture.

Elle me fit un petit sourire pour s'excuser puis reprit son travail avec sérieux. Emmett s'installa au bar, comme pour la protéger et je me promis d'en parler avec lui pour connaître ses sentiments. Rosalie n'allait pas aimer qu'il s'occupe d'une autre qu'elle. J'allais devoir le mettre en garde.

Dès que les portes furent fermées, je me dirigeai vers ma table habituelle et observai Izzy en plein ménage. Elle nous avait servi des Irish avant de commencer à nettoyer et dès qu'elle eut fini, elle nous rejoint puis resta debout, face à moi en croisant les mains.

-Prenez un siège Izzy.

Elle s'installa en rivant son regard au mien et je la laissai me détailler, comptant sur mon empathie pour l'impressionner. Elle ne baissa pas les yeux une seule fois et ne rougit pas. Ses belles lèvres étaient entrouvertes et elle les mordilla en attendant que je parle. Je me reculai en croisant mes jambes avant de commencer.

-Avant tout, je voudrais savoir si vous allez bien.

Du bout de son doigt, je pointai mon front pour lui rappeler qu'elle avait un énorme bleu sur la tempe.

-Oh, oui tout va bien. Un peu d'arnica pendant quelques jours et il disparaitra.

-Vous êtes adepte de l'arnica ?

Je fus surpris de sa répartie et j'avais décidé de l'embêter un peu pour voir sa capacité de réponse.

-Oui. J'ai tendance à me cogner partout et je dois prendre de l'arnica surtout si je veux éviter à mon entourage de se faire arrêter pour coups et blessures.

Elle avait de l'humour et j'adorais ça. Elle n'avait pas l'air de se prendre au sérieux, ce qui contrastait franchement avec son comportement de serveuse.

-Je voulais également vous prévenir que nous avons appelé la police pour le tapage fait par les trois hommes. Votre nom n'a pas été mentionné pour l'instant mais si vous le souhaitez, vous pourrez aller porter plainte.

-Merci pour cette information. Je voudrais en profiter pour vous remercier d'avoir pris ma défense.

-Je défendrais toujours mes intérêts Mademoiselle.

Je n'avais pas pu résister à lui répondre ça et je fus étonné de voir passer un éclair de colère dans ses beaux yeux chocolat. Je décidai de changer de sujet afin de mieux la connaître avant de lui proposer un nouveau poste.

-J'ai noté que vous saviez vous défendre.

-Oui, je pratique le karaté depuis l'âge de 7 ans.

J'étais étonné par ce petit bout de femme, tout simplement. Je voulais maintenant savoir si elle était engagée avec le connard.

-Qui était cet homme ?

-Mon ex.

-Et Angela ?

-Je préfère garder cela pour moi Monsieur.

Je détestai qu'on ne me réponde pas. Elle me surprenait et j'hésitai entre agacement et amusement. Je décidai de lui proposer le poste dans le bar privé. Juste pour une soirée, pour débuter. Je voulais voir comment elle allait se comporter.

-Je voudrais également vous rassurer sur votre emploi. Vous faites de l'excellent travail et notre établissement a une notoriété toute neuve grâce à vos cafés. Je voudrais d'ailleurs faire appel à vos services pour une soirée privée qui aura lieu mercredi soir.

-Ce sera avec plaisir Monsieur.

-J'aurais besoin de vous pour 2 heures à partir de 18 heures. C'est une soirée habillée, veillez à mettre une robe noire.

-Que devrais-je faire ?

-Vos meilleurs cafés Mademoiselle. Garrett vous expliquera tout ça, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Je me levais sans attendre pour rejoindre mon bureau, suivi par Emmett et nous nous y installâmes pour parler. J'étais content qu'Izzy accepte la soirée. Je savais déjà qu'aucune scène ne débuterait devant elle mais elle aurait déjà un aperçu de notre monde, une sorte de mise en jambe avant ma proposition de jeu.

-Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu réagis comme ça Em' ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi Jazz... C'est comme si elle était importante pour moi mais pas dans le même sens que Rose. J'ai le sentiment que je dois la protéger. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est étrange.

-Il faut que tu en parles avec Rose. Tu sais qu'elle est jalouse et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle claque ma serveuse mercredi.

-Je vais lui en parler. Il faut qu'elle comprenne qu'Izzy a besoin d'amis. As-tu vu sa tristesse ? Elle semble perdue, seule. Tu te rends compte qu'on ne l'a jamais vu venir avec quelqu'un et as-tu entendu les paroles de l'autre connard ?

Je ne répondis rien à sa tirade mais me contentai d'y réfléchir. Il avait raison, comme souvent. Je voulais maintenant découvrir qui était vraiment Izzy et pourquoi elle semblait si renfermée. Je ne perdais pas de vue mon objectif principal, celui de jouer avec elle mais maintenant, je voulais aussi la connaître, comme je connaissais mes amis.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Aloooors ? Je suis pressée de lire vos impressions sur notre beau Jasper Whitlock…**_

 _ **A mercredi )**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Mille mercis pour vos commentaires qui me font bien plaisir ! Je me suis rendue compte que vous avez été surpris de mon choix de personnalité de Jasper… Je ne sais pas si ça va vous rassurer mais c'est le but ! Mouah ah ah !**_

 _ **Cette semaine, on repart sur un POV Bella, comme les trois quarts de l'histoire. Jasper interviendra de temps à autre pour apporter quelques précisions à ce qui se passe dans sa tête !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 5**

J'étais actuellement assise sur mon lit en train de m'occuper de mes cheveux pour la soirée de mon patron. Il m'avait engagé pour servir au comptoir, lors de sa soirée privée, et je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui allait s'y passer. Garrett avait eu la gentillesse de me rassurer sur le comportement de mon patron. Il ne m'avait pas raconté la vie de son ami mais m'avait dit que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter pour la suite. Ma place était assurée dans ce bar tant que je le souhaitais et les soirées privées seraient rares.

Je m'employais à respecter ma promesse envers Angela et avais décidé de laisser sa chance à Garrett. Attention, pas pour qu'il devienne mon petit-ami mais juste un pote. Quelqu'un avait qui je pourrais rire et passer du temps sans me poser de questions. J'avais passé aussi quelques heures à repenser à ce que j'avais ressenti quand la main de Monsieur Whitlock avait touché ma peau. Après réflexion, je m'étais convaincu que ce n'était rien de bien important, juste une réaction automatique de mon corps en prenant conscience qu'il me protégeait de mon ex.

J'avais du mal à croire que je me retrouvais entourée alors que j'avais repoussé tout le monde avec application depuis le décès d'Angela. Je continuai à observer les photos de notre carnet de voyage et j'avais même tourné la page pour l'étape suivante. Nous avions repris la route après avoir passé 3 jours à Portland et nous avions pris la route en direction de Salem. Nous avions rigolé en nous appelant sorcière. Bon, cette ville n'avait rien à voir avec celle qui avait connu le procès portant le même nom mais la symbolique était marrante pour nous. Nous avions pris une photo devant la pancarte de la ville puis nous avions déambulé dans les rues pendant une bonne heure avant de reprendre la route pour rejoindre Sacramento.

Nous y étions restées pendant plus d'une semaine et avions visité le musée du train ainsi que celui de l'automobile. Nous avions aussi visité la Cathédrale de la ville et le Fort Sutter. Nous avions fait une quantité plus qu'indécente de photos et nous avions passé plusieurs heures à sélectionner les meilleurs pour notre carnet. Je frôlai chacune d'elles avant de soupirer en refermant le livre pour continuer ma préparation.

Dès que l'ensemble de mes cheveux furent bouclés, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour relever quelques mèches en un demi-chignon sur le dessus de la tête. Je tenais à ce que mes longueurs restent libres et que quelques boucles encadrent mon visage pour l'adoucir. Dès que je fus coiffée, je m'occupai de mon maquillage puis je retournai devant mon dressing pour prendre ma robe. C'était la seule tenue habillée que je possédais. Ce n'était habituellement pas mon style de vêtement et nous l'avions acheté avec Angela pour une soirée à l'Opéra durant notre petit voyage. Elle m'avait traîné dans les magasins pendant un après-midi complet et nous avions fait fumer notre carte bleue pour trouver la robe, l'étole, les chaussures et le maquillage approprié.

Je ne pus que sourire en découvrant mon reflet. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me trouvais à peu près potable. Je mis rapidement un jean et une chemise tout en sachant que je passerais ma robe dans les vestiaires du bar. Je ne comptais pas me trimballer dans la rue, habillée comme une dame du monde. C'était le meilleur moyen pour qu'on m'agresse. Les chaussures prirent le même chemin et je fis un dernier tour dans mon cagibi pour m'assurer qu'il soit rangé. J'aperçus une pile de courrier à classer et je grimaçai en me souvenant qu'il allait être temps d'être responsable et de reprendre contact avec la vie, avec ma vie.

J'attrapai ensuite le bracelet d'Angela pour l'accrocher à mon poignet. Elle me l'avait donné avant son dernier voyage à l'hôpital et elle m'avait fait promettre de le garder, même si ses parents me le réclamaient. C'était une gourmette assez large et rigide faite en argent. La plaque était assez fine et donnait l'impression d'être faite de dentelle, laissant apparaître ma peau à de multiples endroits.

Je quittai mon appartement avec mon sac et descendis la rue pour rejoindre mon travail. J'avais encore une bonne demi-heure, ce qui allait me permettre de boire un café puis de finir de m'habiller. Garrett était déjà présent et il me sourit pour me saluer. Je grignotai la fin de mon sandwich en m'approchant de lui.

-Salut Izzy ! Ça va ?

-Salut Garrett. Tout va bien. Tu veux bien me servir un café ?

-Bien sûr. Où est ta robe ?

Je secouai mon sac en souriant et m'installai sur un tabouret pour boire ma drogue. Je notai que le clan des bimbos était déjà présent et je décidai d'en parler avec Garrett.

-Les fans de Monsieur Whitlock sont déjà là...

-Oui, c'est navrant. Elles essayent d'attirer son attention depuis l'ouverture du bar mais il s'en fout. C'est assez marrant à voir. Elles se ridiculisent sans le savoir et persistent en plus...

Je secouai la tête, heureuse de ne pas avoir développé un intérêt mal placé pour mon patron et terminai mon café avant de me diriger vers les vestiaires. Je pris 5 minutes pour m'habiller et pour ajuster ma coiffure puis retournai vers le bar. Garrett me fixait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte.

-Quoi ? Y a un problème avec ma robe ? Elle a un trou ?

-No...non. Tu es magnifique.

Je lui souris sans baisser les yeux et me plaçai au bout du comptoir.

-Je vais t'accompagner pour la soirée. C'est ta première, Monsieur Whitlock a pensé que ça serait utile. Tu vas devoir servir tous ses invités jusqu'à 20 heures. Ils viendront se présenter à toi quand ils auront soif. Tu ne leur parleras qu'à ce moment.

-Oui, je me souviens de ce que tu m'as dit. Par contre, je ne comprends pas qu'il y ait autant de règles.

-C'est un cercle privé... Tu comprendras par toi-même tout à l'heure.

Il se dirigea vers la porte du fond dès que Joy se plaça derrière le bar pour son service et je le suivis, désireuse de savoir ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Nous atterrîmes dans une grande étude décorée avec beaucoup de goût. C'était une pièce borgne d'une taille assez importante où le sol était recouvert d'un parquet chêne doré. Il y avait une porte en face de moi et une autre sur la gauche. Les murs étaient peints dans un coloris beige sauf un qui était recouvert d'une teinte chocolat. Il était recouvert par des cadres carrés qui représentaient des scènes de vie comme des enfants courant dans une cour, un homme à cheval, le marquage du bétail... Enfin tout ce qui touchait au monde Cowboy. Il y avait en tout 20 photos en noir et blanc ou en sépia. Une multitude de petites appliques éclairait les tableaux par le dessus, mettant en évidence un détail particulier à chaque fois.

Entre les deux portes que je voyais, se trouvait un énorme bureau en bois doré. Deux gros fauteuils Chesterfield d'une teinte marron foncé se trouvaient sur l'avant et un siège en cuir confortable se trouvait derrière. Le tout reposait sur un tapis épais assez sombre et un luminaire sur pied jetait une flaque lumineuse sur un sous-main en cuir noir. A l'opposé de l'ensemble se trouvait un bar et deux sofas du même style que les fauteuils. Il y avait aussi une bibliothèque extrêmement bien remplie et une stéréo moderne. Un écran plat démesuré était collé contre le mur, à une hauteur assez basse et un attrape rêve le surmontait.

Garrett continua son avancée vers la porte qui nous faisait face et je le suivis en gardant le silence. J'inspirai pour me calmer, car malgré ce que je laissais croire à tout le monde, j'étais une grande timide mal à l'aise devant l'inconnu. Je n'aimais pas me retrouver entourée par beaucoup de monde et j'avais du mal à gérer les échanges avec les autres, y compris les contacts. Chose paradoxale pour une serveuse mais j'avais dû parer au plus pressé quand je m'étais retrouvée seule, sans argent.

Nous arrivâmes dans une salle, formant un demi-cercle, pouvant accueillir un grand nombre de personnes. Il y avait une énorme double-porte en bois dans le fond. Un vestiaire la jouxtait puis venait le bar où j'allais certainement devoir officier. Il y avait également plusieurs coins détente aménagés avec des canapés, des fauteuils et des tables basses. Les murs étaient peints dans une teinte rouge lie de vin et plusieurs tableaux, aux cadres beiges, étaient disposés un peu partout. Il y avait également des miroirs à plusieurs endroits de la pièce et ils permettaient de voir partout, comme si ce lieu était dédié aux voyeurs.

Le sol était fait du même parquet que dans l'étude que je venais de quitter et les portes étaient faites de la même essence. Il y en avait d'ailleurs une quantité assez importante et je me demandai brièvement vers où elles pouvaient nous mener.

-Viens, je vais te montrer le placement du bar.

Il contourna le comptoir en bois exotique et me montra tout ce qui allait me servir pour les deux heures à venir.

-A 20 heures, nous quitterons la pièce tous les deux et je viendrais faire le ménage demain matin.

Il mit en route la stéréo qui diffusa immédiatement de la musique classique et je l'observai pendant qu'il alluma les lumières qui diffusèrent une lueur dorée et douce qui englobait tout sans créer d'éclat dur et froid. J'avais tout simplement l'impression que la pièce était remplie de bougies. Quelques minutes avant l'heure, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur mon patron qui était habillé d'un costume trois pièces noir. Le pantalon tombait parfaitement sur ses chaussures et sa veste lui faisait des épaules encore plus larges qu'habituellement. Il le rendait terriblement sexy et je cachai mon trouble derrière un sourire professionnel. J'avais connu plusieurs hommes mais aucun n'avait autant de classe que lui. Ce n'était même pas naturel d'avoir autant de sex-appeal. Je me morigénais pour éloigner ces pensées perverses de ma tête. Il était mon patron et je ne voulais pas être un nouveau jouet d'un bel homme qui m'abandonnerait dès qu'il en aurait marre de moi.

-Bonsoir Monsieur Whitlock.

-Bonsoir Izzy.

Il me détailla de pied en cape et je pus même dire où son regard se portait. Je ressentis les mêmes frissons que la fois précédente. Quand il eut terminé son examen, il s'approcha pour attraper ma main puis la baisa, comme un gentleman. Comme si nous étions revenus un siècle ou deux en arrière.

-Vous êtes ravissante de cette tenue. Vous devriez songer à vous vêtir ainsi plus souvent.

-Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt mais je vous remercie du compliment.

-Êtes-vous prête pour ce soir ?

-Oui Monsieur.

-Je souhaiterais vous présenter comme étant Isabella. Cela vous dérange ?

-Non. Je m'en accommoderai pour la soirée.

Personne ne m'appelait Isabella surtout parce que j'exécrai mon prénom. Il fut un temps où l'on m'appelait Bella mais la seule qui avait encore ce privilège était partie. Izzy était devenue ma bouée de sauvetage et mon bouclier pour éviter de souffrir. Il se détourna sans dire le moindre mot à Garrett et se dirigea vers l'entrée pour accueillir ses invités. Les premiers à arriver furent Emmett et sa compagne ainsi que l'autre couple de blonds. Ils posèrent leur manteau au vestiaire avant de venir vers le comptoir. Leur comportement était à l'opposé de ce que j'avais vu au bar quelques jours plus tôt. Ils étaient habillés avec des costumes pour les hommes et des robes de soirée pour les femmes.

Emmett s'installa sur un tabouret en souriant et sa blonde resta derrière lui, légèrement en retrait. Elle fixait le sol, comme si elle était en attente d'un ordre pour la suite.

-Salut Izzy ! A ce qu'il parait, je dois t'appeler Isabella ce soir...

-Tout à fait. Bonsoir Emmett.

Garrett semblait mal à l'aise devant notre échange et je me retournai pour le regarder en fronçant les sourcils. Il se contenta de fixer le sol et je levai les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

-Peux-tu nous servir ta spécialité ?

-Irish pour 4 ?

-Non, que pour Peter et moi.

-Et vos compagnes ?

-Elles ne boiront rien pour le moment.

Il me fit un gros clin d'œil avant de discuter avec le blond dénommé Peter. Je m'occupai de mes boissons sans prêter attention à leur conversation et Garrett s'approcha pour parler doucement.

-Rappelles-toi que tu ne dois pas parler aux gens sauf pour leur dire "Oui Monsieur" et pour les saluer lorsqu'ils s'adressent à toi. Je sais que tu veux bien faire mais ici, tu dois juste respecter ça.

J'avais beau me dire que je devais m'ouvrir aux autres, j'avais envie de frapper Garrett pour l'obliger à s'excuser de m'avoir dit "Sois belle et tais-toi". Je soupirai sans rien répondre, en levant les yeux au ciel et apportai les boissons à Emmett et Peter.

Dès que la salle fut pleine, Monsieur Whitlock vint s'installer avec ses amis et je me plaçai face à lui en attendant qu'il me parle. Il me sourit, fier de lui, sans que je comprenne pourquoi et me demanda un Irish comme ses amis. Je le lui servis puis patientai jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un m'interpelle. Je me faisais clairement chier et j'étais pressée de pouvoir partir. Je n'aimais pas ces soirées guindées où même bailler était interdit. J'aimais trop la liberté pour accepter de vivre comme ça.

Emmett claqua des doigts devant sa compagne et celle-ci attrapa la nuque de l'autre blonde pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. J'étais en train de comprendre ce qu'il se passait ici et je dus réprimer un sourire pour respecter la stupide règle de cette soirée. Sans le savoir j'étais tombée dans un cercle d'échangiste ou un truc dans le genre. Une question me trottait dans la tête : _"Pourquoi mon patron ne me l'avait pas dit ? Voulait-il voir ma réaction ? Et pourquoi Garrett ne m'avait pas prévenu ?"._

Je me contentai de regarder la scène qui sembla mettre un terme à la bienséance de toute la pièce. Plusieurs couples s'éclipsèrent vers les portes que j'avais vues plus tôt et trois femmes se plantèrent devant mon patron comme si elles attendaient quelque chose. Les deux blondes continuaient à s'embrasser sous le regard avide de leur conjoint et je sentis celui de mon patron sur moi, comme s'il voulait voir ma réaction. Je décidai donc de m'amuser un peu, sachant parfaitement quoi faire pour susciter l'intérêt d'un homme. Après tout, Edward était peut-être un sombre connard mais il m'avait au moins appris ça. J'avais découvert pas mal de choses avec lui, y compris les étreintes féminines pour réchauffer l'ambiance. Ce que Monsieur Whitlock ne savait pas, par contre, c'est que je ne ferais qu'allumer. Jamais il n'aura la chance de me faire participer à ce genre de soirée, ni même m'amener dans son lit.

Je me léchai les lèvres lentement et avec application tout en scrutant le baiser des femmes. Je dus même avouer que ce que je voyais me plaisait, bien que je n'aie aucune attirance pour la gente féminine. Pour moi, c'est comme si elles étaient un accessoire dans une bonne soirée. Un autre invité m'interpella pour commander une boisson et je rivais mes yeux au regard noir et empli de désir de mon patron, durant quelques secondes, en me mordant la lèvre puis je souris au nouvel arrivant.

-Bonsoir Monsieur. Que puis-je vous servir ?

-Votre spécialité, Isabella.

-Bien Monsieur.

Finalement, je trouvai ces interactions très amusantes. Emmett et Peter disparurent avec leur compagne peu de temps après et mon patron continua de me scruter en ignorant les trois femmes qui patientaient devant lui. A 20 heures, il les congédia en pointant la sortie de son doigt et Garrett m'informa de notre départ. Je plantai mon regard dans celui de Monsieur Whitlock et me léchai à nouveau les lèvres en dissimulant mon sourire. J'adorais le pouvoir que me conférait ce geste.

-Bonne soirée Monsieur.

-Bonne soirée Isabella.

Nous quittâmes la partie privée du bar et je me retrouvai, aveuglée, par la lumière du saloon public et me dirigeai rapidement vers le vestiaire pour me changer. Je ne voulais pas rester dans cette tenue une minute de plus. Je retirai donc ma robe et la jetai dans mon sac en repassant mon jean. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement mais je ne me retournai pas. Je devais déjà repasser ma chemise. Je fus surprise de sentir une main se poser sur mon épaule. Un frisson me secoua et je sursautai, pas sûre de vouloir savoir qui était présent derrière moi. Un souffle effleura mon oreille et je déglutis pour garder mon calme.

-Vous êtes tout simplement divine ce soir.

-Uniquement ce soir ?

-Non... vous êtes envoutante... tout le temps. Laissez-moi vous faire découvrir mon monde.

La voix de mon patron était un appel à la luxure et mon ventre se tortilla quelques secondes avant que je lui dise de rester calme.

-Je ne pense pas que j'apprécierais cela.

-Il m'avait semblé déceler autre chose venant de vous tout à l'heure.

-Je sais bien jouer, Monsieur.

-Jouez avec moi... Isabella.

Je grimaçai en entendant cette phrase. Je devais me dégager, m'éloigner de lui et de son pouvoir. Il m'attirait beaucoup trop. Je devais me protéger...

-Je ne pense pas, Monsieur. Bonne soirée à vous.

J'attrapai mon sac et franchis la porte pour rentrer chez moi. Mon cœur battait comme un diable dans ma poitrine et semblait avoir sa volonté propre, au point de vouloir s'échapper de ma cage thoracique. Je ne comprenais pas les réactions de mon corps et cela m'effrayait. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. Edward passerait pour un adolescent n'ayant pas mué à côté. C'était la première fois qu'une simple voix me mettait dans cet état et j'avais la trouille.

Je gravis les marches menant à mon chez moi et franchis la porte puis la fermai en m'appuyant contre. Je glissai vers le sol et passai quelques minutes à tenter de réguler ma fréquence cardiaque. Je me mis à rire de mes craintes. Maintenant que je me retrouvais à l'abri, chez moi, je trouvais ma réaction idiote et démesurée. Il ne pouvait pas avoir une telle emprise sur moi. Sans me redresser, je récupérai mon sac pour envoyer un message à Garrett qui devait toujours m'attendre au Texan Lair.

 _ **"J'ai dû partir avant de pouvoir te voir. Désolée. On se voit demain ?"**_

Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

 _ **"Pas de soucis. On se voit demain, par contre viens vers 14 heures, nous devons faire l'inventaire."**_

 _ **"OK"**_

Je me décidai à me lever et entrai dans la douche pour me débarrasser du maquillage que je portai. Dès que je fus propre, je me couchai, heureuse de pouvoir me reposer et contente de ne pas avoir à revoir mon patron dans l'immédiat. Il ne venait jamais au bar et j'espérais qu'il continue pour ma propre santé mentale. Je ne me voyais pas gérer sa voix puant le sexe dans l'immédiat.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Alors ? La réaction de Bella est à la hauteur de vos attentes ? On en apprend encore un peu plus sur elle et sur sa vie d'avant. J'attends avec impatience vos idées …**_

 _ **Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite des aventures lol !**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Mille excuses pour mon retard de publication ! Je ne suis pas chez moi et ma connexion est un peu … Comment dire … Episodique ! Pour la peine, je vous délivre les deux chapitres que vous deviez avoir hier et mercredi prochain.**_

 _ **On se retrouvera donc le mercredi suivant pour plus de papotages ! Je répondrais à vos commentaires à ce moment-là. Je vous remercie de participer et de me délivrer vos ressentis, ainsi que vos idées !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 6**

J'arrivai au bar pile à l'heure pour la première fois depuis que j'y travaillais. J'avais tout simplement oublié de mettre mon réveil et j'avais passé la nuit à faire des rêves étranges qui m'avaient réveillé plusieurs fois. J'avais réussi à dormir réellement vers 6 heures du matin et j'avais ouvert les yeux vers 13 heures.

Ce fut la première fois que je me préparai en cinq minutes et également la première fois que j'eus du mal à choisir mes vêtements. Non pas que j'en ai des tonnes mais n'étant pas réveillée, j'avais cherché pendant près de 10 minutes un short qui se trouvait dans ma panière à linge sale.

Garrett me regarda, les yeux ronds, arriver en courant à moitié et complètement essoufflée par mon sprint. Je balançai mon sac dans les vestiaires et retournai vers le comptoir en saisissant mes cheveux pour les attacher en chignon pour être tranquille.

-Salut Garrett, pardon pour le retard.

-Salut Izzy, t'inquiète tu es dans les temps. Tu veux un café avant de commencer ?

-Avec plaisir.

Il me servit rapidement et je savourai son arôme en fermant les yeux brièvement. Dès que j'eus fini mon expresso, je plaçai ma tasse dans le lave-vaisselle et me plantai devant mon responsable pour attendre ses ordres.

-Bon, je vais faire le point sur les frigos. Tu veux bien t'occuper de la réserve ?

-Pas de soucis.

Je récupérai mon bloc-notes et franchis la porte menant au stock, scrutant les murs à la recherche d'éventuelles araignées. Dès que je fus sûre de ne pas être attaquée par ces bestioles, je m'installai à même le sol pour entreprendre de compter les jus de fruits que nous avions. Je m'attaquai ensuite aux eaux, aux sodas, puis aux alcools et terminai par vérifier les cafés.

Je mis plus d'une heure à tout noter je retournai au bar pour tout comptabiliser. Garrett était en train de servir des clients et il se retourna vers moi en souriant.

-Tu veux bien faire le calcul pour tout ?

-Oui, pas de soucis.

-Voilà ma feuille. Il faut que tu rentres tout de l'ordinateur.

Il me pointa un ordinateur portable placé au bout du bar avant de continuer à parler.

-Tu peux t'installer à la table du fond, sur l'estrade. Y a une prise pour te brancher.

Je récupérai donc toutes les feuilles et l'ordinateur et me dirigeai vers la table qui avait accueilli mon patron lors de la soirée karaoké. Je me plaçai dos au mur, dans l'angle de la pièce afin de pouvoir embrasser du regard tout le bar et ouvris l'ordinateur pour l'allumer.

Garrett arriva avec un verre de thé glacé et le déposa près de moi avant de me montrer le fichier que je devais remplir. C'était un simple fichier Excel pas du tout pratique.

-Je ne suis pas très doué en informatique alors je fais ça comme ça et le boss se débrouille derrière. Tu dois noter chaque nom de boisson, les quantités et les tarifs.

Je soupirai en regardant le tas de papier devant moi et en comprenant que j'allais y passer la journée.

-Je peux tenter de faire quelque chose pour que ce soit plus facile la prochaine fois, si tu veux...

-Tu sais faire ça ?

-Je me débrouille...

-Ah ouais, ça serait trop bien. Le boss râle à chaque fois que je lui rends l'inventaire, il hurle.

-Je vais m'occuper de ça et je te montrerai comme ça fonctionne après.

Avant même de chercher à remplir le tableau, je regardai ce qu'il me fallait pour le rendre plus simple d'utilisation. J'avais toujours utilisé un tableur pour tenir les comptes de la maison, chez mon père et ma curiosité m'avait permis de découvrir la joie des formules et des tableaux croisés dynamiques.

Je débutai par créer un tableau avec la liste des prix en m'assurant de bloquer ce qui ne devait pas être changé. Les tarifs changeaient une fois par an et il serait facile de saisir les nouveaux prix sans se farcir tous les intitulés.

Ensuite, je récupérai le tableur que m'avait montré Garrett pour en faire un modèle puis créai des formules pour faciliter l'utilisation. Au final, je mis une petite heure à générer le modèle. Dès qu'il fut opérationnel et enregistré, je débutai l'enregistrement de l'inventaire.

C'était essentiellement de la saisie et je n'avais pas besoin de regarder le clavier. Je me contentai de recopier les chiffres, les yeux rivés sur les feuilles noircies par Garrett. Je terminai le tableau pour 18 heures, les yeux complètement explosés et je les frottai en m'étirant. Mon dos craqua, absolument pas d'accord d'avoir été statique aussi longtemps.

Garrett vint me rejoindre et je levai les yeux pour me rendre compte que le bar avait atteint son rythme de croisière. Quelques tables étaient remplies et un brouhaha, maintenant habituel pour moi, y régnait. Joy était en train de servir et je reportais mon attention sur mon responsable qui venait de s'installer.

-Alors Izzy, tu as fini ?

-Ouép, à l'instant. Je te montre ?

-Avec plaisir.

Je passai près d'un quart d'heure à lui expliquer en déployant des efforts démesurés pour rester diplomate devant son manque d'intérêt. La seule qui semblait l'intéresser était de gagner du temps la prochaine fois. Il alla même jusqu'à dire que dorénavant, je serais celle qui s'occuperait de cela. Ce qu'il n'avait pas compris c'est que j'avais été embauché pour servir au bar et non pour jouer à la secrétaire.

Je quittai le bar peu de temps après et me dirigeai vers le front de mer pour acheter à manger. Il faisait bon dehors et je récupérai mon sandwich pour aller le manger les pieds dans l'eau. Dès que j'eus fini, je rentrai chez moi pour m'occuper de mes propres papiers. Tant que j'étais de l'administratif, autant le faire partout.

J'en profitai aussi pour faire du ménage dans mon réduit d'habitation et terminai ma soirée en attrapant mon carnet de voyage. Je savais que la prochaine étape était San Francisco. Nous y avions passé près d'un mois. Angela adorait littéralement cette ville et nous l'avions traversé de long en large, en visitant tout ce qui était ouvert au public.

C'était à ce moment là que tout avait dérapé. Nous avions découvert qu'elle était malade et elle avait refusé de rentrer, voulant en profiter avant tout. Déprimée par mes pensées, je jetai le carnet, ne voulant plus regarder ces photos et fus surprise de voir un papier plié en deux s'échapper de la fin du livre.

Je me levai pour le ramasser et le dépliai pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre à mon attention. Je fronçai les sourcils en me rendant compte que j'avais eu cette information sous les yeux depuis le début. J'étais en rogne car si j'avais pris la peine de regarder le carnet dès le départ, j'aurais pu lire ce que mon amie voulait me dire et peut-être éviter ce que je venais de vivre pendant trois mois. Je soupirai un grand coup avant de commencer à lire.

 _Bella,_

 _Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que nous n'avons pas pu aller au bout de notre carnet, ni au bout de notre voyage. Je te dois la vérité, celle que j'aurais du te dire avant même notre départ. A l'époque, je n'avais pas pu m'y résoudre et j'ai préféré t'entraîner à partir avec moi pour profiter du temps qu'il me restait._

 _J'ai appris pour mon cancer avant la fin de nos études. Les médecins me donnaient un an à vivre et je voulais en profiter. Je ne voulais pas qu'on fasse attention à moi en m'enfermant dans une pièce stérilisée pour être sûr que je ne chope rien d'autre._

 _J'espère que tu ne vas pas trop m'en vouloir car je me suis servie de toi pour pouvoir partir. Je voulais voir l'océan et la ville que je chérissais avant de mourir. J'espère que mes parents n'auront pas été trop mauvais avec toi. Si tu le souhaites, montre-leur cette lettre, je suis sûre qu'ils comprendront._

 _J'ai été plus qu'honorée d'être ton amie et je te souhaite une belle vie. Ne te laisse pas sombrer dans ta colère envers les hommes. Tu as le droit de vivre avec celui qui saura prendre soin de toi pour toi._

 _Je te demande encore une fois pardon mon amie._

 _Avec tout mon amour,_

 _Angela_

Je restai devant la lettre sans bouger pendant plusieurs minutes sans réellement comprendre ce que je venais de lire puis lorsque les mots réussirent à franchir ma barrière de tristesse, je sentis une lame de fureur brûler ma gorge. Celle que je pensais être mon amie m'avait menti sur le but du voyage et avait préféré garder secret sa maladie.

Moi qui avais cru depuis sa mort que j'aurais pu la sauver en l'amenant à l'hôpital plus vite, je venais d'apprendre qu'elle était déjà condamnée avant même de partir de Seattle. Elle aussi s'était servie de moi. Je n'avais été qu'un jouet pour elle, comme Edward, comme mon père, comme tout le monde en réalité.

Je me levai, furibonde et m'habillai avant de chausser mes baskets puis me ruai à l'extérieur pour courir, cherchant à évacuer le mal qui me croyait le cœur. J'aurais pu tomber dans le travers de la boisson pour la soirée mais je me connaissais assez pour savoir que ce n'était pas la meilleure des solutions. J'avais l'alcool mauvais et il ne fallait pas que je succombe à mon côté obscur pour l'instant.

Je commençai à courir dès la sortie de mon immeuble ne prenant même pas la peine de m'échauffer. Il fallait que je fasse du sport, que je sente mes muscles brûler dans mes jambes. Il n'y avait que cela qui pouvait purger mon esprit de toutes les merdes qui me faisaient cogiter.

Ce courrier remettait tout en cause. Il était la preuve que ma seule amie s'était servie de moi. J'accélérai encore un peu plus en repensant à ses mots et j'eus envie de crier. J'étais une niaise qui croyait encore au comte de fée et j'étais fait avoir. Les gens avaient trop tendance à se servir de moi, ce qui me déchirait le cœur.

Je slalomais entre les passants qui me regardaient choqués. Ce devait être rare de voir une jeune femme courir à cette heure tardive. Tous étaient vêtus pour sortir et moi je faisais du sport... Ils pouvaient bien rire et se foutre de moi, au point ou j'en étais, je m'en foutais.

Je finis assise dans le sable, à bout de souffle avec les muscles des jambes me faisant souffrir mais cela n'atténuait pas le mal qui me bouffait de l'intérieur. Apprendre qu'on avait été trahi, ça faisait mal putain... Tellement mal.

-Izzy ?

Je sursautais en entendant la voix de mon Patron. Je n'avais pas envie de le voir, pas envie de lui parler, pas envie de tomber dans les affres du plaisir en entendant son ton purement sexuel. Je sentis sa présence à mes côtés mais je me contentais de regarder la lune qui se reflétait dans l'eau.

-Tout va bien ?

-Très bien Monsieur.

J'espérais vraiment qu'il s'en aille, qu'il me laisse à ma déprime. Je devais juste m'assurer d'avaler la pilule avant de choisir mes futurs objectifs. Tout était remis en question. J'avais décidé de resté là pour purger ma peine mais maintenant que j'avais compris que je n'étais à l'origine d'aucun maux, je pouvais partir, vivre ma vie ailleurs.

-Pourriez-vous abandonner les Monsieur ? Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir 80 ans...

-Et comment dois-je vous appeler ?

-Par mon prénom éventuellement.

-Ce qui est assez compliqué pour moi, vu que je ne le connais pas.

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi je ne pouvais me retenir lorsqu'il était avec moi. Je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de lui parler et de lui répondre quand il me posait des questions. Il devait être sorcier pour réussir là où les autres échouaient. Il était un annihilateur efficace concernant mon philtre de silence.

-Je m'étonne que vous ne l'ayez pas entendu...

-Je ne suis pas là pour écouter les ragots, Monsieur. Mon boulot, c'est de servir les clients.

-Arrêtez avec vos Monsieur !

Il semblait s'énerver et je m'autorisai à le regarder en tournant la tête légèrement. Il était assis dans la même position que moi, les jambes écartées et les coudes sur les genoux. Il était vêtu assez simplement dans un jean et un polo noir. Rien à voir avec ce que j'avais vu la veille. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, signe évident de son irritation. Mon corps réagit instantanément et je me mordis la langue pour ne pas faire de connerie, genre lui sauter dessus comme une nymphomane en manque de sexe.

-Alors dites-moi comment vous appelez au lieu de grogner comme une bête sauvage !

Je vis la lueur furieuse traverser son œil gris mais il garda une mine impassible en soupirant. Au bout de ce qui m'apparut être une bonne dizaine de minutes, il se décida à parler à nouveau.

-Jasper... Vous pouvez m'appeler Jasper.

-C'est entendu, Jasper.

-Maintenant que nous avons réglé ce petit détail, pouvez-vous répondre franchement à ma première question ?

-Tout va bien Jasper, je vous l'assure.

-Je ne peux pas être d'accord avec vous, surtout quand on voit les larmes qui coulent de vos yeux.

J'engueulai mes yeux avec virulence tout en les essuyant pour cacher ma faiblesse et je croisai les doigts pour qu'il lâche l'affaire.

-Alors ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de cela avec mon patron...

-Nous ne sommes pas au bar là...

Je soupirai d'une façon théâtrale, cherchant à me soustraire mais finis par tomber dans le gris envoutant de son regard et je lâchai une partie de mon secret.

-J'ai appris qu'il ne fallait pas offrir sa confiance...

-Cela ferait un bon sujet de philosophie... Que diriez-vous que nous en parlions autour d'un café ?

-Je ne compte pas aller au Texan Lair pour faire une thèse, antithèse, synthèse sur la confiance.

-Je ne vous parle pas du Texan, Izzy.

Il se leva en frottant son jean pour retirer le sable qui s'y trouvait et me tendit la main en souriant.

-Allez, venez. Je vous promets de ne pas insister sur ce que vous voulez cacher. Nous avons tous besoin de parler... Laissez-moi vous écouter.

Ses yeux étaient devenus suppliants et je ne pus faire autrement que de le suivre. J'attrapai sa main, sursautant en ayant l'impression d'être électrocutée encore une fois et me relevai en nettoyant mon propre pantalon. Mon patron ne me lâcha pas une seule fois la main et m'entraîna dans un petit bar qui avait sa terrasse sur le sable. Il choisit une table isolée et m'aida à m'asseoir. J'aurais dû le remercier de m'épargner la présence d'autres humains qui auraient certainement ri de mon apparence pitoyable.

-Vous voulez boire quoi ?

-Comme vous.

Je n'avais pas envie de parler au serveur et encore moins de choisir une boisson. Un certain Joe vint saluer mon patron et ils discutèrent en rigolant pendant quelques minutes. Je n'écoutai même pas et replongeai dans mon introspection. Je me reconnectai à la réalité lorsqu'une bière fut posée devant moi. J'attrapais la Bud pour trinquer avec mon boss avant de porter le goulot à la bouche. Il fit exactement comme moi et se décida à me parler tout de suite après.

-Parlez-moi de la confiance Izzy.

Je décidai de repartir dans mes discussions habituelles, celles qui avaient rythmées ma maîtrise de lettres. Jasper ne savait pas que j'avais fait ces études. Je n'en avais jamais parlé. Je lui souris en buvant une gorgée de bière avant de me lancer.

-Un proverbe arabe dit que c'est de la confiance que nait la trahison. Je pense donc qu'il ne faut pas se livrer, sauf si l'on souhaite être floué.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous. Lénine disait que la confiance n'exclut pas le contrôle et je pense qu'il a raison. Tout est question d'équilibre. Vous pouvez vous confier sans pour autant oublier de vous préserver. Si la personne en face de vous est assez intelligente, elle vous fera confiance en retour et n'aura pas de secret pour vous.

-Et que faites-vous de ceux qui oublient de mentionner un fait important alors que vous avez confiance en elles ?

-Il faut toujours garder un jardin secret, c'est l'essence même de la confiance en soi.

-Pas au détriment de sa vie, Jasper. Trahir la confiance est une faute impardonnable pour moi.

-Trahir la confiance de l'amitié, violer le plus saint de tous les pactes, publier les secrets versés dans notre sein, déshonorer à plaisir l'ami qu'on a trompé et qui, nous quittant, nous respecte encore, ce ne sont point-là des fautes, ce sont des bassesses d'âme et des noirceurs.

-Ce n'est pas en citant Rousseau et ses confessions que nous allons avancer dans notre discussion...

Il parut tout simplement choqué que je puisse situer son éclat de connaissance. Je continuai à boire ma bière, sans rien ajouter et je le regardai faire de même.

-Qu'avez-vous fait comme étude Izzy ?

-Ce n'est pas le thème de la soirée... Nous parlions de confiance. D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour vous rappeler votre engagement. Vous avez dit "Je vous promets de ne pas insister".

Il leva les mains en signe de reddition.

-Bien... bien... Je vois que vous avez de la mémoire. Alors, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous rendre si virulente dans vos propos sur la confiance ou plutôt sur la défiance ?

Je ne voulais pas être précise, ni lui livrer le fond de ma pensée. Je réfléchis deux secondes avant de répondre.

-Imaginez Jasper que vous ayez choisi votre vie en fonction d'événements concernant une personne de votre entourage et que ces choix soient remis en question en apprenant que ladite personne qui vous a fait prendre cette voie vous a caché un élément essentiel. Comment réagiriez-vous ?

J'avais conscience du côté obscur de ma diatribe verbale mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je voulais connaître sa capacité de compréhension. Il voulait s'amuser à me balancer ses connaissances littéraires, autant voir son potentiel immédiat.

-Je chercherais à savoir pourquoi cette personne a préféré taire ce détail. Peut-être cherchait-elle à vous protéger...

-Je ne vois pas comment elle aurait pu me protéger...

-Posez-lui la question ...

-Et si je ne pouvais plus le faire ? !

Sa mine s'éclaira d'un coup et il posa sa bière en avançant vers moi. J'avais l'impression d'être une biche prise dans les phares de ses yeux.

-Angela vous a caché quelque chose et vous venez de l'apprendre. Le seul hic c'est que vous ne pourrez jamais connaître le fin mot de l'histoire car elle n'est plus à vos côtés. La seule chose que vous puissiez faire c'est lui pardonner ce petit écart et continuer de vivre sans penser que vous ne devez plus accorder votre confiance.

J'étais ébahie par ses propos et surtout par sa capacité de compréhension. Il avait su lire en moi beaucoup trop facilement et cela m'effrayait, comme souvent quand il s'agissait de lui. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour quitter cette pente glissante. Je terminai ma bière et il fit de même puis demanda une autre tournée au serveur sans me lâcher des yeux. Je savais qu'il me faudrait réfléchir à tout ça plus tard... Mais pour le moment, je décidai de profiter tout simplement de la soirée, sans me soucier des conséquences. Dès que nous fûmes seuls à nouveau, il me vint à l'esprit un fait plutôt important.

-Comment se fait-il que vous vous soyez retrouvé sur la plage à mes côtés ?

-Je me baladais...

-Mais oui bien sûr ! Nous revoilà encore dans le thème extraordinaire de la confiance...

Je me levai pour quitter ce lieu et surtout pour qu'il comprenne que les échanges marchent dans les deux sens. Il saisit rapidement mon poignet pour m'empêcher de partir.

-Attendez... ne partez pas.

-Alors, arrêtez de me prendre pour une idiote...

Il soupira puis lâcha mon poignet en pointant la chaise pour que je m'installe. Je le fis en le fixant du regard et attrapai ma bière pour boire une gorgée.

-Je suis passé au bar pour faire un point sur l'inventaire. J'en profite d'ailleurs pour vous féliciter. Votre tableau est parfait, je n'aurais pas besoin de l'envoyer à Charlotte pour qu'elle le compile pour moi.

Le prénom de Charlotte me fit venir en tête l'image d'une des blondes que j'avais vues avec lui. Je me demandais brièvement qui était qui dans ce groupe mais préférai me taire pour lui permettre de me raconter notre rencontre.

-Je vous ai vu passer en courant quand je suis sorti et je vous ai suivi. Vous ne sembliez pas être dans votre état normal et j'ai pensé que votre ex faisait encore des siennes.

-J'aurais pu me défendre si Jacob était venu.

-Je n'en doute pas mais que voulez-vous, mon éducation m'oblige à être un chevalier servant.

-Vous l'avez planqué où le cheval ?

Il se mit à rire de ma blague douteuse tout en buvant une gorgée puis me détailla, jusqu'à ce que mon ventre se torde d'envie. Cet homme était dangereux pour moi...

-Merci d'avoir vérifié que j'allais bien, Jasper.

-A votre service, Izzy.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon téléphone pour voir, dépitée, qu'il était près de minuit. Je terminai ma bière rapidement avant de me lever.

-Je vous remercie pour la discussion et pour la bière. Je dois rentrer car je travaille à 14 heures demain et mon responsable est à cheval sur les horaires.

Il rit à nouveau et je notai que j'adorais ce son. Il se leva également et nous commençâmes à marcher vers la rue. Il s'accouda à un gros pick-up noir et je restai assez loin, histoire de ne pas voir le rappel de ma très petite taille à cause des pneus du camion.

-Voulez-vous que je vous dépose ?

-Ça ira, merci. Bonne nuit Jasper et encore merci de m'avoir écouté.

Je me détournai en souriant et je l'écoutai ouvrir sa voiture en silence. Je me décidai à lui donner un petit détail, juste parce qu'il avait été sympa avec moi.

-Au fait, Jasper...

-Oui ?

-Pour mes études... J'ai une maîtrise de lettre.

Il sourit à nouveau et passa ses doigts dans ses boucles blondes.

-Je m'en doutais. Bonne nuit Izzy.

Je repris ma route le cœur léger en direction de mon cagibi. Finalement, Jasper m'avait donné un point de vue différent qui allait m'aider à avancer. J'avais maintenant des choix à faire.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **A tout de suite pour la suite !**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Re !**_

 _ **Voilà la suite… J'en profite pour vous prévenir que je n'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier les petites fautes qui se sont glissées dans le texte. Excusez-moi par avance !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 7**

Un bon mois s'était passé depuis ma conversation philosophique avec mon patron et je ne l'avais croisé qu'une ou deux fois. J'avais craint qu'il fasse marche arrière dans sa façon d'être avec moi ou tout simplement qu'il m'ignore mais il m'avait surpris en venant me saluer à chaque fois avec un beau sourire et un clin d'œil. Je n'avais pas oublié qu'il voulait jouer et je voyais ses attentions comme des appâts pour me faire craquer.

J'avais rangé mes tenues festives pour me rabattre sur des jeans et des vestes un peu plus épaisses. Le mois d'Octobre était arrivé avec une baisse significative des températures. Je ne pouvais pas dire que j'étais gênée car nous étions encore bien loin du temps merdique de Forks.

J'avais aussi rangé le carnet de route d'Angela dans un coin de mon appartement, sans chercher à le finir. J'étais assez rancunière pour lui en vouloir de m'avoir menti malgré ce que m'avait dit Jasper. Il avait raison, j'en avais conscience mais je ne pouvais pas passer outre. J'avais la sensation d'avoir été trahie par une personne de plus et je n'arrivais pas à le gérer.

Autre petit changement dans ma vie, j'avais maintenant des conversations animées et joviales avec Emmett. Même Rosalie me tolérait, ce qui était un fait exceptionnel. Il m'avait appris qu'il était dominant et que sa compagne était sa soumise. Toute la bande venait du Texas. Il alla même jusqu'à m'expliquer que Jasper et Peter étaient jumeaux et que Rosalie était leur petite sœur.

J'avais clairement vu qu'il était inquiet de savoir si j'acceptais leurs pratiques mais je l'avais rassuré en lui disant que je n'étais pas du genre à juger les autres. Ce qu'il ne saurait jamais c'est que j'avais fait pas mal de choses assez hard-core, sexuellement parlant, et qu'il était hors de question de juger. J'étais tolérante de nature, surtout que je savais ce qu'une relation sexuelle pouvait apporter... S'ils prenaient leur pied à s'attacher et se frapper le cul, grand bien leur fasse. Moi j'aimais bien avoir plusieurs partenaires... Chacun ses petits plaisirs.

Emmett avait tenté de savoir si je voyais quelqu'un et si j'étais intéressée par leur soirée mais je m'étais contenté de garder le silence en forçant mes rougeurs. Je voulais qu'il pense que j'étais mal à l'aise devant ses révélations. S'il pensait que j'étais du genre chaste et prude, ça m'arrangeait énormément car je ne voulais plus me retrouver dans la même situation qu'avec Edward. Ma carrière de jouet sexuel avait pris fin quand j'avais quitté Seattle.

Lorsqu'il avait vu mon "embarras", il avait changé de discussion en me parlant de son garage et des voitures qu'il préparait pour qu'elles aillent plus vite. Je me plaisais à lui parler de cela car j'aimais les voitures rapides, même si je n'avais pas conduit depuis mon arrivée à San Francisco. Ça me manquait d'ailleurs et Emmett dut s'en rendre compte en voyant mon petit sourire nostalgique. Il m'avait même dit qu'il me ferait essayer le nouveau modèle de Ford dès qu'il le recevrait. J'avais accepté avec un enthousiasme démesuré, dévoilant par la même occasion le vrai moi.

Un autre weekend débutait et mon réveil me rappela que je devais arrêter de rêver pour me préparer. Je passai un jean taille basse avant de mettre un débardeur en coton blanc. Il était plus qu'ajusté et me faisait une poitrine digne de ce nom. Je chaussai ensuite mes Converses avant de passer un pull et une veste en jean.

Je quittai ensuite mon appartement pour aller m'acheter à manger avant de rejoindre le bar. Comme toujours, je m'installais en bout de bar pour boire mon café et observai en silence les tables occupées. Garrett arriva près de moi en souriant.

-Salut Izzy ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Salut Garrett... Y a l'air d'avoir du monde.

-Ouép, il fait trop froid pour rester dehors.

Mes boissons chaudes étaient plus qu'appréciées également et nous ramenaient pas mal de clients en plus. J'étais fière de moi, chose plus qu'exceptionnelle sachant que j'avais une très faible estime de moi. Je quittai mon tabouret pour aller ranger mes affaires aux vestiaires puis retournai derrière le bar pour préparer mon espace de travail. Avant même que je commence à travailler, la voix de velours de mon patron me fit tourner la tête.

-Bonjour Izzy.

-Bonjour Jasper.

-Je voudrais vous parler deux minutes. Peut-on aller dans mon bureau, Garrett va prendre votre place en attendant.

-Bien sûr...

Garrett s'empressa de prendre ma place et je suivis mon patron sous le regard envieux du clan des bimbos. Je dus me retenir de rire devant leurs mines dépitées. Il m'ouvrit la porte afin que je puisse entrer dans l'étude.

-Installez-vous, je vous en prie.

Je choisis un des deux fauteuils qui faisaient face au bureau et observai mon patron le contourner pour s'asseoir dans son propre siège en cuir.

-Comment allez-vous Izzy ?

-Bien.

-Vous êtes sûre ?

-Nous sommes au bar et non assis sur la plage, Monsieur.

-Je croyais qu'on en avait fini avec les Monsieur...

-Autant que le fait de poser des questions du genre "Vous allez bien ?"...

Il se mit à rire, ce qui réchauffa encore une fois mes tripes et je croisais les jambes pour me donner constance.

-Je voudrais vous proposer quelque chose.

-Je vous écoute, Jasper.

-Je me suis penché sur le tableau que vous avez fait pour l'inventaire et il nous a fait gagner beaucoup de temps. Habituellement, c'est Charlotte qui gère les papiers du bar mais elle n'a plus le temps en ce moment. Je voudrais savoir si vous seriez d'accord pour vous en occuper.

-Vous voulez que j'arrête le bar ?

-Non... Nos clients et moi-même aimons trop vos boissons pour que vous arrêtiez de servir derrière le bar. Ce serait un travail en plus, je le rémunérerais, bien sûr.

-Que devrais-je faire en plus ?

-Ouvrir et classer le courrier, enregistrer les factures, me préparer les lettres dont j'ai besoin, enfin tout ce qui touche à l'administratif. Comme si vous deveniez mon assistante. Est-ce que ça vous intéresse ?

-Garrett ne peut pas le faire ?

-Nous savons tous les deux que les capacités de Garrett sont assez limitées en classement et comptabilité. Alors ?

-Pourquoi pas... Si j'accepte, ça change quoi pour moi ?

-Je pense qu'une demi-journée par semaine devrait suffire. Le jour a votre convenance, bien sûr. Je vous payerai au même tarif qu'habituellement.

-Je veux bien essayer même si je n'ai jamais fait ça.

-Vous y arriverez beaucoup mieux que moi, j'en suis sûr.

-Et je fais ça où ?

-Ici, dans mon bureau. Je n'avais pas pensé à prévoir un bureau pour mon assistante en ouvrant le bar. Nous devons décider d'un jour et je serais là pour vous montrer tout ce que vous devrez faire. Vous avez une préférence ?

-Je peux venir le Mercredi après-midi.

-Ça me convient. Venez pour 14 heures.

Je me levai sans rien dire d'autre pour retourner travailler et Jasper m'interpella à nouveau.

-Izzy ?

-Oui Jasper.

-J'aimerais bien avoir l'occasion de boire une bière avec vous, loin du Texan Lair.

-Nous pourrions philosopher sur la confiance...

-Éventuellement.

-Nous verrons ce que nous pouvons faire...

-Que diriez-vous de diner ensemble après votre service ?

Je grimaçai sans rien dire et il s'empressa de reprendre.

-Je vous promets d'éviter le romantisme et les fleurs dans un restaurant gastronomique. Que pensez-vous du snack de l'autre côté de la rue ?

-J'y vais souvent... Ils cuisinent bien.

-Alors, vous êtes d'accord.

Je lui souris avant de répondre.

-Je termine à 21 heures.

Je quittai ensuite le bureau sans attendre de réponse et retournai au bar pour travailler en essayant de ne pas trop me poser de question sur les implications qu'amenaient mon nouveau poste et la proximité que Jasper désirait apporter entre nous.

En fin de service, je fus surprise de ne pas le voir sortir de son bureau pour me rejoindre. Je récupérai mon sac dans les vestiaires pour sortir par la porte de service. Je récupérai mon portable pour m'assurer que je n'avais pas de message quand je sentis une main sur mon épaule.

-Vous m'avez oublié ?

-Nom de ...

Je me retournai pour faire une clé de bras à mon assaillant avant même de me rendre compte que c'était juste mon patron. Je le relâchai tout aussi vite.

-Oh pardon, je suis désolée. Vous m'avez fait peur.

-Rappelez-moi de ne jamais vous mettre en rogne.

Je posai ma main sur son épaule, comme pour le soulager de la tension qui devait résider dans son bras. Il fit quelques moulinets en grimaçant puis me sourit à nouveau.

-Je suis désolée...

-Y a pas de mal Izzy, ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en remettrai.

-J'ai cru que vous aviez oublié donc je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez ici.

-Je ne voulais pas vous mettre devant le fait accompli en passant par le bar et en vous attrapant par le bras pour sortir ensemble. Je ne savais pas si vous vouliez garder notre entente secrète.

Il ressemblait plus à un petit garçon peu sûr de lui et je trouvais ça attendrissant. Cela différait tant de ce qu'il dégageait habituellement.

-C'est prévenant de votre part. Je ne compte pas me cacher car nous ne faisons rien de mal. Donc à moins que vous désiriez rester discret, je ne compte pas m'arrêter de vous parler juste parce que je travaille pour vous.

-J'apprécie votre franchise. Je ne m'occupe jamais de ce que pensent les autres.

-Ce qui nous fait un point en commun.

Nous arrivâmes au snack au même moment et Jasper me tint la porte ouverte afin que je puisse entrer. Nous nous installâmes dans le fond pour être tranquille. Je me sentais à l'aise avec lui et je me surpris même à sourire pour rien, juste parce que j'étais bien.

-Alors, allons-nous reparler de la confiance ?

-Bien que le thème soit vaste, ne voulez-vous pas innover ce soir ?

-Que me proposez-vous Jasper ?

-Nous pourrions débuter par nous tutoyer, cela serait plus simple. Il n'y a que dans mon cercle où j'apprécie le vouvoiement.

-Nous pouvons donc aborder le thème de la familiarité...

-Seulement si tu me tutoies Izzy...

-C'est une éventualité acceptable, Jasper.

Il se mit à rire à nouveau, pile au moment où le serveur rappliqua pour prendre nos commandes. Je commandai une salade et Jasper choisit des lasagnes. J'eus soudain une question bien plus intéressante à poser.

-Quel âge as-tu Jasper ?

-Ouh... tu commences fort !

-Bah... on est en plein dans le thème !

Il secoua la tête avant d'attraper sa Bud pour en boire une gorgée.

-Tu dois me le dire aussi. Si on commence à parler de notre vie, on doit le faire tous les deux.

-Deal ! Par contre, je me réserve le droit de garder certaines choses pour moi. Je ne suis pas prête à tout dire.

-J'aurais 28 ans en Janvier et toi ?

-Je viens d'avoir 24 ans.

-Tu ne les fais pas. Je t'aurais donné mon âge...

-Mon père a toujours dit que je suis née vieille...

Le plat arriva et nous commençâmes à manger en silence avant qu'il reprenne ses questions.

-Tu viens d'où ?

-Forks, Washington et toi ?

-Houston, Texas.

-Je m'en doutais un peu... Tu as ramené ta patrie avec toi.

Nous passâmes le repas à parler de petites choses sans réelle importance mais cela me permit de cerner un peu plus mon patron. Il me donnait l'impression de gérer sa vie de A à Z, comme s'il ne voulait pas laisser le destin choisir pour lui. C'était finalement assez aisé de le côtoyer et de discuter avec. Il ne se prenait pas vraiment au sérieux quand il était juste avec moi et ne ressemblait pas à un militaire acariâtre.

A la fin du repas, nous sortîmes sous une pluie glaciale et je pestai contre mon oubli de parapluie. Si j'avais quitté Forks s'était pour ne plus vivre sous la pluie.

-Je te raccompagne...

Ce n'était pas une proposition, juste un ordre déguisé. Je le jaugeai quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer et nous nous mîmes à courir vers son pick-up. Il m'ouvrit galamment la porte et je me hissai maladroitement sur le siège en cuir noir. Il contourna ensuite la voiture pour s'installer derrière le volant.

-Il va falloir que tu me guides, je ne sais pas où tu habites.

-Tu y as pourtant envoyé Emmett.

-Je lui ai dit de regarder dans ta fiche. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment vu. Tu sais, je ne m'intéresse pas au bar public.

-Comment fais-tu pour vivre et faire tourner ta boîte si tu ne sais pas qui y travaille ?

-Garrett s'en occupe et moi je gère le cercle. Je dois même t'avouer que le bar ne sert qu'à faire rentrer l'argent.

-Après tout, c'est le but d'un commerce non ?

Il sourit doucement en démarrant et s'inséra dans la circulation en me jetant un coup d'œil.

-Alors Izzy, je dois te déposer où ?

-Prends à gauche à la prochaine et remonte sur 5 blocs.

-Bien M'dame.

Je ne pus que secouer la tête en entendant son accent du sud si sexy. J'allais prendre une douche froide en rentrant s'il continuait. En arrivant près de mon immeuble, je le lui désignai du doigt et il s'arrêta au bord du trottoir, pile devant l'entrée.

-Joli...

-Ne te fie pas à la façade... Il n'y a que l'extérieur qui est beau. Merci de m'avoir déposée.

-Je t'en prie. Repose-toi bien.

Je lui fis un sourire timide avant d'ouvrir la porte et de me ruer dans l'entrée de mon immeuble. Heureusement que Jasper m'avait ramené sinon, j'aurais fini trempée et certainement malade. Il attendit que je franchisse les portes avant de me saluer une dernière fois en démarrant.

J'allais devoir mettre une distance entre lui et moi car il arrivait à m'atteindre trop. Je ne voulais pas m'attacher et surtout pas à mon patron. Lui aussi serait à même de me dire que ma place était derrière un bar, juste comme serveuse. Ce genre d'homme ne prenait pas pour compagne une simple barmaid banale. Il devait choisir les plus belles pour pouvoir parader dans ses soirées.

Je pris une longue douche bien chaude avant de me coucher, espérant me reposer un peu. Durant toute la nuit, le visage de Jasper ne me quitta pas une seule fois et il passa son temps à me dire que je pouvais lui faire confiance avant de me laisser au bord de la route, en agrippant les hanches d'une brunette que j'avais vu dans le cercle privé.

Au réveil, je me fis la promesse de ne jamais le laisser prendre un ascendant sur moi. Il fallait que je reste indépendante pour ne plus souffrir. Après avoir passé ma matinée à lire, je m'habillai pour aller travailler. Comme souvent, je trouvais Emmett assis au comptoir. Cette fois-ci, il était accompagné par Rosalie et ils rigolaient avec Garrett à propos d'une course automobile. Leur entente me faisait rêver et je me rembrunis encore un peu plus en me disant que je n'avais jamais vraiment connu cela. Je n'avais eu qu'une seule amie car j'étais plutôt quelqu'un de solitaire.

Je me hâtai de déposer mes affaires dans mon vestiaire avant d'aller boire mon café habituel. Je saluai les trois occupants du comptoir avant de me placer au bout, comme d'habitude.

-Salut Izzy ! Viens avec nous !

-Salut Emmett. Désolée mais je suis pas vraiment réveillée. Je te parle dans 5 minutes.

J'adorais utiliser ma difficulté à émerger. Les gens semblaient comprendre et me laissaient tranquille, ce qui me permettait de pouvoir garder le silence sans avoir à me justifier continuellement.

Dès que j'eus terminé mon café, je passai derrière le comptoir pour préparer mon espace de travail et secouai la tête en me rendant compte que la pauvreté de ma vie. Mes journées se résumaient à venir ici, boire un café, mettre en place le bar, travailler, rentrer dormir et courir les matins. Rien de trépidant, ce qui me déprimait. En comparaison à ma vie universitaire, je ne faisais plus rien.

-Alors Izzy, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien et toi Emmett ?

-Parfaitement. Tu veux venir avec nous demain matin ?

-Faire quoi ?

-Tester une nouvelle salle de sport !

-Euh... pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Un de nos amis vient d'ouvrir son club et il voudrait qu'on teste les équipements avant l'arrivée du public.

-Ça ne dit pas pourquoi je viendrais avec vous.

-Nous devons avoir des avis féminins aussi.

-Il y a Rosalie et Charlotte.

-Charlotte n'aime pas les salles de sport. Allez, viens ! Tu vas voir, tu vas t'amuser.

Je les abandonnai sans leur répondre pour aller prendre la commande des nouveaux arrivants. Après avoir préparé les boissons, j'allai les servir sans prêter la moindre attention à Emmett qui sautillait comme une puce sur son tabouret.

-Allez Izzy... Viens avec nous ! Te plait...

-Emmett...

-Te plait...

-Arrêtes !

-Te plait...

-Bon, je viens si tu arrêtes de faire l'enfant !

-YES !

Son cri fit sursauter à peu près tous les clients et je secouai la tête de dépit.

-On vient de chercher à 9 heures !

-Wow ! Attends, je sais encore marcher. Tu me donne l'adresse et je vous rejoindrais à 9 heures.

-Je ne veux pas que tu te défiles.

-Je ne suis pas du genre à reprendre la parole donnée !

J'avais été un peu plus sèche que voulu mais je détestais qu'on pense de moi que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de confiance. Cela me mettait hors de moi, tout simplement.

-Ok... t'énerve pas Izzy. Voilà l'adresse !

Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de reprendre sa discussion avec Garrett et je surpris le sourire discret de Rosalie devant mon comportement. Je retournai à mon travail sans penser à ce qui m'attendait le lendemain et terminai mon service en discutant ponctuellement avec Rosalie qui avait décidé de rester au bar toute la soirée. Nous ne pouvions pas nous qualifier d'amies mais elle me tolérait autant que je l'acceptais.

Après une nuit assez courte, je me retrouvai debout sous la douche pour me préparer à aller dans leur stupide salle de sport. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de s'enfermer dans une pièce pour faire du fitness. Nous avions la chance d'habiter au bord de l'océan et la nature offrait plusieurs endroits idéals pour s'entraîner.

Je plaçai mon pantalon de yoga et ma brassière dans un sac puis ajoutai une serviette et mon nécessaire de toilettes. Je m'habillai rapidement puis quittai mon appartement pour aller m'acheter un petit déjeuner. Je le mangeai en marchant et marquai l'arrêt devant le bâtiment qui était censé accueillir la salle de sport.

C'était une monstruosité de verre et d'acier sur trois étages avec un parking sur l'avant. Je continuai à siroter mon café en attendant que les autres. Ils arrivèrent à bord d'un gigantesque Pick-up Dodge. Encore une histoire de "la mienne est plus grosse que la tienne".

Charlotte et Rosalie étaient à l'arrière et Emmett ainsi que Peter étaient à l'avant. Ils sortirent tous les 4 d'une façon synchronisée et vinrent me rejoindre.

-Salut Izzy ! Tu attends depuis longtemps.

-Non, je viens d'arriver. J'ai eu le temps de finir mon petit déjeuner comme ça.

Nous rentrâmes dans le hall et fûmes accueillis par un grand black qui salua le groupe avant de me détailler des pieds à la tête. Emmett intervint pour me présenter.

-Ty, je te présente Izzy. Elle va te donner son avis féminin sur ta salle.

-Enchantée Mademoiselle.

Sa voix dégoulinait de luxure et je haussai un sourcil sans lui répondre. Je détestais ce genre de mec persuadé d'avoir une emprise sur les femmes rien qu'en bavant ses merdes. Mon attitude fit ricaner les filles et Rosalie m'attrapa la main pour m'emmener dans les vestiaires.

Nous nous changeâmes dans un silence relatif et je récupérai une serviette en attendant les filles. Je relevai mes cheveux en une queue de cheval et souris à Charlotte qui me regardait.

-Ty ne va pas s'en remettre !

-Pourquoi ?

-Il n'a pas l'habitude qu'une femme l'ignore.

-Que voulais-tu que je réponde à ça ? Moi, je ne suis pas enchanté de voir un mec qui bave dès qu'il voit une paire de nichons !

Mon affirmation déclencha le rire des deux autres et nous retournâmes dans la salle principale pour rejoindre les garçons. Il y avait un nombre impressionnant d'appareils allant des vélos aux steppers et des bancs de musculations aux poids en tout genre.

-Tu viens faire du développé - couché avec nous Izzy ?

-Euh, je ne pense pas Monsieur Muscle ! Je vais plutôt me rabattre sur un des vélos elliptiques.

Rosalie me suivit pendant que Charlotte se dirigeait vers un jacuzzi qui se trouvait dans une pièce adjacente.

-Tu veux bien que je t'accompagne ?

-Bien sûr mais je suis pas trop causante pendant que je cours.

-Moi non plus mais on pourra au moins se sourire dans l'effort.

J'aimais bien sa façon de voir les choses et ne pus m'empêcher de lui faire un clin d'œil en enfourchant mon vélo. J'avais passé plusieurs heures dessus lorsque j'étais à l'université car j'avais accès gratuitement à la salle de sport du campus. En arrivant ici, je n'avais pas souhaité m'abonner dans un club sachant que le tarif était exorbitant. Je préférais courir sur la plage.

Je plaçai les écouteurs de mon I-Pod dans mes oreilles et bidouillais le panneau de contrôle du vélo pour sélectionner la résistance. Je montai le son pour ne plus rien entendre autour de moi et fermai les yeux pour me concentrer.

Les premières minutes me firent grimacer comme à chaque fois et ensuite, je me perdis dans mes souvenirs et mes pensées. Ma sélection musicale était faite pour aller crescendo. Je savais que j'aurais à m'étirer ensuite mais cela ne me dérangeait pas.

Je n'ouvris pas une seule fois les yeux et souris en entendant la musique ralentir. C'était mon signal pour me reconnecter avec le monde. Je me redressais, ralentissant mon rythme en soufflant doucement par la bouche et ouvris les yeux. Je fus surprise de voir qu'on me fixait. Emmett et Peter avaient carrément abandonné leur entraînement et Rosalie était assise sur un fauteuil pour siroter un cocktail de fruits.

Il y avait également Jasper qui était présent mais je ne l'avais même pas vu arriver. Je terminai mon programme puis descendis du vélo en m'épongeant puis commençais à faire mes étirements sous le regard affamé de mon patron.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Euh... rien. Tu as une idée du temps que tu as passé sur ce vélo ?

-A vu de nez, je dirais une heure et demi.

Jasper continua à me regarder avec son regard assombri et il s'approcha de moi en souriant.

-Je ne te savais pas aussi sportive.

-Je suis accro au sport, que veux-tu ...

Il me tendit un cocktail de fruit frais et me proposa de m'asseoir à côté de Rosalie.

-Je termine mon entraînement avec les gars et après, nous irons tous déjeuner ensemble. Tu viens ?

-Pourquoi pas...

Je reluquai sans vergogne le corps de mon patron dans l'effort. Il portait un pantalon de survêtement noir qui lui faisait un cul d'enfer et son débardeur moulait son torse, laissant apparaitre tous ses muscles développés. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi bien fait et je m'imaginai durant quelques instants en train de lécher de la tête au pied. C'était un crime d'être aussi tentant.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que vous êtes rassénérés ! Maintenant, il va falloir attendre un peu pour la suite ! Encore merci de me suivre ! J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! A mercredi 8 !**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Me voilà revenue et prête à vous transmettre la suite de mon histoire ! Pour le plaisir, je vous présente un petit Outtake… La vision de Jasper …**_

 _ **Je suis déçue de voir que vous n'avez pas beaucoup commenter les deux derniers chapitres… Je n'étais pas trop présente mais j'aurais aimé vous lire… J'espère que vous allez vous rattraper cette semaine pour la peine.**_

 _ **Je remercie énormément celles qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Outtake 2 – Tentation**

Cette femme allait me rendre chèvre. Elle occupait toutes mes pensées, à un point tel que je n'allais même plus dans mon cercle pour dominer Maria. Je rêvais d'une scène avec Izzy et il fallait que je trouve un moyen rapide de passer du temps avec elle.

C'était la première fois que l'intellect d'une femme m'intéressait autant. Habituellement, je n'avais pas de discussion avec mes partenaires, c'était juste une histoire de cul et cela me convenait. Avec Izzy, je ne pouvais pas faire pareil car elle ne s'était pas laissé approcher comme les autres.

Peter s'était foutu de moi en me disant que j'étais tombé dans ses filets et que la seule manière qui restait pour l'approcher était de me comporter comme un gentleman en parlant avec elle, en l'invitant à manger et en essayant de la séduire à l'ancienne.

Après son service au cercle, j'avais cru durant quelques secondes que j'allais pouvoir tester mon contrôle avec elle mais elle m'avait repoussé avec un "Je ne pense pas" des plus froid et déstabilisant. Elle m'avait allumé de la plus belle façon qu'il soit avant de m'éconduire comme si j'étais un puceau sans expérience.

Elle était clairement excitante et avait des connaissances qui pouvaient m'être très utiles pour le bar. Quand nous avions vu son tableau pour l'inventaire, Peter avait apporté une solution à mon problème.

-Tu devrais lui proposer de devenir ton assistante en plus du bar...

-Je justifie ça comment ?

-Dis-lui que Charlotte n'a plus le temps. Elle pourra certainement s'occuper de tout l'administratif du bar et du cercle depuis ton bureau et tu l'auras à disposition pour pouvoir lui parler sans oreilles indiscrètes.

Je m'étais empressé de lui proposer et j'avais été heureux de la voir accepter. J'allais pouvoir passer du temps avec elle et apprendre à la connaître. Il fallait juste que je pense à ne pas m'accrocher à elle. Je ne voulais pas ressembler à mon frère. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver entiché d'une femme avec tout ce que cela impliquait. Je ne voulais que les bons côtés, c'est à dire le plaisir et rien d'autre.

J'avais dû batailler un peu pour qu'elle accepte de venir manger avec moi mais j'y étais arrivé et nous avions pu philosopher durant un repas au snack. Elle était tout simplement surprenante.

Emmett avait également œuvré pour moi en lui proposé d'aller tester la nouvelle salle de sport que Ty voulait ouvrir. Il nous avait demandé de vérifier si tout fonctionnait correctement et mon beau-frère avait demandé à Izzy de venir avec nous.

J'avais loupé le réveil et j'étais arrivé après les autres. Emmett et Peter étaient à fond devant leur banc et soulevaient des poids en développé-couché. Charlotte était allongée dans le jacuzzi et je me demandai durant quelques secondes où pouvaient bien se trouver Rosalie et Izzy.

Je les trouvai sur les vélos elliptiques et je dus bloquer trop longtemps car Peter vint me mettre une claque dans le dos pour me faire reprendre contenance. Izzy était vêtue assez simplement avec un cycliste noir lui arrivant jusqu'au genou et une brassière laissant apparaître son ventre plat. Je m'étais perdu dans le jeu de ses muscles sous sa peau.

Rosalie tentait vainement de suivre le rythme mais n'y arrivait pas. Elle arrêta d'ailleurs peu de temps après pour rejoindre Charlotte dans le jacuzzi. La belle brune allait assez vite pour que sa queue de cheval se balance derrière elle et son corps était recouvert de sueur.

Elle avait gardé les yeux fermés durant toute sa session et j'aperçus même ses lèvres mimer les paroles de la musique qui passait dans ses écouteurs. Elle était aussi belle là, dans l'effort, qu'apprêtée pour servir au cercle. Je dus me concentrer sur autre chose pour que mon érection ne soit pas trop visible. Je devais trouver le moyen de passer du temps avec elle.

Elle se reconnecta avec le monde extérieur au bout d'une heure et demi, et ne sembla absolument pas surprise du temps qu'elle y avait passé. Je ne pus que lui proposer de venir déjeuner avec nous et fus plus qu'heureux qu'elle accepte.

Nous allâmes tous au vestiaire pour nous doucher puis je me plaçai dans l'entrée pour être sûr de voir arriver Izzy. Je _voulais_ voir comment elle était habillée. Elle arriva la première, ce qui me surprit agréablement. J'étais habitué à attendre longtemps ma sœur car elle devait toujours se coiffer et se maquiller avant de sortir.

Izzy, elle, ne semblait pas dérangée de sortir avec les cheveux mouillés et sans maquillage. Elle n'en n'avait d'ailleurs pas besoin. Elle était belle naturellement. Son jean taille basse s'ajustait parfaitement, me faisant encore une fois fantasmer sur ses courbes. Elle avait chaussé des Converses noires assez simple mais qui lui correspondaient bien et elle portait un pull léger à col roulé beige.

Elle me sourit en me voyant assis sur un des fauteuils et vint me rejoindre pour s'installer à mes côtés.

-Je ne savais pas que tu devais venir ce matin.

-Si, c'était prévu. Nous faisons quasiment tout, ensemble... J'ai juste eu un problème de réveil ce matin.

-Ça m'arrive aussi mais j'avais prévu le coup ce matin, je ne voulais pas qu'Emmett vienne défoncer ma porte. Mes voisins risquent de ne pas aimer et je n'ai pas envie de payer pour une nouvelle porte.

Je ne pus que rire à ses mots, surtout que je connaissais assez Emmett pour savoir qu'il était capable de défoncer une porte pour réveiller quelqu'un.

Izzy sortit la brosse de son sac pour s'occuper de ses cheveux et elle les natta après avoir vérifié que tous les nœuds avaient disparu. Je n'arrivai pas à détacher mon regard de cette femme. Tous ses gestes étaient un appel au sexe et je n'étais même pas sûr qu'elle s'en rende compte.

-Ils sont toujours aussi long ?

-Oui... ma famille est particulièrement coquette.

-A ce niveau, c'est plus de la coquetterie !

Je souris à sa réplique et une idée plus que lumineuse me traversa.

-Et si on les lâchait ? On pourrait prendre de l'avance en allant au restaurant. Ils nous rejoindront plus tard.

-Bonne idée, je crève de faim !

-Allez viens, je t'emmène.

J'étais heureux, j'allais pouvoir discuter avec elle sans les sous-entendus d'Emmett ni les sourires brevetés crétin de Peter. Nous quittâmes le bâtiment et j'ouvris la porte de mon pick-up à Izzy pour qu'elle puisse s'installer.

Nous avions l'habitude d'aller dans un restaurant qui servait des plats familiaux, au moins une fois par semaine. Ils proposaient soit des petits déjeuners copieux ou des repas complets. Bien évidemment, il y avait la possibilité de prendre des plats uniques mais le concept de l'établissement était le partage.

Je m'insérai dans la circulation pour rejoindre le restaurant dans un silence apaisant. C'était quelque chose d'étrange d'avoir une femme à mes côtés. Les seules qui montaient habituellement avec moi étaient ma sœur et ma belle-sœur. Je n'emmenais jamais mes partenaires en voiture. Nous ne nous voyions qu'au cercle.

Izzy semblait à sa place à mes côtés et c'est ce qui me perturbait le plus. Elle était en train de foutre en l'air toutes mes belles théories et j'avais la trouille. Chose inédite pour moi qui aimait tout gérer et tout contrôler. Je me garai sur le parking et nous descendîmes de concert. Elle passa devant la voiture pour me rejoindre en souriant et pointa la vitrine du doigt.

-Je suis déjà venue une fois ici... C'est vrai que c'est super bon.

-Nous venons souvent et nous avons même une table réservée en permanence. Ils sont riches grâce à nous.

Elle rigola au lieu d'être impressionnée et me suivit dans le restaurant où Betty, notre serveuse attitrée et totalement absurde tant elle cherchait à être désirable sans y parvenir, arriva en courant à moitié pour me saluer, les joues rougies. Encore une qui me draguait sans aucune subtilité et qui était plus vulgaire qu'attirante.

-Bonjour Monsieur Whitlock. Votre table est prête, veuillez me suivre.

-Bonjour Betty.

Son déhanchement me donna envie de vomir et je me concentrai sur autre chose. Izzy avait dû le remarquer également car elle secoua la tête en soufflant et lâcha même un "pathétique" assez audible.

Je déplaçai une chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'installer et ignorai tout simplement la serveuse qui bavait sur ses chaussures. Après m'être assis, je pris le menu pour le regarder.

-Nous attendrons les autres pour commander mais je voudrais avoir un café tout de même. Izzy, tu veux quelque chose ?

-Un café aussi.

La serveuse mit moins de deux minutes pour nous servir avant de se planter devant moi, telle une statue de cire.

-Puis-je vous être agréable pour autre chose Monsieur ?

J'avais prévu de ne rien répondre et me contentai de boire mon café sans la regarder. Je fus beaucoup plus surpris de sentir la main d'Izzy se poser sur mon bras. En la regardant, je découvris le regard enflammé de ma belle brune. Elle se lécha les lèvres en s'approchant et colla sa tête à mon cou en regardant la serveuse.

-Il y a effectivement quelque chose que vous pourriez faire pour nous, Betty. J'ai toujours rêvé de partager mon lit avec une serveuse pendant que mon homme nous observe.

Son jeu me plaisait un peu trop et il me fut aisé de retomber dans mon rôle habituel du Major. Je me redressais en passant mon bras sur les épaules d'Izzy et appuyai mon nez sur ses cheveux pour les sentir. Son odeur était extraordinaire et envoya des frissons jusqu'à mon sexe qui ne demandait qu'une chose, sortir de mon jean pour jouer.

-Bonne idée, bébé. Qu'en dites-vous Mademoiselle ?

-Je... mais...

Izzy s'avança un peu, sans me lâcher et planta son regard dans celui terrifié de la serveuse.

-Vous devriez revoir vos prétentions à la baisse. Vous n'arriveriez pas à suivre notre rythme.

La main de ma belle brune atterrit directement sur mon entrejambe et je soupirai d'aise. Elle appuya légèrement avant de me regarder.

-Tu vas devoir attendre que nous soyons à la maison bébé...

La serveuse fit demi-tour, rouge de honte mais j'étais trop concentré sur la main qui était posé sur mon sexe pour m'en soucier. Je tournai la tête pour regarder Izzy qui me fixait, le sourcil relevé et la lèvre coincée dans ses dents.

-J'espère que tu ne comptais pas sortir avec elle...

-Elle ne m'intéresse pas...

Je baissai les yeux sur sa main placée sur mon entrejambe et j'entendis son rire.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Plus que sûr...

Je fis un mouvement du bassin pour qu'elle comprenne que mon état n'était qu'une réaction à sa présence et m'approchai de son oreille pour lui parler.

-Par contre, toi, tu es extrêmement intéressante.

-Je te retourne le compliment.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil avant de se lever pour aller aux toilettes, me laissant en plan avec ma trique d'enfer. L'avantage à cette situation était que la serveuse ne me ferait plus jamais du gringue et je caressais l'espoir - a défaut d'autre chose - de pouvoir jouer bientôt avec Izzy.

Ma famille arriva peu de temps après et Peter parut surpris de l'attitude gênée de la serveuse. Je lui fis un signe pour le prévenir que je lui raconterai après et nous débutâmes notre déjeuner dès le retour d'Izzy.

Elle passa son temps à faire des clins d'œil à Betty dès que celle-ci s'approchait pour nous servir en café ou en jus de fruit. Rosalie aperçut ses regards et se pencha vers elle pour lui poser la question. Izzy lui raconta l'histoire à l'oreille sans me lâcher des yeux.

Ma sœur explosa de rire et fixa aussi notre serveuse en posant son bras sur les épaules d'Izzy. Il semblerait qu'elles s'étaient liguées pour emmerder la fameuse Betty. Une chose était sûre, c'est qu'elle nous laisserait tranquille à l'avenir.

A la fin du repas, tout le monde retourna vaquer à ses occupations et je proposai à Izzy de la raccompagner. Elle accepta et nous montâmes en voiture rapidement. Je n'eus pas le temps de démarrer qu'elle se décida à me parler.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas pour tout à l'heure ?

-Pas du tout. J'ai tout de même une question...

-Je t'écoute.

-Comment as-tu su qu'elle me saoulait ?

-Ce n'est pas difficile à voir. Je ne te vois pas souvent mais je sais reconnaître un homme excédé.

-Tu as le droit de recommencer quand tu veux.

-Fais attention que je ne te prenne pas au mot...

-Ça me plairait bien.

Elle grimaça doucement avant de reporter son attention sur l'extérieur et je m'insérai dans le trafic pour la ramener chez elle. J'avais bien conscience qu'elle avait envie de moi mais elle semblait réussir à se raisonner et à garder son calme sans que je comprenne pourquoi ou comment.

Nous restâmes silencieux jusqu'à son immeuble et je l'entendis soupirer quand je me garai. Je me tournai vers elle sans comprendre. Elle semblait triste et je ne voyais pourquoi.

-Écoute Jasper, je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas jouer avec toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Cela ne m'apporte rien. Je veux qu'on puisse m'aimer pour ce que je suis et pas pour ma capacité à écarter les jambes.

-Les sentiments ne rentrent pas en ligne de compte pour jouer.

-Je veux ressentir des sentiments Jasper. Je veux la stabilité...

Je comprenais ce qu'elle demandait et j'étais attristé car je ne pouvais pas le lui donner. Je ne voulais pas me lier avec quelqu'un, ni m'engager. Nous étions à l'exacte opposée l'un de l'autre.

-Je suis désolé aussi Izzy...

-Ne le sois pas. Le principal c'est de savoir réellement ce que nous voulons.

-J'espère que cela ne remet pas en cause ce que nous avons actuellement.

-J'apprécie ta compagnie et j'adore travailler au bar, cela continuera encore un moment.

Elle se pencha vers moi pour déposer une bise sur ma joue puis ouvrit la porte pour sortir.

-Merci pour tout Jasper. Ça fait du bien de côtoyer du monde.

-Quand tu veux Izzy...

Elle rentra chez elle en marchant doucement et me laissant totalement dépité. J'étais perdu pour la première fois de ma vie d'homme. En un instant, j'aurais voulu pouvoir faire autrement et lui apporter ce qu'elle voulait. Je voulais lui apporter cette fameuse stabilité qui sublimerait sa vie.

Je repris la route pour rejoindre Peter chez lui. Nous avions tous notre propre maison dans les hauts de San Francisco mais j'étais souvent chez mon frère, surtout parce que je détestais être seul.

Il était installé au salon, devant son écran plat et jouait à la console avec Emmett. Je m'écroulai à ses côtés, déprimé.

-Alors Bro, tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il s'est passé au restaurant ? Rose n'a pas voulu nous raconter. Un truc de nana ou je ne sais pas trop quoi...

-Betty a encore essayé de me proposer ses services afin de m'être agréable et Izzy a pris les devants pour qu'elle nous lâche. Elle lui a carrément proposé une partie fine entre filles afin que je puisse regarder. Et pour enfoncer le clou, elle lui a dit de  
revoir vos prétentions à la baisse.

-Waouh ! Elle est balèze celle-là ! Je sens que tu vas bien t'amuser mon frère.

-Je ne pense pas... Elle m'a clairement dit qu'elle ne voulait pas jouer. Elle veut de la stabilité...

-Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de donner de la stabilité et du jeu ?

-Je ne veux pas me lier à quelqu'un !

-Y a rien de mal à donner ses sentiments à une femme, Bro... Tu ne peux même pas savoir ce que ça apporte. Elle n'est certainement pas comme elle, tu sais.

Je grognai en réponse, pas ravi de me retrouver à parler de celle qui m'avait dégouté des sentiments. Je me relevai sans rien ajouter et allai rejoindre ma sœur. Elle était celle qui me comprenait, celle qui savait que mon attitude n'était pas une simple lubie. Elle en avait souffert autant que moi.

Elle était installée au bord de la piscine, en train de lire et je me plaçai à ses côtés, sans un mot et posai ma tête sur ses cuisses en fermant les yeux. On était bien loin du grand Major qui n'avait peur de personne et qui se faisait respecter d'un seul regard.

Rose posa sa main dans mes cheveux et les caressa sans arrêter de lire. Elle ne dit pas un mot pendant un long moment et attendit que je parle, ce que je ne fis pas. Lorsqu'elle en eut marre, elle posa son livre et soupira avant de parler.

-Elle a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien Jazz...

-Elle l'est assurément.

-Je sais ce qui te tracasse. Et si, pour une fois, tu ne réfléchissais pas en partenariat sexuel ?

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Dis-toi qu'elle est juste une amie... Tu as tout ce qu'il faut au cercle pour occuper tes nuits. Elle a autant besoin d'ami que toi, il n'y a que les raisons qui diffèrent...

Peut-être avait-elle raison. Il était peut-être temps pour moi d'accorder ma confiance à une autre femme que ma sœur. Nous restâmes dans cette position jusqu'à ce qui soit l'heure pour nous d'aller au cercle pour une nouvelle soirée de débauche. Je n'avais pas pour objectif de faire une scène, j'étais bien trop perdu pour contrôler quelqu'un. Je devais déjà me recentrer sur moi-même et surtout apprendre à accepter d'être seulement ami avec Izzy.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Izzy semble douée pour déstabiliser Jasper… Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! A mercredi prochain pour la suite.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Mea culpa ! Je suis à la bourre ! Le pire c'est que j'étais persuadée d'être mercredi … Ça va mieux hein !**_

 _ **Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos commentaires ! J'ai pris un plaisir énorme à vous lire ! Je ne peux pas répondre aux Guests mais je ne vous oublie pas. Merci Guest 1, 2, 3, 4, Moi, Silly girl, LumiLove, Lysais !**_

 _ **Je vous laisse lire la suite en espérant que cela vous plaise !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 9**

Cela faisait deux semaines que j'avais débuté mon boulot d'assistante et j'étais obligée d'admettre que j'adorais ça. Jasper m'avait donné la main pour tout organiser et j'avais pris plaisir à créer mon organisation de travail. Le mur se trouvant derrière son bureau était en fait un gigantesque placard qui servait maintenant d'archivage.

Charlotte était venue m'expliquer ce qu'il fallait faire et avait précisé que je devais créer 2 dossiers. Un pour le bar et l'autre pour le cercle. La comptabilité devait être dissociée et j'étais heureuse d'être douée en mathématique.

J'étais actuellement en train de trier le courrier quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit Jasper qui entre. J'avais eu peur qu'il soit distant après le coup du restaurant mais il m'avait surpris en venant régulièrement me voir et j'avais même pu passer du temps avec lui en dehors du bar.

Il ne m'avait plus fait d'allusion par rapport à nos jeux éventuels et je l'en remerciais. Il me donnait l'impression de vouloir essayer d'être mon ami, ce qui me rendait émotive. Il était le premier à faire cet effort.

-Salut Izzy !

Je fus surprise d'entendre une voix féminine et j'abandonnai mon tri pour lever la tête.

-Bonjour Rosalie.

Elle s'installa sur un des fauteuils, face à moi, en replaçant ses cheveux derrière ses épaules. Comme toujours, elle était tirée à quatre épingles et elle me souriait doucement. En fait, elle était devenue beaucoup plus sympa avec moi depuis notre matinée sportive. Elle venait me voir tous les jours, lorsque je travaillais au bar et parlait de tout avec moi.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Rose !

-Oui, c'est vrai. Alors, Rose, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Je voulais te proposer de venir avec moi demain pour acheter la décoration d'Halloween. Habituellement, j'y vais toute seule mais je me suis dit que ça pourrait te plaire aussi. Nous devons également trouver ton costume pour ce weekend là.

Jasper m'avait dit qu'ils faisaient un weekend épouvante tous les ans et que tout le monde se prêtait au jeu du déguisement. Je ne savais pas encore comment j'allais m'habiller et je remerciai silencieusement Rose de me proposer de l'aide à ce sujet. Je n'avais jamais fêter Halloween, ce serait une première pour moi.

-Vous allez décorer tout le bar ?

-Oui et le cercle aussi ! J'adore faire ça ! Tu veux bien alors ?

-Bien sûr. On se retrouve où ?

-Je peux passer te chercher si tu veux.

J'écrivis mon adresse sur un bout de papier avant de le lui tendre. Elle avait déjà mon numéro de téléphone. C'était bien la première fois depuis longtemps que je donnais des informations personnelles à d'autres personnes. J'étais même sûre que Jasper aurait encore une fois parler de la confiance.

-Laisse-moi quand même dormir un peu... Évite d'arriver avant 9 heures car je ne suis pas vraiment du matin.

-Promis, je serais gentille avec toi demain. Passe une bonne journée.

Elle se releva pour entrer dans le cercle et je retournai à mon tri d'enveloppe. Dès que j'eus terminé, j'éteignis l'ordinateur de mon patron puis repassai par le bar pour saluer Garrett qui était en grande discussion avec une des bimbos.

Le lendemain matin, mon réveil sonna avec insistance à 8 heures et je grognai en espérant qu'il s'éteigne. Je l'avais mis dans la salle de bain pour être sûre de ne pas réussir à l'éteindre sans me lever.

Je dégringolai du lit en pestant contre la terre entière et entrai dans la salle de bain pour couper la sonnerie de mon stupide réveil. Je rentrai directement dans la douche pour me laver et surtout pour tenter de me réveiller.

Je restai sous le jet d'eau brûlant pendant plus d'un quart d'heure avant de songer à me laver puis je sortis pour me sécher les cheveux et trouver ma tenue du jour. Me doutant que nous allions marcher pendant une longue période, je choisis un jean simple, un haut à manche longue et une veste en cuir noir.

Je chaussai ensuite mes éternelles Converses et j'eus juste le temps de vérifier mon apparence quand mon portable annonça l'arrivée de Rose. Je dévalai les marches quarte à quatre et m'arrêtai nette en découvrant la voiture de la blonde. Elle conduisait, rien de moins qu'une BMW. Ils avaient vraiment les moyens et ne se privaient pas de se faire plaisir. Je m'installai à ses côtés et me penchai vers elle pour lui faire la bise.

-Salut Rose !

-Salut Izzy, pas trop dur le réveil ?

-M'en parle pas, j'ai cru que j'allais tuer mon portable.

-On va boire un café pour commencer ?

-Avec plaisir. Et si on allait voir Betty ?

Je partis en fou-rire et Rose prit certainement ça pour un accord car elle démarra rapidement pour rejoindre le restaurant. En moins de 10 minutes, nous entrâmes dans le Dinner et nous nous installâmes à la première table disponible. Je vis notre serveuse blêmir lorsqu'elle me vit mais elle eut assez de courage pour venir.

-Bonjour Mesdames, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Bonjour Betty. Nous prendrons deux petits déjeuners simples avec jus d'orange et café. Souhaitez-vous toujours nous être agréable ?

J'ajoutai en plus un gros clin d'œil qui la fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle décampa rapidement en bégayant un "Non, je ne suis pas intéressée", qui déclencha nos rires.

-Il faudrait que nous fassions plus de truc ensemble ! Je sens que tu vas me plaire Izzy !

-Quoi ? Faut bien rire un peu. Ce sera avec plaisir Rose.

Après notre repas, nous allâmes acheter tout ce qui allait permettre de décorer le bar pour le weekend. Ensuite, nous allâmes sélectionner nos costumes et je me décidai pour un déguisement de serveuse de saloon. Je voulais devenir un zombie et cette idée plut énormément à Rose. Elle avait décidé de s'habiller en infirmière zombie et avait pris une tenue de médecin fou pour Emmett.

Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé, nous ne passâmes pas toute la journée dans les magasins et nous nous retrouvâmes au Texan Lair dans l'après midi. Rose m'avait demandé de l'aider pour la mise en place du lendemain et nous avions pris de l'avance en préparant quelques détails et en creusant les citrouilles dans le bureau de Jasper.

Dès la fermeture du bar, Rosalie m'aida à faire le ménage puis nous commençâmes notre décoration. Nous avions récupéré des bottes de foin que nous avions placé à l'entrée et nous les avions recouvertes de toiles d'araignées. De grandes branches noires avaient été accrochées au mur et nous y avions suspendu des chauves souris et des corbeaux extrêmement réalistes. Des cadres terrifiants avaient également été accrochés aux murs et la décoration existante avait été recouverte de toiles et de feuilles mortes.

Nous avions placé de vieilles tentures trouées devant les portes et je m'étais amusée à mettre des globes oculaires et des membres dans des pots remplis d'eau avant de les placer sur le bar qui débordait maintenant de bougies rouges et noires.

Rose m'avait expliqué qu'il nous fallait attendre le vendredi matin pour décorer l'accueil du cercle privé car cette partie était occupée toute la nuit et je ne tenais pas à y aller pour voir des bouts de fesses de tous les côtés.

Nous y avions fait une décoration d'Halloween beaucoup plus discrète que dans le bar, c'était une volonté de Jasper, histoire de respecter le standing. Il semblerait que les personnes fréquentant ce cercle aient les moyens et se divertissaient d'une manière moins marrante que nous, simples mortels.

Exceptionnellement, je commençai au bar à 21 heures car Jasper avait réussi à obtenir une autorisation pour rester ouvert plus longtemps. J'avais donc pu dormir jusqu'à midi avant d'aller me chercher à manger. Nous avions prévu de nous préparer entre filles avec Charlotte et Rosalie.

Je me retrouvai donc en plein après midi, dans la maison de Charlotte, assise sur un fauteuil avec Rosalie cherchant à faire tenir ma coiffure. Elle avait adoré mon idée de déguisement et avait cherché à reproduire la vraie coiffure d'une serveuse de saloon. Heureusement que j'avais les cheveux longs, d'ailleurs.

Du coin de l'œil, j'observai Charlotte qui mettait la touche finale à son maquillage de Pirate Zombie. Elle avait vraiment un don et elle m'apparut comme terrifiante. Les filles m'avaient expliquées qu'ils avaient une soirée privée ce soir et que les couples devaient être accordés. Je me demandai brièvement comment Jasper allait être habillé avant de rejeter l'idée d'imaginer son corps.

Depuis que j'avais emmerdé Betty en me frottant à mon patron, j'avais passé mes nuits à fantasmer sur lui. Il était pile ce que j'appréciais physiquement parlant et la nature semblait avoir été plus que généreuse avec lui. Mes mains avaient même pris les devants en atterrissant sur mon intimité pendant mes égarements nocturnes. J'en étais rendue à me caresser en pensant à lui, j'étais devenue pathétique. Tout ça parce que je ne voulais plus être un simple jouet...

Je secouai doucement la tête pour m'éviter de repartir dans un nouveau fantasme et observai ma coiffure. Rose était une artiste tout simplement et mes cheveux étaient magnifiques. Elle m'avait fait un chignon d'où s'échappaient plusieurs mèches qui avaient été bouclées.

Mon cou était dégagé et mon visage encadré. Cela me changeait considérablement et je bloquai quelques minutes en découvrant mon nouveau moi.

-Ça te va super bien Izzy !

-Merci Rose. Tu es vraiment douée, tu aurais du faire coiffeuse.

-Oh, mais si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai une formation coiffeuse mais je me sens plus à l'aise en réparant des moteurs.

Charlotte arriva devant moi avec sa trousse de maquillage, coupant court à la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

-Bon, allez, au maquillage jeune fille ! Il faudrait que tu mettes tes lentilles avant sinon on va flinguer tout le make-up.

J'avais eu la super bonne idée de prendre des lentilles rouges, qui allait me faire ressembler à un vampire plutôt qu'un mort-vivant. Je les plaçai rapidement, clignant des yeux pour les placer et surtout pour m'habituer à voir avec un filtre couleur sang dans mon champ de vision.

Je fermai ensuite les yeux pour la laisser œuvrer. Elle me posa des faux cils puis passa une éponge avec une base. Je perdis ensuite le fil des opérations et me contentai de suivre ses directives, au rythme de "Ouvre les yeux", "ferme les yeux", "lève la tête"... Je ne pouvais même pas me regarder car elles avaient caché le miroir avec un linge.

-C'est bon, tu peux regarder.

Je dus déglutir une bonne dizaine de fois avant de pouvoir émettre un son qui se résuma à "Wow". Je faisais clairement vampire. Ma peau était blanche à la limite du cadavérique. De grandes ombres noires accentuaient mes pommettes et enfonçaient mes yeux dans les orbites. Le maquillage était très subtil et donnait l'impression que c'était naturel sur moi, comme si c'était mon réel statut. Du faux sang avait été placé sous mes yeux pour donner l'impression que je pleurais de l'hémoglobine.

Les filles m'avaient transformée en vampire assez flippant, j'étais obligée de l'admettre et cela me plaisait beaucoup. Mes lèvres étaient recouvertes d'une laque noire sur l'extérieur et rouge profond sur l'intérieur. Une longue trainée de sang coulait sur mon menton.

Mes yeux n'arrangeaient rien et me rendaient encore plus flippante, pile ce qu'il nous fallait pour la soirée. La couleur naturelle de mes iris renforçait le rouge, lui donnant un aspect réel, bien loin du rouge fadasse initial.

-C'est parfait les filles ! Ils vont tous avoir la trouille de nous !

Nous nous habillâmes en rigolant et je laçai mes bottes avant même de mettre ma robe. Je savais que j'aurais du mal à me baisser avec mon corset. Rose m'aida d'ailleurs à le fermer et je dus m'habituer à ne plus respirer librement. Je ne comprenais pas comment les femmes pouvaient vivre comme ça à une certaine époque.

Je complétai mon look par de grands gants noirs qui remontaient jusqu'au haut de mes bras puis Charlotte me parfuma à m'en faire tousser.

-Je prends ma trousse de maquillage pour les retouches de la soirée. Allons-y les filles, nous ne voudrions pas être en retard.

Nous montâmes dans le Pick-up de Charlotte et nous nous retrouvâmes en ville, garée devant le bar. Dès que nous fûmes sorties de la voiture, nous prîmes chacune notre attitude, celle qui allait avec notre personnage.

Rosalie marcha lentement, la tête penchée sur le côté. Elle avait un filet de sang qui sortait de sa bouche et elle grognait de temps à autre dès que quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle. Elle était très convaincante.

Charlotte, elle, boitait avec conviction en scandant des "A l'abordage !", "Yo ho ho" et "Souquez ferme, gibier de potence" qui faisait sursauter tout le monde. Je dus d'ailleurs me morde la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire devant la mine effrayée de ceux qui attendaient pour entrer dans le bar.

Pour ma part, je marchais comme si j'étais sur un podium. Le pas décidé et l'allure hautaine. Après tout, j'étais le prédateur le plus craint du monde. Je pouvais tous les bouffer s'ils me faisaient chier. Je m'arrêtai même devant une momie qui attendait pour entrer et inspirai en posant mon nez dans son cou.

-Hummm du sang frelaté, quel dommage...

En entrant dans le bar, je fus subjuguée par le décor. La musique était ténébreuse et limite dérangeante. Les lumières avaient été tamisés pour augmenter l'ambiance glauque et les bougies avaient été allumées. Garrett était installé au bar. Il était grimé en prêtre zombie assez effrayant. Il brandissait une croix en argent dès que quelqu'un l'approchait et braillait "Vade Retro Satanas" ( _Arrière Satan_ ) à tout va.

Je passai derrière le bar sans le regarder et les filles s'installèrent près de lui en le saluant.

-Salut Izzy !

J'étais à fond dans mon rôle et je me contentai de me retourner brusquement en grognant. Il fut surpris et mit quelques secondes à reprendre contenance, comprenant que je m'amusais.

-Waouh ! Tu es parfaite comme ça ! Tu va foutre la trouille à tous les clients.

-Et tu crois que toi non ?

Il brandit sa super croix tout en rigolant comme un tordu et je me joignis à lui avant de reporter mon attention sur les filles.

-Vous voulez un Irish les filles ? J'ai même prévu un décor Halloween.

-Évidemment.

J'avais passé plusieurs heures à m'entrainer et j'avais réussi à dessiner une toile d'araignée dans mes cafés pour que cela cadre avec le thème. Lorsque je me retournai pour les servir, je découvris l'arrivée des hommes. Je vis brièvement Emmett en médecin et Peter en pirate. Ce qui retint mon attention fut mon patron. Il était tout simplement magnifique, une représentation parfaitement du Comte Dracula.

Ses cheveux blonds étaient tirés en arrière et dégageaient son visage qui avait été maquillé dans le même esprit que le mien. Il portait un costume trois pièces noir qui était recouvert d'une lourde cape sombre qui semblait brodée de haut en bas. Il avait une canne sous le bras et avançait en toisant tout le monde d'un regard froid. Lui aussi aurait fait un vampire plus que crédible.

Je n'avais pas conscience qu'il allait être mon double masculin. Rose ne m'en avait même pas parlé et j'étais sûre que c'était son idée. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil et elle se contenta de sourire avant de reporter son attention sur Emmett.

Ils s'installèrent à leur table habituelle, sauf que cette fois-ci, Jasper se plaça dans l'angle pour pouvoir embrasser du regard toute la salle. J'attendis quelques minutes puis allai ouvrir les portes pour laisser les monstres d'un soir entrer dans le bar.

La musique était flippante à souhait et donnait l'impression d'être dans une crypte ou à une procession funéraire. Je servis en premier la table de Whitlock avant de m'occuper du reste de la salle et je sentis le regard de mon patron sur moi durant toute la soirée.

Comme lors de la soirée anniversaire, Jasper se leva en fin de soirée, rapidement suivi par ses amis et ils disparurent dans le bureau de mon patron. Je n'arrivai pas à savoir si j'étais déçue ou jalouse de ne plus les voir. J'avais réussi à oublier durant quelques heures que nous ne faisions pas partie du même monde et je me sentis encore une fois trahie.

Je terminai la soirée en mode automatique et entrepris de faire le ménage au plus vite pour quitter ce lieu qui me faisait chier à cette heure-ci. J'étais en plein nettoyage de la machine à café quand je sentis deux bras puissants me saisir par la taille. Je sursautai en voulant me retourner mais fus bloquée par le corps musclé de mon patron. Il se pencha vers moi et je sentis son souffle sur mon oreille avant qu'il se décide à parler.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue ?

-Je travaille...

-Garrett peut faire le ménage. Tu aurais pu nous rejoindre quand nous sommes partis.

-Je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'incruster sans invitation.

Il me fit pivoter pour que je lui fasse face et s'appuya contre moi, me coinçant efficacement contre le comptoir.

-Vous êtes bien têtue ma Mie...

-Que voulez-vous très cher, l'immortalité m'a rendue irascible et opiniâtre.

Il sourit doucement avant de passer un pouce sur ma joue.

-Voudrais-tu venir passer le reste de la nuit avec nous ?

-Je ne veux pas me retrouver en plein milieu d'une orgie...

-J'avais cru comprendre. Nous pensions aller dans le club d'à côté pour la fin de la soirée.

Il effleura mon nez avec le sien, m'envoutant totalement et je dus me racler la gorge pour lui répondre.

-Ce serait un grand plaisir. Partagerons-nous le sang d'une proie ?

-Je n'en attendais pas moins, ma Mie.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon nez, causant à mes genoux une déficience incompréhensible puis il s'installa au comptoir.

-Va chercher ton sac, je t'attends.

-Mais le ménage...

-Garrett va terminer.

Je lui souris avant de quitter mon poste puis retournai chercher mon sac dans les vestiaires. A mon retour, il était toujours à la même place et m'attendait en souriant. J'attrapai la main qu'il me tendait et nous quittâmes le bar pour rejoindre le reste du groupe.

Nous fîmes une entrée plus que remarquée et j'aperçus même les regards meurtriers de certaines femmes quand elles me virent au bras de Jasper. Nous fîmes un arrêt obligatoire devant le photographe du club et je me marrai franchement en voyant les postures de Peter et Charlotte ainsi que celle d'Emmett et Rosalie. Ce fut ensuite à notre tour.

Jasper se positionna derrière moi et agrippa ma hanche pour que je me colle à lui. Je le sentis s'approcher de mon cou et me contentai de fixer les jalouses qui nous regardaient avec un sourire narquois.

Le photographe nous expliqua que le cliché nous serait donné à notre sortie. Nous rejoignîmes les autres à une table, dans le fond du club et Emmett me tendit un verre que j'identifiais comme étant une vodka cerise.

Charlotte me tendit une paille en m'expliquant qu'il ne fallait pas que je flingue mon maquillage et je me retrouvai donc assise, en train de boire de l'alcool à la paille tout en me foutant ouvertement des jeunes qui se secouaient sur la piste, au rythme des basses.

Jasper ne quitta pas une fois mon côté et je fis même tout mon possible pour me rapprocher de lui. Je savais que je jouais un jeu dangereux mais ça me faisait du bien de simplement être à côté de lui. Il avait passé son bras derrière moi et l'arrière de ma tête reposait sur son épaule.

Je regardai les filles danser sur la piste et écoutai d'une oreille la discussion des hommes. Ils parlaient d'aller faire un tour dans le désert en buggy ou un truc dans le genre. Ils avaient vraiment beaucoup d'occupations et passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Je n'avais jamais connu ça et encore une fois, je me retrouvai à les jalouser sans comprendre pourquoi.

Lorsqu'il fut temps de partir, les filles demandèrent à ce qu'un cliché soit fait pour notre groupe et le photographe s'en occupa rapidement. Rose lui donna une clé USB pour qu'il nous donne l'original puis nous quitta le club. Jasper ne m'avait pas lâché une seule fois et continua à me tenir la main pour me diriger vers sa voiture. Je compris à cet instant qu'il serait celui qui allait me raccompagner. Il attendit que nous soyons seuls pour parler.

-Tu serais d'accord pour déjeuner avec moi tout à l'heure ?

-Euh... tout à l'heure vers quelle heure ?

Il regarda l'heure sur sa montre avant de rire.

-Oui, ça me semble compromis pour aujourd'hui... Surtout que je sais de source sûre que tu as du mal le matin.

-Mais non... N'oublie pas que je suis un vampire... Mouah ah ah.

Il attrapa ma main avant de continuer et je réprimai l'envie de lui sauter dessus.

-Tu fais un vampire magnifique Izzy...

Pour la première fois depuis quelques années, je me retrouvai à rougir comme une collégienne devant son premier flirt et je remerciai tous les saints qu'il fasse nuit.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus très cher.

Il se gara devant chez moi mais ne lâcha pas ma main. Je voyais bien qu'il voulait dire autre chose mais qu'il avait du mal.

-Merci pour cette soirée Jasper. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé.

-Tu veux venir avec nous faire du Buggy ?

-Pourquoi pas...

-Et nous pourrions manger tous les deux demain.

-C'est une bonne idée, Jasper. Mais ne te sens pas obligé...

-Je ne suis obligé à rien. J'ai entendu ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois et je voudrais essayer. Ton amitié m'est précieuse Izzy.

-Ne joue pas avec moi Jasper, je ne veux pas souffrir.

Les mots étaient sortis avant que je puisse les retenir et je m'en voulais d'être aussi naïve. Bien sûr qu'il allait aller dans mon sens, son objectif était de jouer avec moi avant de passer à autre chose, comme Edward...

-Je voulais t'en parler devant un petit déjeuner mais je crois qu'il va falloir que j'éclaircisse la situation. J'ai bien entendu que tu veux de vraies relations. Je ne suis pas doué avec ça mais je veux bien essayer d'être ton ami... enfin si tu veux bien.

Il ne semblait pas sûr de lui et je me fis la réflexion que nous n'étions finalement pas si différent l'un de l'autre.

-Je veux bien essayer Jasper.

Son sourire fut ma plus belle récompense et je lui souris avant d'embrasser sa joue.

-Merci de m'avoir ramené et bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi. Je t'appelle en début d'après midi pour le buggy.

Je quittai sa voiture pour rentrer chez moi, complètement perdue et perturbée par le comportement de mon patron. Il avait pourtant été clair sur ses attentes et il était en train de revoir sa copie pour passer du temps avec moi. Je trouvai ça tout bonnement adorable.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Comme toujours, j'attends vos ressentis et vos commentaires ! Je vous donne rendez-vous mercredi prochain, sans faute !**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Voici déjà le dixième chapitre de cette histoire. Je vous laisse découvrir leur escapade dans le désert. Vous n'allez pas être déçus ! J'attends d'ailleurs vos commentaires avec impatience lol !**_

 _ **Merci pour vos commentaires et mises en alerte ! Je remercie également Guest, Silly girl et LumiLove pour leurs petits messages bien sympathiques !**_

 _ **Je vous laisse lire la suite en espérant que cela vous plaise !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 10**

Mon portable sonna à côté de moi, sur mon lit et je pestai en pensant avoir oublié de couper mon réveil. Je m'étais couchée plus d'une heure après mon retour, tout ça à cause de mon satané maquillage d'Halloween. Charlotte avait fait tout son possible pour qu'il tienne toute la soirée et elle y était tellement arrivée que j'avais abandonné le démaquillant pour prendre une douche.

En allant au lit à 6 heures du matin, je comptais me réveiller vers 15 heures et je n'avais pas l'intention de bouger avant de savoir quand Jasper comptait m'emmener faire du Buggy.

J'envoyai voler mon portable en grognant avant même de me rendre compte que ce n'était pas mon réveil qui sonnait. Il s'agissait de la sonnerie m'indiquant que quelqu'un m'appelait. Je me levai les yeux fermés pour tenter de répondre mais la saloperie s'arrêta.

-Putain de...

Un coup frappé à la porte me fit sursauter et j'ouvris finalement les yeux, totalement réveillée. Je me baissai pour regarder mon téléphone qui affichait fièrement 14:07 et une quantité importante d'appels manqués ainsi que des messages en attente. Je m'apprêtai à les regarder quand quelqu'un frappa à nouveau à ma porte.

Je me hâtai d'aller ouvrir et regrettai immédiatement en ne découvrant nul autre que mon patron, adossé au chambranle, souriant de toutes ses dents. Il était vêtu d'un jean et d'un pull noir qui mettaient son magnifique corps en valeur. Il haussa un sourcil en me détaillant d'un regard avide et ce fut à cet instant que mon esprit se réveilla réellement pour me rappeler que je ne portais qu'un shorty en dentelle et un caraco blanc.

-Bonjour Belle au Bois Dormant.

-Salut Jasper... Entre, je t'en prie.

Je me ruai dans la salle de bain pour passer un peignoir puis retournai dans ma pièce unique pour ouvrir le volet. Cela était plus qu'étrange de voir Jasper debout devant mon lit et je secouai la tête pour éloigner les pensées débridées qui traversait mon esprit nymphomane.

-Il est où le reste de ton appartement ?

-Tu as devant toi l'intégralité de mon logement...

Je le dépassai rapidement pour faire mon lit afin qu'il puisse s'y asseoir et ouvris la fenêtre pour évacuer l'odeur de chacal qui devait régner dans la pièce.

-C'est toi qui a essayé de m'appeler ?

-Oui, entre autres. Rosalie et Charlotte ont essayé aussi. Il semblerait qu'elles soient pressées de te voir derrière un volant.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si tard. Je dois travailler ce soir, ça va faire juste.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas tu as le temps. Ton patron t'a donné un congé pour le weekend.

-Je vais devoir le remercier...

Il se leva pour se planter devant moi et la tension sexuelle de la veille repartie de plus belle. Je dus m'engueuler pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et me contentai de déposer un baiser sur sa joue avant de filer dans la salle de bain.

-Je suis prête dans 5 minutes !

Je récupérai tout de même mes sous-vêtements ainsi que des fringues puis gémis en découvrant ma tête dans le miroir. Mes cheveux ressemblaient à un nid d'oiseau et j'avais le teint blanchâtre. J'abandonnai l'idée de discipliner ma tignasse et me contentai de les accrocher en un chignon presque parfait puis je me crémai le visage avant de m'habiller à toute vitesse.

-Voilà, je suis parée.

Jasper était en train de regarder les livres que je possédais et il se retourna en m'entendant arriver.

-T'es sûre d'être une femme ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Trop rapide pour se préparer...

Je m'installai sur le lit pour mettre mes chaussures puis me redressai pour fermer la fenêtre, prendre ma veste ainsi que mon sac et me plantai devant lui en souriant.

-Heureusement que je ne mets pas trois plombes pour me préparer sinon je serais souvent en retard au boulot...

-Comment ça se fait que tu vis dans ce placard ? Je ne te paye pas assez ?

-Non, ça n'a rien à voir. En fait, c'est près du bar donc je n'ai pas besoin de voiture et je ne veux pas cuisiner pour moi toute seule alors la cuisine n'est pas utile.

-Tu ne reçois jamais personne ?

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Passer du temps entre amis...

-Je n'en ai pas...

Cette discussion commençait à me mettre mal à l'aise. J'avais bien conscience que ma façon de vivre était marginale mais c'était ma façon à moi de gérer la peine. Si je n'avais pas de quoi recevoir, je ne pouvais pas me lier à quelqu'un et on ne pouvait pas me trahir. C'était assez logique, non ?

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'adorais cuisiner mais je ne me voyais pas le faire pour moi toute seule. En plus, cela me rappelait beaucoup trop Edward qui adorait mes petits plats en plus de mes autres connaissances et prédispositions.

Je me reconnectai au présent en sentant la main de Jasper saisir la mienne et je rivai mon regard au sien. Il semblait triste et je ne voyais pas pourquoi.

-Qu'est-ce que les gens ont bien pu te faire pour que tu sois comme ça ?

-Sujet tabou, désolée.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, cherchant peut-être à deviner mes pensées puis sourit doucement.

-Allons te chercher un sandwich avant de rejoindre les autres.

Nous quittâmes mon immeuble rapidement et il prit la route vers le sud. Nous fîmes un arrêt pour que je puisse m'acheter à manger et j'engloutis le tout pendant qu'il nous emmenait en plein milieu du désert. Après une demi-heure de route, il ralentit pour prendre un chemin de terre et tourna légèrement la tête vers moi.

-Je sais que tu ne veux pas te livrer mais sache que si tu as besoin, je serais là...

-Merci Jasper. Ce que tu me dis me touche beaucoup.

Il s'arrêta non loin d'un camion noir et j'aperçus plusieurs buggys ainsi que le restant de l'équipe. Ils portaient tous des combinaisons noires et j'observai les filles qui se dirigèrent vers nous en nous apercevant.

-Au fait, Izzy...

Je tournai une dernière fois la tête vers mon patron au sourire démoniaque.

-Je vais te poutrer !

-Mais oui, bien sûr. Fait bon rêver !

Je quittai la voiture en riant et embrassai les filles pour les saluer. Rose passa son bras sous le mien et nous dirigea vers le camion.

-Nous avons dû envoyer Jasper car il était impatient... Tu es une vraie marmotte toi !

-Ah oui, je confirme, j'adore dormir... Surtout qu'en plus j'ai dû veiller pour réussir à retirer tout ton maquillage Char' !

-Moi aussi j'en ai chié pour tout retirer... Tiens mets-ça.

Je me retrouvai affublée de la même combinaison que les filles et je fus surprise de voir qu'elle était à ma taille.

-Je l'ai fait faire pour toi quand on est allée chercher les costumes d'Halloween. Hors de question que tu ressembles à un sac !

-Très prévenant Rose...

Nous retournâmes devant les buggys et je saluai les garçons pendant que Rosalie m'expliquait le déroulement de l'après-midi.

-Pour débuter, on aura tous notre propre buggy et on va faire une course. Tu verras, les garçons sont très mauvais perdants. Ensuite, pour éviter qu'ils ne soient grognons, on fera une autre course, assise à côté d'eux dans les biplaces. Ça te va ?

-Pas de problème.

-Je vais te monter comment ça marche.

Peter s'était avancé et me parlait vraiment pour la première fois. De toute la bande, il était celui qui me semblait le plus distant. Il me faisait un peu penser au père protecteur qui surveillait ses petits comme le lait sur le feu.

Il m'expliqua où accélérer et où freiner. Ensuite, il m'expliqua comment changer de vitesse et je tus volontairement mes connaissances pour leur faire à tous la surprise. J'allais tous les mettre dans le vent et cela m'amusait plus que de raison.

-Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois venue...

Je me contentai de sourire, pas franchement convaincue de devoir lui répondre.

-Je ne vais pas te manger, t'inquiète. Je suis juste un peu protecteur avec ma famille...

-Je peux comprendre. Si j'avais une famille, je la protégerais bec et ongle.

Il fronça les sourcils en penchant la tête et je vis encore plus la ressemblance avec Jasper. Il se recula et j'aperçus tous les autres en train de s'installer dans leur véhicule.

-Allez, jeune fille ! Montre-nous de quoi tu es capable. Ce n'est pas compliqué, tu vas tout droit et tu t'arrêtes quand tu vois le damier.

-Ça m'a l'air simple.

La course fut assez simple en réalité. Au signal, nous avons tous démarré en trombe, j'avais tout simplement enfoncé accélérateur à fond, lançant une gerbe de sable derrière moi. J'avais oublié que j'adorais autant la vitesse. J'avais passé plusieurs années à piloter des motos en pleine forêt avec Jacob avant qu'il ne devienne un sombre connard et avant que je parte étudier à Seattle.

Je franchis la ligne d'arrivée en premier et je sortis du buggy en riant aux éclats. J'eus même le temps de m'installer sur le capot de mon engin et d'enlever mon casque avant que les autres arrivent.

Peter et Jasper franchirent la ligne en même temps puis vint Rosalie, Emmett et Charlotte. Mon patron me rejoint rapidement, l'air complètement ébahi et s'installa à mes côtés.

-T'aurais pu me dire que tu savais conduire...

-Tu ne me l'as pas demandé...

-Mauvaise joueuse !

-Mauvais perdant...

Rose frappait dans ses mains en souriant et elle vint me faire la bise avant de parler.

-Tu viens de moucher mon frère. Je t'aime pour ça ! Personne n'y arrive jamais.

Nous reprîmes nos places pour retourner jusqu'au camion et je me plaçai derrière Jasper en lui faisant signe de passer le premier. On aurait dit un petit garçon qui boudait et je trouvai ça attendrissant.

Il démarra en tirant la langue et je levai les yeux au ciel avant de faire pareil pour le rattraper. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, je finis par le dépasser et je gagnai à nouveau la course.

J'aperçus Garrett assis près du camion, ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il faisait là. Jasper vint m'aider à descendre en me glissa doucement "Je t'aurais un jour...".

Les garçons se chargèrent ensuite de ranger nos buggys dans le camion et préparèrent les biplaces pour la suite. Les filles n'arrêtaient pas de me dire que j'étais trop balèze et que je devais participer à toutes leurs activités pour remettre les mecs à leur place. D'après Rose, ils avaient tendance à prendre la grosse tête, ce qui devenait chiant à la longue.

Je leur promis de les aider à gagner plus souvent avant de me diriger vers Jasper et notre buggy. Je m'installai à ses côtés sur le capot pour écouter ce que Garrett avait à nous dire.

-Vous trouverez dans chaque buggy une enveloppe fermée avec un plan à suivre. Je vous propose une chasse au trésor. Vous aurez à répondre à 4 énigmes qui vous permettront d'atteindre la ligne d'arrivée. Chaque réponse vous donnera l'indication de la prochaine direction et quand vous réussirez à répondre, vous aurez un élément important pour la dernière énigme.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en me rendant compte qu'ils savaient s'amuser. Ça me plaisait énormément de partager ce moment et j'espérais que Jasper soit doué en énigme car je n'étais pas vraiment sûre de pouvoir l'aider.

-Messieurs, Dames, à vos buggys et soyez fair-play !

Jasper sauta derrière le volant et je m'engouffrai sur le siège passager. Nous bouclâmes nos harnais et j'ouvris l'enveloppe brune pour attraper le plan, la boussole et le premier indice. C'était un papier ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un parchemin et je trouvai une écriture ancienne que je m'empressai de lire à voix haute.

 _"En naissant, je suis devenue le coin visible d'une carte pliée. La carte offre plus qu'un itinéraire. Plus qu'une destination. La carte, ce moi qui se déplie, ne conduit nulle part en particulier. La flèche qui indique VOUS ÊTES ICI est vôtre première coordonnée. Il y a bien des choses qu'on ne peut pas faire quand on est enfant. Mais on peut au moins faire son sac en prévision du voyage._

 _ **Jeanette Winterson**_ _"_

Garrett était vraiment, mais alors vraiment très gentil. Je souris à Jasper sans bouger. Lui fronçait les yeux, n'ayant pas compris ce que cela voulait dire. Personne n'avait encore démarré, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils n'avaient pas encore compris le message subtil.

-Démarre !

-Vers où ?

-Je m'en fous ! Je veux juste m'assurer que personne ne me voit chercher.

Il démarra en trombe, allant droit devant et dès que nous fûmes assez éloignés, je me retournai dans le siège pour tâter l'arrière du véhicule. Ce devait être derrière moi vu que le texte parlait de "moi". Je souris en sentant un petit sac que je m'empressai d'attraper. Je l'ouvris pour trouver un autre papier et je le lis à voix haute.

 _"Entre futur et passé, le nord indique sa source. Remonte le limon pour trouver l'arbre de vie."_

Ce fut à mon tour d'être totalement perdue et je regardai Jasper qui lui me souriait. Il accéléra encore plus et je replaçai les deux premiers papiers dans le sac pour ne pas les perdre... Des fois qu'ils puissent nous servir plus tard.

-Tu m'expliques ?

-Il parle d'une ancienne rivière.

-Comment en es-tu arrivé là ?

-Il a dit le limon et il parle de source. Il y a le lit asséché d'une rivière par là-bas. A nous de trouver un arbre en bon état. Et toi, comment as-tu compris la première partie ?

-C'était noté "VOUS ÊTES ICI" en majuscule, ce qui voulait dire que nous étions où se trouvait l'indice. Vous que nous avions la possibilité de bouger, cela voulait dire que l'indice était dans la voiture. Ensuite, il y avait la mention de sac...

-Bien joué, Izzy !

Après un bon quart d'heure de course, nous arrivâmes à la fin du lit asséché d'une rivière et Jasper s'arrêta pour prendre la boussole. Il chercha le nord avant de démarrer et nous trouvâmes peu de temps après un pin en pleine santé mais à l'allure biscornue.

Nous nous éjectâmes du buggy pour aller plus près et nous aperçûmes 3 petits sacs en peau, cachés dans les racines.

-Choisis-en un Izzy.

J'attrapai celui du milieu puis je m'approchai de Jasper pour l'ouvrir. Nous nous retrouvâmes à contempler un puzzle, accompagné d'un autre petit mot.

 _"Le Pin Bristlecone ou arbre de longévité vous servira d'abri pour ériger les fondations de votre prochaine destination"_

-Viens, il faut que nous prenions de l'avance !

-Mais attends, on ne sait pas où aller...

-Si. Les seules constructions qu'il y a dans le coin sont les restes de Calico. C'est une ville fantôme. Nous n'en sommes pas loin.

-Mais, il parlait de faire ça à l'abri de l'arbre.

-Y'en a un autre à l'entrée de la ville.

Il accéléra dès que j'eus vérifié mon harnais et fila à toute vitesse vers ce qui me semblait être l'Ouest. Au bout de dix minutes, je vis se profiler le fameux pin et l'entrée d'une ville abandonnée. Une table nous attendait avec des bouteilles d'eau et nous nous y installâmes pour faire notre puzzle.

Il fut fait en moins de cinq minutes grâce à Jasper qui semblait extrêmement à l'aise avec ce genre d'énigme. Nous nous retrouvâmes à regarder une photo d'un saloon et l'enseigne affichait " _SE - 145_ ".

-Nous devons y aller à pied pour le moment.

Je récupérai le puzzle pour le remettre dans son sac puis Jasper chercha la direction Sud-Est et commença à compter ses pas. Nous entrâmes dans le salon après les fameuses 145 enjambées de mon patron.

En entrant dans le bar, nous aperçûmes deux bidons et trois jarres. Jasper récupéra un des parchemins pour lire la désignation de l'épreuve.

" _Avant de procéder au lancement vers le Cosmos, utilisez 4 galons pour libérer votre plan de vol_ "

C'était une épreuve de logique et contre toute attente, je sentis mon esprit se referma sur lui-même, absolument pas d'accord. J'avais beau me démerder avec les chiffres, j'avais toujours eu du mal avec la logique mathématique.

-Je déteste les mathématiques et la logique !

-T'inquiète, je vais m'en occuper.

Je le vis saisir le bidon de 5 galons pour le remplir d'eau puis il le vida dans celui de 3 avant de retirer l'eau et d'y mettre les 2 galons restants. Il remplit ensuite à nouveau celui de 5 et plaça un dernier galon dans celui de 3 avant de me regarder en souriant.

-Nous voilà avec 4 galons !

Il les versa dans la jarre pour libérer une boule en plastique qui contenait un autre message. Le dernier si je comptais bien. Jasper en profita pour vider les galons pour les autres participants puis vint me rejoindre pour l'ouverture de notre dernier indice.

" _Les mesures du Cocktail vous donne la direction du signe de la croix_ "

Il y avait également une photo d'un ranch ou d'un bâtiment qui s'en rapprochait. Nous repartîmes en courant vers le buggy et Jasper démarra rapidement pour aller vers le lieu mentionné sur le cliché.

-Tu as une idée de ce qu'il voulait dire, Izzy ?

-Oui, je crois savoir. Il parle d'un cocktail et dans l'énigme d'avant il parlait du Cosmos. Je pense au Cosmopolitain.

-Bien joué !

Nous roulâmes pendant 20 bonnes minutes et nous garâmes à l'entrée du Ranch. La photo montrait un poteau qui se trouvait au centre de la cour.

-Tu as une idée de la direction ?

-Ça doit avoir un rapport avec les quantités à mélanger et le signe de croix. Sachant qu'on commence toujours par le Nord pour se signer, je suggère qu'on débute par là.

-Et les distances ?

-Pour faire un Cosmo, il faut dans l'ordre mélanger 4 de Vodka, 2 de Cointreau, 2 de jus de Cranberry et 1 de jus de Citron.

-Essayons...

Il m'attrapa la main tout en scrutant la boussole pour la pointer vers le Nord et fit 4 grands pas qui nous menèrent à une clôture où trônait une croix dont une des branches pointait vers l'Ouest avec un point rouge. Nous fîmes deux pas vers un autre poteau où trônait une image du porche.

Dès notre arrivée en haut des marches, il fut assez simple de trouver la cachette. Sous le banc se trouvait trois coffrets et nous choisîmes le premier avant de retourner au buggy pour l'ouvrir. Je lus le petit papier en souriant.

" _Vous pouvez retourner à point de départ. Vos amis sont la clé de notre jeu_ "

Ils avaient vraiment une façon de voir les choses bien particulières. Même si c'était un jeu par équipe, ils n'envisageaient pas le cadeau individuellement. Cela me faisait voir quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu et j'avais même du mal à y croire.

-Tu veux conduire ?

-Tu me laisserais faire ça ?

Là, j'étais choquée par sa proposition. Tous les hommes que je connaissais ne m'auraient jamais laissés approcher du volant en arguant que je ne savais pas conduire et lui, me le proposait comme s'il me demandait le temps qu'il allait faire le lendemain.

-Bien sûr ! Tu n'es pas débile et je t'ai vu conduire tout à l'heure. Je te fais confiance...

-Je veux bien mais tu vas devoir m'aider à me diriger. J'ai loupé les cours d'orientation à la naissance.

Il se détacha pour sortir et je fis de même pour prendre la place du pilote. Dès que nous fûmes accrochés, il me regarda en souriant.

-Allez, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire Izzy !

Je lui lâchai mon sourire le plus mauvais avant d'accélérer pour quitter le ranch. Il ne fut même pas surpris et se mit à crier en riant à gorge déployée. Nous mîmes un petit quart d'heure pour arriver devant le camion et je m'arrêtai dans un dérapage presque complètement contrôlé avant de sortir en dansant. Je m'étais rendue compte que nous étions les premiers et j'adorais ça !

Jasper s'était installé à l'arrière de la remorque et avait ôté le haut de sa combinaison. Il me regarda en souriant doucement et en buvant une gorgée de bière. Je m'approchai de lui pour lui voler la bouteille car j'avais soif.

-Eh !

-Quoi ? J'avais soif aussi moi ! Faut bien que je me débrouille, vu que tu ne m'as même pas proposé de m'en offrir une.

Il alla s'en servir une autre et trinqua avec moi en souriant. Je m'installai à même le sol, profitant de l'ombre de la remorque pour attendre les autres. Garrett s'installa avec nous en nous félicitant de notre rapidité et nous entendîmes le bruit d'un buggy au loin. Il s'agissait de Peter et Charlotte. Ils sortirent du véhicule main dans la main pour nous rejoindre et la petite blonde vint s'asseoir à mes côtés.

-J'aurais dû me douter que vous alliez gagner... En plus de savoir conduire, je suis sûre que tu as trouvé toutes les énigmes toute seule.

-Non... Jasper m'a aidé. Nous avons travaillé en équipe. Tu as vu Emmett et Rosalie ?

-Oui, ils ne devraient plus tarder. Ils arrivaient au Ranch quand nous en partions. Tu as eu quoi dans ta boîte ?

-On attendait que vous soyez tous là pour l'ouvrir.

Peter ramena une bière à sa compagne en me souriant puis retourna s'asseoir près de son frère pour parler. Je me surpris à les observer et je fus stupéfaite de me rendre compte qu'ils étaient similaires sur énormément de points. Ils avaient la même posture, s'asseyaient de la même manière, penchaient leur tête du même côté. Charlotte du surprendre mon regard car elle me poussa du coude pour attirer mon attention.

-C'est flippant de voir qu'ils font tout pareil, tout le temps...

-Carrément !

-Rose a les mêmes mimiques aussi, ça nous fait souvent rire avec Emmett.

Nous rîmes de leur similitude durant encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à l'arrivée des derniers. Emmett ronchonnait comme un gamin car ils avaient perdu et Rose se foutait de lui sans aucune retenue.

Il fut décidé que nous devions retourner en ville pour ouvrir nos cadeaux et Garrett grimpa dans le camion pour ramener les buggys pendant que chacun montait en voiture.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas passé un aussi bon moment et j'eus du mal à me raisonner. Je savais que j'allais souffrir si je m'attachais à eux mais cela faisait du bien d'être entourée...

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Je me suis creusée la cervelle pour trouver ces petits détails et j'espère que cela vous a plu. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! En attendant passez une très bonne semaine et à mercredi prochain !**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Mille mercis pour vos commentaires ! On atteint quasiment les 100 ! Une petite pensée aussi pour Guest 1 et 2, Carry et LumiLove auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre en PV.**_

 _ **Je vous laisse lire la suite en espérant que cela vous plaise !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 11**

Il avait été décidé que tout le monde se retrouvait chez Jasper et je m'étais contentée de suivre le mouvement sachant que c'était mon patron qui me conduisait. J'étais tellement concentrée sur la meilleure façon de les remercier que je ne me rendis pas compte qu'on avait quitté la route principale pour entrer dans une allée privative menant à un portail en fer forgé d'un autre temps. Les murs entourant la propriété étaient faits de briques rouges et blanches, recouvertes pas du lierre grimpant.

Le chemin d'accès était fait de pierres blanches, rendant l'ensemble lumineux. De chaque côté de l'allée, il y avait de la pelouse extrêmement bien entretenue et des platebandes de fleurs magnifiques. La route contournait une fontaine et permettait d'accéder au perron de la maison. Enfin, maison était un terme légèrement erroné pour le manoir qui se trouvait devant moi.

Le bâtiment comportait deux ailes qui encadraient de loin la fontaine. L'ensemble ressemblait à un U et l'entrée se faisait par le centre qui comportait une tour. Tous les murs étaient en briques rouges et encadrements de portes ainsi que ce des fenêtres étaient en pierre blanche. Les fermetures étaient en bois blanchi et la porte d'entrée était double avec des vitraux sur les parties hautes. L'architecture de l'ensemble était magnifique et je dus m'engueuler pour fermer la bouche.

-Waouh... Vous vivez tous ensemble ou quoi ?

-Non pas du tout. En fait, cette maison est un héritage. Peter et Rosalie ne l'aimaient pas du tout, alors je leur ai acheté leur part. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'ils ont pu s'acheter leur propre maison à proximité d'ici. Allez viens, je vais te faire visiter.

Je sortis du Pick-up pour le rejoindre et nous gravîmes les marches de concert. Il ouvrit la porte pour que je puisse entrer et je me retrouvai à nouveau la bouche ouverte. Je n'étais pas issue d'une famille aisée et je n'avais jamais ressenti le besoin d'avoir beaucoup de choses dans beaucoup de place. Ce qui se trouvait devant moi était à l'inverse de ce que je connaissais. Le sol était fait d'un parquet à l'ancienne en excellent état et face à moi, se trouvait un escalier gigantesque. Le mur du fond supportait un grand vitrail apportant de la luminosité au hall. Une petite plateforme permettait de profiter de la vue depuis cette baie et un escalier plus petit longeait le mur de chaque côté pour monter à l'étage.

Sous les marches, il y avait une porte chaque côté et Jasper m'expliqua qu'elles menaient à son bureau pour l'une et à la cuisine pour l'autre. Sur l'avant du hall, il y avait des ouvertures menant à un salon, une salle à manger et une bibliothèque. Chaque pièce avait sa propre cheminée tout aussi démesurée que le reste.

Le parquet semblait identique dans toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussée et il était surmonté par de magnifiques tapis à différents endroits. Les murs étaient un mélange de lambris et de pierres, avec des touches plus modernes. Tout était clair, lumineux, carrément à l'inverse de ce qu'on pensait pouvoir trouver dans ce genre de maison. Les tableaux présents étaient surmontés de lumières apportant un angle différent et semblant redéfinir l'œuvre d'une manière inédite.

De grandes tentures habillaient les fenêtres, sans assombrir la pièce et conférait au lieu un effet cocooning. Moi qui n'étais pas habituée à la grandeur, je me sentais étrangement à l'aise ici. Jasper me dirigea vers le salon où trônaient quatre canapés en tissus beige avec des coussins chocolat. Ils reposaient sur un tapis démesuré et faisaient face à la cheminée qui était surmontée par un écran plat énorme.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Un café, si tu as.

Il disparut par une des portes latérales et j'en profitai pour détailler la décoration qui semblait faire partie de la maison, comme si elle était là depuis la construction. Elle avait été jumelée à des éléments plus récents qui ne dénotaient pas non plus. L'équilibre était parfait. Le bruit des pas de Jasper me tira de ma contemplation et je me retournai en souriant.

-La décoration n'est pas mal du tout.

-Je n'y suis pour rien, c'est Rose qui s'en occupe. Ce ne serait que moi, je virerais les vases, les fleurs, les plantes et les bibelots... Tiens.

-Merci.

Je récupérai ma tasse avant de m'asseoir dans un des canapés moelleux et il s'installa à mes côtés. En moins d'une seconde, je m'imaginai bien lovée dans ses bras, en plein hiver, en train de regarder un bon film au coin du feu. Je secouai la tête pour échapper à ma rêverie et lui posai la première question qui me vint à l'esprit.

-Tu dois en baver pour chauffer ici...

-Non, ça va bien. Quand j'ai emménagé, j'ai fait quelques travaux de rénovation. Toutes les fenêtres et portes sont neuves, et j'ai fait installer une chaudière centralisée. Ce que tu prends pour des tableaux près des cheminées sont, en fait, des radiateurs. Et quand il fait vraiment froid, je fais du feu.

-Tu dois passer tes journées à faire le ménage...

-Pas vraiment. Je suis rarement ici et j'ai une femme de ménage qui s'occupe de l'intérieur pendant que son mari gère les extérieurs. En fait, ce couple gère les trois maisons des Whitlock.

Avant que je puisse poser d'autres questions, le restant de la troupe arriva et s'installa sur les canapés dans un brouhaha bon enfant. Nous mîmes les 3 boîtes sur la table basse pour les ouvrir ensemble et je fus surprise de découvrir que chacun avait une étape pour un weekend pour 6. J'étais ébahie qu'ils puissent m'inclure dans leur projet.

J'allais donc participer d'ici quelques semaines à un séjour au ski avec les Whitlock. Notre cadeau était un chalet à Aspen, celui de Peter et Charlotte comportait un accès au spa illimité et celui de Rosalie et Emmett donnait accès à une flopée d'activité allant du forfait ski à la randonnée en chien de traineau. D'après les dates, je savais que nous allions devoir faire cela après la nouvelle année.

-Je n'ai pas de congés, je vous signale.

-Je suis sûr que ton patron te les accordera sans aucun souci.

Peter assortit son affirmation à un gros clin d'œil goguenard qui lui valu une claque sur la tête de la part de sa sœur. Tout le monde se mit à rire de la tête dépitée du frère de Jasper et Emmett intervint en sa faveur pour nous faire changer de sujet.

-J'ai faim Jazz ! Commandons à manger.

Me vint à l'esprit la meilleure façon de les remercier pour leur gentillesse. Je posai ma main sur l'épaule de Jasper pour attirer son attention.

-Si tu veux et si tu as de quoi faire dans tes frigos, je peux vous cuisiner quelque chose...

-Tu n'es pas obligée...

-Vois ça comme une façon de vous remercier...

La pièce était devenue silencieuse et je sentis le regard de tout le monde sur moi, ce qui ne manqua pas de me faire rougir. Ils faisaient ressortir le pire de moi, j'avais l'impression d'être retournée plusieurs années en arrière, lorsque j'étais plus jeune et avant que je m'endurcisse.

Je baissai les yeux sur mes mains, tentant de me ressaisir et me sentant complètement débile d'avoir proposé ça. Maintenant, il fallait que je trouve la meilleure solution pour me sortir de là avant qu'ils se foutent ouvertement de moi.

-Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée Izzy...

Il avait posé sa main sur la mienne pendant que l'autre tentait de me faire lever les yeux.

-Regarde-moi...

Le ton était ferme mais sa voix était lassée de gentillesse et de bienveillance. Il ne m'avait encore jamais parlé comme ça mais ça cadrait bien avec le personnage. Il dirigeait tout le monde, même sa famille et ça ne me choquait même pas, alors qu'en temps normal je détestais ça.

-Izzy, regarde-moi.

Je levais les yeux bien malgré moi et tombai sur son regard si perturbant. Il brulait d'un feu sauvage et j'y voyais facilement les questions qu'il se posait par rapport à ma réaction.

-Ma cuisine est remplie de vide. Si tu veux cuisiner, nous allons devoir aller faire quelques courses. Je t'y emmène ?

-Bien sûr...

Il se leva en attrapant ma main et nous quittâmes la pièce sans attendre le commentaire des autres. Il resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvions dans sa voiture.

-Pourquoi as-tu si peur de déranger lorsque tu proposes quelque chose ?

-Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être entourée. C'est quelque chose de nouveau pour moi. Avant, je ne cuisinais que pour ma famille. Je n'avais pas à savoir si ça leur plairait ou non... Je voulais trouver la meilleure façon de te remercier pour ce que tu fais pour moi.

Ce que je taisais, c'est que j'avais peur de sa réaction. Bizarrement, elle m'importait plus que les autres et ça me foutait la trouille.

-Tu sais que je ne fais pas ça pour que tu me remercies. Je souhaite juste être ton ami, je n'attends pas de contrepartie...

Je passai sous silence ma dernière question. Il semblerait que mon esprit exige de savoir s'il voulait toujours jouer avec moi. C'était un élément qui faisait pencher ma balance de la confiance vers le négatif. Je restais persuadée qu'il voulait devenir ami avec moi pour me faire céder et m'emmener dans son lit.

Nous restâmes silencieux jusqu'au supermarché et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en voyant Jasper attraper un caddie. Ça ne cadrait absolument pas avec le personnage.

-Pourquoi ris-tu ?

-Tu as l'air mal à l'aise avec ton chariot. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu ne fais pas souvent les courses ?

-Parce que c'est le cas ! Je ne mange quasiment jamais chez moi et quand ça arrive, c'est les filles qui font les courses et cuisinent.

Dès notre entrée, j'aperçus le regard de plusieurs femmes sur lui, ce qui me fit rire en douce. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier et ignorait royalement tous ces regards aguicheurs. Il ressemblait plus à ce que j'avais vu de lui au tout début. Il était froid, distant et tellement hautain. J'avais la chance de voir quelqu'un de tout à fait différent et cela me remplissait de joie. J'étais assez importante pour qu'il laisse tomber le masque.

-De quoi as-tu besoin ?

-Euh... Tout dépend de ce que vous aimez manger.

-Nous ne sommes pas difficiles. A toi de choisir.

Je jetai un œil à mon portable pour voir qu'il était 18 heures, ce qui me laissait à peu près deux heures pour cuisiner. J'optai pour un repas italien et filai dans les rayons pour prendre tout ce qu'il me fallait. Jasper me suivait pour récupérer tout ce que je sélectionnai et je me décidai à le mandater pour une importante mission.

-Pourrais-tu aller chercher le vin ? Je n'y connais rien du tout moi...

-Tu cuisines quoi ?

-Lasagnes.

-Prévois large car Emmett a un appétit d'ogre.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne sais pas cuisiner petit. J'espère que tu as les plats qu'il faut chez toi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, la cuisine est suréquipée.

Il fila vers le rayon des liquides pendant que je sélectionnai mes légumes pour faire ma sauce. Je me penchai ensuite sur les viandes puis filai vers le rayon laitage pour prendre du parmesan ainsi que de la crème liquide.

-J'ai pris du Chianti, ça ira ?

-Parfait, oui.

-Tu as tout.

-Je pense... Nous pouvons y aller.

Il reprit le caddie d'autorité puis se dirigea vers la caisse et plaça tous nos articles sur le tapis sans me laisser faire quelque chose. Je soupirai en levant les yeux au ciel puis passai devant la caissière en la saluant. Elle me jeta un regard mauvais avant de reporter son attention sur mon patron et je commençai à ouvrir les sacs en papier pour y mettre nos courses.

Elle annonça le prix comme si elle jouissait et je dus me morde la langue pour éviter de me foutre d'elle et de sa fausse voix de salope au rabais. Jasper haussa un sourcil en la regardant et dégaina sa carte de crédit pour payer.

-Attends, je vais payer...

-Laisse Darlin', je m'en occupe.

Je gardai une mine impassible en entendant son petit nom mais mes genoux ne manquèrent pas de rentrer en collision, dans un moment de faiblesse. La voix de mon patron portait la trace d'un accent du sud qui était tout simplement parfait. Il avait avec ça, la capacité de noyer mes strings en moins de deux.

Il gratifia la caissière d'un bref hochement de tête avant d'avancer vers moi pour reprendre le caddie puis nous sortîmes du magasin pour rejoindre sa voiture. Nous rangeâmes les courses à l'arrière puis il ramena le chariot en me proposant de m'installer.

-Tu vois pourquoi je n'aime pas aller en course ?

-Non, je ne vois pas.

-Je déteste ces bonnes femmes persuadées d'être belles et désirables qui se croient en droit de draguer outrageusement des hommes non intéressés.

-C'est la loi de la jungle Jasper. Il y a toujours l'offre et la demande.

-J'aime offrir une proposition d'instants charnels à mes partenaires mais je ne me transforme pas en mauvaise représentation auditive d'un porno de série Z.

-Personnellement, ça me fait marrer de voir leurs tentatives...

-Réagirais-tu pareil si c'était un mec qui te bavait dessus à grand renfort de bruitages écœurants et de coup d'œil risibles ?

-Ça n'arrive pas ça...

-Ah bon ? Et comment en es-tu sûre ?

-Tu as vu à quoi je ressemble ? Je ne suscite pas vraiment l'intérêt.

Il tourna franchement la tête vers moi, complètement ébahi et fronça les sourcils, comme s'il ne comprenait pas mes paroles.

-Tu ne te vois pas clairement, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne voyais pas quoi répondre à cela. Je me voyais plutôt clairement, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait. J'étais juste une fille banale avec des cheveux ternes et des yeux marron ordinaires. Je me pouvais même pas me vanter d'être grande ou d'avoir une paire de seins magnifiques. Je décidai de changer de sujet rapidement pour ne pas montrer mon embarras d'être aussi insignifiante devant ce dieu vivant.

-Pourquoi Darlin' ?

-Pour qu'elle comprenne que tu vaux mille fois mieux qu'elle et que je ne risque pas de répondre à ses tentatives pathétiques.

-Je suis donc une excuse pour te permettre de choisir tes partenaires ...

-Non, pas du tout. Je ne suis pas du genre à utiliser des petits noms pour celles dont tu parles. En réalité, je n'utilise jamais de petit nom...

La dernière partie de sa phrase avait été dit dans un murmure et j'en vins à me demander s'il n'avait pas espéré que je ne l'entende pas. Je me demandai brièvement pourquoi il se cachait derrière ce masque rigide dès qu'il s'agissait de relation. Il semblait vouloir se contrôler pour tout, comme si c'était la solution miracle pour éviter de souffrir ou de s'attacher.

Il m'aurait été aisé de lui poser la question pour qu'il arrête de me scruter mais je ne voulais pas qu'il retombe dans son rôle de mâle dominant, viril et froid devant moi. J'aimais bien le Jasper que j'avais découvert. Celui qui souriait et oubliait de se tenir droit sur sa chaise, celui qui ne se cachait pas derrière sa voix sévère pour parler aux autres, celui qui avait des yeux doux lorsqu'il regardait sa famille.

Je reportai mon attention sur l'extérieur et observai les maisons de maîtres ainsi que les villas qui bordaient la route qui nous menait au haut de San Francisco. Je fus surprise de sentir la main de Jasper se poser sur la mienne et encore plus en voyant qu'il la laissait là. Ce contact était si apaisant que je ne pus m'empêcher de fermer les yeux pour graver cette sensation dans ma mémoire.

Nous arrivâmes chez lui peu de temps après et il ne lâcha pas ma main une seule fois, sauf quand il fallut quitter l'habitacle du Pick-up. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à la cuisine avec les sacs et me sourit en me présentant la pièce.

Elle était tout bonnement gigantesque avec un îlot démesuré où l'on pouvait manger à dix au bas mot. Un énorme piano avait trouvé sa place dans l'âtre de la cheminée en pierre blanche et permettait de faire à manger pour un banquet. Tous les meubles avaient été blanchis et les plans de travail étaient en granit beige moucheté. L'évier avait même été moulé dans la pierre et j'étais obligée d'admettre que j'adorais cette cuisine ! Je rêvais de pouvoir réellement l'utiliser souvent.

La lumière provenait d'une multitude de spots incrustés dans le plafond et ils donnaient une teinte dorée à l'ensemble de la pièce. De chaque côté de la cheminée se trouvait une baie vitrée menant vers une terrasse et qui devaient apporter de la luminosité lorsqu'il faisait jour.

-Que puis-je faire pour t'aider ?

-Rien... je devrais m'en sortir. Au pire, je crie.

-Non, pas besoin. Je pense qu'on va tous venir ici pour boire l'apéro.

-Bonne idée !

Il se rua vers le salon pour prévenir les autres et je commençai à ouvrir les placards pour préparer mon dessert. Je dégotai une grande casserole que je plaçai sur le piano et y versai le lait puis ajoutai les gousses de vanille et le sucre. J'avais prévu de leur faire de la panacotta et je savais qu'elle devait attendre trois heures au frigo pour prendre. Rosalie arriva au même moment et s'installa en face de moi en souriant.

-Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais...

-Si j'adore ça, surtout quand je cuisine pour plusieurs personnes. Je dois même t'avouer que lorsque ça arrive, je passe plus de temps à regarder les gens pour voir si ça leur plait, plutôt que de manger. Au fait, est-ce qu'il y a un mixeur quelque part ?

Elle se leva pour me montrer où il se trouvait et je le sortis pour mixer mes fruits afin de faire un coulis de fruit.

-Tu veux pas que je t'aide ?

-Je devrais m'en sortir. Par contre, pourrais-tu me dire s'il y a des verrines.

Elle en sortit 6 qu'elle posa devant moi avant d'aller vers le frigo pour prendre une bière.

-Où sont les autres ?

-Ils jouaient à la console, je pense que Jasper a pris ma place.

-Heureusement qu'il m'avait dit que vous alliez tous venir avec moi.

-Oh, ne t'en fais pas, ils arrivent mais ils n'ont pas la même notion de temps que nous...

Je sortis une sauteuse puis commençai à découper les oignons, les tomates et les carottes pour lancer ma sauce tomate. Rosalie était d'une agréable compagnie et ne cherchait pas à me reprendre sur ma façon de faire. Je n'aimais généralement pas qu'on me regarde cuisiner car cela me rappelait Angela qui passait son temps à me dire que je faisais mal. Elle avait beau être mon amie, je n'avais jamais apprécié son caractère dirigiste en cuisine.

J'eus le temps de préparer le dessert et de mettre la sauce tomate à mijoter avant que la troupe arrive dans un vacarme assourdissant. Ils me donnaient tous l'impression d'être des enfants se dépêchant d'être les premiers pour avoir un goûter.

J'en profitai pour allumer le four et sortis les deux plats familiaux puis retournai aux fourneaux pour faire revenir ma viande avant de la mélanger à la sauce. Je montai ensuite mes lasagnes d'un silence digne d'une église et je surpris même le regard affamé d'Emmett.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Comme toi...

Jasper me donna une bière et je trinquai avec le groupe avant d'enfourner mes plats puis plaçai sur le plan de travail les plateaux de charcuteries italiennes que nous avions achetées.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? Laissez-moi vos commentaires ! Pour info, on est à la moitié de cette histoire … Eh oui ! Déjà !**_

 _ **A mercredi prochain pour la suite !**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Ça y est, on a dépassé le cap des 100 commentaires ! Merci beaucoup de participer à l'aventure On The Road ! Une petite pensée aussi pour Guest 1 et 2,**_ _ **Liilyee**_ _**et Xiu.**_

 _ **Comme je vous le disais la semaine dernière, nous avons atteint la moitié de cette fiction. Il y aura un deuxième tome mais vous devrez attendre un peu avant de l'avoir. Je suis en pleine écriture d'une autre histoire qui occupe toutes mes pensées… J'espère pouvoir vous la présenter d'ici peu.**_

 _ **Je vous laisse lire la suite en espérant que cela vous plaise !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 12**

J'étais en train de prendre ma douche afin de me préparer pour ma sortie avec Jasper et je repensais à la veille. J'avais encore du mal à croire que les Whitlock m'avaient inclus dans leur vie aussi rapidement. Nous avions mangé le repas que j'avais préparé et j'avais reçu les éloges de tout le monde. Emmett n'avait pas arrêté de me dire que j'allais devenir leur cuisinière attitrée, tellement c'était bon. Rosalie piqua même une crise jalousie avant de me dire qu'elle me remerciait de donner matière à corser leurs jeux.

J'avais volontairement quitté la discussion pour éviter d'entendre parler de leurs fameux jeux et aussi pour ne plus être le centre d'attention de la famille. Je détestais ça et ce n'était pas près de changer.

A la fin du repas, Jasper m'avait raccompagné chez moi et avait profité du trajet pour m'inviter au restaurant le soir, juste tous les deux. Il m'avait dit qu'il adorait sa famille mais qu'il voulait juste être avec moi, pour apprendre à me connaître. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à lui résister et je devais employer des trésors d'inventivité pour l'éconduire sans le vexer.

Je coupai l'eau de la douche et m'enveloppai dans une grande serviette puis quittai la salle de bain pour finir de me préparer. Je grimaçai en découvrant le temps pluvieux et m'évertuai à trouver ce que j'allais porter. Je ne pus que tenter de me convaincre qu'une virée shopping devenait utile. Je n'avais pas prévu de rester ici aussi longtemps et toutes les affaires que je possédais se portaient durant l'été et l'automne. Pas durant l'hiver qui approchait. L'avantage de cette ville était qu'il n'y faisait pas réellement froid mais il y faisait humide et je détestais ça, tout simplement. En plus, j'allais devoir m'équiper pour les vacances à Aspen.

Je sélectionnai un des seuls pantalons habillés que j'avais puis je choisis un petit pull blanc à col roulé. Je tentai ensuite de sécher mes cheveux puis les coiffai avec mes doigts pour les discipliner un tant soit peu. Je passai ensuite par l'étape maquillage avant de mettre mes chaussures. J'avais choisi des bottines à talon, histoire d'être un peu plus grande à côté de mon géant de patron.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de m'ennuyer car un coup fut donné contre ma porte et je me levai pour aller accueillir Jasper. Il était tout simplement à tomber comme toujours et je me mordis la langue pour garder un visage impassible.

Il portait le jean comme personne et je savais déjà que j'allais pouvoir le reluquer, fantasmer sur son cul qui méritait d'être peloté. Lui aussi portait un col roulé mais il était noir et le rendait encore plus parfait. Ses boucles blondes s'égaraient autour de son visage et j'avais une folle envie d'y passer mes mains pour dégager ses beaux yeux.

-Salut Izzy ! Tu es ravissante ...

-Salut Jasper.

Je fis exprès de ne pas rebondir sur sa dernière phrase car il savait parfaitement ce que je pensais de mon physique et j'avais appris qu'il était aussi têtu que moi. Je préférais donc me taire plutôt que de rentrer dans un débat épique. Je saisis ma veste et mon sac en lui souriant.

-Je suis prête.

-Alors allons-y...

Comme si cela était tout à fait normal, il m'attrapa la main et nous quittâmes rapidement mon immeuble. Il m'aida ensuite à m'installer dans sa voiture puis monta à sa place. Nous quittâmes mon quartier pour aller vers Chinatown. J'avais dit à Jasper que j'appréciais la nourriture chinoise et il m'avait proposé d'aller dans un de ses restaurants préférés.

Je n'étais jamais allée de ce secteur de San Francisco et je n'avais d'yeux que pour le décor si pittoresque. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver en Chine et je trouvai ça magnifique. Je n'avais jamais quitté le territoire national mais je rêvais de voir le monde.

Jasper m'ouvrit la porte de la voiture et tendit la main pour que je puisse la saisir pour descendre. Nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur bras dessus-bras dessous et nous fûmes accueillis par une petite chinoise d'une soixantaine d'années. Elle salua mon patron en souriant puis me souhaita la bienvenue avant de nous diriger vers une table pour deux, dans une alcôve intimiste. Elle nous confia deux menus avant de retourner derrière son bar.

Je sentais le regard de mon patron sur moi mais préférai l'ignorer en me concentrant sur la carte. Je ne comprenais pas les réactions de mon corps et je commençai à flipper sérieusement. Je ne voulais pas perdre le contrôle de ma vie, surtout pas pour un homme qui allait se servir de moi avant de me balancer une saloperie qui me ferait souffrir.

-A quoi penses-tu aussi fort ?

-A rien... Je me demande ce que je vais choisir.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de me mentir...

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'être aussi perspicace !

Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et soupira pour masquer son trouble puis changea de direction pour mon plus grand plaisir.

-Alors, dis-moi, que vas-tu manger de bon ?

-Je me tenterais bien pour une fondue mais ils ne la servent que pour deux.

-Alors, prenons ça.

-Je ne veux pas t'obliger.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne m'oblige jamais à rien. Si je te le propose, c'est que j'en ai envie aussi.

Il me sourit pour me convaincre et cela fonctionna - trop bien, même. Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et posai la question qui me perturbait tant.

-Pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi ?

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais besoin d'un justificatif...

-Jasper !

-Écoute, j'ai bien entendu ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois. Je ne sais pas être un ami, je ne l'ai jamais fait. Tu veux des sentiments et je ne sais pas comme faire ça. Je ne suis "moi" qu'avec ma famille. En dehors de ce cercle, je suis un dominant propriétaire d'un Donjon et qui se fait appeler "Major". Je ne suis pas sympa avec les autres dominants et encore moins avec les soumis.

Il s'arrêta deux secondes, soupira à nouveau et attrapa ma main avant de reprendre.

-J'ai bien conscience, maintenant que je te connais, que tu ne fais pas partie de ce monde et bien que je désire ardemment de t'y faire entrer pour te montrer quel contrôle je veux exercer sur toi, je ne sais que je ne peux pas te l'imposer. Je pourrais même tenter de te convaincre mais j'aurais l'impression de t'utiliser et cela, je ne peux pas.

Sa déclaration me toucha bien plus que ce je voulais admettre car il était clairement en train d'affirmer qu'il aimerait me baiser mais qu'il avait conscience de mon état d'esprit. Il me donnait l'impression de vouloir un compromis. Il caressa mes phalanges avec son pouce pendant un long moment avant de m'emprisonner dans son regard hypnotique.

-Je risque de commettre des impairs et de faire des erreurs mais je voudrais essayer de devenir ton ami. Tu veux des sentiments pour avancer et je voudrais tenter de te les offrir. Pourras-tu accepter que je me plante ? Mes réactions ne seront pas toujours les plus adaptées à la situation...

-Jasper...

Ma voix était devenue toute petite et étrangement peu sûre d'elle. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être comme ça. Je tenais toutefois à le rassurer car j'avais aussi mes problèmes à gérer et je trouvais magnifique qu'il veule essayer d'être ce que j'attendais.

-Théodore Roosevelt disait que c'est dur d'échouer, mais c'est bien pire de ne jamais essayer de réussir. Je te remercie de vouloir essayer avec moi et je te promets de ne pas trop t'en vouloir si tu te plantes. Je risque de faire bien pire, tu sais...

-Pourquoi penses-tu cela ?

-Je n'ai jamais été vraiment douée pour les relations quel qu'elles soient. Mon père ne m'a jamais apprécié à ma juste valeur, mon ex me voyait comme une femme modèle exemplaire qui allait couver ses mioches en entretenant sa maison et mon amie a tout simplement tu un fait important qui a modifié toute ma perception de l'amitié.

Je secouai la tête pour éviter de penser trop à ce que je venais de livrer et il en profita pour reprendre la parole.

-Que dirais-tu qu'on essaie d'être ami ? Tant que nous communiquons pour dire ce qui nous dérange, je pense que nous pourrons y arriver.

 _-Il n'est aucune si douce consolation en la perte de nos amis que celle que nous apporte la science de n'avoir rien oublié à leur dire, et d'avoir eu avec eux une parfaite et entière communication._

 _-_ Citer Montaigne ne va pas vraiment nous faire avancer Izzy...

-As-tu oublié nos premières discussions. Nous philosophons mon ami... Je suis d'accord avec toi pour essayer mais n'attends pas de moi que je te livre mon âme en quelques heures. J'ai trop peur de souffrir pour pouvoir m'investir à 100%... Ne m'en veux pas...

-Que dirais-tu que nous avancions doucement en nous aidant dans nos erreurs ?

-Ça me plait bien...

Il effleura ma joue avec son index et j'aperçus une étincelle d'espoir dans ses regards. J'espérai qu'il ne cherche pas à me mettre en confiance pour coucher avec moi. Je pensais ne pas pouvoir y survivre... Ce serait la goutte d'eau qui ferait déborder le vase.

La serveuse apporta les différents plats pour la fondue, mettant fin à notre discussion et j'abandonnai ma posture stricte pour profiter de la soirée. Jasper dut penser la même chose car il se mit à sourire franchement en attrapant ses baguettes.

-Le premier qui laisse tomber son ingrédient dans le bouillon a un gage... Ça te va ?

-Ouép !

Deux heures plus tard et une liste longue comme le bras de gages en tout genre, nous quittâmes le restaurant en riant à gorge déployée dans la rue. Il avait été le premier à avoir une faiblesse de la baguette et je m'étais clairement foutue de lui. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup plus détaillé notre relation amicale, nous contentant de vivre le moment présent et cela me convenait parfaitement. Je ne voulais pas songer aux implications d'avoir à nouveau un ami.

Il me raccompagna chez moi en me souhaitant bonne nuit et m'expliqua que nous ne pourrions pas nous voir pendant quelques jours car il avait certains rendez-vous urgents pour son cercle. Il voulait faire quelques nouveaux aménagements et devaient recevoir des professionnels, ce qui allait le tenir éloigné de moi pendant un moment car il tenait à être présent pour toutes les étapes de la réfection.

C'est donc comme cela que je me retrouvai assise à son bureau, deux semaines plus tard, pour compiler et enregistrer les différents devis qu'il avait reçu. J'aperçus brièvement des termes assez évocateurs mais tentai d'en faire abstraction, ne voulant pas avoir une image précise en tête.

La porte menant au cercle s'ouvrit sur mon patron et il était accompagné d'un homme aux cheveux noirs que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Bien que Jasper se comporte différemment avec moi, j'avais conscience qu'il avait un rôle à tenir devant les autres dominants et je respectais ça, même si je ne comprenais pas tout.

Il m'avait expliqué lors de notre dernière soirée entre amis qu'il veillait à conserver toujours la même image froide et stricte pour ne pas perdre tout son crédit. J'avais même été jusqu'à lui demander quoi faire pour ne pas le mettre en porte à faux. Je ne tenais pas à entrer dans son monde mais je pouvais au moins me tenir à ses règles pour qu'il puisse continuer à vivre comme il le désirait.

Je continuai donc mon administratif, sans lever la tête, en attendant que mon boss s'adresse à moi. Après tout, ce n'était pas trop compliqué à faire car je le faisais déjà avant notre entente amicale.

Ils discutaient d'une de leur soirée à venir et dus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel lorsqu'ils firent mention d'une punition pour une soumise. La main de Jasper sur mon épaule me ramena au présent et j'arrêtai mon classement pour le saluer.

-Bonjour Monsieur.

-Bonjour Isabella. Vous pouvez disposer.

Son pouce me caressa doucement le haut du dos, comme pour me faire passer un message et je me levai en fixant le sol. La voix nasillarde de son invité me fit sursauter.

-C'est ta nouvelle soumise ? Elle a signé ?

-Elle est exclusive.

-Quel dommage...

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui était dit et j'attendis patiemment que Jasper me lâche pour partir de la pièce. L'autre homme se planta devant moi et je levai les yeux pour le regarder. Une lueur de défit passa dans ses yeux et je levai un sourcil à son attention. Il avait une tête de pervers et je me retrouvai mal à l'aise devant lui. Je pivotai vers Jasper qui fixait l'autre homme avec un regard de mort et j'attrapai sa main pour lui dire que tout allait bien.

-Bonne fin de journée Mademoiselle.

Je hochai la tête pour répondre puis filai sans regarder en arrière vers le bar public. Je ne me souciai même pas de la gargouille qui était dans la pièce et espérai ne plus jamais le voir.

-Salut Izzy ! Tu as fini ton classement ?

Garrett m'accueillit de derrière le bar et je m'approchai de lui, légèrement perturbée. Je devais être plus blanche que d'ordinaire car il fronça les sourcils en attrapant mes mains.

-Ça va ?

-Euh... je sais pas... Je viens de rencontrer un mec flippant.

-De qui parles-tu ?

-Je ne connais pas son nom mais je peux te le décrire. Il est entré avec Jasper et il est aussi grand que lui mais il a de longs cheveux noirs et un teint blanc qui lui donne l'allure d'un malade en phase terminale.

-Oh... C'est Marcus. Il se fait appeler Dracula dans notre milieu. C'est un Maître assez sadique qui aime dominer plusieurs femmes en même temps. Il ne respecte pas grand monde sauf Jasper dans notre cercle.

-Eh bien, je dois t'avouer que je ne veux plus jamais le voir. Il me fout les jetons. J'ai cru qu'il voulait me bouffer.

Il se mit à rire en me serrant la main puis se détourna vers le bar pour attraper deux verres et une bouteille.

-Tiens, bois ça. Tu iras mieux après et rassure toi, Marcus ne pourra pas t'approcher. Jasper y veillera... En fait, nous allons tous y veiller.

-Merci Garrett.

Je vidai mon verre de whisky cul-sec avant de saisir la bouteille pour me resservir. La porte du fond s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre Jasper qui me semblait passablement énervé. J'eus peur que sa furie ne me soit destinée et je me ratatinais sur mon tabouret, comme une gamine.

-Ça va Izzy ?

-Euh... joker...

-Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas à quoi il joue. Il sait pertinemment qu'il n'a pas à chasser sur mon territoire.

-Métaphore pas vraiment flatteuse...

-Tu vois ce que je voulais dire... Je te promets de tout t'expliquer plus tard. Il est venu pour me donner son avis sur les travaux et je pensais que tu avais terminé...

-Ne te justifie pas Jasper. C'est ton boulot... je ne remettrais jamais ça en question.

-Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

-Rien pour l'instant.

-On se voit ?

-Si tu veux.

-Je t'appelle dès que j'ai fini.

Il ressemblait à un petit garçon quand je lui disais "oui" pour quelque chose. Il se pencha vers moi pour déposer un baiser sur la joue puis passa derrière le bar pour récupérer deux bières avant de retourner vers son bureau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon ami ?

Je fronçai les sourcils en me concentrant sur Garrett.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi joyeux !

Je secouai la tête en riant à moitié, totalement persuadée de ne pas être à l'origine du sourire de mon patron. Je nous resservis un verre avant de le boire cul-sec puis me levai en déposant un billet sur le comptoir.

-C'est pour moi Garrett. Je te laisse, j'ai du ménage qui m'attend.

Je quittai le bar pour rentrer chez moi et remontai le col de ma veste pour tenter d'échapper à la pluie qui tombait. En voyant les magasins ouverts, je me décidai à faire un détour pour éviter l'averse et aussi pour m'acheter quelques affaires.

Une heure plus tard, je me retrouvai dehors avec pas moins de 5 sacs. J'avais finalement craqué pour plusieurs hauts allant du plus sage au plus sexy pour mon travail. Je n'étais toujours pas du genre à me planquer et j'aimais mettre à ma poitrine en valeur. J'avais également acheté quelques pièces de lingerie, ainsi que quelques pantalons et trois jupes. Bien évidemment, je n'avais pas oublié de passer par le rayon chaussures car c'était mon obsession.

J'avais acheté une paire de ballerines, des Converses montantes, des bottes et des escarpins. J'allais devoir faire des heures supplémentaires pour combler mon compte en banque. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je devais y retourner avec les filles. J'avais encore un manteau et quelques petits trucs à acheter.

Je posai tous mes sacs dans l'entrée de mon mini-appartement et virai mes chaussures pour marcher pieds nus. Je saisis mon panier pour y mettre mes achats et descendis immédiatement à la buanderie commune pour les laver. Je ne pouvais pas envisager de mettre des vêtements neufs sans les laver avant. Je ne tenais pas à me récupérer un champignon ou une merde dans le genre.

Je remontai ensuite les marches en courant et sortis mon aspirateur pour nettoyer le sol. J'avais mis la musique assez forte pour couvrir le bruit et je chantai, comme souvent d'ailleurs.

J'eus à peine fini que mon portable sonna pour m'indiquer l'arrivée d'un message.

 _"Je quitte le bar à l'instant. Je peux te rejoindre ? ~J"_

Je m'empressai de lui répondre en souriant.

 _"Bien sûr. Passe par la buanderie, tu m'y trouveras certainement...~B"_

Je quittai mon appartement en prenant ma monnaie pour me rendre au sous-sol afin de m'occuper de mon linge. La machine était terminée depuis peu et je transférai le tout dans le sèche-linge, sauf mes sous-vêtements qui ne supporterait pas la chaleur.

Je lançai le cycle après avoir mis mes pièces dans le monnayeur et récupérai mon panier pour quitter la pièce. Jasper était accoudé au mur, son sourire énigmatique en place.

-Tu n'as pas de machine à toi ?

-As-tu bien regardé la taille de mon appartement ?

D'autorité, il attrapa mon panier et m'invita à monter les escaliers. Je secouai la tête devant sa galanterie. Je n'avais jamais vécu ça, côtoyant habituellement des goujats ne pensant qu'à leur gueule.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Un café, si tu as.

Bien que n'ayant pas de cuisine, j'avais de quoi me faire un café et je m'empressai de servir mon ami qui s'était déjà assis sur la salle et unique chaise de mon cagibi. Je le remerciai intérieurement de ne pas s'être installé sur le lit car mes hormones me donnaient des chorées rien qu'en le voyant près de mon matelas. Ma conscience nymphomane hurlait "Prends-moi" tout en dansant sur des rythmes orientaux, voulant débuter un strip-tease hot.

Je lui donnai une tasse avant de m'installer sur mon lit en croisant les jambes pour me donner contenance et surtout pour m'occuper l'esprit.

-Tu veux qu'on aille manger ensemble ?

-Oui, ça me plairait bien mais nous devons attendre que mon linge sèche avant de partir. Je n'aime pas laisser mes affaires dans la buanderie.

-Y en a pour longtemps ?

-Une petite demi-heure maintenant. Tu arriveras à supporter de rester dans ce cagibi ?

-Je devrais m'en sortir. Pourquoi n'envisages-tu pas de prendre un appartement plus grand ?

-Et ça me servirait à quoi ?

-A être plus à l'aise...

-Pour dormir, ça, ça me suffit.

Nous continuâmes à siroter notre café en silence et je me décidai à me lever pour étendre mes sous-vêtements à la salle de bain. Je devais absolument m'occuper pour éviter de faire une connerie. Jasper resta stoïque sur sa chaise et me laissa disparaitre dans la salle de bain pendant quelques minutes qui nous emmenèrent à la fin du cycle de séchage de mon linge.

-Tu m'attends ?

-Bien sûr.

Le clin d'œil qu'il me fit déclencha à nouveau ma nymphomane intérieure et je dus lui promettre de s'occuper prochainement d'elle pour qu'elle reste sage. Je me ruai dans les escaliers pour rejoindre le sous-sol et récupérai mon linge, sans le plier. Hors de question de laisser Jasper seul chez moi, trop longtemps. Je n'avais pas peur qu'il se mette à fouiller, en fait je n'arrivais pas à envisager d'être loin de lui quand il était chez moi.

Il était toujours assis sur la chaise et regardait quelque chose sur son téléphone quand j'entrai dans la pièce. Il releva la tête en m'entendant rentrer et se contenta de me sourire.

Je pliai rapidement mon linge avant faire un passage éclair dans ma salle de bain pour me préparer. Dès que je quittai la pièce, je me plantai devant Jasper pour le prévenir de notre départ imminent.

-Je suis prête... On peut y aller.

Il se leva, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux en me décrochant un sourire qui flingua mon string en moins de deux puis attrapa mes doigts pour me diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

Les murs que j'avais érigés pour me protéger étaient en train de s'effriter pour lui permettre d'entrer dans mon cœur et cela me foutait réellement la trouille. Il dut se rendre compte de mon trouble car il passa son index sur ma joue, laissant ses yeux sonder les miens et je tentai un sourire pour le rassurer.

Il respecta mon silence et nous emmena dans un snack pour manger. Je fermai à clé la partie de mon cerveau qui ressassait mes inquiétudes et me concentrai sur mon repas avec mon ami.

J'espérais juste ne pas souffrir de mes choix dans un avenir proche.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Je sais… vous devez me haïr du temps que Jasper et Bella prennent pour avancer … mais que voulez-vous, c'est qu'ils sont traumatisés les petits ! De vrais handicapés du sentiment.**_

 _ **J'attends vos avis que je lirais avec bonheur ! Passez tous une très bonne semaine et rendez-vous mercredi prochain.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Je suis un peu à la bourre dans l'horaire mais on est toujours mercredi, c'est déjà ça !**_

 _ **Et si on allait faire un tour dans la tête de Jasper cette fois-ci ? Je suis sûre que vous allez ressentir beaucoup de sentiments … Je vous laisse me les décrire après votre lecture )**_

 _ **Je vous remercie pour vos reviews (je n'oublie pas Guest 1 & 2 et Lumilove) que j'adore toujours autant lire. Pour vous remercier, je vais vous demander quelque chose… Le détail sera en bas, à la fin du chapitre.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Outtake 3 - Joyeux Noël**

 **POV Jasper**

J'avais dû batailler durant quelques semaines pour qu'Izzy accepte de fêter Noël avec nous. Grâce à ma sœur, j'avais appris qu'elle était seule durant les fêtes de fin d'année et j'avais remercié le destin pour moi.

J'avais dû revoir ma façon de faire avec elle et j'adorais, alors qu'en temps normal je détestais ça. Elle était si différente des autres qu'elle méritait bien tout ce que je faisais.

Peter m'avait conseillé de faire de petits pas pour ne pas l'effrayer et je m'y étais tenu avec un plan de route bien défini. Marcus avait d'ailleurs failli tout foutre en l'air avec sa lubie de dominer des brunettes. J'avais dû le prendre entre quatre yeux pour lui rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas convoiter ce qui était à moi.

Bon... Izzy n'était pas vraiment à moi mais tant pis, je devais la protéger des plus virulents, surtout si je voulais pouvoir lui montrer ce que je faisais dans mon Donjon. Je comptais bien pouvoir l'initier aux joies du plaisir contrôlé. Mais pour cela, je devais déjà obtenir sa confiance, chose extrêmement dure à avoir.

Elle avait accepté de venir fêter Noël avec nous à une seule condition, celle de préparer notre repas dans ma cuisine. J'avais appris, il y a peu, qu'elle adorait cuisiner et j'avais découvert qu'elle était fin cordon bleu.

J'avais accepté en lui précisant que tout ce qui allait être acheté serait payé par moi. Elle avait tenté d'argumenter pendant plusieurs jours avant d'abandonner devant ma ténacité. J'avais dominé son caractère durant quelques instants et j'en étais plus qu'heureux.

Les filles étaient venues décorer la maison et Emmett avait mis en place l'énorme sapin qui habillait parfaitement mon salon.

J'avais fermé le bar et le cercle pour deux semaines afin que nous puissions tous profiter des fêtes ensemble. Nous allions commencer par Noël avant de fêter Nouvel An en partant à Aspen. J'étais content car j'allais pouvoir partager l'intimité d'Izzy. J'allais pouvoir voir comment elle vivait et quelles étaient ses réactions. Je pourrais la contrôler plus aisément après.

Le carillon de l'entrée me tira de ma rêverie et j'allais ouvrir, surpris de voir Izzy. Je devais aller la chercher car elle n'avait pas de voiture.

-Salut ! Comment es-tu venue ?

\- J'ai pris un taxi pour venir. Ça t'évitera les allers-retours.

Un trait de caractère de la belle brune qui m'énervait énormément... Elle était têtue et je devais me contenir pour ne pas la punir à tout va.

Elle passa devant moi, déposa un baiser sur ma joue avant d'emmener son sac près de l'escalier. Elle sortit ensuite une feuille de la poche arrière de son jean et vint me rejoindre.

-Ça y est j'ai finalisé le menu. Tu veux le voir ?

-Bien sûr.

J'avançai vers elle, ému de la voir aussi joyeuse et vivante puis attrapai sa main pour l'emmener dans la cuisine. Elle s'installa au comptoir et je déposai un verre de jus de fruit devant elle.

-Merci.

J'attrapai la feuille qui était devant elle pour détailler. J'aimais bien regarder son écriture ronde et linéaire. Elle me donnait l'impression d'écrire avec une règle pour rester droite. Je savais, pour l'avoir déjà vu, qu'elle écrivait naturellement comme cela.

 _{Fondue de poireaux et St Jacques}_

 _{Dinde farcie avec maïs, purée de patates douces et sauce cranberries}_

 _{Tarte au potiron, gâteau de Noël, muffin chocolat & orange}_

-Tu auras le temps de tout préparer ?

-Affirmatif ! C'est assez simple à faire, tu verras.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à quelque chose ?

-Pourquoi pas... Ça pourrait être marrant de faire ça à deux. Habituellement, je faisais ça toute seule...

Izzy commençait doucement à me parler de sa vie, avant de venir vivre à San Francisco et bien qu'elle reste évasive, je me doutais qu'elle n'avait pas eu une vie fameuse. Les hommes lui avaient fait du tort, mais je ne savais pas jusqu'à quel point.

Elle avait dû servir de boniche pour son père et son ex, ce qui l'avait rendue encore plus indépendante. Je me doutais bien que sa façon de se comporter était sa manière de protéger. Je rêvais d'obtenir sa confiance, juste pour me prouver que j'en valais la peine, que je n'étais pas classé dans le même panier que les autres hommes de sa vie. Ce serait un cadeau parfait pour moi, un indice me montrant que je pouvais la contrôler.

J'étais tellement parti dans mes pensées que je ne la vis même pas se lever pour commencer à sortir plusieurs ingrédients. J'étais heureux de la voir à l'aise dans ma cuisine, dans cette maison que j'avais du mal à qualifier comme étant la mienne. Pour moi, elle était juste un héritage familial que je voulais préserver pour conserver mes racines. Elle ne représentait pas vraiment un foyer. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois que nous fêtions Noël ici, depuis que j'y habitais.

Quand je repris contact avec la réalité, Izzy en train de finir la pâte à muffin en y ajoutant des éclats de chocolat et des zestes d'orange. Ses gestes étaient sûrs, précis et je me plus à les détailler en souriant. Elle plaça les plaques dans le four avant de nettoyer le plan de travail.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à faire quelque chose ?

-Oui, pourrais-tu couper les poireaux en lanières fines ?

Je contournai le comptoir pour récupérer une planche et un couteau et commençai à débiter les poireaux pour l'aider. Je n'avais jamais participé en cuisine et j'avais bien conscience que cette petite brunette me faisait réagir autrement. Je tentai de ne pas trop y penser pour ne pas être perturbé outre mesure.

Sans se départir de son sourire, elle prépara un cake de Noël avec des fruits secs puis le mis au four après avoir sorti les muffins. Elle fit de même avec la tarte au potiron puis prépara le glaçage du cake.

De mon côté, j'avais fait les poireaux puis les oignons. Elle s'était foutue de moi quand elle avait vu les larmes qui recouvraient mes joues. Je ne savais pas que découper des légumes pouvait me mettre dans cet état.

-C'est normal avec les oignons... Quoique je devrais prendre une photo. Voir pleurer le grand Major, Dominant - Maître de Cérémonie du Cercle du Texan Lair, c'est quelque chose d'inédit.

-Personne ne le saura ! Je peux te menacer s'il le faut.

Avant même que je puisse faire quelque chose, elle détala dans l'entrée et revint avec son foutu portable pour me prendre en photo, les joues humides et les yeux rouges. Elle était écroulée de rire en face de moi et se tenait les côtes en regardant l'écran de son portable.

Je me lançai à sa poursuite pour récupérer la preuve de ma faiblesse. Je n'en revenais pas qu'elle ait pu me faire ça. Elle détala en comprenant que je voulais lui voler son téléphone et son rire résonna dans l'entrée. Elle avait beau être petite, elle courait très vite et j'eus même du mal à la rattraper.

Toutefois, j'avais un avantage indéniable sur car je connaissais les lieux. Elle eut la mauvaise idée d'aller dans mon bureau et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Il n'y avait qu'une porte fonctionnelle. Celle qui se trouvait derrière elle était fermée à clé.

-Je te préviens que si tu me touches, j'envoie la photo aux autres.

Pour assurer sa menace, elle me montra le MMS préparé. Elle me narguait tout simplement et je m'avançai vers elle en tentant de dégager le plus d'assurance possible.

-Je les payerai pour qu'ils oublient... Par contre, toi, je devrais te punir.

-Tu peux toujours courir mon pote ! Personne ne me punit, pas même mon père.

Elle ressemblait plus à une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture et je devais être le prédateur qui allait la bouffer. Son fou-rire ne s'était pas encore calmé et je ne pus que la trouver magnifique. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux pétillaient comme je ne l'avais jamais vu. Elle semblait heureuse tout simplement.

Je bondis vers elle pour l'attraper et elle se défila en sautant au-dessus de mon bureau. J'arrivai tout de même à saisir son poignet et je l'attirai à moi, la coinçant contre le bois de ma table de travail. Elle était vraiment minuscule face à moi et j'adorai la sensation de son corps chaud contre le mien.

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux en se mordant la lèvre puis leva la tête pour me fixer de son regard chocolat. Il brûlait d'un feu mystérieux et j'eus envie de l'embrasser, de la faire mienne. Je n'avais jamais senti ce genre de sentiment et mon cœur se mit à cogner dans ma cage thoracique. Habituellement, il le faisait que j'étais en pleine scène, aux prises avec mes émotions. Ce n'était pas logique qu'il le fasse là...

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées qu'elle réussit à se sauver, en riant à gorge déployée pour retourner vers la cuisine. Je retournai vers elle, complètement dépité et perturbé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle était en train de poser le glaçage sur le cake, la langue sortie, déclenchant une vague d'envie de ma part. Lorsqu'elle entendit mes pas, elle releva la tête en souriant innocemment.

-Tu veux un muffin ?

-Ne change pas de sujet... Je veux que tu vires la photo.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

Elle me tendit un gâteau avant de reprendre son glaçage puis plaça le cake au frigo avant sortir la dinde pour la farcir. Je m'installai à nouveau face à elle et je goutai son gâteau.

-Trop bon... Tu aurais dû être cuisinière !

-Je t'en prie, c'est juste un gâteau. Pas de quoi casser trois pattes à un canard.

Le reste de la journée se passa de la même manière et je tombai encore plus sous le charme de cette jeune femme qui n'avait absolument pas conscience de ce qu'elle dégageait. Elle était naturellement belle, d'une gentillesse et d'une douceur sans égale.

Nous mîmes la table ensemble pendant que l'odeur de la dinde farcie se répandait dans toutes la maison et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais heureux de prendre part à la préparation d'un repas de famille.

-Ils arrivent vers quelle heure ?

-19 heures.

Elle alla chercher son sac dans l'entrée et revint avec 5 petits paquets qu'elle plaça sous le sapin avant de me regarder en posant ses poings sur les hanches.

-Interdit de regarder ! Sinon, j'envoie la photo !

-Tu me fais du chantage !?

-Tout à fait... Est-ce que je peux aller prendre une douche ?

-Bien sûr, suis-moi.

J'avais oublié qu'elle ne connaissait que le rez-de-chaussée de la maison. Nous n'étions jamais montés et j'avais maintenant hâte de lui faire visiter le premier étage du manoir. Rosalie était venue dans la semaine pour préparer la chambre de mon invitée. Je lui avais allouée la chambre se trouvant à mes côtés. Les autres suites allaient être occupées par ma famille. En arrivant sur le palier du premier étage, je lui désignai la porte de ma chambre avant de l'emmener dans la sienne.

-Tu as une salle de bain rien que pour toi derrière cette porte. Rosalie est venue tout préparer et logiquement, il y a des serviettes prêtes. S'il te manque quelque chose, demande.

-Merci beaucoup Jasper.

Elle posa son sac au pied du lit à baldaquin puis vint me rejoindre à nouveau en attrapant ma main.

-Tu me fais visiter le reste de ta maison ?

Nous passâmes par la salle de jeu où trônait un billard puis je lui montrai la salle de sport en lui précisant qu'elle ne servait jamais. Nous montâmes ensuite au deuxième étage et je lui ouvris les portes des quatre chambres qui occupaient l'espace.

-Il y a une piscine à l'arrière mais je ne m'en sers jamais.

-Pourquoi tiens-tu à vivre ici si tu n'y fais jamais rien.

-En réalité, je n'y vis pas. J'occupe les lieux. Cette maison n'est pas vraiment ce que j'apprécie.

-Tu aurais pu faire des travaux pour y faire ce que tu voulais.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour y être bien.

Je ne répondis rien à sa dernière phrase car je ne pouvais pas être bien dans une maison qui avait appartenu à la seule femme qui aurait dû m'aimer et qui m'avait rejeté. C'était d'ailleurs à cause d'elle que j'avais développé le désir de contrôler mes relations. J'imposai mes conditions pour ne pas souffrir d'un rejet.

Izzy dû se rendre compte de mon trouble car elle serra doucement ma main dans la sienne avant de changer de sujet.

-Quel genre de maison voudrais-tu avoir ?

-Je voudrais une hacienda. Tu sais, comme au Mexique, avec des murs ocre à l'extérieur et peut-être un étage pour les chambres. Je déteste le parquet au sol et toutes les boiseries aux murs.

-Alors pourquoi as-tu tenu à venir ici ?

-Je dois être un peu maso...

Elle fronça ses sourcils, cherchant à comprendre ce que je voulais dire et je décidai qu'on avait assez parlé de moi. J'embrassai sa joue avant de l'étreindre, souhaitant me remémorer sa chaleur avant de la laisser se préparer.

-Je vais te laisser aller te préparer. Je serais dans mon bureau si tu as besoin.

Elle me serra encore plus contre elle, collant son visage à mon torse et je m'autorisai à poser mon menton dans ses cheveux durant quelques secondes. Je n'avais jamais été proche de mes partenaires de jeux. Nous ne nous câlinions jamais. La seule qui pouvait faire ça était Rose et cette révélation me perturba encore un peu plus.

-Merci Jasper...

-Je t'en prie ma belle...

Elle leva la tête pour embrasser mon menton, déclenchant mes frissons puis quitta mon étreinte pour aller se préparer. Je bloquai quelques instants sur le palier, cherchant à comprendre à quoi pouvait bien correspondre les picotements que je ressentais sur mon menton.

Je me hâtai de descendre pour aller me terrer dans mon bureau, comme si cela pouvait changer quelque chose à la tempête qui faisait rage dans mon esprit et dans mon corps.

-Tout va bien Bro ?

Je sursautai en entendant la voix de mon frère et l'observai assis en face de moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Tu te rappelles qu'on est censé manger ensemble ce soir ?

-Vous deviez arriver à 19 heures...

Il me décocha son sourire de merde et montrant sa montre en tapotant le cadrant comme s'il voulait me faire prendre conscience de quelque chose. Je me décidai à regarder ma propre montrer et fus atterré de voir l'heure qu'il était.

-Je... merde !

-Quel vocabulaire mon frère ... T'es à la bourre ! Magne-toi le cul !

J'avais passé plus d'une heure à rêvasser. Izzy me touchait beaucoup trop pour mon propre bien et j'avais peur de mes prochaines réactions. A trop vouloir l'appâter, j'étais en train de m'accrocher à celle qui serait ma prochaine soumise. Je ne pouvais pas trop me lier à elle car j'aurais plus de mal à la contraindre après. Je savais que je devais avoir sa confiance mais les sentiments ne pouvaient pas entrer en ligne de compte. Nous ne pouvions être que deux partenaires jouant mes scénarii.

-Installez-vous, j'arrive.

Je m'éjectai de mon siège pour monter me changer et me ruai sous la douche pour me laver. Je mis moins d'un quart d'heure pour me préparer et je me décidai à rejoindre ma famille qui était installée sur les tabourets de la cuisine.

Tous riaient à une blague d'Emmett et j'observai leurs interactions avec Izzy. Elle était tout simplement magnifique, vêtue d'une robe beige avec une ceinture noire. Ses cheveux étaient attachés et retombaient sur son épaule gauche.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Sa douce voix me tira à nouveau de ma rêverie et je m'installai à côté d'elle sous le regard moqueur de ma famille. Je savais que j'aurais à parler avec Rose et Peter, surtout quand je voyais comment ils se comportaient avec ma belle brune. Je décidai de laisser tout ça de côté pour profiter de ces fêtes. J'aurais largement le temps de penser à cela plus tard.

Nous passâmes au salon pour boire un verre tout en grignotant quelques petits fours qu'Izzy avait fait pour nous. Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers la salle à manger pour manger le repas fabuleux qu'elle avait fait et je me retrouvai assis en bout de table, comme toujours pour couper la dinde.

Après avoir goûté à tous les plats et tous les desserts, nous retournâmes au salon pour boire du lait de poule en ouvrant nos cadeaux. Toute ma famille avait été surprise de voir qu'ils avaient un cadeau de la part d'Izzy. J'avais tenu bon et n'avais pas cherché à savoir ce qu'il y avait dans les fameux petits sacs.

Habituellement, nous nous concertions pour nous offrir de beaux cadeaux et cette année n'avait dérogé à la règle. Mes frères et sœurs m'avaient offert une nouvelle voiture, une mustang dernière génération. Rose avait eu un tableau qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement, Peter avait eu une montre car il les adorait et en possédait une bonne centaine. Emmett, lui, avait eu un nouvel appareil de musculation pour sa salle personnelle et Charlotte avait eu la moto qu'elle voulait depuis plusieurs mois.

Nous avions décidé d'offrir une journée au spa pour Izzy surtout parce qu'elle avait dit qu'elle adorait ça. Rose et Charlotte allaient y aller avec elle et elle ne m'avait pas déçue avec sa réaction. Elle s'était levée en criant et en tapant des mains puis nous avait embrassé chacun notre tour.

Même Peter semblait fondre devant les réactions de ce petit bout de femme si différent de nous. Il était pourtant celui qui était le plus froid et le plus strict de nous trois. Il avait toujours été celui qui prenait soin de nous, s'assurant que nous ne souffririons plus à cause du choix des autres.

Il me tardait de pouvoir l'emmener au cercle pour la soumettre devant mes amis. Je voulais qu'Izzy soit ma partenaire de jeu. J'allais devoir biaiser pour y arriver mais j'étais sûr qu'elle finirait par accepter. Elle me semblait être une sacrée coquine et j'étais pressé de voir ce qu'elle valait.

Il fallait que je fasse ça avant de m'accrocher à elle, avant que son âme pure pervertisse mon côté sombre. Marcus allait être content, il allait pouvoir la voir offerte pour moi.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

Alors qu'en dites-vous ? Je n'ai perdu personne ? Je suis pressée de lire ce que vous en pensant. Je profite de ce chapitre pour vous proposer quelque chose, une sorte de sondage pour ma prochaine histoire qui aura lieu hors cadre _**This New Life - Tome 1 : On the Road**_.

A vous de me dire ce que vous préférez (en sachant qu'il s'agit du couple Bella / Jasper):

Une histoire AH avec une différence sociale (l'un aisé et l'autre avec peu de moyen)

Une histoire AH avec l'apprentissage d'une nouvelle vie

Les deux sont en cours mais je vous laisse le choix : ) A vos votes chers lecteurs !

Bonne semaine à vous ! Rendez-vous mercredi prochain pour la suite.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bonsoir à tous !**_

 _ **Je suis heureuse d'avoir eu vos avis sur ma prochaine histoire. Je pense publier celle sur la différence sociale. Pour rassurer les autres, vous aurez l'autre aussi mais un peu plus tard : )**_

 _ **Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires. Je vous publie la suite sans trop m'étendre car j'ai une semaine chargée.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 14**

Pour la première fois depuis toujours, j'avais passé un Noël merveilleux, entourée par des gens adorables. J'avais pris plaisir à cuisiner et j'avais même décidé de leur accorder ma confiance en leur proposant de m'appeler par le diminutif que je réservais aux amis, c'est-à-dire Bella. Je ne m'étais pas encore vraiment livrée mais j'étais bien avec eux.

Si vous m'aviez posé la question deux mois plus tôt, je me serais arrêtée à la description que je venais de faire, malheureusement la vie avait décidé de me jouer un nouveau tour pour me prouver que je ne devais pas donner ma confiance à un homme.

Juste après Noël et avant même que je puisse envisager de fêter la nouvelle année à Aspen avec les Whitlock, Jasper avait dévoilé son jeu à son ami Marcus en étant persuadé que je n'étais pas dans le coin. J'avais voulu lui faire une surprise et ma déconvenue avait été totale.

Il m'avait dit qu'il devait passer au cercle pour réceptionner quelque chose et j'avais décidé de le rejoindre pour qu'il me montre ses achats. J'étais toujours farouchement opposée à entrer dans une Play-Room pour y jouer mais je me sentais un peu curieuse devant tout ce mystère. Regarder n'était jouer, après tout.

En arrivant au bar, j'avais surpris une conversation qui m'avait mis dans une colère noire...

 _"-Écoute, Major. Je suis prêt à partager, voir même à rester observateur mais je veux absolument voir ta soumise à l'œuvre. Cela fait plusieurs mois que tu ne fais plus rien._

 _-Je comprends Marcus mais je ne veux pas la brusquer. Elle est toute jeune dans notre milieu et je ne veux pas l'effrayer. J'ai gagné sa confiance et je vais bientôt l'emmener ici. Tu pourras regarder discrètement, ne t'en fais pas._

 _-Tu as intérêt à l'empêcher de jouir un moment en punition. Elle t'a fait attendre et cela n'est pas tolérable._

 _-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà un bon programme pour elle._

 _-Tu sais comment tu vas l'appeler ?_

 _-Isabella, bien sûr. Elle a un prénom parfait, pourquoi lui donner un surnom ?"_

A ces mots, j'avais tout simplement quitté le cercle sans faire attention à qui pouvait me voir ou m'entendre. Je rentrai chez moi en courant, le cœur en miette et m'en voulant comme l'enfer pour avoir été aussi niaise. J'aurais dû voir clair dans son jeu. Un homme ne changeait jamais, j'en avais déjà eu l'exemple.

J'étais rentrée chez moi pour m'y terrer, comme si ça allait changer quelque chose et j'avais laissé mon esprit réfléchir à toute la merde que j'avais entendue ainsi qu'à tous les petits détails qui s'étaient accumulés depuis que je le connaissais.

Il m'avait "dressée" pour réagir comme il le voulait et je l'avais laissé faire, trop heureuse d'avoir l'intérêt d'un homme que je pensais bon pour moi. J'avais appris à baisser les yeux devant les dominants du cercle ainsi qu'à garder mon silence devant leurs conversations débiles.

Je m'étais retrouvée à me regarder dans mon miroir en pleurant comme un bébé avant de m'engueuler tout simplement. Ma conscience m'avait parlé comme une merde juste pour que je décide de prendre le taureau par les cornes. _"Arrêtes de faire ta prude ! Il rougirait s'il venait à savoir tout ce que tu as déjà fait ! Tu ne vas pas te laisser perturber par un connard adepte du contrôle !"_

Il était hors de question pour moi de jouer la salope de service et encore moins de retomber dans les travers qu'étaient les miens. Je m'étais adjugé une ligne de conduite et j'allais m'y tenir.

Il était arrivé deux heures après pour venir me chercher pour notre sortie et je ne lui avais même pas ouvert, ni parlé. J'avais préféré faire la morte pour éviter de faire une connerie. J'avais senti la fureur bruler mes veines et je me connaissais assez pour savoir que j'étais capable de le frapper à mort si je le voyais.

 _ **Il n'y a rien de pire qu'une femme trahie.**_

Il avait cherché à me joindre pendant un bon moment avant de revenir toquer chez moi. J'avais même pris la décision de partir quelques temps dans un motel en périphérie de San Francisco. Pour m'y rendre, j'avais même ressorti la voiture que je ne voulais plus conduire, Sammy, la voiture d'Angela. Elle me l'avait laissé lorsqu'elle était allée à l'hôpital pour la dernière fois.

Une fois enfermée dans ma chambre d'hôtel, j'y étais restée cloitrée pendant 2 semaines. Je ne sortais que pour faire des courses pour mes repas avant de replonger dans ma haine toute fraîche.

J'avais envoyé ma démission au Texan Lair sans donner d'adresse et sans préciser pourquoi j'avais pris cette décision. Après tout, je n'avais pas à me justifier. Jasper avait finalement arrêté de vouloir me contacter et les appels de Rosalie avaient commencé. Elle était extrêmement tenace et j'étais fière d'avoir tenue pendant deux mois.

Elle s'était contentée de m'envoyer des messages sans question concernant mon abandon de poste. M'assurant qu'elle était là si j'avais besoin d'elle et j'avais refusé de répondre. Elle avait pourtant continué et j'avais pu lire ses 6 messages par jour, même durant le weekend.

Deux mois après la révélation des intentions de Jasper, je ressassais toujours ma colère et je me levai avec la ferme intention de quitter cette ville. Il était temps que je reprenne ma vie en main. Je me levai avec ce nouvel objectif en tête et mon portable sonna pour m'annoncer l'arrivée du premier message de Rose.

 _ **"Coucou Bella ! Comment vas-tu ?"**_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et je me décidai à lui répondre.

 _ **"Bonjour Rose. Tout va bien."**_

Je n'eus pas le temps de bouger du lit que mon téléphone sonna. Je soupirai pour me donner du courage et décrochai.

-Oui.

 _-Bella ! Où es-tu ? Pourquoi as-tu attendu aussi longtemps pour me répondre ?_

-Es-tu seule ?

 _-Emmett est avec moi. Bella, que se passe-t-il ?_

-Je m'en vais Rose...

 _-Non...mais pourquoi ? Tu ne nous as pas donné de nouvelles depuis deux mois ! Pourquoi as-tu démissionné ?_

-J'ai découvert quelque chose qui m'a fait changer d'avis sur mes envies futures.

 _-Tu ne pouvais pas nous en parler ?_

-Pas vraiment non...

 _-Je voudrais te voir..._

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit judicieux.

 _-Allez, je t'en prie. Je voudrais te voir une dernière fois, surtout si tu pars._

Je soupirai en soupesant mes décisions et réfléchissant au lieu où je pourrais la voir car il était hors de question qu'elle vienne ici.

-Union square ? Dans 1 heure ?

 _-Oui ! Je serais là._

-Je t'attendrais au Starbuck.

Je raccrochai sans rien dire d'autre et sortis du lit pour m'habiller. Je n'avais pas à manger vu que je me rendais en ville, ce qui allait me faire gagner du temps. Je passais ma nouvelle acquisition, un pantalon en cuir noir puis je sélectionnai un pull blanc en le recouvrant d'une veste en peau retournée. Après avoir mis mes talons et brossé mes cheveux, je quittai le motel pour rejoindre la ville.

J'arrivai sur place un bon quart d'heure avant l'horaire prévue. J'entrai dans le Starbuck en souriant, sentant le regard des hommes sur moi et je m'avançai vers le comptoir pour commander mon déjeuner avant de m'asseoir dans un des gros fauteuils présents dans la salle.

A bien y réfléchir, je trouvais assez marrant d'observer le changement de comportement des gens autour de moi. Dire que je passais pour banale quand j'étais plus jeune... Par contre, bien que les autres me trouvent "bonne", je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire. Si j'étais aussi bonne que ça, je ne serais pas toute seule actuellement.

Rosalie entra peu de temps après, déclenchant le même genre de regard que moi et je la vis scanner la pièce avant de me rejoindre en souriant. Elle se pencha pour embrasser ma joue puis s'installa en face de moi.

-Je suis contente de te voir Bella...

-Moi aussi Rose. Je t'ai pris un café, j'espère que ça ira.

-Merci...

Elle le dégusta en silence pendant quelques secondes avant de me fixer. Je savais que les questions allaient arriver mais je n'étais pas encore sûre de vouloir y répondre.

-Que t'est-il arrivé Bella ?

-J'ai pris conscience que rien ne changeait...

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire. Voudrais-tu m'expliquer ?

-Avant tout, je veux être sûre que tu ne raconteras ça à personne.

-Même pas à Emmett ?

-Je ne préfère pas.

-Alors, je garderais ça pour moi...

Je me décidai alors à lui raconter toute ma vie. Je débutai par mon père, mon besoin de bien faire pour lui plaire, sa virulence et son abandon face à mon choix de vie, le comportement de Jacob et ses menaces. Puis, je parlai d'Angela, de nos études, de notre vie, de notre voyage et de ses mensonges, sa maladie et sa mort. Je terminais ma petite histoire par Edward, celui qui m'avait expliqué qu'on ne se mettait pas en couple avec un jouet. J'avais volontairement oublié de dire certains détails sur mes "compétences" sexuelles.

-Excuse-moi mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec la situation actuelle...

-J'ai dit à ton frère que je ne voulais plus jouer mais découvrir des relations avec des sentiments. Même si ça signifie n'avoir que des amis et aucune vie intime avec.

-Il a refusé ? C'est pour ça que tu as voulu partir ?

-Non... il a fait bien pire... Il m'a fait espérer et croire que je pouvais avoir une relation normale avec lui.

Elle était complètement perdue par mes explications énigmatiques et je me décidai à lui parler de ce que j'avais surpris au cercle.

-L'espère de...

C'était la première fois que je la voyais énervée, elle qui était si calme en temps normal... Elle se releva d'un bond pour m'attraper la main, cherchant à me faire lever.

-Que fais-tu Rose ?

-On va aller lui péter sa gueule ! Je vais lui apprendre à respecter les femmes !

-Je ne veux pas le voir, c'est pour ça que je suis partie.

-Tu veux une conclusion et je vais te l'offrir Bella... Il n'y que ça qui te permettra d'avancer. Il faut que tu assumes tes choix au lieu de fuir. Je ne veux pas t'enfoncer ma belle, mais d'après ce que tu me dis, tu as toujours préféré partir dès qu'une déconvenue arrivait. Si tu veux t'en sortir, tu dois ouvrir ta gueule...

Je l'attirai à moi pour l'étreindre en souriant et elle répondit immédiatement tout en continuant à parler.

-Tu es quelqu'un de bien Bella. Tu ne dois pas laisser Jasper te pourrir la vie. Il faudra que je te raconte notre histoire aussi et tu comprendras ses réactions. Elles n'excusent rien mais pourront te donner un aperçu de ce que nous ressentons.

-Je veux toujours partir...

-Je sais Bella...

Nous sortîmes toutes les deux du Starbuck et Rose fut surprise de me voir me diriger vers une voiture.

-Je croyais que tu n'en avais pas.

-Elle était à Angela. Je n'aime pas vraiment la conduire mais je n'avais pas trop le choix.

Il fut décidé que j'allais suivre Rose et nous prîmes le chemin du Texan Lair. D'après ce qu'elle m'avait dit, son frère passait sa vie enfermée dans son bureau depuis qu'il avait compris mon départ. Il s'était renfermé sur lui-même et ne parlait plus à personne.

Pour la première fois depuis mon embauche au Texan Lair, je pris l'entrée du cercle et Rose m'arrêta avant d'y accéder avec un sourire démoniaque.

-J'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose... Tu es chaude comme ça ! Chauffe le avant de partir, ça lui fera les pieds !

Je ne pus que rire à sa dernière phrase et acquiesçai en rentrant dans le cercle. Il était vide et cela m'arrangeait bien. Je ne voulais pas tomber sur Marcus et ses envies salaces.

 _Et depuis quand ça te dérange qu'un homme regarde ?_

 _Ta gueule !_

Elle me proposa de m'asseoir au bar, exactement à la même place qu' _il_ occupait lors de la soirée où j'avais servi et croisai les jambes pour me donner contenance. Je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer, ni comment j'allais repartir d'ici. J'aurais même dû en vouloir à la belle blonde car elle m'avait promis de ne rien dire...

Rose entra dans le bureau de son frère, sans toquer, et d'un pas décidé. Je tendis l'oreille pour écouter ce qu'elle allait dire. Je fus choquée d'entendre la voix rauque et fatiguée de mon ex-patron.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Rose ? Je ne veux voir personne.

-Tout d'abord, tu vas fermer ta gueule Jazz ! Tu n'es qu'un gros connard et je te promets que Peter va battre ton cul prétentieux et arrogant d'ici quelques minutes !

-Je ne te permets pas Rosalie !

-Oh mais tu peux faire ta grosse voix de dominant de merde, ça ne marchera pas sur moi ! Tu vas me suivre tout de suite car quelqu'un t'attend à côté et tu vas assumer tes actes, je te l'assure. Bouge !

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Peter qui s'approcha de moi à grand pas, certainement content de me voir. Rose avait dû lui envoyer un message et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'elle m'avait trahi, elle aussi. Je lui avais tout de même demandé de ne rien dire ...

-Elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as décidé de partir mais vu le ton de ma sœur, je pense que mon frère a fait le con...

-C'est tout à fait ça...

-Tu ne veux pas me raconter ?

-Tu vas tout comprendre bientôt, surtout si Monsieur Whitlock bouge son cul pathétique.

Il fronça les yeux au titre employé. Il s'installa à mes côtés en attrapant ma main, comme s'il voulait me transmettre son courage. Rose arriva peu de temps après et vint me rejoindre en souriant.

-Ne m'en veux pas de l'avoir appeler. Il fallait que nous soyons là...

-Nous verrons ça...

-Bella !

Jasper m'avait coupé dans mon élan et je détournai le regard de Rose pour le fixer d'un œil mauvais. Rien qu'à voir sa tête, ma colère revenait au premier plan, m'empêchant de penser correctement.

-C'est Izzy pour vous, Monsieur.

Il semblait complètement perdu et ne comprenait pas vraiment mon changement de comportement, ni la présence de son frère à mes côtés.

-Pourquoi es-tu partie ? Je pensais que nous allions bien.

-Vous... tu pensais ? Tu PENSAIS ! J'hallucine, tout simplement ! Tu PENSAIS que nous allions bien !

Je me levai d'un bond, comblant l'espace entre nous pour lui asséner une gifle bruyante.

-Je vais t'apprendre à penser moi ! Pauvre connard pathétique ! Tu as cru que tu pouvais me soumettre, comme tes toutous ?

-Mais, de quoi...

-TA GUEULE ! Je ne veux même pas t'entendre te justifier. Tu vas m'écouter et surtout me laisser tranquille !

-Bella...

-Toi, tu n'as pas à m'appeler comme ça. Isabella devrait suffire... J'ai un prénom parfait, pourquoi me donner un surnom ?

Il blanchit légèrement en comprenant ce que j'avais dit.

-Tu.. tu étais là ?

-Et oui, connard ! J'étais venue pour TE faire plaisir. Pour TE laisser une chance de me montrer ton univers... Et tout ce que j'ai pu entendre c'est que TU m'avais menti pour obtenir ma confiance avant de vouloir me soumettre devant d'autres dominants en plus !

Peter se leva pour nous rejoindre et je vis son poing atteindre la joue de son frère brutalement.

-Tu as voulu te servir d'elle ?

-Quoi ? Non...non. Pas du tout, je voulais la protéger. Marcus n'arrêtait pas de me demander après elle, il fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose.

-Et en plus, tu es un menteur. Tu me fais honte !

Rosalie s'était levée également pour se rapprocher. Pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, Jasper ressemblait à un enfant pris sur le fait.

-Je... Je ne veux pas m'investir ! Je ne veux pas de sentiments, ça fout tout en l'air. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas envisager ça _Isabella_...

Il avait craché mon prénom en entier, comme s'il était une insulte et cela me fit mal. Beaucoup plus que ce que je ne le pensais.

-Parce que je ne veux plus servir de vide-couille sans savoir qu'on m'aime et me respecte ! Parce que j'en ai marre qu'on me mente et qu'on se serve de moi ! Parce que je veux des relations normales sans avoir à me poser des questions ! Parce que je vaux mieux que ça ! Parce qu'écarter les cuisses n'apporte _rien_ dans le long terme.

Les trois me fixaient choqués par mes propos et moi, j'étais essoufflée par ma tirade. Mon cœur me faisait souffrir comme quand Edward m'avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas s'investir avec un jouet et des saloperies de larmes débordèrent de mes yeux. Je m'en voulais d'être aussi faible devant cette famille.

Je fis un pas en arrière, désireuse de partir, de m'éloigner d'eux mais la main de Jasper m'en empêcha. Il attrapa mon poignet pour m'attirer à lui et je fus tentée de résister, il était beaucoup plus fort comme moi. Je posai ma joue sur son torse, me rendant compte que ça m'avait manqué et je fermai les yeux pour éviter de trop réfléchir à l'espoir qui semblait flamber dans tout mon être.

Les émotions étaient beaucoup trop fortes pour moi et je fis tout mon possible pour qu'il me lâche afin de quitter ce cercle, de partir de cet endroit qui m'oppressait. Je me détournai sans un mot et partis en courant vers ma voiture sans porter attention aux voix qui m'appelaient.

Je démarrai sur les chapeaux de roue et me dirigeai sans attendre vers mon hôtel. Regrettant d'avoir répondu à Rosalie et me haïssant d'avoir tout lâcher comme ça. Je me garai à l'arrache devant ma chambre et retournai me terrer dans la pièce qui m'avait abritée depuis deux mois.

J'étais maintenant bien décidée à partir d'ici, à reprendre ma vie en main. J'en avais fini avec ces sentiments contradictoires qui m'empêchaient d'avancer. Je sursautai en entendant toquer à la porte et me levai pour ouvrir, découvrant Rosalie devant moi. Elle semblait dépitée et triste pour moi. J'aperçus même des larmes dans ses beaux yeux bleus.

Elle entra en me poussant de la main puis referma la porte avant de m'emmener vers mon lit.

-Je suis désolée, Bella... Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait autant souffert de notre jeunesse. Mais ce n'est pas une excuse... Ne pars pas s'il te plait. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amie, me contentant de ma famille, mais tu as tout changé. Tu es arrivée parmi nous avec tes sourires et ta gentillesse, et tu ne nous as pas jugés. Tu as tout accepté en bloc et tu m'as fait rire.

J'abandonnai ma retenue pour m'effondrer sur le lit en pleurs et Rose se leva pour retirer mes chaussures avant de se coucher face à moi. Elle m'attrapa par les épaules pour m'attirer à elle, sans dire un mot et je me laissai aller devant quelqu'un pour la première fois depuis Angela.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **J'espère que vous ne me détestez pas trop … Faudra attendre mercredi prochain pour la suite. Je suis pressée de voir ce que vous pensez de ce changement.**_

 _ **Passez une bonne semaine et à mercredi prochain.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Je suis contente de voir que j'ai réussi à vous surprendre. C'était un peu le but quand même lol. Je vous laisse découvrir la suite et je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, ainsi que votre soutien dans cette aventure.**_

 _ **Je tenais à remercie "Guest" pour son commentaire et son délire qui m'ont bien faire sourire ! Merci de participer comme ça à la vie de cette fiction !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 15**

Rose et moi étions restées couchées pendant plusieurs heures sur mon lit et j'avais fini par m'endormir à cause de mes pleurs incessants. Je n'avais pas dormi longtemps, mais suffisamment pour être complètement perdue au réveil.

Quand elle se rendit compte de mon réveil, elle passa ses pouces sur mes joues pour les sécher puis elle m'avait souri en s'asseyant. Elle m'entraîna avec elle et je fus obligée d'admettre que je ressentais un trou dans mon corps, comme si mon cœur avait disparu et cela me faisait souffrir plus que de raison.

-Comment as-tu su où j'étais ?

-Je t'ai suivi quand tu es partie... Peter peut très bien gérer notre frère sans moi... Mais toi, tu as besoin d'une amie et je ne compte pas t'abandonner.

-Je me sens trahie...

-Et je te comprends. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était comme ça. Je te promets de tout te raconter mais j'aimerais faire le point avec mes frères avant. Je voudrais aussi que tu quittes ce motel, tu mérites mieux que ce taudis.

-Je fais avec les moyens du bord... Je n'ai pas des moyens illimités. N'oublie pas que j'ai démissionné, il y a deux mois.

-En fait... Jasper a refusé ta lettre. Officiellement, tu es en congés sans solde mais tu as toujours ta place. Tu peux reprendre ton poste.

-Je ne veux plus le voir.

-Et je te promets que tu ne le verras pas. Peter va s'en assurer. Écoute... je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis des années mais je te considère comme ma meilleure amie et je ne veux pas que tu partes.

Elle me fit tout simplement ses yeux de chien battu pour me faire changer d'avis et je n'arrivai pas à résister. C'est donc comme ça que je me retrouvai quelques heures plus tard, dans mon appartement qui sentait la poussière avec une Rosalie en mode tornade, qui voulait faire le ménage avec moi.

Il me fut assez facile de reprendre mon poste de serveuse et Rosalie venait souvent avec Emmett, Peter et Charlotte. Je n'entendis plus parler de Jasper, ce qui m'arrangeait fortement et je passai beaucoup de temps avec eux. Nous avions repris une vie "normale".

Ma conscience me titillait tous les jours pour me rappeler qu' _il_ se retrouvait tout seul à cause de moi, avant que je repousse cette idée. Le seul hic de tout ça, c'est que je n'arrivais plus à me regarder dans un miroir. Rose m'avait dit que la façon d'agir de Jasper était sa manière de se protéger mais elle ne m'avait pas donné de détails.

Son passé devait être triste s'il préférait éviter d'aimer pour ne pas souffrir, plutôt que d'essayer de se lier normalement à quelqu'un. D'une certaine manière, il avait souffert aussi et maintenant, il se retrouvait tout seul parce que je n'avais pas la capacité de prendre ce que la vie me donnait. Mes exigences avaient isolé un homme et je me dégoutais pour cela.

J'étais actuellement en pleine séance de sport avec Rosalie et comme toujours, j'avais ma musique à fond dans les oreilles. Nous devions aller au bar sous peu et j'avais besoin d'évacuer toutes les tensions qui m'habitaient.

-Va falloir qu'on y aille Bella.

-Je te suis.

Après une douche et un arrêt au snack pour mon repas, nous entrâmes dans le bar pour mon service. Comme toujours, je commandai un café à Garrett pour accompagner mon sandwich avant de passer derrière le bar pour travailler.

Un karaoké était organisé ce soir, ce qui me fit sourire en repensant au premier que j'avais fait ici et aux sous-entendus de Garrett. Nous avions fait du chemin depuis lors et il me semblait même qu'il s'était trouvé de la compagnie dans le clan des bimbos, ce qui m'arrangeait fortement.

J'apportai un thé glacé à l'animateur avant de retourner à ma place pour travailler. Rose était toujours assise au bar, exactement comme tous les weekends depuis un mois, date de ma reprise de poste.

Après un début de soirée timide, le bar se retrouva complet et la chasse au canard débuta sous mes grimaces. Le restant de la troupe était arrivé et ils avaient tous pris place autour de leur table. Comme lors du karaoké précédent, je leur amenais leurs Irish et ma conscience fit des siennes à nouveau.

 _A cause de toi, il n'est pas là alors qu'il devrait y être. Tu crains !_

Je me sentais honteuse de mes réactions. Peut-être aurais-je dû lui en parler au lieu de sauter aux conclusions... Peut-être aurais-je dû lui laisser le temps de m'expliquer... Peut-être aurais-je pu juste en profiter pour prendre du bon temps...

Rose était devenue extrêmement douée pour me comprendre et elle dut voir mes interrogations car elle vint au bar en souriant. Elle passa derrière le comptoir et chuchota à mon oreille.

-Il souffre aussi de ton absence ma belle. Tu devrais lui montrer ce que tu ressens en chanson, tu as une voix magnifique...

-Mais, il n'est pas...

Elle me désigna la table discrètement et je frissonnai en découvrant Jasper assis à côté de Peter. Il n'en menait pas large et son frère le toisait d'un regard mauvais.

-C'est mon idée et je dois t'avouer qu'elle ne plait absolument pas à Peter... Il en veut beaucoup à notre frère...

Je bloquai quelques secondes, scannant l'attitude de Jasper et je ne pus que sourire en me rendant compte que ceux qui ne le connaissaient qu'en mode Dominant n'avaient certainement pas vu qu'il n'allait pas bien.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de lui parler après... Chante juste ta chanson. Montre-lui que toi tu t'en sors. Montre-lui que tu n'as pas arrêté de vivre.

-C'est ce qu'il a fait lui ?

-Oui... Il semblerait que tu aies réussi à fissurer sa carapace et il est perdu.

-Je ne veux pas enfoncer le clou et le torturer. Mon silence est suffisant.

-Non... montre lui ce que ça fait d'être trahi.

J'avais découvert que Rose était beaucoup plus rancunière que moi. Elle était même partisane du Œil pour Œil, Dent pour Dent. Pour elle, Jasper m'avait fait souffrir en trahissant sa parole, donc je devais faire pareil. La voix de l'animateur me tira de mes pensées et je me retournai vers Rose qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Je me vengerais Rose !

-Je le sais, j'assumerais.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et je sortis de derrière le bar en ronchonnant pour me diriger vers l'animateur qui me tendait déjà le micro. Rose m'avait suivi et était retournée s'installer sur les genoux d'Emmett.

-Tu veux chanter quoi ?

- _Because of You._

Je décidai de fermer les yeux pour entonner cette chanson si révélatrice de ce que je pensais et soupirai un grand coup pour me donner du courage. Initialement, elle ne lui était pas destinée mais, après tout, elle convenait parfaitement à notre situation. 

**I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
** _(Je ne vais pas faire les mêmes erreurs que tu as faites)_

 **I will not let myself**

 _(Je ne vais pas me laisser tomber)_

 **Cause my heart so much misery**

 _(Même si mon coeur est malheureux)_

 **I will not break the way you did,**

 _(Je ne vais pas me briser de la même façon que toi)_

 **You fell so hard**

 _(Tu semblais si fort)_

 **I've learned the hard way**

 _(J'ai appris à connaître cette force)_

 **To never let it get that far**

 _(De ne jamais aller aussi loin)_

Lorsque le refrain arriva, je ne pus m'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux pour le fixer, cherchant à lui faire comprendre tout ce que je pensais. A lui faire prendre conscience de mes incertitudes et de mes peurs.

 **Because of you**

 _(A cause de toi)_

 **I never stray too far from the sidewalk**

 _(Je ne me suis jamais trop écartée du trottoir)_

 **Because of you**

 _(A cause de toi)_

 **I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**

 _(J'ai appris à jouer dans le côté rassurant pour ne pas me blesser)_

 **Because of you**

 _(A cause de toi)_

 **I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me**

 _(J'ai du mal à faire confiance non seulement à moi, mais aussi à tout le monde autour de moi)_

 **Because of you**

 _(A cause de toi)_

 **I am afraid**

 _(J'ai peur)_

Son regard était sombre, semblant comprendre le mal qui me bouffait. Il se leva pour se rapprocher et je continuai à chanter, me plongeant dans les tréfonds de son âme abimée.

 **I lose my way**

 _(Je perds mon chemin)_

 **And it's not too long before you point it out**

 _(Et ce n'est pas long avant que tu le voies)_

 **I cannot cry**

 _(Je ne peux pas pleurer)_

 **Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
** _(Parce que je sais que c'est un signe de faiblesse à tes yeux)_ **  
I'm forced to fake**

 _(Je me suis forcée à feindre)_

 **A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
** _(Un sourire, un rire, chaque jour de ma vie)_ **  
My heart can't possibly break**

 _(Mon coeur ne peut pas se briser)_

 **When it wasn't even whole to start with.**

 _(Car il n'était même pas entier au départ)_

Au point où nous en étions, autant lui parler directement de tout ce qui me perturbait au lieu de chanter une chanson. Il était devant moi, assis au premier rang et je ne voyais plus que lui. Les autres clients du bar avaient disparu et j'étais en train de me perdre dans ses beaux yeux gris. Je dus me morde la joue pour ne pas pleurer comme une enfant et continuai à chanter le plus vaillamment possible.

 **Because of you**

 _(A cause de toi)_

 **I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
** _(Je ne me suis jamais trop écartée du trottoir)_ **  
Because of you**

 _(A cause de toi)_

 **I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**

 _(J'ai appris à jouer dans le côté rassurant pour ne pas me blesser)_

 **Because of you**

 _(A cause de toi)_

 **I try my hardest just to forget everything**

 _(J'essaie le plus fort possible de tout oublier)_

 **Because of you**

 _(A cause de toi)_

 **I don't know how to let anyone else in**

 _(Je ne sais pas comment me dévoiler à quelqu'un d'autre)_

 **Because of you**

 _(A cause de toi)_

 **I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty**

 _(J'ai honte de ma vie parce qu'elle est vide)_

 **Because of you**

 _(A cause de toi)_

 **I am afraid**

 _(J'ai peur)_

La salve d'applaudissements me fit sursauter et j'abandonnai le micro pour sortir de la salle, m'obligeant à marcher la tête haute pour ne passer pour une pleurnicharde. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus Garrett qui prenait ma place et je me fichai de tout le reste. Il fallait que je sorte de là, que je m'aère. Je pénétrai dans la ruelle menant à l'entrée du cercle, surtout parce qu'elle était privée et je m'appuyai contre le mur, laissant mes larmes couler sur mes joues.

-Bella ?

Je relevai la tête en entendant la voix de Jasper et je changeai de position pour qu'il ne voit pas ma faiblesse. Après tout, il se foutait de ce que je ressentais. Il voulait juste jouer avec moi, comme tous les hommes de ma vie.

-Laisse-moi Jasper...

-Pou... pourquoi as-tu chanté cette chanson ?

C'était la première fois que je voyais cet homme en position de faiblesse et cela me perturbait plus que de raison. J'avais l'habitude de le voir fier, débordant d'assurance et d'arrogance. Celui qui me faisait face n'avait rien à voir avec ça et j'étais triste de voir qu'il avait peur tout simplement.

-Parce qu'elle donne un aperçu de ce que je ressens.

-Je... je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas que je t'avais fait autant de mal.

Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux avant d'avancer vers moi et je baissai les yeux pour ne pas me noyer dans son regard. Il fallait que je garde la main sur mes sentiments et sur mon envie de le consoler.

-Pourrions-nous discuter tous les deux ?

-Pourquoi ? Je pense t'avoir déjà dit tout ce que j'avais à dire. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de ressasser. Je ne veux plus souffrir et je dois t'avouer que tu en as assez fait...

-Peter m'a foutu une branlée mémorable et Rose ne me parle plus... Ils n'ont pas voulu me dire pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça mais j'ai entendu ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois. Je voudrais à mon tour te raconter mon histoire.

-Et tu crois que c'est ce qui me fera changer d'avis ?

-Non... mais j'ose croire que tu pourras me pardonner pour mon comportement grotesque. Ton départ m'a fait comprendre quelque chose et je voudrais pouvoir te le dire ailleurs que dans une ruelle sombre, à côté de l'entrée de mon Donjon.

-Je ne sais pas...

-Fais-moi confiance...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à sa dernière remarque avant de poursuivre.

-C'est ce que j'avais fait et vois le remerciement...

Une grosse berline noire passa entre nous deux, coupant efficacement la chique de mon patron. Et je l'observai du coin de l'œil pendant qu'il suivait du regard la voiture. Avant même qu'elle se soit garée, Jasper courut vers moi pour me saisir le bras et m'attira contre lui, voulant m'emmener dans la rue principale.

-Que fais-tu ?

-Je veux te protéger...

Une porte claqua et un rire d'outre-tombe me fit frissonner.

-Tu as enfin réussi à la soumettre Major...

Je savais que Jasper ne pouvait pas répondre car il ne voulait pas que je m'éloigne et il ne voulait pas non plus perdre tout son crédit dans son monde. Je savais que c'était à moi à faire quelque chose et je m'échappai des bras de mon patron pour me planter devant celui qu'on appelait Dracula.

-Et qui vous dit que je suis une soumise ?

-Tu ne peux pas être une dominante... Tu n'en as pas la carrure... Le Major aurait dû me laisser m'occuper de toi. J'adore briser les sales petites putes dans ton genre qui jouent les arrogantes.

Il passa son doigt sur ma joue, ce qui déclencha mon sourire sadique et je lui attrapai la main pour agripper son poignet. Je le déséquilibrai pour le faire tomber au sol. Il avait beau être beaucoup plus grand que moi, il s'étala de tout son long dans une flaque d'eau, complètement ébahi et je posai mon genou sur sa gorge.

-Insulte-moi encore une seule fois et je te montre de quoi je suis capable. Je te ferais tâter de ta propre médecine...

Je me redressai, lui jetant un regard noir puis lissai mes vêtements avant de rejoindre Jasper qui patientait en souriant. Il passa son bras autour de ma taille, reprenant son attitude habituelle.

-Peut-être arriveras-tu à comprendre que cela ne te regarde pas Marcus. Dernière chose... Insulte-la encore une fois et tu n'accèdes plus au cercle.

Nous quittâmes la ruelle sans un mot de plus, sous le regard choqué dudit Marcus. Jasper ne fit pas un geste pour me reconduire à l'intérieur mais se dirigea vers sa voiture.

-Je tiens vraiment à te parler, sans personne autour de nous. Es-tu d'accord ?

-Je dois terminer mon service...

-Laisse Garrett s'en occuper. Je veux faire amende honorable avant que tu retournes sur la route.

-Qui t'a dit que je voulais partir ?

-Peter m'a prévenu que tu souhaitais t'en aller à cause de moi... S'il te plait, accepte de venir avec moi, même deux minutes. Je voudrais pouvoir m'expliquer. Je suis désolé pour ce que tu as entendu...

-Je ne compte pas aller quelque part avec toi.

Ses yeux devinrent ternes quand il entendit mes paroles et mon cœur se déchira en comprenant que je le faisais souffrir. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une place aussi importante. J'attrapai sa main avant de continuer.

-Je suis d'accord pour te voir demain et pour parler.

-Je... Oh... merci ! Je te promets de tout t'expliquer...

Il me serra dans ses bras en m'embrassant les cheveux et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire car ce qu'il faisait réchauffait mon âme abimée. J'aperçus Rosalie derrière qui portait mes affaires. Je me dégageai de l'étreinte de Jasper pour me rapprocher d'elle.

-Je devrais te détester Rose...

-Ne m'en veux pas. Je ne supporte plus de vous voir malheureux tous les deux...

Je lui embrassai la joue en lui glissant un "merci" avant de regarder à nouveau Jasper.

-Je t'appellerai demain matin. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Bella. Merci de me donner une chance de m'expliquer.

Je quittai ensuite la rue pour rentrer chez moi, laissant mon esprit revenir sur tout ce que j'avais entendu. Ma conscience dansait la gigue en me rappelant qu'il fallait être tolérant de temps à autre, surtout avec des amis.

C'était quelque chose d'extrêmement dur pour moi car tous ceux à qui j'avais donné ma confiance l'avait piétiné sans pitié ni doute.

En arrivant chez moi, j'abandonnai mes affaires dans l'entrée, à même le sol, et me ruai sous la douche en espérant faire le tri dans mes pensées. Je m'allongeai ensuite sur mon lit croisant les doigts pour m'endormir rapidement.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Je suis pressée de connaître vos ressentis… Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres mais c'est normal… Je ne voulais pas vous dévoiler la vie de Jasper en même temps que la remise en place de Marcus !**_

 _ **A mercredi prochain pour la suite !**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Petit passage rapide pour vous faire un coucou et vous délivrer la suite de cette histoire. Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires et délires concernant le plus détesté du moment, j'ai nommé … MARCUS !**_

 _ **Je vous laisse découvrir les secrets de Jasper ! A tout à l'heure, à la fin du chapitre !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 16**

La nuit avait été... difficile. Je n'avais pas vraiment réussi à dormir, ressassant continuellement ses paroles et sa demande pour pouvoir s'expliquer. J'avais passé plus d'une heure à mettre sur la balance ma volonté d'y aller ou de partir, sans rien dire à personne. Dès qu'il m'eut apparu que je valais mieux que de me sauver comme une voleuse, j'étais passée sur l'interprétation de ses paroles, celles qui m'avaient fait souffrir quelques mois plus tôt. Dès que j'eus tout répertorié, je tentai de comprendre pourquoi il ne pouvait pas aimer, pourquoi il ne voulait pas se lier à quelqu'un.

J'avais imaginé des scénarios fantastiques pensant qu'une femme l'avait dégouté des relations, un peu comme la Madame Robinson des Cinquante Nuances. Puis, je m'étais énervée de tomber si bas avant de chercher ce qu'il pouvait apprécier dans l'acte de dominer quelqu'un.

Nous n'en avions jamais parlé car ce n'était pas quelque chose qui m'intéressait mais j'étais tout de même curieuse de vouloir comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un souhaitait être contraint, à disposition de son "Maître", prêt à subir des punitions comme un gosse ayant cassé un verre en jouant à la balle...

Au final, le jour était arrivé avec sa pluie et son vent. J'avais passé plus d'une demi-heure à fixer les gouttes d'eau qui glissaient le long de ma fenêtre avant de me décider à me lever.

En arrivant à la salle de bain, je gémis en découvrant ma tête. J'étais encore plus blanche que d'habitude et j'avais de larges cernes sous les yeux. Mon regard bouffi n'arrangeait rien et mes cheveux ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à un nid d'oiseau.

Je rentrai dans ma douche après avoir ôté mes vêtements de nuit. J'en profitai pour me faire un masque, histoire de ressembler à quelque chose plus tard. Je versai quasiment toute la bouteille de démêlant sur ma tête et m'échinai à retrouver une coiffure digne de ce nom.

Après ma douche, je m'enroulai dans un peignoir en coton puis allai m'asseoir sur mon lit en attrapant mon portable. Il était temps de parler avec Jasper, pour mettre un point final à cette histoire.

 _-Bonjour Bella._

-Bonjour Jasper. Je voudrais savoir où est-ce qu'on peut se voir...

 _-Je peux venir si tu veux... A moins que tu préfères un terrain neutre._

-Je préfèrerai venir.

Je savais qu'il ne se sentait pas vraiment chez lui dans son manoir et je n'avais pas envie de le laisser venir chez moi. J'avais beau lui en vouloir, mon corps réagissait toujours bizarrement quand il était près de moi.

 _-Je t'attends alors. Tu penses être là vers quelle heure ?_

-Le temps de m'habiller et j'arrive.

Je pris les premiers vêtements qui me tombaient sous la main, ne cherchant pas à paraître à mon avantage. Je voulais juste être bien. Je passai donc un jean et des converses, que j'accompagnai par un sous-pull à manches longues noires. J'attrapai ensuite ma veste en jean et mes clés puis quittai l'appartement pour récupérer Sammy.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour arriver chez Jasper et je le vis sortir, ébahi. Il ne devait pas savoir que j'avais une voiture et je savais que j'allais devoir lui raconter ma propre histoire un peu plus en détail. Je me promis en l'instant de me livrer à la même hauteur que lui. Il descendit doucement les marches en gardant les mains dans les poches et resta près de la voiture pendant que j'en sortais.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais une voiture...

-Elle était à Angela. Elle me l'a laissée mais je n'aime pas l'utiliser...

Sans rien dire de plus, il me désigna la maison et nous gravîmes les marches ensemble. Je savais où je voulais être et me dirigeai sans attendre vers son salon. Il avait eu la bonne idée de faire du feu.

-Tu as mangé avant de venir ?

-Non, je n'ai pas vraiment faim en ce moment.

-Je te comprends... Que dirais-tu de partager avec moi des pancakes ?

-Pourquoi pas.

Il partit vers la cuisine à toute vitesse et revint avec un plateau où se trouvaient deux tasses fumantes, deux assiettes et une bouteille de sirop d'érable.

-J'espérais que tu n'allais pas dire non car je me voyais mal manger tout ça !

-Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais...

-Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Rose. Elle tenait à ce que nous partions sur de bonnes bases.

-Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher...

J'avais soupiré en attrapant ma tasse et nous commençâmes à manger en silence. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, je me sentais sereine, à ma place. Les odeurs de la maison se liaient à celle du feu ainsi que celles de notre repas. J'arrivai même à sentir le parfum de Jasper et j'étais envoutée, tout simplement. Il inspira profondément plusieurs fois, comme pour se donner du courage puis se tourna vers moi pour me parler.

-Je voulais tout d'abord m'excuser pour ce que tu as entendu au cercle.

-Tu ne vois que ça comme problème ? Tu n'aurais même pas dû penser ça, ni même parler de me soumettre. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait croire que j'allais accepter de me soumettre à toi ?

J'étais déjà en train de m'énerver alors qu'il n'avait prononcé qu'une seule phrase. Je me reconcentrai sur mon café durant quelques secondes avant de river mon regard au sien.

-Pourquoi veux-tu à tout prix soumettre les autres ?

Ses yeux se voilèrent et j'eus l'impression qu'il plongeait dans ses souvenirs. Il avait abandonné son café sur la table et ses mains étaient posées sur ses genoux. Un calme étrange semblait régner dans la pièce et j'aurais même pu jurer que le froid était en train de nous saisir.

-Je sais que cela ne va rien à changer à notre affaire mais je voudrais te raconter mon histoire. J'aimerais croire que cela va tout faire évoluer positivement.

J'avais maintenant face un moi un petit garçon perdu qui tentait de se faire comprendre des adultes sans connaître les mots adéquats. Mue par une force inconnue, j'attrapais sa main, comme pour le soutenir et lui faire comprendre que j'allais l'écouter sans l'interrompre, ni le juger.

-Peter, Rosalie et moi sommes nés d'une relation adultérine entre ma mère et notre géniteur. Nous n'avons jamais réellement su qui il était avant d'atteindre notre majorité. Notre mère avait une façon bien particulière de s'occuper de nous. Elle partait du principe que du moment où nous étions capables de manger seuls, nous pouvions nous débrouiller pour le reste. Elle nous donnait très peu d'affection, surtout car elle n'était jamais là et lorsqu'elle était présente, elle monnayait son amour.

-Comment ça, elle monnayait son amour ?

-Si nous voulions qu'elle nous prenne dans ses bras, nous devions nous comporter d'une manière exemplaire. Une bonne note à l'école nous valait 2 minutes dans ses bras. Par contre, si nous étions mauvais, elle nous punissait sévèrement. Les punitions étaient communes à nous trois, même si j'étais le seul à faire une connerie.

J'avais dû blêmir devant ses paroles. J'étais en train de comprendre ce qu'il voulait me dire et surtout pourquoi il agissait de la sorte. Je serrais un peu plus sa main pour le soutenir et écoutai sans le juger.

-Notre mère partait du principe que les enfants étaient inutiles et l'empêchaient de vivre correctement. Nous étions des abominations qui défiguraient son corps et qui la contraignaient à rester à la maison. Elle a donc embauché une sorte de nurse pour s'occuper de nous. Enfin... s'occuper était un bien grand mot. Elle devait juste être présente pour s'assurer que les services sociaux ne pensent pas que nous étions abandonnés. Elle était aussi là pour remplir le frigo, faire à manger, faire le ménage et repasser nos vêtements. En dehors de cela, elle n'avait aucune autorité sur nous et ne nous parlait jamais.

-Tu... et ton père ?

-Il était un des élus de Houston. Un très grand Monsieur, très connu, très marié et très père aussi. Le Manoir était à lui et il nous l'a donné en échange de notre silence, à notre majorité. Il nous a fait signer un engagement afin que nous renoncions à tout ce qui lui appartenait. Officiellement, nous ne sommes même pas ses enfants. Nous sommes des bâtards...

Son histoire était encore plus triste que ce que je pensais et je sentis mon cœur se briser pour eux. Je savais ce que c'était de grandir dans une famille bizarre tout en cherchant à être bien vu de ses géniteurs. Une larme glissa sur ma joue mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il fixait le feu, le regard lointain. Il aggripa tout de même un peu plus ma main avant de continuer.

-Dès notre plus tendre enfance, notre mère nous a séparés en veillant à ce que je ne rejoigne jamais Peter dans sa chambre. Tu sais, nous sommes des jumeaux monozygotes et nous sommes très fusionnels, ça a toujours été comme ça, malgré ce qu'elle a essayé de faire. Quand Rose est née, nous étions assez grands pour nous en occuper et c'est nous qui l'avons changée et nourrie jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit capable de le faire elle-même.

"Peter a toujours été celui qui nous protégeait. Il est notre grand frère, même si je suis l'ainé. Dès que nous eûmes terminé nos études, Peter a ouvert son premier garage et a rencontré Charlotte. Il avait un grand besoin d'attention et d'amour et cette petite blonde le lui a donné tout de suite. Elle était déjà dans le milieu de la Domination / Soumission et recherchait un partenaire pour la dominer. Peter a voulu essayer et nous y a tous entraîné par la suite."

-Pourquoi as-tu choisi ce mode de vie ? Tu aurais pu avoir tout l'affection que tu cherchais si tu avais rencontré quelqu'un comme ton frère...

-Et craindre qu'elle ne m'abandonne ? Jamais ! Avec mes soumises, je suis celui qui dirige et qui ordonne. Nous avons un contrat et je sais qu'elles ne pourront pas se défiler.

-Et ça te suffit ?

-Jusqu'à présent c'était le cas...

Je fronçai les sourcils, souhaitant qu'il m'en dise plus mais il ne le fit pas. Il préféra continuer son histoire de vie.

-J'ai découvert le monde de la domination après une soirée dans un cercle à Houston. Peter avait déjà essayé avec Charlotte et ils semblaient bien s'amuser. Il m'en parlait à chaque fois que l'on se voyait et j'ai eu envie de voir par moi-même. Ce fut une révélation pour moi ! Je pouvais ordonner à quelqu'un de rester à mes côtés, à mes conditions et quand je le voulais. J'ai bien conscience que c'est un peu tordu mais j'ai trouvé une façon d'avancer.

-Pourquoi aimes-tu frapper les femmes ?

Pour le coup, je dus le surprendre car il tourna la tête pour me regarder, choqué. Lui aussi fronça les sourcils avant de reprendre.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je frappe les femmes ?

-C'est ce qu'il se passe dans le BDSM.

-Je crois que je vais devoir t'expliquer un peu plus en détail notre monde, mais pas aujourd'hui... Notre discussion ne porte pas vraiment sur cela. Sache juste que je ne frappe pas une femme. En fait, je ne supporte pas les gars qui foutent sur la gueule de leur partenaire, que ce soit lors d'une scène ou dans la vie de tous les jours.

-Pourquoi avoir dit à Marcus que tu avais un programme pour moi ? Pourquoi avoir dit que tu avais cherché à avoir ma confiance pour me confondre et m'emmener dans un lieu qui ne m'intéresse pas ? Pourquoi promettre que d'autre pourrait me regarder diminuée, offerte et humiliée ?

-Je ne savais pas comment faire pour qu'il me lâche la grappe. Depuis qu'il t'a vu au bureau, il n'arrête pas de parler de toi et je ne voulais pas qu'il t'approche. Il est sadique et peut être très mauvais... Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres.

-Tu te fous pas de moi là ?!

-NON ! Pas du tout ! J'avoue qu'au début, je voulais te soumettre. Je voulais te voir offerte, prête à me confier ton corps, prête à me laisser prendre les rênes de ton plaisir. Mais ça, c'était avant que j'apprenne à te connaître, avant que tu viennes tout chambouler avec tes sourires et ta gentillesse. Malheureusement, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite. Il a fallu que tu partes pour que je comprenne.

-Tu m'as fait souffrir Jasper et je déteste ça ! J'avais déjà une tolérance à la trahison plus que minime et ce que tu as fait l'a anéanti.

-Je suis désolé... J'ai enfin compris ce que Peter me disait mais je crois qu'il est trop tard.

-Que te disait ton frère ?

-Que l'amour guérit tout...

-Si seulement c'était suffisant...

J'abandonnai sa main pour me lever et allai me planter devant la baie vitrée. Le temps était encore plus pourri qu'à mon arrivée et je posai ma tête contre la vitre, tentant de me calmer en regardant la pluie s'écraser au sol. Je sursautai en sentant les mains de Jasper se poser sur mes épaules et fermai les yeux pour me contraindre à rester en place. J'avais peur de la suite, j'allais devoir me livrer et c'était le plus dur, surtout maintenant que mon peu de confiance s'était évaporé. Malgré tout, je savais que je devais le faire afin de pouvoir aller de l'avant, même si ça incluait mon départ de cette ville.

-Tu m'avais dit que tu voulais des sentiments. As-tu changé d'avis ?

-Je ne suis plus sûre de rien... J'ai toujours pensé que l'amour m'aiderait à avancer et à ne pas être un accessoire de mode qui allait se démoder. Maintenant, je ne suis plus aussi convaincue car j'ai ouvert mon cœur et c'est encore pire... Avoir des sentiments, ça fait encore plus mal quand on nous abandonne...

-Je ne veux pas t'abandonner, Bella...

-Non mais tu attends de moi quelque chose que je ne _veux_ absolument pas donner.

D'un geste doux mais autoritaire, il me fit pivoter afin que je lui fasse face et je craquai devant son air si triste. Il semblait aussi perdu que moi et c'était peu dire. Il m'attira à lui et je calai ma tête contre son torse. C'est quand il se mit à me bercer en murmurant "chut" que je compris que je pleurais encore. Il me souleva rapidement afin de retourner s'asseoir sur le canapé et je le laissai faire, complètement perdue dans ce que je ressentais.

-Pourrait-on juste essayer d'être ami sans contrainte ni promesse ?

-Je... pourquoi veux-tu ça maintenant ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans que tu sois près de moi. Ton amitié m'est nécessaire, autant que l'amour de ma famille. Je te jure que je ne t'obligerais jamais à rien mais s'il te plait, accorde-moi une seconde chance.

-Je ne sais pas Jasper... Et si tu fais comme les autres ? Je fais comment après ?

-Je ne compte pas disparaître, ni te faire faire ce que tu ne veux pas. Peter dit que la communication résout tout. Nous pourrions essayer, il n'y a que comme ça que nous saurons comment avancer. Rose me tuera si je te fais souffrir et je suis sûr que les autres aussi. Même Garrett m'a mis en garde.

-Es-tu en train de me dire que tu veux essayer parce que tu y es contraint ?

J'avais conscience que je faisais ma pinailleuse mais je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher. Je savais qu'il essayait très fort de vouloir me connaître et me garder dans sa vie. J'en étais ravie, émue et honorée mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à ce qui s'était passé quelques mois plutôt. Que se passerait-il si ses envies étranges lui reprenaient et s'il m'obligeait à faire quelque chose que je ne voulais pas ...

 _Depuis quand tu n'aimes plus faire du sexe !_

Ma nympho intérieure était en train de m'engueuler devant ma réflexion cucul. Même moi, j'avais du mal à comprendre mes réactions, c'était comme je voulais essayer autre chose...

-Je ne suis contraint à rien. Je n'ai jamais fait ça, tu es la première et je voudrais qu'on essaye d'être amis. Tu es la seule, en dehors de ma famille, qui connais notre histoire. Même Garrett n'est pas au courant, alors qu'il nous connait depuis près de dix ans.

-Waou ! Comment as-tu réussi à cacher ça ?

-Nous sommes très secret, non pas parce que nous avons honte mais parce que notre histoire ne regarde que notre famille. Je voudrais que tu en fasses partie et surtout, je voulais que tu comprennes ma maladresse. Je ne sais pas faire autrement, je dois apprendre et j'espère que tu m'y aideras.

-Tu sais... je ne sais pas faire non plus... J'ai toujours des relations étranges.

-Serais-tu d'accord pour me raconter ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge et me rendis compte qu'il était près d'une heure de l'après-midi. J'eus une idée pour alléger l'atmosphère et surtout pour me préparer à ce que j'allais raconter. Je n'étais pas du genre à me livrer...

-Oui, je suis d'accord mais avant, que dirais-tu que je nous fasse à manger ?

Son sourire valait tout l'or du monde en cet instant. Il se releva, sans me lâcher et se rua à la cuisine pour me déposer sur un des tabourets.

-J'adorerais ça...

-Tu as encore des provisions ici ?

Il baissa les yeux, légèrement honteux et se décida à me répondre en parlant tout doucement.

-J'ai veillé à ce qu'il y ait des provisions depuis que tu as cuisiné pour nous la première fois.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je dois le prendre...

-J'avais dans l'espoir que tu veuilles refaire à manger, alors j'ai tout prévu.

Il ressemblait à un petit garçon qui essayait fort. Je ne pus qu'en être attendrie. Il faisait beaucoup d'effort et je me décidai à essayer aussi. Il n'y a qu'en essayant qu'on pourrait s'en sortir.

-Regardons ce que tu as...

Je me levai en détournant les yeux de son sourire si craquant et commençai mon tour des placards pour trouver quoi faire. En moins de deux minutes, je trouvai ce qu'il me fallait pour faire un risotto et je sortis les casseroles pour le préparer. J'adorais cette cuisine où tout y était fonctionnel et où je me sentais si bien.

Jasper resta assis au comptoir, sur un tabouret et regarda tous mes gestes, comme s'il cherchait à apprendre à faire. Nous restâmes silencieux sans que ce soit gênant. Je laissai mijoter le risotto pendant plus d'une demi-heure et en profitai pour mettre la table. Mon hôte nous ramena une bouteille de vin blanc pour accompagner le repas et nous le goûtâmes en attendant.

-Où as-tu appris à cuisiner ?

-J'ai dû me débrouiller très tôt. Mon père ne savait pas faire à manger et surtout, il était très occupé par son travail de maintien de l'ordre. J'ai débuté avec des livres de cuisine et ensuite, j'ai tenté les recettes d'Internet. Tu sais, une fois que tu connais les bases, c'est plus facile d'essayer de nouvelles choses.

-Rose a fait comme toi car notre nurse se contentait de repas facile et pas franchement bon. Elle a été notre cuisinière pendant plusieurs années.

Nous débutâmes notre repas sur ces paroles et j'en profitai pour trouver la meilleure façon de lui raconter ma vie. Le plus dur allait venir de mon style de vie à part... J'espérai fortement qu'il ne me juge pas.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Alors ? Que pensez-vous des révélations de Jasper ? La semaine prochaine, on va en apprendre plus sur Bella… Chacun son tour !**_

 _ **J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! A mercredi prochain ! Passez une bonne semaine !**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Désolée pour le retard… Je me suis perdue dans les jours avec les fériés ! Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires concernant le chapitre précédent. Je vous propose de découvrir la suite du point de vue de Jasper…**_

 _ **J'espère que vous ça vous plaira ! Pour reprendre un point posé en review, je n'ai pas donné d'informations sur la mère de Jasper et c'est volontaire. Je ne dis pas où elle est, ni si elle est encore en vie… Ce détail fera partie du deuxième tome.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Outtake 4** **\- Histoire de Confiance**

 **POV Jasper**

Je venais de lui livrer ma vie, sur un plateau et je n'étais pas sûr de savoir comment je me sentais à propos de cela. Elle ne m'avait pas jugé et avait même eu l'air triste. J'espérais fortement qu'elle n'agissait pas par pitié, car je n'aurais pas pu le supporter.

J'étais heureux qu'elle soit ici, avec moi. Cela m'avait manqué sans que j'arrive à comprendre pourquoi. Je me sentais minable de dépendre autant d'elle mais je m'étais bien gardé de le mentionner devant ma famille. Je ne tenais pas à attirer les foudres de Peter.

J'avais été surpris de ne pas la trouver chez elle après ma conversation avec Marcus. Moi qui étais sûr de pouvoir passer du temps avec elle, je m'étais retrouvé tout seul comme un con sans savoir pourquoi. Ma conscience me titillait pour me dire qu'elle avait compris ce que je voulais faire avec elle mais je ne voulais pas y croire.

Sa disparition avait fait tomber toutes mes barrières et m'avait fait comprendre qu'elle était beaucoup plus importante pour moi que ce je voulais croire. Je lui en avais voulu d'être partie mais cela avait changé quand Peter était venu me voir en me hurlant dessus. Il _savait_ que j'avais merdé et avait exigé de connaître toute l'histoire.

Je n'avais pas pu faire autrement que de lui raconter en détail ce que j'espérais et voulais faire avec elle. Il m'avait tout simplement cogné dessus en me disant que j'étais un connard. J'avais passé deux mois, seul, sans ma famille - qui ne voulait plus me parler à cause de ma débilité - et sans celle que je considérais comme mon amie. Elle était la seule que je voulais appeler comme ça, la seule avec qui je voulais parler et partager mes doutes ainsi que mes craintes et mes joies.

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi je pouvais la voir comme ça et ça me foutait la trouille. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de me livrer. Que voulez-vous, c'est assez délicat d'avouer et d'accepter que nous n'étions pas désirés par nos propres parents... Et c'était encore plus bizarre d'avouer que j'avais décidé de cloisonner ma vie de façon à ne plus souffrir.

J'étais assis en face de la plus belle femme du monde et je dégustais le plat qu'elle avait accepté de faire pour moi. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, je ne savais quelle réaction allait avoir Bella, ni quelles décisions elle pouvait prendre.

Rose m'avait dit qu'elle voulait partir, quitter San Francisco et moi aussi. Elle m'avait d'ailleurs giflé en m'insultant de tous les noms après avoir parlé avec Bella. J'avais même peur de savoir ce qui l'avait fait prendre la décision de fuir. Je me doutais bien que notre milieu du BDSM pouvait faire peur mais de là à partir...

J'étais tellement heureux de l'avoir avec moi, assise dans la cuisine de cette maison que je haïssais, que j'étais même prêt à laisser tomber le cercle pour pouvoir la garder à mes côtés. Je ne voulais plus qu'elle parte et qu'elle m'abandonne. Je _voulais_ qu'elle m'apprécie pour ce que j'étais et je voulais qu'elle soit la seule à réellement me connaître.

Je devais être particulièrement inattentif car ce fut le bruit des couverts placés dans le lave-vaisselle qui me fit sursauter. Bella était en train de ranger les reliefs de notre repas, comme si elle cherchait à s'occuper.

-Ça va Bella ?

-Non pas vraiment... Je cherche comment te parler de ma vie...

-Je te promets de ne pas te juger. Je ne suis pas de ce genre.

Je me levai pour contourner le comptoir et ne pus résister à la prendre dans mes bras. Je voulais lui transmettre mon courage afin qu'elle se sente bien avec moi. Je voulais qu'elle ait confiance en moi.

-Merci pour ce repas. C'était excellent.

-Je t'en prie...

Notre échange devint maladroit et je savais que nous arrivions à la partie de la discussion qui l'effrayait. J'attrapais sa main pour l'entrainer avec moi vers le salon et je lui proposai de s'asseoir, bien conscient que je devais obtenir son accord sans la forcer. J'avais l'impression de marcher des œufs, tout simplement parce que je n'avais jamais agi de la sorte.

Elle aussi se retrouva à fixer le feu, comme si elle pouvait y trouver sa force ou des réponses à ses propres craintes. J'avais gardé sa main dans la mienne, pour l'aider du mieux que je pouvais et elle soupira avant de parler.

-Pour te raconter la version courte de ma vie, il faut que je commence par te parler de ma famille. Elle se résume à une seule personne, mon père. Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère, elle est morte en me donnant naissance. La seule chose que je sais d'elle c'est qu'elle s'appelait Renée et qu'elle était originaire de Phoenix, en Arizona.

-A quoi ressemblait-elle ?

-Je suis son portrait craché d'après mon père. Il m'a même montré une photo mais je ne l'ai pas gardé, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de l'avoir avec moi, elle n'est personne pour moi. C'est lui qui s'est occupé de moi. Il s'appelle Charlie et il est le Shérif de la bonne ville de Forks, dans l'État de Washington.

-Ça ressemble à quoi Forks ?

-C'est petit, vert et très pluvieux... En réalité, ça ressemble à ce qui se passe dehors, aujourd'hui, sauf que c'est tous les jours comme ça. A tel point que la mousse est devenue maîtresse des lieux en recouvrant tout en forêt.

Elle retourna à sa contemplation du feu tout en continuant son récit, comme si elle était en train de me lire un livre.

-Charlie s'est occupé de moi comme tout père devrait le faire, enfin je crois. Il était ami avec un autre père célibataire, Billy et ils s'entraidaient souvent. J'ai grandi dans une maison bien entretenue - selon les critères de mon père - et j'ai toujours eu des repas chauds et des vêtements propres. Par contre, je n'ai jamais eu droit à d'étreinte paternelle. Tu sais, celles qui sont censées te réconforter quand tu es triste ou que tu as peur.

-Tu es fille unique ?

-Oui. Je n'ai jamais pu compter sur un frère ou une sœur. Tu sais, j'en ai rêvé des nuits entières. Je m'imaginais avec un frère et bizarrement, il était toujours plus âgé que moi. Il était celui qui me protégeait et me défendait dans la cour d'école, m'évitant les insultes, les moqueries et les coups des autres enfants. Malheureusement, je n'ai jamais eu ça et le fils de Billy a passé quelques années à se joindre aux autres avant de s'intéresser à moi.

-Ton père ne te défendait jamais ?

-Non... En réalité, il me reprochait de ne pas être un garçon. J'ai passé mon enfance à l'entendre dire que si j'avais été un homme, j'aurais pu me défendre et je lui aurais fait honneur. J'ai découvert assez tôt que pour lui plaire, il fallait que je fasse comme lui. J'ai donc joué à la dure et je lui ai demandé de faire du karaté pour savoir me défendre. J'allais même pêcher avec lui les dimanches et je lui ai dit que je voulais suivre ses pas en tant que Shérif de Forks. Du moment où il a compris que je voulais être comme lui, il a pris soin de moi mais tout en continuant de me dire qu'une femme ne servait à rien...

Elle se leva pour retourner près de la fenêtre et j'arrivai facilement à voir ses poings serrés, preuve de son énervement.

-J'étais une fille maladroite, empotée et pas sûre d'elle, en plus d'être d'une banalité affligeante.

-Tu n'as rien de banale Bella...

-Laisse-moi en douter. J'ai passé plusieurs années à entendre que j'étais moche. Tout le monde se moquait de moi et je suis sûre que c'est toujours le cas. Surtout que maintenant, je n'y suis plus la bienvenue.

J'arrivai à ressentir sa détresse et je ne pus m'empêcher de me lever pour la rejoindre. Je devais la soutenir, autant que ce qu'elle avait fait quand je lui avais raconté ma vie. J'étais en train de comprendre pourquoi elle exigeait des sentiments. En réalité, elle avait besoin de se sentir aimée et chérie, tout l'inverse de ce qu'elle avait connu.

-En rentrant au lycée, le fils de Billy a vu un intérêt certain à être proche de moi. Il m'a fait une cour acharnée pendant plusieurs mois en clamant que j'étais celle qui habitait ses rêves et qu'il voulait que je sois sa petite amie. Il était si gentil avec moi... En réalité, il s'est juste servi de mes incertitudes et mes craintes en pensant que j'allais devenir une gentille femme d'intérieur. Il nous voyait bien mariés dès la fin de nos études et il rêvait que je lui ponde 4 ou 5 gamins pour m'en occuper pendant qu'il travaillerait avec mon père. Il a toujours eu une vision rétrograde de la femme et de sa position dans le couple.

Son ton était devenu froid, dangereux et je sentis son corps se tendre à l'évocation de ces souvenirs.

-Je n'étais même pas contre le principe car il m'avait assuré qu'il m'aimait et qu'il voulait passer sa vie avec moi. Tout a changé quand j'ai découvert mes choix d'avenir en orientation scolaire. Je suis tombée amoureuse de la littérature et mes notes me permettaient d'intégrer une Université à Seattle pour y étudier les lettres. J'ai même eu droit à une bourse d'études. Lorsque j'ai annoncé ça à mon père, il a essayé de m'avoir au chantage en me disant que si je voulais qu'il continue à prendre soin de moi, je devais abandonner mes rêves pour rester avec lui.

Une lame de fureur me traversa à l'énonciation du chantage fait par son père. Je trouvais ça tout simplement honteux comme comportement. Finalement, je préférais ne pas avoir connu mon père plutôt que d'avoir affaire à un connard manipulateur.

-Ce fut la seule fois où je lui dis "non" et je peux t'assurer qu'il ne s'en est jamais remis. Ce fut à cette période que j'ai rencontré Angela. Elle a été mon seul soutien pendant plusieurs années. Elle m'a consolé quand nous sommes parties de Forks, elle m'a soutenu quand j'ai envoyé bouler Jacob...

-Attends... Jacob ? Comme le gros con qui est venu te faire chier au bar ?

-Celui-là même... Il n'a pas apprécié que je veuille partir de Forks et il m'a même dit que si je partais, il ne me reprendrait jamais. Lorsqu'il est venu au bar, il comptait sur mon état fragile pour me faire revenir mais la vie m'a fait découvrir d'autres choses et m'a fait comprendre que je méritais mieux que ce sombre crétin attardé.

-Tu as bien fait. Pour l'avoir vu, je te confirme que tu vaux mille fois mieux que ça ! Tu as eu ton diplôme de littérature alors ?

-Ouép M'sieur ! Je suis même sortie Major de ma promotion et nous avons fêté ça avec Angela. Puis après, nous sommes parties faire un Road Trip. Nous avions tout planifié, souhaitant être insouciantes une dernière fois avant d'embrasser notre vie d'adulte...

Elle abandonna son poste d'observation pour aller dans l'entrée, me laissant seul sans que je comprenne ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle revint rapidement avec un carnet à la main. Elle s'installa à mes côtés sur le canapé et ouvrit la couverture, laissant apparaître une carte routière avec un itinéraire surligné en rouge. J'avais déjà vu livret chez elle et j'étais maintenant de savoir ce qu'il contenait.

-Nous avions prévu de faire toute la côte Ouest, jusqu'à San Diego. Nous n'y sommes jamais arrivées, d'ailleurs. Notre dernière étape a été San Francisco. C'est une photo de nous devant sa voiture, le jour de notre départ de Seattle.

Je découvris le cliché de deux jeunes femmes souriantes dont ma magnifique Bella. A bien y réfléchir, je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire comme ça. Elle tenait son amie par la taille et elles étaient appuyées contre le cabriolet rouge portant le nom de Sammy. Je n'avais jamais compris l'intérêt de donner un nom à une chose mais étrangement, ça me faisait apprécier encore plus cette petite brune qui chamboulait mon existence.

-Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas pu finir votre voyage ?

-A notre arrivée ici, Angela a fait un malaise et je l'ai emmené à l'hôpital. Elle n'en n'est jamais vraiment sortie. J'ai appris qu'elle avait un cancer généralisé...

Je ne voyais pas quoi dire à ça. Je n'avais jamais eu à consoler quelqu'un et je n'avais jamais perdu un être cher. Je posai le carnet sur la table basse pour attraper ses mains, dans une tentative incertaine pour la rassurer. Elle me fit un sourire triste avant de reprendre, les larmes aux yeux.

-Elle est morte un mois après, dans mes bras.

-Oh, mon Dieu...

-Ses parents sont arrivés juste après qu'elle soit partie et ils m'ont reproché sa mort. Son père, qui est Pasteur à Forks, m'a dit que je n'obtiendrais jamais son pardon car j'avais tué sa fille. Je n'ai même pas eu le droit d'assister à son enterrement. Ils m'ont refusé l'entrée de l'église. Après avoir été la risée de ce patelin pourri, je suis devenue la personne à abattre...

J'étais trop choqué par ses propos pour envisager de dire quelque chose. Je n'en revenais pas. Ils avaient juste choisi un bouc-émissaire et son père n'avait pas bougé le petit doigt pour l'aider.

-Je suis restée ici car Angela adorait cette ville. Elle projetait même de venir s'y installer. Je pensais que c'était une belle manière d'honorer sa mémoire.

-C'est une bonne idée... En plus, ça m'a permis de te rencontrer.

Elle me sourit timidement avant de reprendre son histoire.

-Le seul hic de l'histoire c'est que je me suis sentie coupable alors que je n'avais rien fait et surtout, j'ai appris qu'Angela m'avait menti.

-Je ne comprends pas...

-Elle savait pour son cancer bien avant notre départ de Seattle. Elle savait que ce serait son dernier voyage et elle n'en n'a parlé à personne. Elle s'est servie de moi sans clarifier la situation et je dois subir les foudres de tout le monde à cause de ça...

-Comme l'as-tu appris ?

-Elle m'a laissé une lettre dans ce carnet et je l'ai découvert, il y a peu. Je n'avais jamais réellement réussi à lire le détail de notre voyage car j'étais trop triste de sa mort. Maintenant, je suis juste furieuse de sa façon de se comporter. Il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible dans la tête des gens... Angela Weber est morte par ma faute et mon dernier refus de retour à la maison avec Jacob n'a fait qu'aggraver les choses.

Elle me faisait mal au cœur, sa souffrance transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau et j'aurais tant voulu pouvoir supprimer tout ça, juste pour qu'elle soit heureuse et qu'elle rigole comme sur la photo. Elle attrapa le carnet pour le fermer et le balança dans le feu en pleurant. J'avais beau être rapide, je n'arrivai pas à le rattraper avant que les flammes réduisent à néant la photo et les premières pages.

-Laisse-le. Je n'ai plus besoin de m'apitoyer sur quelque chose comme ça. Elle a fait ses choix et je fais les miens maintenant. J'en ai fini avec la tristesse... Je veux pouvoir penser à ma vie maintenant.

-Et qu'envisages-tu dans vie maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas... Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne vais pas retourner à Forks. En réalité, je ne sais même pas où je voudrais être. Je ne connais rien de notre pays en dehors de la côte Ouest et je me dis que je pourrais partir à l'aventure... Cela ferait certainement un bon bouquin d'ailleurs...

-Tu ne veux pas rester ici avec nous ?

Je commençai à avoir peur de ses réponses. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte...

-Pourquoi est-ce que je resterais ?

-Pour être avec nous...

J'avais envie de lui dire "moi" mais je me doutais qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre ça. Il fallait que je trouve une bonne manière de lui faire comprendre sans lui faire peur.

-Vous êtes une famille... Pas besoin de recueillir une mal-aimée qui n'apporte rien de bon. Vous avez vécu sans moi et vous réussirez à recommencer après mon départ. Je n'ai rien à vous apporter...

Elle semblait tellement sûre de ce qu'elle avançait. J'aurais tant voulu lui dire qu'elle se plantait mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

-En plus, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je veux qu'on m'aime pour ce que je suis et toi, plus que les autres, tu ne veux pas ça. Je ne peux pas envisager de rester à proximité de quelqu'un qui veut que je sois une autre personne... J'ai besoin de normalité...

-Je veux être _ta_ normalité...

Elle fronça les sourcils devant mon ton. J'avais dû être plus dur que ce que je voulais mais c'était trop tard pour regretter.

-Et que fais-tu de ta volonté de jeu avec moi ?

-Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'ai compris que tu étais trop importante pour moi. Si je dois rester sage à tes côtés, je le ferais si ça me permet de te garder ici.

-Je ne te demande pas ça, tu sais...

-Je suis prêt à le faire si ça te fait rester avec nous. Rose te considère comme sa meilleure amie et Peter t'appelle déjà "Petite Sœur" dès qu'il le peut. Pour ma part, je souhaiterais être ton ami, juste ton ami. Bon, je ne dis pas que je refuserais un autre genre de relation mais je t'ai entendu...

J'avais l'impression de ne plus savoir comment m'exprimer clairement. C'était comme si elle réussissait à faire exploser mon côté dominant. J'avais le sentiment d'être un puceau invitant sa première copine en espérant qu'elle soit d'accord pour lui tenir la main.

-J'adorerais être ton ami Jasper mais j'ai peur que tu retombes dans tes travers. Tu sais, je suis loin d'être chaste et prude mais je veux garder ma ligne de conduite. Le sexe n'apporte rien, aucun avenir, aucune relation à long terme, aucune stabilité...

Je n'étais pas d'accord avec sa vision des choses mais je préférai me taire. Après tout, je savais que j'aurais tout le loisir de lui prouver qu'on peut très bien avoir du sexe tout en étant lié à la personne. J'avais peut-être une vision particulière des relations physiques mais je savais maintenant qu'on pouvait être en couple et s'épanouir dans une relation D/S. Il me suffisait pour ça de regarder mon frère et ma sœur. Ils avaient raison finalement et j'étais prêt à tout pour le prouver à Bella, surtout si elle me laissait la chance d'être proche d'elle.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **J'attends avec impatience de lire vos commentaires sur ce chapitre ! Passez une très bonne semaine et rendez-vous à mercredi pour la suite !**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires et mises en alerte ! Je n'oublie pas**_ _ **Silly girl, xiu et Catbl2014 à qui je n'ai pas pu envoyer un petit message … Merci pour votre passage et merci de m'avoir donné le fond de votre pensée !**_ _ **J'espère que vous ça vous plaira !**_

 _ **Nous voilà reparti dans la tête de Bella … Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre …**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 18**

 **POV Bella**

Jasper m'étonnait tout simplement. Il s'était livré à moi, me montrant qui il était réellement sans rien espérer d'autre qu'avoir mon amitié. Je n'avais pas pu faire autrement que de lui raconter ma vie, enfin... une partie de ma vie. Je ne me voyais pas encore lui mentionner mes petits passe-temps avec les hommes... et les femmes. Il devait me prendre pour une nonne ou une connerie dans le genre.

Je n'étais pas forcement fière de mon étalage de connaissances sexuelles et je ne divulguais pas ça à tout va. Même Angela n'en n'avait même pas su le quart... Pour elle, je m'étais contentée d'Edward dans sa chambre ou sa voiture. Si elle avait su, elle m'aurait pris pour une salope... En plus d'être une paria, cela aurait fait beaucoup trop.

Je comptais bien arrêter de parler de moi et Jasper dut le comprendre car il se redressa en m'attirant à lui et en m'embrassant la joue.

-Merci de m'avoir fait confiance en me parlant de ta vie Bella. Je te promets de ne plus jamais te faire souffrir.

-Tu ne peux pas me promettre ce genre de chose Jasper.

Ses yeux brillaient d'une promesse qui me faisait peur mais je préférai garder le silence pour conserver notre entente toute neuve. J'étais tout simplement effrayée par ce que mon corps me faisait ressentir et je tentai d'y faire abstraction, sachant que j'aurais tout le temps d'y penser plus tard.

-Que dirais-tu d'aller voir la maison de Peter ? Il m'a laissé une bonne vingtaine de messages pour savoir comment ça se passait.

-Il m'a vraiment l'air protecteur.

-Tu n'as pas idée... Alors, ça te tente ?

-Pourquoi pas...

Son sourire aurait pu éclairer une nuit sans lune et cela me fit du bien, beaucoup plus que ce que je voulais admettre.

-Tu veux prendre ta voiture ou tu acceptes que je te conduise ?

J'appréciai réellement qu'il me laisse le choix et je le lui signifiai d'un sourire.

-J'aime bien quand tu conduis... Ça ne t'embête pas qu'on laisse ma voiture ici ?

-Pas du tout. Allez viens. Allons emmerder ma famille, ça changera un peu !

La maison de Peter ressemblait plus à un chalet qu'autre chose et Jasper m'avait expliqué que celle de Rose ressemblait à un château. Chacun avait choisi quelque chose qui allait avec sa personnalité.

J'avais décidé de profiter de chaque instant de cette nouvelle sérénité et j'abordai chaque moment avec joie. Dès notre entrée, je fus portée par Peter qui semblait heureux de me voir. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou pour lui rendre son étreinte et il en profita pour me chuchoter à l'oreille.

-Je suis content que tu sois là Bella... Tu nous as manqué. S'il fait encore le connard, je lui botte le cul pour toi sans problème.

-Merci...

Je ne voyais rien de plus à dire. En réalité, j'étais trop émue pour cela. Sans me lâcher, nous rentrâmes dans la maison et mes yeux sautèrent partout pour tout découvrir.

Les moins suivants furent une succession de moments entre amis. Je passai tout mon temps libre dans une des trois maisons Whitlock, à tel point que je n'allais dans mon cagibi que pour récupérer des vêtements et dormir. Rosalie m'avait préparé une chambre au cas où et il m'était déjà arrivé d'y dormir.

Jasper m'avait demandé plusieurs fois pourquoi je tenais à garder mon placard alors que j'avais la possibilité d'avoir un vrai appartement ou même une petite maison. Je n'avais pas encore réussi à lui expliquer que je préférai garder ce studio tant que je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir rester dans cette ville.

Dans ma tête, j'étais toujours Isabella Swan, la fille sans port d'attache qui est sur la route. Mon idée de visiter le pays était toujours d'actualité mais je n'en parlais pas avec mes amis surtout pour éviter qu'ils essayent de me dissuader. J'étais beaucoup trop indépendant pour ça.

Mon entente avec Jasper n'avait pas faibli une seule fois et j'étais même épatée par ses réactions. Il était juste lui avec moi, je n'avais jamais revu son côté Dominant quand nous étions ensemble. Je savais qu'il l'était et j'avais une idée de ce qui se passait quand il était au cercle, surtout quand il en ressortait accompagné de ladite Maria qui semblait planer à quatre mille mètres.

Sans que je comprenne pourquoi, je me rendis compte que j'étais jalouse de cette brunette. Ma nympho passait ses journées à m'engueuler en me disant que j'étais une conne complète pour me refuser à cet éphèbe. J'étais sûre qu'il devait être un pro au pieu mais je n'arrivais pas à franchir le pas car je savais qu'une fois que nous serions intime, il y aurait fatalement LA fille qui le ferait changer et comme toujours, ça ne serait pas moi. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver seule, alors je préférai le garder comme ami plutôt que rien.

A cause de la débandade de la nouvelle année, je n'avais pas pu aller à Aspen et Jasper m'avait appris que tous les autres avaient refusé d'y aller sans moi. Nous étions donc en plein de Juin et nous allions y partir pour une semaine. Les forfaits de ski et la randonnée en traîneau avaient été modifiés mais je savais que nous allions passer un bon moment.

J'étais allée faire du shopping avec Rosalie et Charlotte pour pouvoir partir avec des vêtements appropriés. J'étais d'ailleurs en train de boucler ma valise en attendant Jasper qui devait venir me chercher dans moins de 5 minutes.

Un coup donné à la porte me fit sourire et je m'empressai d'ouvrir au beau blond qui se trouvait derrière.

-Bonjour Darlin' ! Prête pour nos vacances ?

Jasper avait pris l'habitude de m'appeler "Darlin" depuis notre discussion et j'adorais ça. Je me sentais important et aimée. J'avais encore beaucoup de craintes concernant un possible abandon mais j'essayais de croire en lui, aussi fort que je le pouvais.

-Salut Jazz ! Oui, je suis prête.

Il entra chez moi pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue puis scanna la pièce avant d'attraper ma valise. J'avais appris avec le temps que ça ne servait à rien de batailler. Dès que nous allions quelque part, il s'arrangeait pour m'aider. Que ce soit pour emmener mon linge à la buanderie, jusqu'au transport des caisses de bouteilles au bar.

Je trouvais ça légèrement excessif mais si adorable...

Je m'installai sur le siège passager de son Pick-up pendant qu'il plaça ma valise dans son coffre, à côté de la sienne puis il vint me rejoindre en souriant.

-On fait un arrêt au Starbucks avant de partir si tu veux ?

-Ça me va bien. Notre avion part à quelle heure ?

-On décolle pour midi.

Nous étions les seuls à prendre l'avion, surtout à cause du bar. J'avais travaillé la veille à cause de l'absence de Joy et Jasper était venu m'aider pour le plus grand plaisir de son fan club. J'avais même pu voir Maria qui bavait en continu dès qu'il se trouvait près d'elle. S'en était absurde tellement elle paraissait cruche. Le pire dans tout cela était que Jasper n'en n'avait rien à foutre d'elle. Il ne l'avait pas regardé une fois et s'était contenté de me montrer du doigt dès qu'elle s'approchait de lui pour passer une commande.

Elle avait tenté de me faire peur avec son regard sombre et j'avais pris un plaisir malsain à la remettre en place. En réalité, je m'étais contentée de la fixer et j'avais apprécié lorsqu'elle avait baissé les yeux devant l'intensité de mon regard. Jasper m'avait même dit que j'aurais fait une dominatrice extraordinaire.

Nous n'avions encore pas parlé du cercle ni de qu'il y faisait mais je savais que cette discussion arriverait tôt ou tard, surtout maintenant que je passais tout mon temps avec eux. J'avais déjà vu quelques dominants lors de nos sorties au restaurant et j'avais veillé à passer pour une femme forte surtout pour éviter les problèmes que j'avais eu avec Marcus.

Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs été expulsé du cercle peu de temps après ma démonstration de force. Il n'avait pas apprécié d'être remis en place par une femme et avait prononcé quelques insultes à mon égard. Jasper l'avait viré en pleine soirée, d'après ce que j'avais compris. Le pire de tout ça, c'était qu'il l'avait fait devant tout le monde. Maintenant, Marcus était la risée de toute la communauté BDSM du secteur.

Après un arrêt express au Starbucks, Jasper nous conduisit à l'Aéroport et nous nous stationnâmes dans le parking sécurisé. Après avoir enregistrés nos bagages, nous allâmes nous asseoir en salle d'attente et je sirotai mon café en observant les gens autour de nous.

-Peter m'a envoyé un message pour me prévenir qu'il viendrait nous chercher à notre atterrissage.

-Ils ont mis combien de temps pour y aller en voiture ?

-Y'en avait pour 17 heures. Ils ont fait ça en deux jours.

-Je préfère mille fois l'avion.

Notre avion fut annoncé quelques instants après et nous rejoignîmes notre porte d'embarquement main dans la main. J'aimais bien être à ses côtés et j'adorais voir le regard jaloux des autres femmes. Ma conscience jouait la salope en prenant des poses alanguies dans le seul but d'attirer l'attention du mal à mes côtés.

 _Avoue qu'il te plait... Tu pourrais jouer un peu avec, je suis sûre qu'il est bien foutu..._

Nous nous installâmes dans un petit avion pour 45 minutes de vol et je ne le lâchai pas une seule fois sa main. Je n'avais jamais pris l'avion et j'étais complètement effrayée par cette nouveauté.

Finalement, le vol se passa à merveille et je soupirai d'aise en posant pied sur le Tarmac de l'Aéroport d'Aspen. C'était une petite ville à plus de deux mille mètres d'altitude. J'étais finalement heureuse d'y aller au mois de Juin, ce qui allait m'éviter d'être gelée à cause du froid.

Peter nous attendait près de son Pick-up et il était accompagné de Rose. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle se rua sur moi pour m'étreindre et je lui répondis en souriant. Elle était devenue très importante dans ma vie et s'employait à me montrer son attachement régulièrement. En rencontrant cette famille, j'avais hérité d'un frère et d'une sœur. Rien que cette pensée me fit sourire.

Nous avions discuté de mon passé toutes les deux, dans l'intimité de mon cagibi et j'avais même pris sur moi pour lui raconter _tout_. Elle avait été légèrement surprise et m'avait avoué qu'elle me voyait plutôt comme une gentille jeune femme prude et chaste... Pour finir, elle m'avait dit qu'elle allait pouvoir m'embrasser au cercle lorsque nous voudrions emmerder Jasper. Je n'avais pu que rire de sa phrase. Elle ne m'avait ni rejeté, ni moqué.

-Comment vas-tu chérie ?

-Bien mais je ne suis pas pressée de prendre l'avion à nouveau... C'est trop bizarre. Salut Peter !

-Salut Puce ! J'espère que tu as griffé Jasper pour te venger.

-Je ne suis pas sadique Môssieur !

Nous nous mîmes à rire et il m'engloutit dans une étreinte vigoureuse tout en m'embrassant les cheveux. Jasper attendait sagement derrière pour saluer son frère et je me décalai pour observer leur façon de se retrouver. Je trouvai ça magnifique comme relation entre jumeaux. Ils se tenaient le poignet droit, comme s'ils se serraient la main mais ils ne les secouaient pas. Ils restaient statiques et se fixaient en souriant du fameux sourire en coin Whitlock. Ils donnaient l'impression de converser par le regard. Je ne pensais pas que des frères pouvaient être à ce point connecté et fusionnels.

Rose et moi les laissâmes à leurs retrouvailles et nous rangeâmes ma valise sur le plateau du Pick-up puis nous montâmes à l'arrière pour discuter de notre programme de la semaine.

-J'ai réservé le spa pour demain. Nous en aurons pour la journée. Charlotte est pressée d'y être aussi.

-J'en ai besoin... Je suis toute nouée !

-Jasper aurait pu te masser...

-Arrêtes ! Je fais tout mon possible pour le maintenir loin et je ne suis pas sûre qu'un massage arrange notre problème.

Rose avait très bien compris que mes hormones faisaient des siennes à proximité de son frère et elle m'emmerdait régulièrement avec ça, juste pour rire. Elle m'avait déjà dit que je devrais essayer de passer du temps avec lui dans une position allongée et sans vêtements mais je n'arrivais pas à l'envisager. Je craignais toujours d'être abandonnée. Elle m'avait assuré le contraire en me disant que son frère avait changé et que je devais le laisser approcher pour le comprendre.

Les garçons se décidèrent à nous rejoindre et Peter prit le volant pour nous emmener vers notre demeure pour la semaine. Ils m'expliquèrent, tel de véritables guides touristiques, qu'Aspen était une ville possédant quatre stations de ski portant les noms de Snowmass, Aspen Mountain, Aspen Highlands, Buttermilk. Beaucoup de célébrités y avaient leur résidence pour pouvoir parader, ce que je trouvai tout simplement hilarant.

Le centre-ville était fait de bâtiments en brique rouge et je regardai le tout, le nez collé à la vitre. J'avais conscience de ressembler à une petite fille devant la vitrine d'un magasin de bonbon - _ou d'une nymphomane dans un sex shop, brailla ma conscience_ \- mais je m'en foutais. Je voulais à tout prix profiter de ces vacances avec mes amis.

Nous quittâmes la ville à proprement dit pour nous diriger vers un chalet tout bonnement gigantesque et magnifique. Il était tout en pierre grise et formait un L assez imposant. Le toit, les fenêtres et les portes étaient fait du même bois doré et plusieurs cheminées ponctuaient la toiture.

Peter et Rosalie entrèrent directement dans la maison, nous laissant découvrir l'extérieur et Jasper me saisit la main pour faire le tour de notre demeure pour la semaine. La location devait couter un bras, au bas mot.

-Ça te plait Darlin' ?

-Oui, c'est magnifique mais ça doit vous couter cher en location !

-Je vais te dire un petit secret, c'est à nous... Nous sommes propriétaires de ce chalet à part égale. Les trois Whitlock possèdent chacun un tiers du titre de propriété.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas...

Nous continuâmes notre visite et je découvris en peu de temps qu'il y avait 5 chambres, 5 salles de bains, 8 cheminées ainsi que trois suites principales pouvant accueillir chaque couple de propriétaires. Ces suites étaient énormes et possédaient leur propre salle de bain avec baignoire en plein milieu. Il y avait aussi une salle de sport, une bibliothèque, une salle de jeu, deux salons et une cuisine quasiment aussi bien équipée que celle du manoir de Jasper.

A l'extérieur, il y avait une grande terrasse avec un barbecue en pierre ainsi qu'une piscine dont l'eau était chauffée à 28°C, hiver comme été. Le paysage était magnifique et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de vis-à-vis avec les autres chalets. En réalité, le bassin avait été aménagé sur l'arrière et était entouré par des palissades naturelles qui garantissaient notre intimité.

En arrivant à l'étage, Jasper m'avait laissé choisir ma chambre tout en précisant que je pouvais prendre la sienne. Ma salope intérieure parla avant moi et la réaction de Jasper valait toutes mes soirées de dépravation.

-Je veux bien dormir dans ta chambre si tu y dors aussi.

-Je... euh... Oui, si tu veux.

J'avais un gros doute sur sa propre envie de se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui et il avait dû voir mes craintes car il s'était vivement rapproché pour me prendre dans ses bras.

-Je ne suis pas en train de douter ou de chercher comment te dire que je ne veux pas. Je veux juste éviter que tu penses que je veux profiter de toi.

-Ne t'en fais pas... Je peux aussi profiter de la situation. Mais tu devrais éviter de ronfler...

Je l'avais embrassé à la commissure des lèvres avant de rentrer dans la chambre en lui faisait un clin d'œil. Il était resté statique, complètement choqué sur le pas de porte et je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de rire de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il me saute dessus pour me chatouiller en me coinçant entre son corps tonique et le canapé.

Je tentai de résister tant bien que mal mais je fus obligée d'admettre qu'il avait l'ascendant sur moi. Ce fut à cet instant que je pris conscience de sa force dans tous les sens du terme. Je comprenais un peu plus pourquoi il était dominant. Il aimait être maître d'une situation et ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça.

-Demande pardon pour ton insulte ! Je ne ronfle pas !

-Ça serait bien une première pour un mec !

Ses doigts s'acharnèrent à nouveau sur mes côtes et je ris encore plus fort. J'entendis vaguement des voix à la porte et je tournai la tête pour voir que tous les autres nous regardaient en souriant. Ce n'est pas ce qui arrêta Jasper dans sa torture et il continua à me chatouiller durant un moment. J'en avais mal au ventre à force de rire mais je tins bon.

-Dis que tu t'excuses sinon je continue...

-Dans tes rêves !

J'en étais rendue à pleurer tout en essayant de lui faire retirer ses mains de mes côtes. Moi qui étais sûre de pouvoir me dépatouiller grâce à mes connaissances en karaté, j'étais obligée d'admettre que je n'étais pas aussi balèze que ça.

-D'accord...d'accord... Je te promets de ne plus dire ça. Tu ne ronfles pas Ô Grand Maître...

Pour le coup, il arrêta immédiatement en fronçant les sourcils et je pus m'empêcher de rire à nouveau.

-Quoi... C'est pas comme ça qu'il faut t'appeler ?

-Euh... en fait non... C'est juste Major mais je dois t'avouer que ça fait bizarre venant de toi.

Il se redressa en m'aidant à me lever et je tentai vainement de me recoiffer. Il n'avait pas lâché ma main et nous décala du lit.

-Allez viens, je voudrais te montrer la vue.

Il nous emmena vers la baie vitrée puis l'ouvrit pour nous faire passer sur le balcon. La vue était magnifique. Ce devait être la plus belle de toute la maison. Je pouvais voir la vallée en face et même la ville dans le donc, c'était merveilleux.

-C'est splendide Jasper... Merci.

Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue, souhaitant lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il faisait pour moi me faisait énormément de bien. C'était la première fois que je me sentais aussi légère, bien dans mes baskets et aimée pour qui j'étais. Il me fit son plus beau sourire avant de m'attirer contre lui en plaçant ses mains sur mes hanches. Je me collai à son torse, profitant de son étreinte en observant attentivement le soleil disparaître derrière la montagne.

J'avais le sentiment d'être toute petite comparée à lui et je me sentis en sécurité dans ses bras. Il était en train de me faire découvrir ce qu'un homme était censé faire pour une femme et j'eus un pincement au cœur en me rendant compte que j'étais passé à côté de beaucoup de choses en privilégiant les rapports sans sentiments avec les hommes.

Nous restâmes dans cette position pendant un bon moment. En réalité, nous ne bougeâmes pas une fois jusqu'à ce que Rose vienne nous chercher pour aller au restaurant pour notre repas du soir.

-Je vais te laisser te préparer. Nous t'attendons en bas.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front avant de quitter la chambre et je passai quelques minutes à tenter de calmer mon rythme cardiaque et mes saloperies d'hormones. Ma conscience me hurlait dessus en me disant que je devais abandonner ma retenue et profiter du moment. Je secouai la tête en ouvrant ma valise et récupérai une petite robe toute simple. Elle avait des bretelles fines et s'arrêtait à quelques centimètres au-dessus du genou.

Elle était faite en lin beige et avait une ceinture passant sous la poitrine en galon chocolat. Elle mettait en valeur ma poitrine et s'accordait parfaitement à mon corps. Je choisis une veste en lin coloris marron pour l'accompagner et récupérai mes espadrilles à semelles compensées me faisant mesurer dix centimètres de plus.

Je relevai mes cheveux en un chignon improvisé pour dégager mon cou puis récupérai un collier fantaisie et des boucles d'oreilles offertes par Rosalie. Elle me faisait souvent des petits cadeaux justes parce qu'elle le pouvait et essentiellement pour me montrer que j'étais importante pour elle. J'essayai, de mon côté, de faire pareil pour lui montrer que je la considérais vraiment comme mon amie.

Ses réactions ne pouvaient être comparées à celles d'Angela et je me rendis compte que Rosalie était bien meilleure dans le rôle d'amie qu'Angela. Cette dernière ne se livrait pas vraiment et attendait toujours quelque chose de moi. Toute action méritait une contrepartie pour elle et si je venais à lui demander un service, il fallait que je sois prêt à subir ses moqueries ou ses demandes déplacées.

En réalité, elle ne valait pas mieux que tous les autres habitants de Forks. Ils avaient toutes une perception étrange de la vie et se servaient de moi pour ma gentillesse et mon envie d'être acceptée.

Je secouai à nouveau la tête pour faire disparaître ma colère et descendis les escaliers en me cramponnant à la rambarde car je ne voulais pas m'éclater la tronche au sol devant mes amis. J'eus à peine le temps de poser un pied dans le salon que toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi. Je bloquais sur le sourire magnifique de Rose avant de voir l'air affamé de Jasper quand il me détailla.

-J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue.

-Pas du tout Chérie ! Allez, allons-y, allons faire baver les pucelles et les puceaux !

Je ne pus que rire à gorge déployée de sa réplique et j'attrapai la main de mon amie pour sortir. Nous avions décidé de faire une voiture femme et une voiture homme. Rose grimpa derrière le volant de la Jeep d'Emmett et j'observai les garçons s'installer dans le Pick-up de Jasper. Charlotte me tira de ma contemplation en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

-Je suis contente que tu sois venue avec nous Bella. Notre famille est complète maintenant.

Je me contentai d'étreindre sa main brièvement avant de reporter mon attention sur la route. Rose roulait assez vite et je me doutais que les garçons faisaient pareil derrière. Je les voyais bien faire la course régulièrement.

Un sourire inhabituel prit place sur mon visage et je sus que j'allais passer une bonne semaine entourée par mes amis. En réalité, ils se rapprochaient plus de ce que devait être une famille. Je pouvais maintenant m'essayer à faire confiance et à me laisser aller avec eux...

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Encore une avancée pour notre petite Bella… Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! Bonne semaine et à mercredi prochain !**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Me revoilà pour la suite de On the Road. Pour rappel, ce tome prend fin dans quelques chapitres… Il faudra attendre pour pouvoir lire le tome 2 qui se nommera In the City. Rassurez-vous, je ne vous laisserais pas en plan avec un gros cliff ! Promis !**_

 _ **En attendant, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre qui devrait vous apprendre encore quelques petites choses sur Bella : )**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 19**

Il était 3 heures du matin et j'étais couchée dans la suite principale du chalet des Whitlock à Aspen. Il m'était tout simplement impossible de dormir et je n'arrivais pas à savoir pourquoi. Appelons ça l'insomnie.

Depuis notre arrivée, je dormais dans le même lit que Jasper mais nous étions restés sage. Les seuls rapprochements que je m'autorisais avaient lieu durant la journée et en présence des autres. Ils étaient mon garde-fou. Je ne voulais pas aller trop vite, surtout car j'avais la trouille de ce que je ressentais en la présence de Jasper.

J'avais l'impression d'être à la maison quand il me prenait dans ses bras et je sentais que mon cœur débordait de quelque chose. J'avais lu beaucoup de choses sur l'amour et je n'arrivais pas encore à me convaincre que ce que je ressentais était précisément ce qui était décrit dans les ouvrages littéraires lus quelques années plus tôt.

J'étais couchée sur le côté, dans un lit pouvant accueillir quatre personnes au bas mot, les mains plaquées contre moi, comme pour m'empêcher d'aller toucher les cheveux de Jasper et je le regardais dormir. J'adorais ses cheveux tout simplement. Ils étaient doux. J'aimais passer mes doigts dedans pour les discipliner et j'en profitais toujours pour gratter doucement son cuir chevelu. Ses réactions étaient souvent les mêmes et je devais me retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus pour le violer. A chaque fois, il fermait les yeux en grognant. Ce son était tout simplement un appel au sexe pour moi. Il ruinait mes sous-vêtements systématiquement.

Actuellement, Jasper était loin de se douter de ma lutte interne et dormait paisiblement sur le dos. Une de ses mains était passée sous sa tête, comme pour la soutenir et je me demandais comment il faisait pour ne pas avoir de crampe au réveil. L'autre bras était posé sur son ventre qui se soulevait paisiblement au rythme de ses ronflements.

Je récupérai mon portable en faisant le moins de bruit possible et me replaçai sur le côté en attendant quelques minutes pour m'assurer qu'il dormait toujours. J'avais prévu de prendre une preuve de ses concerts nocturnes. Il m'avait eu avec sa force lorsque je l'avais dit la première fois et j'allais me venger...

J'allumai la lampe de chevet à mes côtés en sachant qu'il n'allait pas se réveiller à cause de cela puis enclenchai la vidéo sur mon téléphone. Je le filmai pendant plus de 5 minutes et je dus me retenir de rire assez souvent à cause de ses ronflements plus que sonores.

Je me levai ensuite pour aller aux toilettes et crédibiliser le fait que la lumière soit allumée. J'en profitai pour éteindre mon téléphone pour être sûre qu'il ne puisse pas fouiller dedans, puis j'allai me recoucher en espérant pouvoir dormir.

J'eus l'impression de fermer les yeux quelques minutes avant de sentir les doigts de Jasper dans mes cheveux. Je fis tout mon possible pour ne pas bouger afin de profiter de ses caresses plus qu'agréables. Je ne pus retenir un léger soupir et un sourire.

-Bonjour Darlin'...

Je tournai la tête un peu plus vers lui tout en gardant les yeux fermés. Ma petite insomnie m'avait rendue bougonne et je ne voulais pas grogner sur mon ami.

-Il faut que tu te réveilles si tu veux qu'on aille se balader tous les deux...

Je gémis en me retournant et enterrai ma tête dans l'oreiller. Les doigts de Jasper migrèrent sur le haut de mon dos et je le sentis tracer ma colonne vertébrale. Des frissons provoquèrent de merveilleuses sensations sur mon corps et réveillèrent la partie sud de mon anatomie. Je dus encore une fois m'engueuler pour rester calme.

-Lève-toi Isabella...

Son ton rauque n'arrangeait rien à ma situation et je me décidai à bouger, histoire de faire quelque chose tout simplement. Je relevai la tête pour découvrir le beau sourire de Jasper et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire pareil.

-Salut Jazz... Quelle heure est-il ?

-Il va être 11 heures. J'ai essayé de te laisser dormir un max mais nous devons bientôt bouger... Comment ça se fait que tu aies besoin de dormir autant ?

-J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'endormir cette nuit...

J'étais prête à l'emmerder avec ses ronflements mais préférai attendre un peu. Je savais que j'allais l'avoir mais je devais être patiente. Je me redressai pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue puis sautai du lit pour aller dans la salle de bain. Je fis même tout mon possible pour ne pas trop regarder Jasper qui était encore couché sur le matelas avec rien d'autre qu'un polo assez près du corps qui laissait apparaître ses pectoraux développés.

Heureusement pour moi, j'avais préparé mes affaires la veille et je n'eus qu'à les enfiler rapidement. J'avais prévu un baggy crème qui descendait assez bas sur mes hanches et un caraco blanc tout simple. Je coiffais mes cheveux en une natte puis retournai dans la chambre pour mettre mes chaussures de randonnées. Jasper était toujours sur le lit et me fixait de son regard affamé.

-Ça y est je suis prête. Les autres font quoi aujourd'hui, au fait ?

-Du shopping pour les filles et les mecs sont partis faire de la moto en forêt.

-Tu ne voulais pas en faire toi ?

-J'aurais l'occasion d'en faire une autre fois. Je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser seule.

-Merci pour ça encore une fois.

Nous récupérâmes un sac à dos pour y mettre nos pulls ainsi que des boissons et des sandwichs, avant de sortir pour rejoindre le chemin de randonnée qui partait de derrière le chalet.

Je laissai Jasper mener l'allure et dus même le remercier car il allait assez doucement pour que je ne m'étale pas dans une racine ou une ornière. Il était assez prévenant pour retenir les branches et me tenait la main dès qu'il fallait franchir une rigole ou un tronc d'arbre.

Au bout d'une bonne heure de marche, nous arrivâmes à un petit lac de montagne. Le soleil se reflétait à la surface de l'eau et une cascade brisait la sérénité des lieux. L'herbe grasse était d'un vert lumineux et une multitude de fleurs amenaient des touches colorées à l'ensemble.

-Tu veux manger tout de suite Darlin' ?

-Pourquoi pas...

Nous installâmes sur une pierre, au bord de l'eau et je fermai brièvement les yeux pour sentir la chaleur pénétrer ma peau. Jasper était en train de préparer notre pique-nique, d'après les bruits que j'entendais. Au bout d'un moment, j'ouvris les yeux pour le regarder.

 _Tu le baises du regard ma fille... Avoue !_

Je snobais ma nymphomane intérieure pour reluquer mon ami qui était habillé d'un pantalon cargo gris et d'un polo blanc. Le soleil se reflétait dans ses cheveux blonds et j'observai, hypnotisée, les reflets dorés de ses boucles qui cachaient ses yeux. Tout en lui criait qu'il était un homme, un vrai et j'étais obligée d'admettre qu'il avait mille fois plus de classe et de prestance que les mecs que j'avais connu. Il imposait le respect sans avoir à dire quelque chose et il pouvait donner l'impression de transpirer d'arrogance mais je savais que c'était juste une résultante de sa dominance.

Moi qui détestais être dominée, j'étais obligée d'admettre que son comportement me rassurait sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Je savais que notre discussion concernant le rôle d'un Dominant ou d'un Maître approchait et j'étais maintenant pressée d'y être... Saloperie de curiosité.

-Je voudrais te remercier Jazz...

-Pourquoi Darlin' ?

-D'être là pour moi tout simplement. Je ne pensais pas avoir besoin d'amis mais maintenant que je suis là, avec vous, je me rends compte que ça fait du bien de compter sur quelqu'un.

-Je pourrais te retourner le compliment. Je ne savais pas non plus ce que ça pouvait faire de tenir à quelqu'un, en dehors de ma famille.

-Tu te rends compte qu'on ressemble à deux handicapés des sentiments ?

-Oui... Ça craint...

-Ça sera notre secret alors.

Après avoir mangé nos sandwichs, nous restâmes assis pour observer le paysage et je me décalai naturellement pour pouvoir m'appuyer sur Jasper. Je ne ressentais aucun malaise à être proche de lui, ni à faire la démarche. C'était une énorme avancée pour moi et j'étais toujours récompensée par ses sourires, prouvant qu'il était d'accord avec ce que je faisais.

Mon dos reposait contre son torse et son menton était posé sur mes cheveux. Nos mains étaient liées sur ses cuisses et je me doutais que nous devions ressembler à un couple, vu de l'extérieur. Cette pensée me fit sourire et allégeait mon cœur. J'avais encore peur que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve et que je me retrouve seule à mon réveil mais je tentai d'occulter tout cela pour profiter de l'instant.

-Tu es prête à rentrer à San Francisco.

-Va bien falloir...

-Tu es d'accord pour reprendre ton poste d'assistante ?

-Bien sûr oui, c'est marrant de s'occuper des papiers du bar.

-On reprend la marche ?

-Oui...

Je me levai rapidement en passant mes mains sur mon pantalon afin de retirer la poussière qui s'y trouvait et j'observai Jasper en train de ranger nos affaires dans le sac à dos avant le remettre sur ses épaules.

Nous continuâmes à monter dans la montagne pendant deux bonnes heures avant d'arriver sur une crête qui nous permettait de voir toute la vallée. Nous passâmes quelques minutes à chercher où se trouvait le chalet qui m'apparut comme minuscule avant de reprendre notre route pour rentrer.

A notre arrivée, les autres étaient déjà arrivés et surtout près à sortir pour faire la fête mais moi, j'avais trop mal aux pattes pour envisager d'aller danser pour l'instant. Je ne voulais qu'une seule chose, passer un maillot de bain et me prélasser dans l'eau chaude de la piscine.

Rose essaya de me faire changer d'avis pendant plus de dix minutes avant qu'Emmett lui dise de me laisser tranquille de sa voix grave et dominatrice. C'était toujours quelque chose d'assez étrange pour moi quand je les voyais se comporter en dominant. Moi qui avais pris l'habitude de passer du temps avec leur côté "gentil". Jasper m'avait dit que j'étais la seule à pouvoir les voir comme cela car en temps normal, ils ne laissaient pas apparaître leur vraie nature aux yeux de tous.

Ils me quittèrent peu de temps avant l'heure du repas et je me dirigeai vers la chambre pour prendre mon maillot de bain. Dès qu'il fut mis, je me ruai à l'extérieur pour plonger dans l'eau chaude. Je n'avais pas prévu de nager, juste de profiter de la chaleur du bain. J'avais réussi à motiver Jasper pour qu'il aille en ville avec la famille et je profitai de ce temps seule pour réfléchir à notre relation.

Il était indéniable que je développais de profonds sentiments pour cet homme. Je n'étais pas encore réellement convaincue de pouvoir appeler cela "Amour" mais je savais que c'était plus important que notre amitié.

Après une heure de trempette, je sortis de l'eau pour aller me doucher puis me préparer une salade. Cela me faisait bizarre de me retrouver là, toute seule. J'avais passé tellement de temps avec les Whitlock que j'avais du mal à supporter le silence à présent.

Toutes lassitude et courbature disparurent à ces pensées et j'attrapai mon téléphone pour envoyer un message à Jasper. Je voulais savoir où ils se trouvaient.

 _ **Vous êtes où ? ~B**_

La réponse arriva rapidement, comme s'il avait gardé son téléphone à portée de main.

 _ **Au club. Tu viens ? ~J**_

 _ **Peut-être...~B**_

 _ **Les clés du Pick-up sont sur la tablette de l'entrée~J**_

J'avais envie de laisser sortir jouer ma salope intérieure. Finalement, il était peut-être temps qu'ils sachent qui j'étais vraiment. Ils étaient mes amis et j'espérais qu'ils ne me jugent pas. Je sortis de ma valise mon pantalon en cuir moulant et mon corset dentelle en souriant. Je savais ce qu'allait déclencher mon apparence et j'étais prête à jouer ce soir...

 _Ça va nous rappeler de bons moments..._

J'étais contente d'avoir pensé à prendre mes escarpins New Rock qui allaient mettre la touche finale à ma tenue. Ces chaussures étaient de véritables chassons malgré leurs talons de 12 centimètres. Elles avaient une plateforme de 4 centimètres, chromée et le talon ressemblait à une arête métallique. Le restant de la chaussure était fait de cuir noir et il y avait même des pointes décoratives à l'arrière.

Avant de songer à m'habiller, je passai par la salle de bain pour me maquiller et je m'assurai de rendre mon regard charbonneux. Je l'accentuai même avec de l'eye-liner. Je n'avais pas de faux-cils sur place donc je passai plusieurs couches de mascara pour augmenter la taille de mes cils. J'humidifiai ensuite mes cheveux pour m'assurer qu'ils bouclent puis me parfumai avant de passer mes sous-vêtements.

Le plus ardu de la tenue était de mettre le corset. Cela faisait quelques années que je ne l'avais pas mis et je devais m'assurer que le lacet était serré pour que l'effet soit parfait. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour m'habituer à l'espace restreint pour respirer puis une fois que je fus à l'aise, je passai mon pantalon puis récupérai ma veste tout en mettant mes talons.

Je quittai le chalet 20 minutes après mon dernier message et m'installai au volant du Pick-up de Jasper en retirant mes chaussures car il m'était impossible de conduire avec mes échasses. Je retrouvai facilement le club et me garai à la première place disponible. J'ouvris le miroir de courtoisie pour me mettre du rouge à lèvres coloris griotte puis rechaussai mes talons avant de sortir.

Il m'était assez aisé de replonger dans mes anciennes habitudes, celles où j'étais insouciante et où je profitais de ce que la vie pouvait m'offrir sans réfléchir au lendemain. Edward m'avait dit un jour que je n'avais pas conscience du charisme que j'avais. Il me disait que les femmes me jalousaient car je suscitais l'intérêt sans même le chercher et surtout que je n'avais pas l'allure d'une salope.

Je n'avais jamais réussi à y croire car pour moi, j'étais une petite bonne femme banale. Rien à voir avec les pom-pom-girls du lycée qui avaient tout en passant de la taille jusqu'à la poitrine et l'assurance.

Avec le temps, j'avais appris à donner l'illusion que je m'assumais et que j'adorais mon apparence, au point de paraître arrogante et sûre de moi. Edward avait été un vrai connard avec moi pendant quelques mois en me lançant des saloperies à tout bout de champ et il m'avait expliqué qu'il arrêterait dès que je lui répondrais.

Il m'avait en quelque sorte forcée à avoir du caractère et à ne plus me laisser marcher sur les pieds. Ça avait plus que bien marché, à tel point qu'il le regrettait... Ma grande gueule l'avait même dérangé à plusieurs reprises.

J'avançai vers le club la tête haute et je sentis le regard des hommes sur moi, ce qui déclencha mon super-sourire de salope. J'avais oublié ce que je ressentais quand je me comportais comme ça et pour tout avouer, cela m'avait manqué.

Le videur me détailla des pieds à la tête en bavant et je dus me retenir de rire. Il m'ouvrit la porte et je pénétrai dans le club bondé. Les basses résonnaient en faisant vibrer mes tripes et je tentai de retrouver mes amis après avoir payé mon entrée. Ce fut chose aisée grâce à la corpulence d'Emmett. Il était tellement grand et musclé qu'il dépassait toute la masse d'anonymes qui bougeait sur la musique électro.

Lui aussi m'aperçut et il me fit de grands gestes pour m'interpeler. Lorsqu'il prit conscience de ma tenue, sa bouche s'ouvrit, me prouvant qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça. J'arrivai rapidement à la table et ne pus que rire du comportement de tous mes amis. J'avais beau les côtoyer quasiment tous les jours depuis quelques mois, ils ne m'avaient encore jamais vu habillée comme ça. Rose se leva pour me rejoindre et passa son bras autour de mes épaules pour pouvoir me parler à l'oreille.

-T'es chaude chérie ! J'en connais un qui va être à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Je ne pus que rire et lui faire un clin d'œil avant de m'asseoir avec elle. Jasper me tendit en verre, le regard sombre et la mâchoire contractée. Je le récupérai en me penchant, dévoilant un peu plus mon décolleté et haussai un sourcil à son attention.

-Il y a un souci Jazz ?

-Euh... non... non... Tu... Waou, tu es canon !

-Merci pour ce compliment.

C'était assez inédit pour moi de le voir réagir comme ça. J'aimais ce pouvoir que j'avais et j'étais encore une fois obligée d'admettre que ça m'avait manqué. Après quelques minutes, Jasper sembla reprendre le dessus et m'attira à lui, d'une manière assez autoritaire.

-Qu'avez-vous fait de mon amie ?

-Elle est toujours là... En fait, tu as devant toi celle que j'étais pendant des années.

-Ça me plait beaucoup...

-Plus que l'autre moi ?

-Non... autant. En fait, je pense que tu es un tout et j'aime ce tout.

Il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe et je fus rassurée. Il ne me jugeait pas, bien qu'il n'ait pas encore tout vu. Je n'étais pas encore sûre de vouloir lui dire tout ce que j'avais fait. Il avait certainement fait pire mais cela n'arrivait pas à me convaincre.

Les autres allèrent danser et nous restâmes à notre table, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans rien dire. Rose et Charlotte se frottaient l'une contre l'autre sous le regard enflammé de leurs hommes. Cela restait tout public mais ça me donna chaud, surtout quand en plus les doigts de Jasper effleurèrent la peau de mon épaule.

Avant que ma nymphomane prenne les devants, je fus attirée sur la piste de danse par Rose qui semblait beaucoup trop heureuse de ma présence. Elle se colla à moi afin de pouvoir me parler à l'oreille.

-Tu vas le rendre chèvre Chérie !

-J'avoue que c'était le but !

-Tu devrais te laisser tenter...

-Et s'il m'abandonne ?

-Pourquoi ferait-il ça ?

Je n'eus à nouveau pas le loisir de pouvoir répondre car je sentis une main me pincer les fesses et je me retournai, prête à battre le sombre connard qui m'avait fait ça.

-Qui crois-tu être pour...

-Salut Bella...

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Alors, que pensez-vous de la nouvelle version de Bella ? J'attends vos impressions avec impatience ! A mercredi prochain pour la suite !**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Je sais… Vous attendez avec impatience de savoir qui est le pinceur de fesses … Eh bien, va falloir attendre un peu. Surtout ne me détestez pas hein … Je veux vous emmener dans la tête de Jasper une dernière fois !**_

 _ **Un grand merci à tous pour vos commentaires et vos mises en alerte. J'espère que grâce à vous, nous arriverons à franchir la barre des 200 reviews… Faites exploser ma boîte, c'est un réel plaisir de vous lire !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Outtake 5 – Prise de conscience**

 **Pov Jasper**

Il m'était de plus en plus dur d'être loin de Bella et cela devenait compliqué à justifier. Je n'étais pas sûr que des amis devaient se comporter comme nous le faisions, ni dormir dans le même lit. Elle était juste adorable tout le temps, même quand elle dormait la bouche entrouverte et les mains emmêlées sous son menton. Je n'avais jamais dormi avec une femme, ni même partagé des moments aussi simple qu'une semaine de congés, sauf avec Rose et Charlotte.

Nos vacances à Aspen touchaient à leur fin et cela me faisait tout simplement chier de reprendre notre vie à San Francisco. Je savais qu'elle allait retourner dormir loin de moi et que j'allais passer à côté de tous les petits mouvements qui ponctuaient son réveil. J'espérais tout de même qu'elle resterait la même avec moi et qu'elle continuerait à me câliner comme elle le faisait actuellement. J'étais devenu accro à ses mains lorsqu'elle les passait dans mes cheveux et j'aurais pu me mettre à ronronner à chaque fois.

Elle venait naturellement dans mes bras, dès qu'elle le pouvait, et se montrait extrêmement tactile avec moi, ce qui me convenait parfaitement. Je comprenais ce qu'elle avait voulu me dire quand elle parlait de sentiments. C'était encore plus intense que lorsqu'on se contentait de partager des scènes avec une soumise.

J'avais essayé de la laisser libre de ses choix, ce qui était à l'opposé de mes habitudes et j'avais été récompensé par ses sourires ainsi que ses petites attentions pour moi. Peter m'avait dit que j'étais sur la bonne voie, en souriant comme l'enfoiré qu'il était, et il avait même rajouté que lorsque j'arriverais à nommer ce que je ressentais, j'aurais à aller le voir pour parler à nouveau. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il avait dit ça...

J'étais plus qu'heureux d'avoir pu aller me balader avec elle en forêt. Je voulais l'avoir juste pour moi sans ma famille. J'aimais le calme qui nous entourait quand nous étions ensemble. Je ne ressentais pas le besoin de parler pour meubler le silence et c'était un fait rare lorsqu'on me connaissait. Habituellement, j'imposai le silence parce que je détestais la voix de crécelle de Maria. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs extrêmement jalouse de mon rapprochement. J'avais dû la remettre en place en lui rappelant qu'elle n'était qu'une soumise du Cercle et qu'elle n'était en rien ma compagne ou mon amie. J'avais même arrêté de faire des scènes avec elle, elle ne m'intéressait plus.

J'avais dû me faire violence pour laisser Bella seule après notre petite randonnée. Elle semblait avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour elle et j'avais préféré m'éloigner. Après tout, c'était au dominant de prendre les décisions pour le bien-être de sa partenaire. Même si elle n'était pas ma soumise, je ne savais pas comment faire autrement et je tenais à prendre soin d'elle car elle était plus qu'importante à mes yeux.

Je ne passai pas vraiment une bonne soirée sans elle mais tentai de me raisonner en me rappelant qu'elle reprendrait sa vie sous peu. Peter s'était foutu de moi dès que nous avions quitté l'allée du chalet et j'en prenais encore pour mon grade actuellement.

Nous étions au club pour une soirée électro et les basses pulsaient autour de nous. Les filles étaient pressées d'aller danser et avaient même prévu de se chauffer pour jouer avec leur partenaire. Je me pris même à fantasmer sur la présence de Bella et sur mes possibilités de punitions. Je dus me réajuster plusieurs fois, car m'imaginer ma belle brune nue et entravée me mettait dans tous mes états. Mon portable sonna et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en sachant que c'était Bella qui m'envoyait un message.

 _ **Vous êtes où ? ~B**_

J'étais à deux doigts de crier en dansant sur notre table mais je réussis à rester calme et stoïque, comme toujours. C'était un des standards de ma position, je devais rester Maître quoiqu'il advienne et j'étais perturbé car Bella arrivait à mettre à mal toutes mes convictions et mes habitudes. Ma ligne de conduite était flinguée par cette jeune femme innocente. Je m'empressai de lui répondre en espérant qu'elle avait changé d'avis.

 _ **Au club. Tu viens ? ~J**_

 _ **Peut-être...~B**_

 _ **Les clés du Pick-up sont sur la tablette de l'entrée~J**_

La demi-heure suivante fut la plus longue de ma vie. __Je ne voulais pas donner l'impression d'être un crève-la-faim et je fis tout mon possible pour ne pas la relancer. Je tournai même le dos à l'entrée volontairement pour éviter de la chercher des yeux toutes les trente secondes.

Ce fut la tête ébahie d'Emmett qui m'informa de l'arrivée de notre amie et je dus, encore une fois, m'ajuster pour que mon érection ne soit pas visible. Elle avait sorti le grand jeu et j'en étais même arrivé à vouloir imposer cette tenue lorsqu'elle travaillait au bar, juste pour pouvoir me rincer l'œil comme le crevard que j'étais. Ses talons lui faisaient des jambes interminables et j'eus envie, durant quelques secondes de devenir fétichiste. Ses chevilles étaient à croquer. Son pantalon en cuir la moulait parfaitement et son corset lui faisait une taille fine parfaite. Sa poitrine méritait toutes les attentions et je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner en me rendant compte que beaucoup d'hommes présents dans la salle pensaient la même chose que moi.

Elle m'acheva en dégainant un clin d'œil et je bégayai comme un gamin devant cette femme fatale. Elle accepta mon verre et le bu avant de venir se caler contre moi pour observer les autres. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'envelopper de mon bras, comme si cela pouvait repousser les autres mâles et je caressai sa peau douce pendant quelques minutes en scannant la salle d'un regard victorieux. Sous mes allures de propriétaire, j'étais juste heureux qu'elle soit présente à mes côtés.

Rose vint la chercher pour danser et je m'installai un peu plus confortablement pour l'observer. Elle se colla à ma sœur pour lui parler et elles commencèrent à se déhancher en rythme sur les basses de la musique. Une petite brune arriva derrière et je la vis pincer les fesses de Bella. Je m'apprêtai à me lever quand elle se retourna furieuse.

Son masque de froideur se fissura rapidement et elle se rua dans les bras de la brunette qui était accompagnée d'un grand blond au visage poupin. Je n'y comprenais plus rien et je pense que ma mâchoire flirta avec la table lorsque Bella lui attaqua la bouche en attrapant sa tête à deux mains. Le mec qui accompagnait la petite brune sourit d'une manière beaucoup trop lubrique à mon goût pendant que ces deux femmes s'embrassaient goulûment, en plein milieu de la piste de danse.

Rose et Charlotte ne semblaient absolument pas choquées par ce qu'il se passait mais Peter et Emmett semblaient aussi ébahis que moi. Bella mit fin au baiser en attrapant la main de la brune puis elle prit le chemin de la table, un sourire resplendissant rivé sur le visage. Je voulais vivre pour voir ce sourire tous les jours. Elle les invita à s'installer à mes côtés puis se rua sur moi en riant.

-Jazz, laisse-moi te présenter des amis de Seattle. Jessica Stanley et son compagnon Mike Newton.

-Enchanté...

Ladite Jessica attrapa la main du blond en souriant avant de reprendre.

-C'est Newton maintenant.

-Nooonnn ! Arrête... Vous êtes mariés depuis longtemps ?

-Quelques mois. Nous sommes venus ici pour notre lune de miel.

Bella se cala un peu plus contre moi, ce qui gonfla mon cœur de fierté. Le restant du groupe vint nous rejoindre et ma belle se décida à faire les présentations.

-Jess, Mike, je vous présente mes amis.

Il était assez difficile de parler à cause de la musique. Je proposai donc à tout le monde de retourner au chalet pour parler tranquillement. Les amis de Bella acceptèrent mais ma famille assura vouloir rester encore un peu.

Nous quittâmes le club et Bella me donna les clés du Pick-up afin que je conduise. Ses amis nous suivirent et je profitai du trajet pour l'interroger les concernant. Elle semblait légèrement mal à l'aise. Elle cherchait à fuir mon regard et cela ne me rassurait pas vraiment.

-Comment les as-tu connus ?

-Nous venons du même patelin... Enfin Mike surtout. Jessica est arrivée à Forks pendant notre terminale. Nous nous sommes ensuite retrouvés dans la même Université à Seattle.

-Tu m'as l'air... proche de Jessica.

-Je suis proche des deux... Je... Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que je voulais que tu l'apprennes.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Je ne faisais pas vraiment dans le conventionnel avant...

-Le conventionnel de quoi ? Je suis perdu...

-Je parle de sexe Jasper...

Ma belle brune me surprenait à peu près tous les jours et je ne pus retenir mon sourire malgré mon incompréhension. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que voulait dire conventionnel pour elle et cela déclencha encore plus de questions. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne voulait pas jouer avec moi alors qu'elle ne paraissait pas gênée de rouler une pelle à une femme en plein milieu d'un club et sous le regard envieux du conjoint ?

Sa petite main vint saisir la mienne et coupa efficacement mes interrogations. Je me détournai légèrement pour la regarder et aperçus son regard triste malgré l'obscurité présente dans la voiture.

-Ne me juge pas, s'il te plait... Je ne suis pas vraiment fière de moi.

-Pourquoi penses-tu que je vais te juger ou te critiquer ?

-Ils le font tous...

-Je ne suis pas "ils". Écoute Darlin', je sais que l'instant est mal choisi pour parler de cela mais je ne te jugerais jamais, surtout pas sur ça. Il y a juste une chose...

Elle blêmit d'un coup, pensant certainement que j'allais lui dire que je ne voulais plus la voir ou un truc dans le genre.

-Tu vas devoir m'en dire un peu plus sur ton secret... et je t'en dirais un peu plus sur le mien.

-Cela ne me fera pas changer de vision des choses. Je continue à prôner le "je veux des sentiments".

-Je m'en doute bien Darlin'. Ces révélations ne changeront rien entre nous. Quoique j'aurais peut-être encore un peu plus de mal à te laisser partir et à rester sage à tes côtés.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil avant de couper le contact de la voiture et m'empressai de sortir pour aller lui ouvrir la porte. Je tenais à la tenir contre moi pour la rassurer. Elle se fondit contre moi et je l'entendis soupirer, comme si elle était vraiment contente de mon soutien.

Elle releva la tête doucement et déposa un unique baiser au coin de mes lèvres avant de réellement descendre du siège. Elle n'avait plus l'air aussi perdue et j'aperçus même sa mine "femme fatale", celle que j'avais vu au club. Elle donnait l'impression de retrouver ses automatismes, restait à savoir si c'était un mécanisme de protection ou sa vraie nature.

Je proposai aux amis de Bella de s'installer au salon et je laissai ma belle gérer les boissons. Je tenais à comprendre la dynamique de leur relation et je les scrutai du coin de l'œil en attendant qu'elle revienne de la cuisine.

Elle déposa des cafés devant nous avant de venir s'installer à mes côtés et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant qu'elle restait la même avec moi, même devant des personnes de son passé.

-Alors, dites-moi tout. Vous vous êtes mariés où ? Quand ?

-Nous l'avons fait pour la Saint Valentin et la cérémonie a eu lieu à Forks. Nous aurions voulu t'y inviter mais nous ne savions pas où tu étais.

Bella se tendit à mes côtés puis se redressa légèrement pour parler.

-C'est de la merde ton excuse ! Donne-moi la vraie raison...

-Toujours aussi perspicace... C'est le Révérend Weber qui officiait et il nous a dit à demi-mot qu'il ne voulait pas te voir.

Je craignais de comprendre ce qu'ils étaient en train de dire. J'avais déjà entendu parler de cet homme d'église. Il était le père d'Angela... Je ne pus me retenir et agrippai la taille de Bella pour lui signifier mon soutien avant de parler.

-Vous avez choisi de privilégier votre union au détriment de votre amie ? Vous n'êtes assurément pas des amis en réagissant de la sorte !

Ils baissèrent tous les deux la tête mais ne répondirent rien. Ils étaient honteux et moi en colère, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon pour la suite de la soirée. La petite main de Bella se colla à ma joue et je baissai les yeux pour découvrir son regard triste.

-Oui Darlin' ?

-Laisse tomber. Je m'en doutais et ça ne fait que renforcer mes convictions.

-Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça, tu es triste et je n'aime pas ça. Je rêverais de pouvoir faire disparaître ta douleur pour de bon.

-Tu y arrives, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle me sourit doucement avant de reporter son attention sur les deux glands qui semblaient toujours mal à l'aise. Jessica fut la première à reprendre contenance et décida de changer de sujet.

-Tu as des nouvelles des autres ?

-Non, je ne vois plus personne depuis que j'ai dit que je partais pour le Road Trip avec Angela. Que devenez-vous ?

-Mike travaille à Seattle dans une banque et pour ma part, je suis assistante de direction pour un Administrateur de Biens. Et toi ?

Je savais que Bella aspirait à être autre chose que serveuse dans un bar et je me décidai à prendre les devants pour elle.

-Elle est mon assistante.

Elle réussit à rester stoïque face à mon annonce mais me serra la main doucement, comme pour me remercier. Jessica eut un rire étrange avant de reprendre.

-Tu as toujours su te placer ! Tu fais quoi dans la vie Jasper ?

-Je suis propriétaire d'un bar réputé et d'un club privé à San Francisco.

-Ah, oui je dois l'admettre Bella. Tu nous surpasses tous !

Je détectai rapidement la jalousie de la brunette mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi. Leurs piques commençaient à m'énerver sérieusement et je ressentis le besoin de protéger Bella.

-Si ça peut calmer ta langue de vipère, nous nous sommes rencontrés hors cadre professionnel. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider et elle s'est proposée... Elle n'a pas besoin de coucher pour avancer. Elle vaut mieux que ça et mieux que toi, je peux te l'assurer.

Elle fit mine de vouloir répliquer mais le bond la retint en lui assénant un "Ça suffit !" digne d'un dominant. Elle baissa les yeux pour se concentrer sur sa tasse et ce fut à Mike de parler.

-Tu as l'air de bien t'en sortir là-bas. Angela serait fière de toi.

-Ne me lance pas là-dessus Mike. Angela s'est foutue de moi, comme les autres. Je ne veux plus en parler.

La discussion était devenue maladroite et je n'avais même plus envie qu'ils restent là. Je voulais juste passer du temps avec Bella.

-Tu as revu mon père ?

-Oui Bella. Il était présent au mariage.

-Il... comment va-t-il ?

-Bien. Écoute, je ne veux pas enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie mais il ne m'a pas parlé de toi. En réalité, personne ne site ton nom à Forks. Ils ont tous peur de déclencher la colère de Jacob et de Charlie.

-Tout ça parce que j'ai voulu vivre ma vie... C'est tout de même malheureux.

La voix de Jessica réapparut à ce moment et je pouvais déjà dire qu'elle voulait encore foutre la merde. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Bella était amie avec ce genre de femme.

-Edward non plus n'a pas demandé après toi.

-Il était présent aussi ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Je n'aurais pas voulu qu'il soit ailleurs.

Bella vibra de colère à mes côtés et je tentai de la rassurer comme je pouvais sans me lever pour punir cette connasse. Je devais me rappeler que nous n'étions pas au Cercle et que je ne pouvais pas punir cette bécasse pour son comportement grossier. Mike lui attrapa le bras et murmura à son oreille quelque chose que j'interprétai comme un ordre et cela me fit sourire. Il semblerait qu'il soit dominant... J'allais clore la discussion assez rapidement et surtout les faire dégager de chez moi.

-Nous avons programmé d'autres activités pour le restant de la nuit et vous n'y êtes pas conviés. Si vous venez à passer par San Francisco, n'hésitez pas à passer au Club.

Ce fut Mike qui répondit et sa réaction valait le coup.

-C'est une bonne idée. Quel est le nom du bar ?

-Le Texan Lair.

-V... vous... Tu es le Major ?

-Tout à fait.

-Ta réputation te précède. Je savais Bella assez libérée mais je ne la croyais pas soumise.

-Bella est juste ici, Mike ! Tu as le droit de me parler et je peux te certifier qu'il gèlera en enfer avant que je me soumette à quelqu'un.

Sans me soucier du reste, je plaçai ma bouche contre le cou de Bella, sans quitter Mike des yeux, et léchai sa peau dans une tentative de la marquer à ses yeux. Elle me surprit encore une fois en gémissant.

-Attends un peu Major, nous allons bientôt pouvoir jouer. Je ne veux pas qu'ils puissent nous regarder, ils n'en valent pas la peine.

Jessica releva la tête tellement vite que j'eus peur qu'elle se fasse le coup du lapin.

-Je croyais que tu ne jouais plus !

-Je choisis juste un peu mieux mes partenaires. Si tu es gentille, je te le montrerai quand vous viendrez au Texan Lair. Le Major a une Play-Room que j'adorerais te montrer.

Je me redressai, prêt à raccompagner ces deux emmerdeurs et Bella me suivit sans me lâcher la main. Dès qu'ils furent partis, ma belle sembla se dégonfler et retourna s'asseoir en fixant le sol. Je m'agenouillai face à elle, en espérant capter son regard et tentai de lui parler mais elle le fit avant.

-Merci d'avoir pris ma défense Jazz. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

-C'est normal, tu es importante pour moi et je défends toujours les personnes qui me sont chères.

-Je crois que je vais devoir te raconter la dernière partie de mon histoire.

-Que dirais-tu que nous nous mettions à l'aise avant ? Tu vas à la douche en premier ?

-Oui...

Elle se redressa en souriant, m'embrassa à nouveau au coin des lèvres puis fila à l'étage pour se préparer pour la nuit. Je lui laissai un bon quart d'heure et en profitai pour ranger les tasses à la cuisine. Lorsque j'atteignis notre chambre, elle était déjà assise en tailleur sur le lit et se brossai les cheveux, les yeux dans le vague.

-Je file prendre ma douche et j'arrive.

Après une douche rapidement expédiée, je passai mon pantalon de pyjama et mon T-Shirt et retournai dans la chambre pour m'asseoir dans le lit, au côté de Bella qui s'occupait toujours de ses cheveux.

-Tout va bien Darlin' ?

-Oui ça peut aller... Je suis encore en colère de leur comportement. C'est tellement différent de ce que je me rappelle d'eux. Est-ce moi qui ai changé ?

-Je pense oui. Tu as avancé dans la vie alors qu'eux continuent à végéter dans leur marasme.

Je l'attirai contre moi en me plaçant contre la tête de lit et nous restâmes dans cette position pendant quelques minutes avant qu'elle se décide à parler.

-Lorsque j'ai pris la décision de partir à Seattle, j'étais une gentille petite fille de la campagne qui ne connaissait rien à la vie. Ma relation avec Jacob était uniquement platonique ou presque. Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu de rapports sexuels tous les deux. Il s'y prenait extrêmement mal et se contentait de son propre plaisir au détriment du mien. Je crois qu'on peut donc dire que j'ai rallié la grande ville quasiment vierge, sans rien connaître aux techniques de drague, ni aux possibilités "d'amusements", ni à mes soi-disant capacités.

Elle gigota contre moi et je n'arrivai pas à savoir si elle cherchait à se rapprocher ou à s'éloigner.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de me raconter Darlin'...

-Si, je préfère... A mon arrivée à Seattle, j'ai rencontré Edward. Il était étudiant en Médecine en troisième année et fréquentait mon Université. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi... enfin si mais je l'ai découvert bien après et cela n'avait rien à voir ses études. Au bout d'un mois là-bas, il m'a invité à boire un verre chez lui et notre discussion a très vite déviée sur mon état quasi vierge et la connaissance limitée de mon corps. Pour faire simple, il m'a proposé d'être mon Maître de Sexe. Il voulait m'enseigner ça, comme si c'était une simple matière universitaire.

-Il était dominant ?

-Je ne pense pas. En réalité, nous n'avons jamais été dans cette direction. J'ai passé trois ans à étudier la littérature durant la journée et les plaisirs de la chair durant la nuit. Il m'a fait prendre conscience de mon corps et j'adorais jouer tout simplement.

Je tentai de rester calme en l'écoutant me raconter son marathon sexuel et je fis une petite danse intérieure en me disant qu'éventuellement nous pourrions jouer aussi. J'avais même hâte de découvrir ses connaissances.

-Il m'a appris à découvrir mon corps et à apprécier les caresses. Il m'a initié aux joies des parties fines à deux, à trois et même à quatre. Il m'a regardé faire jouir des femmes et d'autres hommes. Il m'a appris à aimer les fellations et à apprécier les doubles pénétrations. Il n'y a jamais eu de sentiments. C'était du sexe pour du sexe.

Ma bouche devait être ouverte en grand devant sa révélation. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait fait tout ça. Cela avait été assez court en durée par rapport à moi mais elle me valait tout simplement. J'étais admiratif de cette femme même si je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle ne le faisait plus.

-Tu sais que je n'ai jamais joui réellement ? Les seuls orgasmes que j'ai eu proviennent uniquement de ma dextérité. Même Jessica n'a jamais réussi à m'emmener au septième ciel.

Elle agita ses doigts devant moi pour me faire comprendre que les plaisirs solitaires étaient les seuls qui lui avaient fait atteindre la jouissance. J'aurais à me foutre ouvertement de ce fameux Edward lorsque je le verrais...

-Pourquoi as-tu arrêté tout ça Darlin' ?

-Lorsqu'il fut temps de partit avec Angela pour notre Road Trip, j'ai voulu demander à Edward s'il désirait que je reste. Je savais qu'il voulait se stabiliser, c'était ses propres mots. J'ai cru durant quelques secondes qu'il pourrait le faire avec moi... Il s'est juste foutu de moi en me disant que ça ne lui viendrait pas à l'idée de se stabiliser avec un jouet. Tu te rends compte, Jazz... Il m'a comparé à ses foutus sex-toys !

-Attends... il t'a dit ça comme ça ?

-Oui... D'après lui, je n'avais pas la prestance nécessaire pour devenir sa compagne. Il s'est foutu en couple avec une espèce de naine aux cheveux courts et à la poitrine aussi développée qu'une gamine de dix ans.

-Tu aurais pu continuer avec d'autres si ça te plaisait autant...

-Je me suis rendue compte que le sexe pour le sexe ne m'apportait rien. C'est pour ça que j'ai pris la décision de ne plus coucher, juste pour coucher. Je veux une vraie relation avec une évolution de vie. Je veux qu'on m'aime pour moi et pas parce que je suis capable d'avaler ou de tenir des positions acrobatiques...

Je m'assurai de la tenir tout contre moi pour qu'elle se sente rassurer. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi elle avait réagi comme ça. J'étais sur le cul devant ce qu'elle m'avait dit et le pire de tout cela était qu'elle était passée à côté du vrai plaisir de la relation sexuelle pendant plusieurs années. Je rêvai d'aller voir cet Edward pour lui expliquer la vie et pour lui prouver qu'il avait été trop con pour voir qui était réellement Isabella Swan. Elle méritait toutes les attentions possibles et imaginables. Elle était tout simplement parfaite et l'aurait été même sans son histoire particulière.

Je me promis à cet instant de l'honorer de toutes les manières possibles afin qu'elle soit heureuse et qu'elle se sente aimée. Elle le méritait amplement. Elle valait mieux que toutes les soumises de notre monde. Elle était celle pour qui je voulais changer, celle qui valait le coup de s'investir. Je voulais l'aimer... Ma révélation me fit l'effet d'une électrocution et je sus qu'il me fallait parler à mon frère sous peu. Il m'avait dit que cela m'arriverait mais je n'arrivais pas à croire en l'intensité de ces sentiments.

Je lui embrassai le front pour lui montrer mon soutien et nous restâmes dans cette position durant un long moment. Je n'avais pas besoin de dire quelque chose, je voulais juste rester auprès d'elle. Près d'une heure après notre discussion, j'entendis ma famille revenir et je découvris que Bella dormait profondément sur mon torse. Je la décalai avec mille précautions puis me hâtai de rejoindre les autres en bas.

-Peter... Je voudrais te parler.

-Je m'en doutais mon frère, allons-y.

 **(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)**

 _ **Ça y est ! Vous connaissez le secret de Bella … Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Barre des 200 reviews franchie ! Trop cool ! Merci à tous pour votre présence et vos commentaires ! J'en ai surpris plus d'un avec l'auteur du pinçage de fesses et j'en suis ravie ! Faire revenir Edward là aurait été beaucoup trop simple et trop court ! J'ai encore tellement de choses à vous dire !**_

 _ **Voici le dernier chapitre de ce tome. Il y aura un épilogue la semaine prochaine qui (normalement) ne vous laissera pas trop sur votre faim… Si vous êtes gentilles avec moi (comment ça, c'est du chantage ? Mais non … pas du tout ^^)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 21**

 **POV Bella**

Mon portable sonna sur ma table de nuit et je grognai en tendant le bras pour l'éteindre. Je savais qu'il fallait que je me lève mais je n'en n'avais absolument pas envie. Cela faisait deux mois que nous étions revenus d'Aspen et je n'aspirai qu'à une seule chose, prendre des vacances. Il faisait une chaleur infernale et je rêvais d'aller piquer une tête dans la piscine de Jasper. Il était prévu que je m'y rende après le boulot mais pour cela, il fallait déjà que j'arrive à me motiver pour sortir du lit.

Notre semaine de vacances à Aspen avait eu du bon car j'avais pu dire à Jasper mon petit secret sur mes passe-temps particuliers. Il m'avait écouté, sans me juger puis il avait attendu le lendemain pour me rassurer en disant qu'il resterait à mes côtés tant que je l'y autoriserais et qu'il ne se permettrait jamais de se moquer de moi ou de mes sentiments. Il avait semblé dépité d'apprendre que je n'avais jamais pris de plaisir à ces parties de jambe en l'air et m'avait même dit qu'il rêvait de rencontrer Edward pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait de lui.

Notre relation n'avait pas vraiment évolué depuis notre retour et je l'en remerciais pour ça. Je ne tenais pas à me précipiter car j'avais l'impression qu'un changement allait signifier qu'il avait pitié ou une merde dans le genre. Jasper donnait l'impression d'avoir pris conscience de quelque chose mais à chaque fois que je lui en parlais, il restait vague en m'assurant que tout allait bien. Il m'arrivait souvent de dormir chez lui depuis notre retour. J'avais tenté de dormir chez moi mais je n'avais pas trouvé le sommeil car il me manquait quelque chose... ou plutôt quelqu'un.

L'anniversaire du bar approchait et Jasper avait proposé de refaire le même genre d'animations que l'année précédente. Il m'avait demandé de m'en occuper et j'avais accepté avec plaisir. Je pensais pouvoir dire que j'étais en couple avec Jazz même si le mot n'avait jamais été prononcé. Les filles étaient aux anges pour moi et nous passions des heures à faire des plans sur la comète pour les mois prochains. Elles étaient persuadées que j'allais emménager au manoir sous peu et que Jasper allait se déclarer rapidement. Je n'envisageais plus vraiment de partir de San Francisco maintenant. J'y étais bien. J'avais des amis, qui s'apparentaient plus à une famille et je pouvais même dire que j'aimais Jasper comme je ne l'avais jamais fait avec personne.

Mon portable sonna à nouveau, me tirant efficacement de ma rêverie. Je me ruai dessus pour répondre avant les cinq sonneries qui emmèneraient l'appel vers ma messagerie.

-Oui.

 _-Salut Darlin' !_

-Salut Jazz... Comment vas-tu ?

 _-Bien. Je voudrais savoir où tu es car le groupe vient d'arriver._

-Quoi ? Non mais ils sont en avance ! Je suis pas prête.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre pour me rendre compte qu'il était près de 15 heures. J'aurais dû être au bar depuis une bonne demi-heure.

-Merde ! Désolée Jazz, je me suis rendormie. J'arrive dans un petit quart d'heure.

 _-Te presse pas ma belle. On boit un coup en t'attendant._

J'abandonnai mon portable sur le lit et me ruai dans la salle de bain pour me coiffer. Heureusement que j'avais pris ma douche la veille, sinon le quart d'heure ne serait pas faisable. Je me fis un chignon rapide puis appliquai ma crème et mon maquillage sur le visage. J'attrapai ensuite mon short en jean et mon débardeur afin de m'habiller. J'avais déjà préparé mon sac avec les vêtements typiquement texan pour la soirée mais je ne comptais pas les mettre tout de suite, il faisait beaucoup trop chaud pour m'enfermer dans des bottes et un jean.

Je nouai mes compensés en deux temps, trois mouvements et quittai mon cagibi en plaçant mes lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Il ne me servait quasiment plus mais il m'arrivait encore d'y dormir une fois par semaine, surtout pendant le weekend. Jasper grognait à chaque fois mais ne disait rien, il voulait me laisser faire mes propres choix et je l'en remerciais souvent.

Je mis cinq minutes à rejoindre le bar et j'arrivai à l'intérieur transpirante et essoufflée. Par habitude, je déposai mes affaires dans le vestiaire avant de rejoindre Jasper et le groupe.

-Bonjour Messieurs. Excusez-moi pour le retard.

Ils me saluèrent d'un mouvement de tête et Jasper m'attrapa la main pour y déposer un baiser. Je lui fis un clin d'œil avant de reporter mon attention sur les musiciens qui ressemblaient à de vrais Cowboys. J'avais proposé de recréer l'ambiance d'un vrai bal Country pour le weekend anniversaire et rien qu'au regard de Jasper j'avais su qu'il aimait. Après tout, il était texan et cela devait lui manquer...

Ce groupe avait la particularité de proposer des karaokés mais les musiciens jouaient à la place d'une bande et que les paroles n'apparaissaient pas sur un prompteur mais étaient placées dans un classeur à disposition sur scène.

Au bout d'une heure de discussion, nous laissâmes le groupe s'installer sur l'estrade à l'entrée du bar et Jasper m'attira vers son bureau.

Dès que nous fûmes à l'abri des regards, il m'attira à lui pour déposer ses douces lèvres sur les miennes. J'avais pris goût à ses baisers. Ils étaient toujours dominants et je me complaisais à le laisser diriger notre étreinte. En revanche, il avait beau être entreprenant, il n'était jamais brutal ou exigeant. Il donnait l'impression de vouloir me préserver, pour éviter que je prenne peur.

Nous avions tendance à nous perdre dans nos baisers et je les appréciais chaque jour un peu plus. Ses mains étaient agrippées pour l'une à ma hanche et pour l'autre à ma nuque pendant que les miennes griffaient son cuir chevelu. Son grognement guttural aurait pu m'emmener à la jouissance en moins de deux secondes si je n'arrivais pas à me contenir. Dès que nous fûmes à bout de souffle, il picora mes lèvres, me laissant une chance de respirer correctement. Lui aussi haletait et ses cheveux ne ressemblaient plus à rien à cause de mes mains.

-Bonjour Darlin'...

-Salut Jazz...

Il sourit en entendant ma voix rauque et attrapa ma main pour nous diriger vers son sofa. Je m'installai directement sur ses genoux, à cheval sur lui et posai ma tête contre son cou pour respirer son odeur entêtante. Au point où j'en étais, j'avais abandonné toute retenue en sa présence car il m'envoutait tout simplement et je n'arrivai plus à réfléchir. Il avait la capacité de briser tous les murs que j'avais ériger et le pire de tout cela était que je n'en avais même pas peur. Il passait son temps à me rassurer et à me montrer que je comptais pour lui.

Je m'étais fait la promesse d'attendre encore un bon mois avant de céder et de "jouer" avec lui mais il ne le savait pas encore. C'était mon petit secret. Seul Rose le savait et elle jubilait de voir la mine frustrée de son frère.

Ses grandes mains glissèrent dans mon dos et je m'enterrai encore plus dans son cou pour profiter de son étreinte. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé durant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que mon ventre grogne. J'étais partie tellement vite que j'avais oublié de me prendre à manger.

-Tu n'as rien mangé aujourd'hui ?

-Non, j'ai voulu te rejoindre au plus vite.

-On va aller chercher quelque chose car j'ai faim aussi.

Nous quittâmes le bar en passant par le Cercle, qui était désert à cette heure-ci, et nous allâmes au snack qui était devenu notre cantine. Nous nous installâmes à la table qui nous accueillait tous les jours et le serveur vint prendre notre commande rapidement.

-Tu viens à la maison ce soir ?

-J'aimerais bien oui mais tu vas finir super tard au cercle. Je ne veux pas t'attendre dans ton bureau pendant ta scène avec Maria.

C'était la première fois que j'osais lui dire ce que je pensais depuis notre retour d'Aspen. Je ne jugeais pas mais j'avais encore du mal à savoir qu'il s'occupait d' _elle_ la nuit pendant que moi je poireautais comme une conne au bar à côté. Rose m'avait déjà dit que je me trompais mais je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Jasper était un bel homme, dominant de surcroit et je l'imaginais mal faire ceinture en attendant que je me décide ...

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je participe à des scènes avec Maria ?

-Elle n'est pas ta soumise ?

-C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça et nous n'avons pas le temps pour une explication dans les règles. Sache juste que je n'ai pas touché Maria depuis ton départ en Décembre. Quand j'ai compris que tu étais partie à cause de moi et de mes croyances, j'ai arrêté. Elle ne m'intéresse plus. Elle a essayé de m'approcher la dernière fois mais j'ai eu l'impression de te tromper et ça, je ne peux pas le supporter.

-Es-tu en train de me dire que tu n'as eu aucune relation sexuelle depuis 8 mois ?

-En gros, c'est ça...

-Mais pourquoi continues-tu à aller au Cercle ?

-Parce que j'en suis le Maître de Cérémonie. Je me dois d'être présent pour mes invités même si je ne participe pas aux réjouissances.

J'étais déprimée d'apprendre qu'il se restreignait à cause de moi mais j'étais également honorée de savoir qu'il m'appréciait assez pour être fidèle alors que nous n'avions jamais parlé de cela avant.

-Et tu arrives à résister à la tentation ?

-Tu en fais assez pour que je n'explose pas Darlin'... Et puis quel dominant je serais si je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler un tant soit peu ?

J'étais sérieusement en train de me demander s'il ne méritait pas une remise de peine pour son comportement exemplaire. Je savais que les hommes vivaient mal l'abstinence...

-Pour en revenir à ce qui se passe le soir, tu n'auras pas à m'attendre car je serais prêt dès que tu auras fini. Habituellement, je reste dans mon bureau dès que j'ai lancé la soirée.

-Tu dois te faire chier...

-Oui, j'avoue mais que veux-tu, j'essaie de plaire à une belle brune alors j'évite de déconner...

Le serveur nous apporta nos assiettes, coupant court à la conversation et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir en comprenant le sens de ses paroles. Il croqua dans une tomate avant de reprendre.

-Je crois qu'il est temps que je te donne quelques précisions sur mon mode de vie Darlin'. Que dirais-tu que nous en parlions en rentrant chez moi ce soir ?

-Ça me plairait bien, oui.

Nous arrêtâmes notre discussion sur ces mots et nous nous concentrâmes sur notre repas. J'étais maintenant pressée de rentrer pour avoir _LA_ discussion que j'attendais avec impatience. J'étais beaucoup trop curieuse de savoir réellement ce que comportait la mention BDSM.

Après notre repas, nous retournâmes au bar et je passai par le vestiaire pour changer de tenue avant de commencer mon boulot. Le groupe avait déjà commencé à jouer et j'espérai réellement que personne n'allait de demander de chanter. Je n'en avais pas envie et je n'avais aucun message à faire passer ce soir.

Malgré la chaleur ambiante, je dus préparer une quantité effarante de cafés en tout genre. D'après Jazz, c'était devenu un incontournable du Texan Lair. Les gens venaient pour ça, tout simplement. Garrett passa la soirée à naviguer dans la salle pour servir les plateaux que je préparai et j'observai du coin de l'œil son manège. Il faisait systématiquement un détour vers la table des bimbos et j'aperçus plus d'une fois le clin d'œil d'une des blondes. A peu près une heure avant la fermeture, il revint vers moi pour une commande d'Irish et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'emmerder un peu.

-Tu me la présenteras un jour ?

-Hein ? Tu parles de quoi ?

-Bah de ta copine...

Il rougit comme un puceau avant de baragouiner une phrase inintelligible et je me moquai gentiment de lui tout en préparant le plateau Dès que Nathan eut fini de raccompagner les gens vers l'extérieur, il ferma les portes afin que je puisse m'atteler au ménage. C'était le plus long à faire mais je préférais y passer une heure avant de partir plutôt que de venir plus tôt le lendemain pour le faire.

J'étais en train de laver le sol derrière le bar quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrir sur un Jasper souriant. Je lui fis un signe avant de terminer mon nettoyage puis emmenai le seau dans les vestiaires pour le vider.

-Tu es prête à rentrer à la maison ?

Il annonçait toujours ça comme si son manoir était _notre_ maison et j'adorais ça. Sans le vouloir, il me rendait importante et cela gonflait mon cœur de joie. Je n'étais pas juste une femme lambda, j'étais celle qu'il ramenait chez lui. D'après ce que Rose m'avait expliqué, il ne l'avait jamais fait. J'étais la première.

-Oui, c'est bon. J'ai fini...

Il me sourit puis alla ouvrir la porte du vestiaire. Je plaçai la caisse dans le coffre à l'entrée puis le retrouvai dans la rue. Il attrapa ma main pour nous diriger vers sa voiture. Il m'aida à m'installer puis nous emmena à travers les rues endormies de San Francisco pour rallier sa gigantesque maison.

Nous avions nos habitudes comme si nous étions un vieux couple et cela me faisait rire. Pour ne pas déroger à la règle, nous rentrâmes de concert en nous tenant la main puis nous allâmes à la cuisine boire un verre avant d'envisager autre chose.

-Tu vas à la douche en premier ?

-Oui... Tu te rends compte qu'on se comporte comme un couple marié depuis 30 ans ?

-Oui, je me disais la même chose à l'instant. C'est flippant, je trouve.

-Ça me plait bien d'avoir ce genre d'habitude avec toi, Darlin'.

Pendant qu'il prenait sa douche, j'en profitai pour nous préparer un petit encas et allai le placer sur la table du salon de jardin. Il faisait encore une chaleur intolérable et j'aspirai à profiter de l'extérieur un maximum. Nous nous installâmes au bord de la piscine, profitant de l'éclairage doux et je me calai dans les bras de Jazz en soupirant.

L'instant était assez délicat et je n'étais pas sûre de savoir comment entamer la discussion. Ses mains m'attirèrent à lui afin que je sois collée à son corps et il soupira doucement avant de se décider.

-Je suis celui qui a le plus souffert de rejet de notre mère. J'avais mon frère et ma sœur, certes, mais j'ai toujours voulu attirer l'attention de notre génitrice. Je faisais tout mon possible pour avoir les meilleures notes pour espérer grappiller quelques étreintes réconfortantes. Je n'y avais malheureusement jamais le droit car elle trouvait quelque chose à redire...

-Comment s'appelait-elle ?

-Reine. Et je peux t'assurer que son comportement correspondait parfaitement à son prénom. Je voulais t'expliquer ça avant de te raconter ma façon de vivre.

-Cela a quelque chose à voir avec Œdipe ?

-Je n'y avais jamais pensé... Mais je ne crois pas, non. En fait, c'est un peu plus simple que ça. J'ai découvert que si je dirigeais mes relations en contrôlant mes partenaires, je n'avais pas à souffrir d'abandon ou de rejet. C'est légèrement malsain, j'en ai conscience mais cela m'est venu si naturellement que je n'ai pas pu le rejeter.

-Frappes-tu tes soumises pour te venger de ta mère ?

-Non ! Jamais ! Je ne reporte pas ma colère sur mes partenaires. Ce n'est pas ce que je recherche dans ce genre de relation. Elles doivent me faire confiance à 100% et c'est ça qui me plait. Je veux qu'une femme s'abandonne à mon contrôle, qu'elle me laisse la main sur son plaisir et ses orgasmes, ainsi que sur son corps.

-Je croyais qu'être Dominant signifiait infliger des punitions avec une cravache ou un fouet.

Il se mit à rire en me faisait pivoter pour que je le regarde. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de laisser sortir mes craintes par rapport à ses pratiques. Après tout, nous étions en couple et je savais que nous allions avoir des rapports sexuels sous peu. Si je pouvais me préparer à me soumettre un peu, autant le faire maintenant.

-Comme beaucoup de non-initiés, tu penses à tort que le BDSM se résume à foutre des branlées à des femmes soumises, ligotées sur une croix dans une pièce sombre et glauque. Me trompe-je ?

-Non, pas vraiment. J'ai vu tes Play-Room et j'ai vu les accessoires à disposition. J'ai même vu les traces rouges dans le dos de Rose la dernière fois.

-En as-tu parlé avec elle ?

-Non... Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit gênée.

-Pourquoi serait-elle gênée de parler de quelque chose qu'elle apprécie de faire ?

-C'est personnel...

-Elle ne considère pas cela comme un vilain secret à garder. Elle assume pleinement son côté soumis et s'en amuse souvent. C'est un jeu assez récurent entre Emmett et elle. J'ai une question pour toi, as-tu déjà vu la peur dans le regard de ma sœur à la fin d'une scène ?

-Non, jamais.

-As-tu eu l'impression qu'elle faisait ça par obligation ?

-Non. Elle aime Emmett, ça se lit sur son visage. Il ferait tout pour elle et inversement.

-Et pourtant il la domine. Il est son Maître, pour tout te dire.

-Tu en es un aussi ?

-Non... En fait, je suis le Maître de Cérémonie du Cercle car j'en suis le propriétaire mais je ne suis que Dominant avec mes partenaires. Je vais t'expliquer la différence. Le Dominant - moi par exemple - ne fait pas que donner des ordres. La Domination ne consiste pas simplement à donner des ordres d'une manière aléatoire. Je préférerais m'attacher à trouver le moyen de donner à ma soumise le désir de me plaire. Je me dois d'être un protecteur, un professeur et un amant. En tant que protecteur, je dois être plus fort que la soumise et également plus fort que les autres hommes de notre entourage.

Pour ne pas rendre cette discussion trop rigide, je m'amusai à tâter ses bras comme pour m'assurer de ses muscles, ce qui le fit rire.

-Ne le prends pas mal mais je crois qu'Emmett est plus fort que toi.

-Emmett est le plus fort dans l'entourage de Rose. Je suis son frère, pas un Dominant potentiel. Attention, quand je parle de force, je ne parle pas que de force physique ou de taille. Il s'agit aussi de la force de caractère et de la personnalité. En tant que professeur, je dois être sage et par-dessus tout, juste. Je ne dois pas punir arbitrairement une soumise. Toute punition doit avoir une raison. Dans le cas contraire, la confiance et la sécurité de ma partenaire seraient brisées. Je dois la respecter. Le respect est d'ailleurs une qualité méritée par le Dominant s'il est juste, d'un jugement rapide et capable de justice ainsi que de récompense envers sa soumise.

-Donc, ce que tu me dis c'est que le Dominant fait tout le boulot.

-Non, pas vraiment. Une soumise doit également respecter son Dominant. C'est un échange donnant - donnant. En réalité, elle joue un rôle déterminant dans le développement de la relation. Son rôle primaire est d'obéir aux ordres du Dominant et de lui faire plaisir. Attention, cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle doit être un paillasson. La soumise est la compagne, l'étudiante et l'amante. Elle doit être traitée avec respect et dignité. Elle est autorisée à émettre des opinions et peut partager des activités avec son Dominant.

-Mais, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas voir tes soumises en dehors du Cercle.

-Oui, c'est vrai. C'est un choix personnel et j'en parle toujours avec mes partenaires avant qu'un engagement soit pris. Je ne les laisse pas dans le noir, je suis précis dans mes demandes et mes attentes. Si elles ne veulent pas, je ne les oblige pas. Une fois qu'elle est d'accord avec ce que je lui propose, elle doit apprendre à me faire plaisir et quand ceci est fait, elle aspire à être récompensée. De la même façon, le non-respect d'un ordre entraîne une punition et je peux même t'assurer que certaines soumises aiment fauter pour obtenir une punition. La limite entre la douleur et le plaisir est très mince, et tout l'art de la Domination réside là-dedans.

-Tu me dis qu'une soumise peut aimer avoir mal ? Je ne comprends pas...

-Le dominant n'est pas là pour infliger souffrances et dégradations à la soumise mais pour lui indiquer les moyens et le chemin pour lui plaire. Comme amant, il se doit d'être aimant et le cas échéant, dur. Il est conscient qu'il est la seule source de plaisir de la soumise. Il ne doit pas négliger ce point. Il doit être, lorsque les circonstances l'exigent, gentil, compréhensif et tendre. Une relation dominant / soumise n'est pas un abus de pouvoir. Il appartient au Dominant de faire attention au bien-être de sa soumise. Si la punition est requise pour arrêter une action négative, cela est du ressort du dominant. De la même manière, les bonnes actions de la soumise doivent également être notées par le dominant et faire l'objet de tendresse.

-Pourquoi avoir besoin de règles pour savoir ce qui est bien ou mal ? Je n'arrive pas vraiment à concevoir qu'on puisse faire quelque chose de mal dans une relation sexuelle d'ailleurs.

-Vois ça comme un scénario, une histoire dont les principaux acteurs sont le Dominant et la Soumise. J'édicte des règles pour un jeu afin d'emmener ma partenaire à me laisser la main sur son plaisir et aussi pour qu'elle puisse atteindre un niveau de bien-être plus élevé.

-En quoi une punition va m'emmener plus loin dans mon orgasme ? Je ne comprends pas le concept.

-Imagine que tu sois étendue sur mon lit, dans l'incapacité de pouvoir bouger et que je t'ordonne de ne pas faire de bruit durant toute la scène. Si tu écoutes, je t'autorise à jouir mais si tu gémis, je te refuse l'orgasme.

-Tu ne peux pas obliger quelqu'un à se retenir.

-Si, en réalité, ça vient avec le temps. Tu y arrives d'ailleurs puisque tu m'as dit que tu n'avais jamais réellement joui avec un partenaire. Inconsciemment, tu te retiens. Mon rôle de Dominant, dans notre cas, serait de tout faire pour obtenir ta confiance afin que tu t'abandonnes à tes orgasmes.

Cette conversation était en train de me donner chaud. Sans réellement le dire, il suggérait qu'il allait m'emmener à quelque chose que je n'avais jamais expérimenté et juste pour ça, j'étais prête à le laisser me dominer... un peu. Il ne se rendit même pas compte de ma lutte interne et continua ses explications sur son monde, d'une voix douce et envoutante.

-Comprends-tu ce que je voulais dire en parlant d'échange ? En tant qu'amante, la soumise doit faire tout son possible pour plaire au dominant car, par principe, elle s'occupe de son bien-être au même titre que lui s'occupe d'elle. Elle ne fait pas cela par crainte de souffrances et ou de représailles, ni dans un but d'une rétribution mais parce qu'elle veut faire plaisir. Elle ne veut pas décevoir son dominant. Elle tire son plaisir de celui qu'elle procure à son Dominant.

Je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'il voulait me dire et j'étais obligée d'admettre que c'était à l'opposé de mes croyances. Je n'étais pas encore sûre de vouloir lui confier mon corps et mon âme mais j'étais d'accord pour essayer.

-Tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit qu'Emmett était un Maître. Quelle est la différence ?

-Le Maître est au niveau supérieur dans le contrôle en B&D. Il applique les mêmes règles que le Dominant mais au sens plus strict de la chose. Sa partenaire n'est pas une soumise mais une esclave et elle lui appartient tout simplement. Le Maître considère son esclave comme un bien de très grande valeur. Les offenses aux règles édictées sont, en général, traitées avec sévérité. De même, la satisfaction du Maître fait l'objet d'attentions supérieures. Il est également le protecteur de son esclave en tout temps. L'esclave dépend entièrement de son Maître. C'est une histoire de propriété.

-C'est malsain !

-Tu ne peux pas dire ça. Pour certains, tes "passe-temps" sont malsains aussi Darlin'. Pour ma part, je pense que tant que chacun y trouve son compte et surtout du moment que tout est fait dans les règles de l'art, il n'y a rien de malsain. N'oublie pas que nous sommes des adultes consentants. Il n'y a pas d'obligation à entrer dans notre monde, ni de punitions parce qu'on dit non... Enfin sauf lorsqu'on joue. Nous avons même des contrats précis détaillant ce qui peut être fait ou pas.

Je me retrouvai con devant sa tirade et préférai me concentrer sur les reflets dans la piscine plutôt que sur ses yeux. Il soupira en passant sa main dans les cheveux avant de continuer.

-Il reste un dernier "niveau" au monde BDSM. Il s'agit du sadisme. C'est le niveau ultime, celui que je ne comprends pas vraiment. En quelques mots, c'est une perversion qui consiste à tirer sa satisfaction sexuelle de souffrances infligées aux autres. Ils ressentent un plaisir à être cruel. Marcus est sado, en plus d'adorer le voyeurisme. Là où le Maître corrigera son esclave avec un coup de cravache, le sado s'assurera de faire couler du sang même pour la gratification. Le Maso recherche ça... Je n'ai jamais parlé de ça avec eux et je dois t'avouer que ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout.

Je frissonnai violemment lorsque des images de tortures traversèrent mon esprit et Jasper dut s'en rendre compte car il m'attira à lui pour me câliner en me berçant doucement.

-Je ne te ferais jamais souffrir Darlin'...

-J'espère bien pour toi, sinon je te jure que je te démonte la tronche ! Sans rire ...

J'avais assez de connaissances pour ne défendre si quelqu'un me faisait souffrir et j'étais même prête à le montrer à qui de droit pour avoir la paix.

-Et si nous allions dormir ?

-Bonne idée...

Nous nous levâmes sans nous lâcher la main et montâmes dans la chambre de Jasper pour nous étendre sur le lit. Chacun de notre côté, positionné sur le flanc, nous nous souhaitâmes "Bonne nuit" avant de dériver vers le sommeil. J'en profitai pour penser à tout ce qui avait été dit durant la soirée. Je continuai à penser que je devais attendre avant de me donner à lui, même si ma salope intérieure n'était pas d'accord. Je voulais prendre mon temps, être sûre de moi, surtout si ça me permettait de préserver mon cœur. Edward avait déjà assez foutu le bordel comme ça.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Voilà une vraie explication concernant ce monde si secret du BDSM… Je tenais à le mentionner, surtout pour rétablir une vérité souvent tronquée, déformée et amplifiée. J'ai dû chercher un moment avant de trouver ces réponses. J'espère que vous aurez compris la démarche !**_

 _ **En attendant, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! Passez une excellente semaine et rendez-vous mercredi prochain pour l'épilogue.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Voilà, nous sommes arrivés au terme de ce premier tome. Je vous délivre maintenant l'épilogue (assez court) de cette histoire. Je ferais au plus vite pour mettre en ligne la prochaine histoire ainsi que le deuxième tome de l'histoire This New Life !**_

 _ **Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires et mises en alerte. Tous les jours, je découvre de nouvelles personnes qui suivent mes pérégrinations et j'adore ! Merci !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 22**

Nous approchions de Noël et j'étais en train d'emballer le dernier carton de mon cagibi pour l'emmener chez Jasper. Il m'avait officiellement demandé de m'installer avec lui et j'avais accepté. Nous étions en couple, aux yeux de tous et je me sentais bien, aimée et chérie. C'était une expérience assez nouvelle pour nous deux mais nous avancions main dans la main avec bonheur.

Je n'étais plus réellement serveuse au Texan Lair. Je gérais la comptabilité et l'administratif du Club depuis le manoir et j'allais toujours une fois par semaine au bar pour faire du tri et les inventaires. Il m'arrivait quand même de demander à passer derrière le bar car j'aimais ça, finalement. J'allais également aider au garage lorsqu'il y avait une arrivée de nouvelles voitures ou juste pour passer du temps avec Rose et Charlotte.

Je n'avais toujours pas franchi le cap du BDSM surtout parce que je ne me sentais pas encore assez en confiance. En réalité, nous en étions toujours au stade des caresses et du lourd pelotage. J'en étais arrivée à un point où je voulais qu'il me baise tout simplement mais Môssieur voulait attendre encore. Je savais qu'il cherchait à me montrer qu'il me contrôlait et je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'il voulait faire. Cela me plaisait bien même si je ne comptais pas l'admettre.

Son objectif était de me faire prendre du plaisir de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. J'étais obligée d'admettre qu'il était doué, extrêmement doué même. Il savait exactement quoi faire pour me faire gémir et m'emmener à l'orgasme rapidement. Il avait débuté par des séances de caresses de tout mon corps sans toucher aux zones qui hurlaient "prends-moi ! Maintenant !".

J'avais l'impression que ma peau était en feu continuellement au point où j'appréciais chaque effleurement, même minime. J'exigeais d'être soulagée tout simplement mais son sourire tordu me prévenait que ce n'était pas encore pour tout de suite.

Il avait un contrôle parfait sur son corps et son visage ne montrait jamais son impatience ou son envie. J'en avais même parlé à Rosalie qui m'avait conseillé de scruter ses yeux. Elle m'avait dit que c'était notre meilleur moyen de connaître notre partenaire. J'avais été plus que ravie de voir qu'elle avait raison. Jasper mourrait d'envie de me prendre, ses yeux étaient toujours sombres et remplis de passion lorsqu'il était à mes côtés.

En dehors de ces fameuses séances de caresses indécentes, nous avions une vie de couple tout à fait normale et nous nous employions à faire un maximum d'activités ensemble. J'avais découvert qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir avec moi. Il était novice dans ce genre de relation et semblait effrayé par ses propres sentiments pour moi.

Il m'avait même avoué qu'en dehors de sa famille, il ne s'était jamais comporté comme il le faisait avec moi. Il avait passé tant d'années à tout contrôler qu'il ne savait pas comment gérer l'imprévu, s'en était touchant et émouvant. Je l'aimais tous les jours un peu plus pour ça. Par contre, je n'avais pas encore réussi à le lui dire à haute voix. Je craignais d'être rejetée...

-Tu es là Darlin' ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur mon amoureux et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Il me rendait heureuse tout simplement.

-Oui, je suis là. Je crois que je n'ai rien oublié.

-De toute façon, on revient tout à l'heure pour faire le ménage avant de rendre les clés.

Il se baissa pour récupérer mon carton et je fermai le volet de ma pièce unique avant de sortir en verrouillant la porte. J'avais franchi plusieurs étapes grâce à lui et j'avais même réussi à vendre Sammy. Jasper m'avait dit que cela ne servait à rien de rester dans le passé et j'étais d'accord avec cela.

Nous nous installâmes dans son Pick Up pour retourner vers le manoir. Il avait souhaité que j'y imprime mon style afin que je m'y sente à l'aise. Il m'avait également expliqué qu'il voulait quelque chose qui correspondait plus à notre couple. J'avais attaqué les changements par notre chambre et il avait adoré. Nous avions des goûts similaires, ce qui nous arrangeait beaucoup.

Nous avions passé un après-midi à peindre les boiseries en beige pour éclaircir la pièce puis nous avions retiré la tapisserie sombre verte sombre pour y mettre un chocolat chaleureux. Même les meubles avaient été changé pour du mobilier plus récents et plus clairs. Cela avait dû couter une petite fortune mais Jasper m'avait dit qu'il avait pas mal de fonds de côté et que nous pouvions nous faire plaisir.

En arrivant au manoir, Jasper alla monter mon carton dans la chambre et je me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour nous préparer un petit encas. Notre après-midi allait être chargé et fatiguant, autant prendre des forces avec un bon repas.

-J'aurais besoin de toi au bar demain Darlin'.

-Pas de soucis, je dois y passer de toute façon car je dois récupérer les livres de compte pour faire la comptabilité du mois. Pourquoi veux-tu que j'y aille, au fait ?

-Je voudrais que tu formes au bar la nouvelle. Garrett reste nul en préparation de café et il a même failli faire exploser la machine.

-Il n'est vraiment pas doué... Je m'en occuperai, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je déposai une assiette avec un sandwich sur le comptoir devant lui et nous installâmes pour manger rapidement. Nous repartîmes près d'une heure après vers mon cagibi pour le nettoyer avant de clore définitivement cette étape de ma vie.

Je l'observai discrètement alors qu'il était en plein ménage de la salle de bain et je souris à sa façon d'agir. J'avais eu un peu de mal à le saisir au début mais maintenant, j'arrivais à le comprendre. Il était un homme franc, direct, décidé et plutôt autoritaire, tout en étant réservé, prudent et méfiant. Il était un paradoxe à lui tout seul et je savais que son enfance avait joué un rôle prédominant dans son comportement et son caractère. Mon Jasper était un homme charmant, cherchant autant à plaire qu'à faire plaisir. Il était raffiné, élégant et il soignait son apparence en tout temps. Je ne l'avais jamais vu débraillé une seule fois, même pendant nos moments d'intimité.

Il était volontaire, tenace et capable d'actions à long terme mais pouvait être colérique et arrogant quand cela n'allait pas dans son sens. J'avais déjà aperçu sa tendance à la tyrannie envers les autres employés du bar mais il ne me l'avait jamais destiné. Je l'avais découvert très pointilleux, maniaque du contrôle, avec une conscience professionnelle et personnelle exacerbée. Il était allergique au désordre et à la poussière, ne tolérait pas les retards ni les mensonges. Il aimait l'ordre, la précision, la stabilité et se méfiait de ce qui n'était pas naturel ou sain. J'avais aussi découvert qu'il aimait la douce sécurité d'un foyer et chérissait la vie de famille. Il m'avait d'ailleurs inclus à cette description dès le début de notre relation et je l'aimais encore plus pour ça.

Bien qu'il soit pudique, je savais que j'avais son cœur. Il se montrait d'ailleurs possessif et ses désirs étaient ordonnés le plus souvent. Il était entier, jaloux et n'acceptait pas les erreurs ou les faux-pas mais je l'aimais tout simplement. Son comportement d'homme des cavernes me rassurait plus que de raison.

Pour la première fois de toute ma vie, je me sentais entière, prête à vaincre le monde tant que Jasper restait à mes côtés. J'avais une famille qui se souciait de moi et des amis qui me confiaient leurs craintes et leurs joies sans attendre de contrepartie. J'en avais fini d'être sur la route. Grâce aux Whitlock et surtout, grâce à Jasper, j'avais trouvé ma place dans cette ville de San Francisco qui était devenue _ma_ ville.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Voilà, c'est fini pour le moment ! Je ne voulais pas en dire de trop car il y a matière à faire… par la suite ! J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience et à très bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire sur les différences sociales. C'est un domaine où je n'ai pas encore publié et j'espère que cela vous plaira !**_


End file.
